La Crisis de Ciudad Gótica
by masg
Summary: Cuando el Joker, Slade y Dos Caras comienzan una conspiración en Ciudad Gótica, Batman y los titanes son los únicos que pueden detenerlos, mientras que Robin debe lidiar con el problemático Chico Maravilla de la ciudad; Jason Todd. StarRobBatgirl y RavBB
1. Capítulo Uno: Crisis en Ciudad Gótica

_**Bien, aquí muestro un pequeño proyecto que hace tiempo tenía en mente XP Primero que nada es mi primer fic en el fandom, así que cualquier acotación o comentario díganmelo con toda confianza. Bueno, sé que a muchos les interesa el personaje de Robin y yo soy una de ellas ^ ^ , por lo que esta historia se centrará principalmente en él. Es mi primer intento en narrar un fic desde el punto de vista del personaje, espero que quede bien. La historia se centrará en la vuelta de Robin a su ciudad natal, pero no dejaré de lado a los titanes por supuesto, estos por fin se enterarán del pasado de su líder y la conexión con su antiguo tutor. Así que sí, el hombre murciélago también será parte de este fic ^ ^ . Sobre las parejas… ahm… habrá un triángulo amoroso entre Dick Grayson(Robin) Barbara Gordon(Batgirl) y Starfire. Sólo me cabe mencionar que el raiting será T, no vi mucho la serie de Los jóvenes Titanes pero quiero rescatar el humor y esencia de la serie sin perderla en el transcurso de la historia. Se avisa de violencia. No me explayo más, disfruten el fic… ^ ^**_

_**Disclaimer: Los jóvenes Titanes y Batman son personajes de DC Comics, este fic es sin fines de lucro y sólo fue posteado con motivos de entretenimiento.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo Uno: Crisis en Ciudad Gótica**_

_Había empezado hace tiempo_… Hacía ya tiempo que habíamos iniciado como equipo a base de luchar contra el crimen y proteger la ciudad. Y en el cual yo, Robin, era el cabecilla guía del grupo. Hoy era un día normal en el cual todo parecía andar bien. Comenzando por la mañana en la que los demás titanes hacían su rutina habitual. Starfire, preparaba entusiasta un abundante desayuno en el cual dejó manchas de comida alrededor de toda la sala. Cyborg y Chico Bestia, peleaban por tener el control remoto de la televisión. Y Raven, quien se encontraba distante en un rincón, hacía su habitual rutina de meditación sin inmutarse del barullo de sus compañeros. Por último yo, tenía mi mirada en los paneles de control de la base, a fin de dar con alguna emergencia o posible amenaza que perturbara a la ciudad… Pero nada; lo que sí, parecía un día bastante normal… hasta ahora.

_Esa mañana había tenido un extraño y macabro sueño. Un sueño que se había remontado a una ciudad igual de macabra y oscura. Un lugar en el cual había estado hace mucho tiempo atrás, en el que el oscuro manto de la noche llegaba a sus frías y desoladas calles y en los que el constante sonido de las sirenas alertaban de una amenaza siniestra. Y en el que pronto, empezó a desatarse el caos a base de fuego y explosiones. En lo alto de un edificio, vislumbraba una figura oscura que tapaba la luz de la luna, otorgando una identidad misteriosa y sublime a su dueño. Seguidamente, casi como un flash, otra figura había aparecido en lo alto, sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado, entremedio de un guante blanco cubierto de sangre. Este se encontraba detrás de aquel individuo enmascarado y al voltear… Una mancha de sangre se esparció en el lugar…_

Inmediatamente desperté, agitado, desconcertado... Estuve inmóvil en mi cama mientras reflexionaba por unos instantes... ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No recordaba haber tenido algùn sueño similar. Por alguna razón me habían vuelto algunos viejos recuerdos antes de ser un titán. Finalmente, salí de la cama y me dirigí a los paneles de control de la base, en donde me encontraba todavía.

De pronto, pude escuchar la voz de Starfire que nos llamaba a desayunar. Debía salir de ahí si quería olvidar el sueño de esta mañana.

-"¡El desayuno! ¡El desayuno ya está listo, vengan todos a comer!" - llamaba con vitalidad y alegría Starfire pese a no obtener la atención de los demás, pero mi aparición en la sala la hizo ponerse más feliz - "Buenos días Robin" - me saludó alegremente sin notar mi eventual estado de ánimo - "Hoy preparé huevos de atún con salsa acaramelada, guiso de tortuga, jamón, panqueques, huevos…" - al mirarme más atentamente pudo notar mi desconcentración y guardó silencio, preocupada, tras ver que la expresión en mi rostro resultaba más seria de lo habitual - "¿Sucede algo malo, Robin?"

- "No… no es nada… Sólo…desperté algo abrumado" - demoré en contestar mientras llevaba la mano a mi frente.

- "¿Seguro que estás bien?" - volvió a preguntarme, no muy convencida.

- "Sí, estoy bien" - volví a responder con más firmeza, pero la verdad, es que yo tampoco estaba muy convencido.

- "Bueno… ¡De seguro el desayuno te levantará los ánimos!" - me dijo con una sonrisa, al enseñarme una extraña mezcla del desayuno servido en una bandeja.

Al momento después, Raven suspiró y dejó su meditación, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia nosotros. De seguro quería enterarse de lo que estábamos platicando, sin embargo sabía disimularlo bien para no hacerse muy evidente.

-"¿Y? ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy? - le preguntó Raven a Starfire, con la misma sobriedad e indiferencia en su voz, el cual contrarrestaba con el agudo tono de nuestra compañera.

-"Oh, te encantará - respondió ella sonriendo - "Atún con salsa acaramelada, guiso de tortuga, jamón, panqueques, huevos…"

La lista seguía, mientras que la verdad, parecía haberme relajado. Me volví a mirar a Starfire y sonreí. Lucía tan radiante y llena de vida, que por momentos me hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación que me estuviera molestando. Desde que regresamos de Tokio, podía decir que había más intimidad entre nosotros. Pero claro, también éramos héroes, y por sobretodo teníamos que cumplir con nuestra misión. Aunque en ocasiones trataba de hacerme la idea que debíamos de descansar y trabajar nuestras relaciones como equipo. Pese a que tener este tipo de trabajo resultaba complicado sostener algún tipo de relación.

A los pocos segundos, los gritos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia me sacaron de mi concentración. Enseguida miré a ambos, que seguían con su riña por tener el control de la televisión. Había sido una mañana extraña, por eso me acerqué para tratar de resolver su conflicto y de paso olvidarme de aquel sueño que me mantenía preocupado.

- "A ver muchachos, relájense" - dije firme en medio de los dos - "¿A quién le tocaba el turno de ver la televisión hoy?"

- "¡Era mi turno de ver mi programa hoy!" - me contestó Cyborg, alterado.

- "¡Te equivocas! ¡A mí me tocaba ver mi programa hoy!" - respondíó Chico Bestia, muy alterado también.

- "Ya, ya" - traté de calmarlos a la vez que separaba a ambos - "Lo decidiremos como personas civilizadas"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?" - me desafió mi compañero cibernético, volviéndome su mirada.

- "Ah… no sé… ¿Qué tal piedra, papel o tijera? - respondí indeciso, con una sonrisa boba. Definitivamente hoy no tenía las mejores ideas.

- "¡Genial!" - aprobó con entusiasmo Chico Bestia.

- "¡Muy bien, acepto!" - aprobó también Cyborg, volviendo una mirada de desafío a su compañero.

El juego comenzó de forma pacífica pero reñida. Para colmo, cada vez que alguno tomaba la delantera, aumentaba el número de partidas. Fueron tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y no podía adivinar quien llevaba la ventaja.

-"Chicos, qué tal si dejan eso para después y por ahora nos dedicamos a comer" - se acercó a decirnos Starfire trayendo la bandeja del desayuno.

-"¡Gané!" - exclamó animado Chico Bestia.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo llevo 51 de 100! " - le recriminó Cyborg.

-"¡No es cierto, yo soy quien lleva 51 de 100, yo gané!" - replicó Chico Bestia.

- ¡No, yo gané! - le volvió a contradecir Cyborg.

De pronto, los ojos de Starfire se encendieron con furia, desatando una explosión en la sala que nos dejó a todos con una nube de polvo encima.

- "Como les decía, el desayuno está listo" - volvió a decirnos Starfire, sonriendo como si nada. No había nada peor que no tomarla en cuenta cuando preparaba el desayuno.

Al momento, Cyborg, presionó accidentalmente el control remoto del televisor, con lo que cambió a noticias internacionales. Al escuchar la voz de una reportera que daba un reportaje de emergencia, los titanes y yo nos detuvimos a ver, volteando hacia la pantalla para escuchar aquella noticia inquietante, que por demás era de mi interés.

**"… _Hasta ahora vemos cómo la policía ha evacuado la zona. Se han reportado una gran cantidad de explosionas en los alrededores de Ciudad Gótica. Se especula que hay un gran número de heridos y fallecidos…"_**

Mi mirada se congeló ante aquella noticia perturbadora. De inmediato, las escenas que presencié en mi sueño se hicieron similares a las que aparecieron en pantalla. En ese momento, no di por enterado la mirada de preocupación que dirigía hacia mí Starfire, ya que permanecía desconcertado. Las imágenes de los desastres eran cada vez mayores, como si hubiera habido cerca de un cataclismo. Me pregunto dónde demonios estaría…

**"_Los policías han evacuado la zona moviendo a una gran cantidad de personas. Mientras los bomberos han removido diversos escombros desplegados en el sector…"_**

-"Vaya desastre ¿Qué acaso no hay nadie en esa ciudad que pueda hacer algo?" - preguntó Cyborg, perturbado por las escenas del televisor.

-"Quizá lo haya" - respondí finalmente, frunciendo mi ceño. Era el único que sabía a quien me refería. Sin embargo al volver a escuchar las noticias quedé más desconcertado aún.

**"_Según los reportes; Batman, el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica ha sido puesto como responsable, ya que según la policía y los ciudadanos no ha desempeñado un buen rol para proteger la ciudad y mantener a los villanos tras las rejas. Según encuestas, la mayor parte de los ciudadanos considera que Batman ha sido el causante de desatar el caos que hoy nuestra ciudad presencia. Se dice que este ya no tiene control sobre la ciudad y para estar seguros…"_**

¿Batman? ¿Sería posible? ¿Había perdido el control de Ciudad Gótica?

Desde que me separé de su mando no había vuelto a tener noticias de él, tampoco es que quisiera, pero siempre consideré que la ciudad estaría "segura" a su cargo. En otros tiempos yo estaba ahí, con él, ayudándolo a enfrentar a cada villano sin importarme si debía morir por ello. Se lo debía. Cuando me fui, supe que estaría bien, él podía manejarse bien solo. En ese momento, después de una gran serie de imágenes, pude vislumbrar una sombra, entre ellas, Batman... ¡Es él! ¡No podía equivocarme! Batman estaba ahí y… ¿Había alguien más? Alguien lo acompañaba. La imagen pasó tan fugaz que casi no lo di por percibido. Por un momento me pareció ver un traje parecido al mío, al de Robin.

Eso es imposible… ¿De qué forma alguien podía estar usurpando mi identidad? ¿Pero con Batman presente? … ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-"Robin…" - escuché murmurar a Starfire, sacándome de mi estado de perturbación. Dirijí mi mirada hacia ella, como siempre vi que lucía preocupada por mí cuando veía que algo me inquietaba de esa manera. No la culpo, yo en su lugar estaría igual.

Las imágenes de Ciudad Gótica seguían mostrándose una tras otra. El caos era evidente, la pregunta era... ¿Quién estaba detrás de esto? La Ciudad tenía a tantos criminales que era difícil saber con exactitud quién. Podía ser uno o quizás muchos a la vez. Quien fuera había que detenerlo antes de que ocasionara más desastres. En esos momentos, como si los de las noticias hubieran atinado a responder a mi pregunta, apareció la imagen del villano que menos deseaba ver en el mundo. Aquel sujeto de rostro blanco y sonrisa de payaso, con el cual Batman siempre había tenido problemas para lidiar.

_**-"Las explosiones y atentados, según la policía, parecen indicar al peligroso criminal conocido como El Joker, recién fugado de el Asilo de Arkham, una institución de máxima seguridad para los criminales más peligrosos y dementes. Se dice que las explosiones podrían estar implicados para su escape, aunque ya hay un gran número de sospechosos que pudieron actuar…"**_

Genial, ese loco volvió a fugarse del Asilo de Arkham, y al parecer está más peligroso que de costumbre. Eso me preocupa…

-"Miren eso… ¡Qué sujeto más extraño es ese!" - comentó Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa de humor al ver las fotos del Joker en pantalla. Obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-"Sí, jaja. No sabía que existieran villanos con características de comediante" - dijo con humor también, Cyborg.

-"¡¡DÉJENSE DE TONTERÍAS!!" - les reproché con enfado. No podía tolerar que tomaran al Joker tan a ligera, ninguno de ellos conocía que tan lejos podía llegar ese maniaco - "¡No saben de lo que hablan! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que ese lunático es capaz de hacer?!"

-"Robin…" - pronunció Starfire preocupada.

-"Oye, tranquilo amigo" - me dijo mi compañero cibernético - "Sólo comentábamos sin ánimos de ofender. A nosotros no nos parece que sea tan terrible"

-"¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Dices eso porque nunca te has topado con él!" - le recriminé más alterado - "¡Si lo supieras te ahorrarías tus estúpidos comentarios!"

Los demás titanes me quedaron observando, con asombro. Ninguno entendía mi enojo y perturbación, en especial Starfire que lucía cada vez más preocupada. Sólo que estaba demasiado tenso en ese momento como para entrar a darle alguna explicación.

-"¡Muy bien, ya entendí!" - me encaró molesto Cyborg - "¡Si tienes algún problema, dime!"

-"Ahm… muchachos. Creo que tal vez nos caiga bien el desayuno" - acotó Chico Bestia un poco inquieto, después de ver que la discusión subía màs de tono.

Mi mirada y la de Cyborg no se despegaban. Los dos nos mirábamos con desafío. Lo mejor era terminar con esto pronto o quien sabe que tan lejos podían llegar las cosas.

-"No tengo tiempo para esto" - finalicé. Y sin perder más tiempo abandoné la sala para estar a solas.

* * *

Me he encontrado en la azotea de la base las últimas dos horas. Nadie se atrevía a venir y a preguntarme qué rayos pasó. Ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta para eso. Simplemente perdí el control tras ver Ciudad Gótica y a… Batman…

No recuerdo desde hace cuánto tiempo que no pensaba en esto. Hace año y medio que llevo con los titanes. A principio no me costó acostumbrarme, los titanes son como yo, chicos que intentan encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Y yo no tenía otro lugar en el mundo que no fuera Batman. Pero ahora que me ponía a pensar me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

-"¿Robin?" - escuché la voz de Starfire, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giré mi mirada hacia ella, viendo que se encontraba a unos metros de mí.

-"Starfire…" - pronuncié, viéndola acercarse con cautela.

-"¿Todo está bien?" - preguntó sentándose a mi lado con delicadeza. No despegaba su mirada de mí… me resultaba difícil resistirme cuando ponía esos ojos.

-"Ah… eso creo" - respondí inquieto, fijando mi mirada en la ciudad. Todo en mi cabeza estaba tan confuso luego de ver esas noticias, que ya no era capaz de dar con alguna respuesta que pareciera lógica.

-"Los muchachos están muy preocupados, actuaste muy extraño" - me dijo angustiada.

-"Bueno, yo… es sólo que…" - titubié. La confusión en mi cabeza seguía, pero no podía seguir actuando como idiota frente a Starfire - "Me encuentro muy confundido" - atiné a responder.

-"Lo sé, dime qué te pasa. Me preocupa verte así" - me dijo angustiada, acercándose más a mí.

-"Es algo… complicado" - respondí. Ella y los demás no saben nada al respecto. No conocían nada de mi identidad secreta, así que ponerme a explicar sería en vano.

-"Aún así déjame ayudarte, yo podría hacer algo"

-"No, no puedes. Esto es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede entender. Yo… sólo déjenme solo ¿Sí?"

-"Pero, Robin…"

-"¡Que me dejen solo!"

La mirada de Starfire se volvió llena de angustia. Cuando pretendía disculparme ella ya se había retirado, volando del lugar. Ahora me sentía como un idiota. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así. Vaya día… Después de que decidí entrar a la base, Cyborg y Chico Bestia no querían ni hablarme, el primero porque estaba furioso de cómo me había comportado hoy y el segundo porque tenía miedo que fuera a tener otra reacción parecida a la de hace poco. Raven se mantenía aparte como de costumbre y Starfire… no llegaba a la base todavía. Todo este asunto de Ciudad Gótica me mantuvo ocupado. El resto del día lo pasé en los paneles de la base, otra vez. Investigaba todo lo relacionado a los atentados, los lugares, víctimas… todo aquello que pudiera darme una pista al respecto. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? No sé porqué me puse a ver esto cuando eso le compete a Batman. El sueño de esta mañana no se despegaba de mi cabeza, de hecho me parecía más claro cada vez que lo recordaba.

Llegó la noche y cuando por fin salí de la sala de control de la base encontré a mi equipo, excepto a Starfire, sentados en la sala.

-"¿Y Starfire?" - pregunté preocupado.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que alguien se atreviera a responderme.

-"En su habitación" - contestó indiferente Raven sin molestarse en verme a los ojos, ya que tenía su atención puesta en un libro.

-"¿Ella está bien?" - volví a preguntar un poco más preocupado.

-"¿Y a ti que te preocupa?" - me reprochó Cyborg - "¿No estabas muy ocupado con tus investigaciones en la sala de comando?"

-"Ah… yo… no creo que lo entiendan" - atiné a responder mientras desviaba mi mirada de la de mi equipo.

-"¡Entonces dinos!" - exclamó Cyborg, firme, poniéndose de pie en dirección a mí - "¿Qué es eso que te mantiene tan perturbado como para actuar de esa forma con tus amigos? Se supone que somos un equipo y que nos tenemos confianza ¿No?"

-"Ya les dije, este asunto no les concierne" - respondí con cierto desdén a mi grupo.

-"¡Pues debería! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes esa actitud de querer actuar por tu cuenta?!"

-"Olvídenlo. Sólo déjenme en paz" - respondí molesto, retirándome de la sala.

-"¡¡Pues no te preocupes que eso haremos!!" - exclamó Cyborg, enfadado, mientras me perdía de vista camino a mi habitación.

* * *

Una vez adentro, me puse a pensar de nuevo. Temía que aquel sueño volviese de nuevo. Ya había sido todo un problema esta mañana y el día entero. Me preguntaba si algún día dormiría tranquilo sin pensar en los problemas de Ciudad Gótica. Finalmente, concluí que debía de ir a ayudar y resolver el caos que amenazaba allá. Era la única forma en que podría volver a mi vida normal como titán. Sí, de nuevo en Ciudad Gótica para variar. No sé que cara fuera a poner Batman cuando me viera, pero quizá algunos no se tomarían tan a mal mi regreso. Sólo podría averiguarlo una vez que fuera hacia allá. Al poco rato alisté mis cosas, luego de escribirle una nota a los titanes. Si no aparecía en la mañana se preguntarían de mi ausencia y no quería preocuparlos más con mi actitud. Luego, abandoné la base y sin mucha prisa me dirigí a Gotham City.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Sólo es el primer capítulo, muchas cosas faltan que pasen, espero les haya gustado. Me encuentro muy entusiasmada con este fic ya que Batman y familia son mi última obsesión. Disfruten y comenten. See ya' ^^**_


	2. Capítulo Dos: Mirando el Pasado

_**Capítulo Dos: Mirando el Pasado**_

Eran cerca de las 6 A.M. Había tomado un bus a medianoche que se dirigía hacia Ciudad Gótica. Como era de esperarse soy el único, además del chofer, que optó por subir e ir a una ciudad donde aparentemente los villanos no se tomaban vacaciones. Me encontraba dormido. Había sido un viaje tranquilo y necesitaba un par de horas de sueño. Por el momento, me encontraba vestido con la misma ropa que usé cuando me ocultaba de la policía en Tokio. En ciudad Gótica era conocido El Chico Maravilla, así que no quería causar más conmoción de la que ya había.

Al mirar por la ventana, pude observar que la situación era completamente distinta en la otra pista. Había un embotellamiento catastrófico para quienes pretendían dejar la Ciudad. Desperté con el frecuente sonido de las bocinas de los conductores, que se encontraban desesperados por querer avanzar.

-"Qué escándalo" - comenté un poco irritado, mirando por la ventana.

-"¿Y qué esperabas, chico?" - me contestó el chofer, al escuchar mi comentario desde el fondo del autobús. No era mi intención que escuchara, pero ya que lo hizo no tuve de otra que ponerme a hablar- "La ciudad se encuentra llena de explosivos que a algún lunático se le ocurrió colocar"

-"¿Podría decirme… qué sabe usted al respecto? - pregunté, fijando mi atención en este. Tenía que averiguar cuanto pudiera y por ahora él era mi única opción.

-"¿Cómo qué que sé?" - respondió con extrañeza - "¿Qué no lees los periódicos? En las noticias de todo el mundo se habla de los atentados de Ciudad Gótica. Y tú muchacho, eres el único impertinente que se atreve a venir a meterse aquí"

-"¿Qué me dice usted?" - le pregunté, un poco molesto de su actitud.

-"Yo sólo hago mi trabajo. En la oficina de la estación de buses no encontraron a nadie mejor que yo para hacer el recorrido nocturno" - me respondió algo alterado - "Debería cobrar el doble ¿No crees?"

Me ahorré mi comentario. No me interesaba escuchar las quejas de un conductor fracasado que me tomaba a mí por oyente.

-"Para colmo está ese lunático enmascarado que no sabe hacer su trabajo" - siguió quejándose, como si le diera importancia a que lo escuchara - "En lo que a mí concierne debería ir preso junto a todos esos otros fenómenos que andan sueltos"

-"¿Se refiere a Batman? - le pregunté más serio, volviendo mi mirada hacia él.

-"¿Quién más?" - me contestó con desagrado, volteando a mirarme por un instante - "No ha sabido otra cosa más que enfurecer a los villanos, todo esto ha sido causa de provocarlos. Pero esto se acabó, hoy será mi último viaje a esta ciudad del demonio. Cuando regrese daré mi renuncia"

-"… Le deseo suerte" - contesté también, ya fastidiado y ofuscado de la plática. De este tipo no sacaría nada más que malos comentarios de Batman.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la base, los titanes se habían levantado como cualquier mañana. Sólo que todavía no daban por enterado la ausencia de su líder dentro de la torre. Cyborg, que al parecer era el primero en levantarse, caminaba por la sala restregando su ojo para quitarse el sueño de encima.

-"¡Ahhmm…!" - bostezó este, estirándose de brazos - "Bueno… tal parece que soy el primero en levantarse esta mañana, lo que significa que…" - dijo muy serio al ver que la sala se encontraba vacía - "¡HAY TELEVISIÓN PARA MÍ SOLO!" - exclamó con un optimismo exagerado.

Enseguida se dirigió al sillón y se sentó en él abarcándolo casi por completo, satisfecho, mientras que con su mano humana se disponía a tomar el control de la televisión. Sólo que no contaba con que cierto chico con habilidad para transformarse en animal, había tomado forma de cangrejo y que este, con una de sus pinzas atrapó uno de sus dedos.

-"¡¡AY!!" - se quejó Cyborg con una expresión de dolor, liberando su dedo de la tenaza de Chico Bestia convertido en cangrejo - "¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

-"No creías que dejaría que ganaras el puesto que me corresponde hoy ¿Verdad?" - contestó este, con una sonrisa de triunfo una vez que volvió a su forma original. Luego, se sentó en el sofá e hizo girar el control remoto con su dedo.

-"¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si hoy es mi turno de ver la televisión!" - le espetó su compañero, molesto mientras se apuntaba a sí.

-"Claro que no. A mi me toca ver mi programa hoy"

-"A ti te tocaba ayer, hoy es mi turno" - le reclamó Cyborg.

-"¡No ayer era el tuyo, hoy es el mío!" - replicó Chico Bestia.

Mientras ambos continuaban discutiendo, de pronto la televisión se averió, dejando los rostros de ambos estupefactos. La pantalla de la televisión se encontraba completamente arruinada, al quedar aplastada dentro de un aura oscura, ocasionada por parte de los poderes sobrenaturales de su compañera titán.

-"¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?!" - exclamó alterado Chico Bestia, volteando hacia Raven quien se encontraba tras ellos.

-"Ya hubieron muchos problemas por esa cosa ayer" - contestó Raven, sobria como de costumbre - "Esta mañana quisiera poder tener algo de paz"

-"Ah… te refieres a eso…" - dijo Cyborg pasando su mano por detrás de su nuca - "Pues no creo que sea motivo para arruinar nuestra televisión ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

-"Sí, espera a que Robin lo sepa. No le gustará nada" - dijo Chico Bestia regañándola y apuntándola con su dedo. Pero al ver que esta le frunció un poco su mirada, de inmediato se retractó. Luego de recobrarse del susto, se dirigió con otro tema - "Oigan, y hablando de Robin ¿Por qué creen que se habrá molestado tanto con lo de ayer?"

Los titanes guardaron silencio. Ninguno sabía la razón ni tenía una respuesta para ello. Al momento, Starfire se acercó de manera minuciosa a la sala con los demás. Su rostro, reflejaba que todavía se encontraba preocupada por la actitud de su compañero.

-"Hola muchachos…" - les saludó en voz baja, con un semblante de angustia - "Me preguntaba si… han sabido cómo se encuentra Robin"

Los demás guardaron silencio de nuevo y dirigieron sus miradas entre sí. Nadie daba por enterado que su líder estaba ausente en la torre, hasta que a su compañera se le ocurrió preguntar por su paradero.

-"No lo hemos visto. Puede que todavía esté en la sala de control" - contestó Cyborg, fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

-"Eso pensé, pero estuve ahí y no estaba. Recorrí la base y tampoco pude encontrarlo. Estoy muy preocupada" - contestó.

-"¿No está? ¿Segura que buscaste en toda la base?" - le preguntó Cyborg, poniéndose un poco perturbado ante la noticia.

-"Bueno… revisé en todas partes, excepto su cuarto"

-"¿Y por qué no has ido para allá?" - preguntó Chico Bestia, extrañado.

-"Ah, yo… no me atrevo a molestarlo. Creo que está atravesando por un momento difícil y no quisiera importunarlo" - respondió con voz suave.

-"¡Tonterías! ¡Me harté de su actitud arrogante! ¡Iremos a su cuarto y le aclararemos las cosas si pretende seguir siendo nuestro líder!" - levantó la voz el titán cibernético, molesto.

Enseguida se dirigieron hasta su cuarto. Una vez que llegaron, Cyborg se detuvo a golpear frente a su puerta para cerciorarse si estaba presente.

-"¡Hey, Robin! ¿Estás ahí?" - preguntó este en voz alta - "¡Queremos hablar contigo, así que si estás responde!"

No hubo respuesta alguna, así que a los titanes no les quedó de otra más que entrar y averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que entraron, notaron que su cuarto estaba completamente vacío.

-"No está..." - dijo Chico Bestia, asombrado.

Sin embargo, Starfire, pudo notar el mensaje que se encontraba sobre su cama.

-"Miren esto" - dijo tomando la nota y acercándola a su rostro para leer - "Creo que es de parte de Robin"

-"¡¿Qué?! A ver que dice" - exclamó Cyborg, volteando hacia Starfire y acercándosele junto con Raven y Chico Bestia.

De inmediato se pusieron a leer, intrigados, de lo que pudiera justificar la ausencia de su compañero dentro de la base.

"_Titanes:_

_Sé que estuve mal el otro día y me disculpo con ustedes por eso. Sé que ha sido precipitado e inapropiado, pero debo resolver mis asuntos pendientes, sino no creo poder seguir como su líder. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero les prometo que volveré cuando esté listo._

_Me despido por el momento. Su líder_

_Robin"_

Los titanes quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Aquella nota había sido suficiente como para dejarlos más desconcertados y extrañados de lo que estaban anteriormente.

-"Esperen, eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Nos abandonó?!" - exclamó Chico Bestia, haciendo un gesto exagerado de su parte.

-"Dice que se ausentó. Eso no está catalogado como abandono" - contestó Raven sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, echándole un vistazo a la nota que tenía Starfire.

-"Algo anda muy mal con Robin, él no suele hacer este tipo de cosas" - dijo Starfire, preocupada.

-"¿Qué no?" - objetó molesto y un poco irónico el titán cibernético - "¡Siempre nos deja de lado y decide actuar por su cuenta! ¡Ya estoy cansado de soportar su actitud con nosotros!"

-"Pero dice que debe resolver asuntos pendientes. Eso es lo que lo mantiene tan preocupado" - le defendió Starfire, tratando de calmarlo - "Presiento que es algo muy importante para él y debemos ayudarlo"

-"¡No cuenten conmigo!" - respondió molesto Cyborg - "¡Me harté de pasar por esto una y otra vez! ¡Siempre que tiene algún problema nos lo oculta y va por su cuenta! ¡Pues bien! ¡Si tiene algún problema que lo resuelva él solo!"

-"Cyborg…" - murmuró Starfire mirándolo, preocupada. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Raven y Chico Bestia, la primera no fingía la menor expresión y el otro se encogió de hombros, indeciso.

-"Ah… pienso que por mientras podríamos ir a buscar una televisión nueva" - sugierió Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y al momento empezaron a retirarse del cuarto.

-"¡Pero muchachos…!" - exclamó preocupada al ver que los demás titanes se retiraban de la habitación - "¡Él es nuestro amigo y se encuentra en problemas!"

-"Pues ahí no dice que nos necesite" - volvió a objetar Cyborg, antes de retirarse - "Así que a lo que a mi concierne, no gastaré mis energías en ir tras él y sus asuntos personales"

Starfire quedó a solas en la habitación, angustiada, presionando la nota contra su pecho. Sus compañeros no tenían intención de rebuscar más en el asunto, pero ella no podía dejar de estar preocupada. Le dolía saber que su líder había abandonado la torre sin habérselos comunicado directamente. Cyborg tenía razón, no era la primera vez que este actuaba por su cuenta y los dejaba de lado. Pero había una razón para todo, por lo menos eso era de lo que siempre se trataba de convencer. Lo que fuera que lo había impulsado a actuar así, no había duda que le era importante.

* * *

Seguía en el autobús. Por suerte ya habíamos llegado a Ciudad Gótica. Al entrar en la ciudad, me sorprendí al ver nuevamente los gigantescos edificios y calles (algunas cerradas por los atentados de anoche) en aquel tono oscuro que tanto la caracterizaba. Aún era de día, pero no se encontraba del todo soleado ya que algunas nubes tapaban la luz matutina. Para quien fuera que había dejado la ciudad por un tiempo, volver a verla en este estado podía ser desalentador. Pero sabía a lo que venía.

Por mientras, no dejaba de observar por la ventana toda la vista que había a través de esta. Estaba asombrado y serio a la vez. Muchas patrullas y policías rondaban el sector, y como siempre un gran gentío se movilizaba por las calles. No esperaba volver a ver este panorama. Parecía que hace años me había ausentado. Finalmente, el chofer se detuvo en la parada de autobuses donde me tocaba bajar.

-"Llegamos chico" - me dijo una vez que detuvo el vehículo.

-"Se lo agradezco" - respondí en tono seco mientras me bajaba de este.

-"Yo que tú no me quedaría mucho en este sitio. No sabría decirte cuánto tiempo podrías durar"

-"Gracias, pero sé cuidarme yo solo" - volví a responder, indiferente.

-"Como quieras, me iré de aquí esta noche, así que lo siento si no vuelves a ver un autobús de salida" - me dijo antes de cerrar las puertas y ponerse en marcha.

Lo vi perderse de vista por unos instantes. Luego, volví mi mirada hacia la ciudad mientras me hacía la idea que estaba aquí de nuevo. No perdí más tiempo, así que me puse a recorrer la ciudad por aproximadamente media hora. Me detuve a comprar el periódico en una tienda para enterarme de qué estaba al tanto la prensa. Me decepcioné al ver que no hay más de lo que investigué en la base. Las hojas estaban repletas con columnas de críticas hacia Batman. El titular principal indicaba: "_**Desastre en Ciudad Gótica; El murciélago falla otra vez"**_

Por lo visto la gente de Gotham no había cambiado, siempre que caía una desgracia no vacilaban en culparlo de todo. Esto era de una de las cosas que me molestaba de volver aquí. Sin darme cuenta, di con Empresas Wayne, el enorme capital de Bruce que tenía al centro de la ciudad. Enseguida, levanté mi mirada a verlo, poniéndome dubitativo de nuevo... Quizá Bruce se encontraría ahí, o quizá en la bati-cueva investigando los atentados de Gotham.

¿Qué debía hacer? No sabría cómo reaccionaría con mi regreso. Ni siquiera sabía el cómo reaccionaría yo al verlo de nuevo. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y no fue de la mejor manera. De todos modos, estaba aquí para resolver la situación de Gotham y no para verlo a él. Así que finalmente me decido ir a la mansión y encararlo de una vez. Después de todo, no tardaría en encontrarme, por más que quisiera evitarlo.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a la mansión, vacilé si tocar o no. Permaneci un buen rato varado antes de llamar a la puerta. Sentía una extraña sensación al llegar aquí después de tanto tiempo. Casi no podía creer que alguna vez, este lugar había sido mi hogar. Al minuto, la puerta de la mansión se abrió, haciéndose presente el mayordomo. Al verme, no hizo el mayor gesto, más que de extrañarse del extraño que se encontraba frente a él.

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" - me preguntó serio, ignorando que era yo quien se encontraba ante su presencia.

-"¿Es que ya no me reconoces, Alfie?" - respondí con una sonrisa de enigma, al momento en que me quitaba mis gafas oscuras.

De inmediato, cambió la expresión de su rostro, casi atónito. Inclinó un poco su cabeza para verme de más cerca, asegurándose de que se trataba de mí quien veía ante sus ojos.

-"¿Amo Richard?" - pronunció anonadado. Hace cuánto no escuchaba eso…

-"Hola Alfred" - le contesté, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa mientras levantaba mi mirada. No podía describir la sensación que me dio volver a verlo.

-"¿Pero cómo…? ¿Usted por aquí?" - preguntó más desconcertado. Pareciera que aún no digería el hecho de que estaba de vuelta en Gotham.

-"Sí... ¿Está Bruce en casa?" - pregunté de inmediato para atenerme a lo que podía venir.

-"Ah… no. Salió a empresas Wayne a ver unos asuntos" - me contestó un poco inquieto.

-"Ah… pues ¿Puedo pasar?" - le pregunté extrañado. No sabía qué pasaba con Alfred, a él le alegraría verme de nuevo, pero demoraba en contestar como si tuviera temor a algo. Titubeaba y eso me hacía indicar que algo andaba mal - "¿Qué sucede Alfred?"

-"No es nada" - me respondió luego de echar un vistazo dentro de la mansión, como si estuviera cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie - "Pase, por favor" - me dijo, abriéndome paso.

La actitud de Alfred me dejó un poco desconcertado. No era común que lo viera actuar tan nervioso. Verme de nuevo lo debía tener un poco tenso era lógico, pero para actuar de esa manera… Como sea, en un momento entré a la mansión. Me era difícil acostumbrarme a la idea que estaba aquí de nuevo. Miré la sala, los muebles... todo parecía estar intacto desde que salí.

-"¿Seguro que Bruce no se encuentra en casa?" - le pregunté mientras me quitaba mi abrigo. A lo mejor creía que no era buena idea encontrarme con él tan pronto.

-"Seguro, amo Richard" - me contestó con más firmeza, tomando mi abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero - "El amo Bruce tardará en llegar, pero si desea puede esperar" - me ofreció, pero noté cierto tono extraño en su voz al pedírmelo.

-"No, gracias Alfred" - le dije - "Sólo pasaba por aquí para una visita corta, pero no me urge localizarlo"

-"Bien… ¿Desea por mientras una taza de té?" - me ofreció nuevamente, como si lo hubiera aliviado mi respuesta. No le di mucha importancia pues, como siempre se dirigía con tanta amabilidad resultaba difícil negarse.

-"Ah… sí, me parece bien" - contesté levantando levemente mi ceja.

-"Muy bien, tome asiento" - me dijo antes de partir a la cocina.

Me senté y volví a contemplar de manera fija el interior de la mansión. Realmente es como si volviera al pasado, nada había cambiado... ¡Y cuántas cosas habían sucedido conmigo después que me fui! Los titanes, mis aventuras… Ahora que me pongo analizar... quizá mi renuncia había tenido su lado bueno. Conocí a Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia... a Starfire, quienes ahora son mis compañeros y familia. No podía decir que no estaba conforme, pero al volver aquí sentía que una parte de mi estaba incompleta. Al ponerme a pensar en eso, no podía sacar de mi mente a Bruce, Alfred y a…

-"¿Amo Richard?" - me preguntó Alfred, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Ah… ¿Qué sucede Alfred?" - atiné a responder, volteando hacia él.

-"Su té" - me dijo, ofreciéndome la bandeja.

-"Gracias" - le contesté tomando esta. Noté que en la bandeja también se encontraba un platillo con unos emparedados en él. No podía ser, tenía que ser… - "¿Esto es…?"

-"Así es, amo Dick" - me respondió, con una sonrisa grata en su rostro.

-"¡Bocadillos de pavo!" - exclamé impresionado.

-"Con queso suizo, señor" - completó él.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que los probé. Me encantaban y nadie los hacía mejor que el buen Alfred. Esto hizo que me pusiera de mejor humor.

-"Amo Dick" - me dijo de nuevo Alfred, tomando una posición más seria una vez que terminé los bocados - "Si no le molesta que se lo diga… Tengo la impresión que usted está aquí por algo más que una visita a la mansión Wayne"

Como siempre, Alfred sabía poner las cosas en su lugar. Me conocía tan bien como para adelantarse a lo que me proponía a decir.

-"La verdad… así es" - le respondí haciendo a un lado mi taza de té. También opté por una postura más seria, quizá algo exagerada - "Creo que resulta obvio que estoy al tanto de los atentados que ha sufrido Ciudad Gótica"

-"Lo imaginé" - me dijo - "¿Y usted vino aquí con propósito de ayudar al amo Bruce?" - me preguntó fijándome su mirada.

-"No, yo…" - respondí y bajé mi mirada por un instante para luego volverla a levantar - "Vi las noticias y sé de la situación en que se encuentra Ciudad Gótica. Tenía que cerciorarme que era lo que estaba pasando y si Bruce..."

-"¿Así que… está preocupado por el amo Bruce?" - me interrumpió él.

-"¡No…!" - me inquieté y volví a desviar mi mirada.

La verdad es que si estaba preocupado por Bruce. Y cómo no estarlo, después de aquel sueño que hasta este minuto me tenía alterado.

-"Entonces amo Richard… Sólo vino hasta aquí a investigar lo que sucede con Ciudad Gótica" - volvió a decir Alfred, cruzando sus dedos.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo explicar que desde ayer en la mañana había tenido un sueño escalofriante con lo que sucedía en la ciudad? Al ponerme a recordar eso, perdí la tranquilidad. Ya no podía perder más mi tiempo aquí. Debía de seguir por mi cuenta si quería hallar alguna pista.

-"¿Amo Richard?"

-"Debo irme Alfred" - le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mi abrigo del perchero - "Si ves a Bruce no le digas que estuve aquí"

-"Cómo no, señor" - me respondió - "Pero creo que no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo en la ciudad oculto de él"

-"Sí, eso lo sé bien" - le contesté mientras me colocaba de nuevo mis gafas oscuras.

Sin más tardar, abandoné el lugar a mitad del día.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer ^ ^ Pues, tenía pensado alargarme un poco más con este cap. Pero creo que aquí termina bien, para así dejarlos con intriga de lo que viene ;) Si notaron, Dick se alegró al probar los bocadillos de pavo de Alfred. Este es un detalle que saqué del cómic; Robin: One Year muestra los comienzos del Chico Maravilla al lado de Bruno pasando por momentos alegres, trágicos, inclusive cómicos ;) El caché de esta historia, es que está narrado del punto de vista de Alfred. Por eso, posiblemente varios de los flash-backs que saque sean a partir de este cómic ;)**_

_**Sólo me queda responder a los comentarios de:**_

**LiL EmO: Gracias por tu comentario ;) Sí, yo me he vuelto fanática del hombre murciélago este último tiempo. A todos mis conocidos les llama la atención, pese a que no le atraigan las historias de demás superhéroes. Espero saber de ti pronto y gracias por agregarme a tus fav ^ ^**

**Valdemar: Siempre me encanta recibir tus comentarios. Vuelvo a responderte en caso que haya pasado algo por alto algún detalle. Como te dije no estoy muy relacionada con la serie de los TT, por lo que este fic de cierta forma fue un poco arriesgado XD Ya verás como se irá dando el triángulo Batgirl/Robin/Starfire verás que Robin tira para ambos lados XP Gracias por apoyarme, ya verás cómo reaccionará Robin cuando se encuentre con Batman y su sustituto jeje. Y nada, actualiza tú también.**

**Katty: Gracias por tu comentario. No sabes lo complicada que estaba por este fic, ya que comúnmente estoy acostumbrada a relatarlos en 3º persona. Así que era un reto que tenía que seguir ;) me alegra que te haya parecido interesante y que quieras seguir leyendo, ya sabes, pese a que la pareja de Robin y Batichica no sea de tu gusto XD Pero era algo a lo que me atenía ya que la mayor parte de los fics aquí son Robin/Starfire, jeje y bueno aquí mostraré un poco de las dos, creo que te gustará ;) jaja, también me pregunto a qué sabrá el desayuno de Starfire (fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, así que ni se te ocurra intentar probar) XD**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta el siguiente cap ^ ^**


	3. Capítulo Tres: La Primera Noche

_**Capítulo Tres: La Primera Noche**_

Había pasado más de medio día. Luego de abandonar la mansión, di otro recorrido por la ciudad. Mi corta visita y las palabras de Alfred me hicieron pensar en todo el camino. Mi regreso a Ciudad Gótica ameritaba a algo más que el sueño de aquella mañana. En todo este tiempo había querido evadir mi pasado, pero me encontraba aquí, de nuevo. Me detuve a pensar en la noche en que dejé de lado a Batman, para empezar una vida por mi cuenta.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Aquella noche, me encontraba lleno de impotencia. Sabía que él había estado errado en su forma de actuar. Me encontraba a oscuras en mi cuarto. No me atrevía a salir y enfrentarlo. Sabía que había cometido un error. Jamás esperé contradecir las órdenes de Batman y yo… había roto el juramento. Lo peor es que después de lo ocurrido, me había atrevido a recriminarle su "falta". Ya no podía seguir combatiendo a su lado._

_Miré mi traje de Robin. Bruce me había obsequiado uno nuevo, más resistente, que usaba hace algunos meses. El antiguo lo tenía guardado en mi armario, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de él, pero había crecido bastante y me quedaba algo ajustado_. _Sin perder más tiempo, me coloqué mi traje nuevo y dejé el antiguo sobre mi cama, con él, todas las cosas que de alguna forma me conectaban a Batman._

_Al poco rato, abandoné la mansión. tras salir por la ventana de mi cuarto. No había dejado ningún mensaje, sólo las cosas abandonadas sobre mi cama que daban a entender que esa era mi renuncia._

* * *

-"Oye niño, es mejor que te muevas de ahí" - escuché una voz, que me sacó de aquel recuerdo.

A mi lado, vi que se encontraba un guardia de la poli, que me miraba de forma recriminadora. Yo le miré también, extrañado, sin saber porqué su actitud, hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba en una zona restringida.

-"¡Chico! ¿Me oyes?" - me preguntó de nuevo, en actitud irritable.

-"Ah… sí, ya lo oí" - respondí tras recobrar la noción y me movilizé hacia donde me indicaba.

-"No deberías de estar por estos lados" - volvió a reprocharme - "Es un lugar peligroso para un chico como tú"

Ante aquel comentario, quedé tan molesto que le di la espalda y me alejé del lugar. No era la primera vez que me decían algo así de absurdo. Momentos como este eran los que me daban ganas de sacar en cara quien era y de lo que era capaz. Pero claro, a diferencia de Jump City donde era Robin todo el tiempo, en esta ciudad no era más que otro chico entrometido que iba a meterse donde no debía, al menos por ahora.

Mientras caminaba, pasé frente a una tienda de televisores, en los cuales se mostraba una entrevista al Comisionado de Ciudad Gótica. Me detuve de inmediato apenas pude reconocerlo y me le quedé viendo para ver si podía enterarme de algo más al respecto

**-"La situación de Ciudad Gótica ha dejado mucha incertidumbre entre su gente, Comisionado - **dijo la periodista a cargo de la entrevista -** ¿Ya tienen alguna pista de quién es el responsable?"**

**-"Por el momento, no"** - respondió este, muy serio - **"Nuestro departamento se encuentra trabajando muy duro para hallar al responsable"**

**-"¿Cree que la fuga de el Joker tuvo algo que ver al respecto?"**

**-"Aún no puede darse una prueba concreta que nos indique que él es el responsable"** - volvió a decir - **"Pero cuando demos con su paradero, le interrogaremos y verificaremos si estuvo implicado o no"**

**-"Bien, gracias Comisionado"** - concretó la periodista, para luego dirigirse a la audiencia - **"En pocos minutos, volveremos con más declaraciones"**

¡Fantástico! La policía todavía no tenía a ningún sospechoso. Si esto seguía así, la gente de Gótica no tardaría en sucumbir al pánico al saber que el responsable (o responsables) todavía andaba suelto por ahí. No podía esperar a que la policía diera con alguna pista esperando a que pudiera volver a haber otro ataque, tenía que darme prisa. No era por desmerecer el trabajo del Comisionado, pero Bruce y yo siempre nos encargábamos de resolver los asuntos que la policía no podía controlar.

Seguí mi camino sin rumbo fijo. El problema es que ahora no tenía qué hacer. Me puse a pensar en contactar a mis conocidos para averiguar más del asunto. Había hablado con Alfred, no estaba listo para contactar a Bruce todavía, y para intentar hablar con el Comisionado tendría que esperar a que fuera como Robin, además por lo visto este ya tenía muchos problemas. Ya no me quedaban más opciones... ¿O sí?

De pronto, me sobresalté al recordar que estaba dejando de lado a alguien muy importante y que debía de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía. Una persona con la cual había compartido imnumerables experiencias como con Bruce. Cuando la conocí la primera vez pensé que sólo quería llamar la atención, aunque después descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común. La más importante de todas, era que los dos trabajábamos para Batman.

Barbara…¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Sin duda era la persona más indicada a quien podía recurrir en estos momentos. No podía negar que a una parte de mí le emocionaba volver a verla después de todo este tiempo, pero también, algo me decía que no estaría en muy buenos términos conmigo después de haberme ido sin decirle nada. Aunque si podía ayudarme a llegar a los causantes de todo esto tenía que dejar de lado los sentimentalismos y ponerme a pensar en dónde buscarla. Recordé que días antes de que me fuera, me comentó que había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de Gotham. No era seguro que siguiera ahí, pero no perdía nada con probar, así que me dirigí rumbo a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar recondito que se encontraba bajo la mansión Wayne, se llevaba a cabo una investigación para el vigilante de Gótica. Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario más afamado de Gotham, se encontraba frente a la pantalla de su guarida, atento a encontrar alguna información respecto a los ataques a su ciudad. Mientras que Alfred, se acercaba a ofrecerle un café, viéndole trabajar acomplejado, al no hallar las respuestas que buscaba.

-"¿Todo en orden, amo Bruce?" - le preguntó este, dejando la bandeja a un lado.

-"No logro explicarme, Alfred" - contestó su amo, apesadumbrado - "¿Qué motivos podría tener un villano de esta ciudad para causar tales desastres? No hubo saqueos, robos... sólo pánico y destrucción"

-"¿En verdad le resulta tan incompresible?"

-"A veces sí, Alfred" - respondió con desgano - "Quizá tengan razón... este asunto se me ha escapado de las manos"

Alfred guardó silencio, al ver que en ese momento su amo probaba un emparedado que le había traído junto con su café. Al saborearlo, el multimillonario quedó estático y clavó su mirada en él, sabiendo lo que lo delataba.

-"¿Bocadillos de pavo?" - preguntó Bruce extrañado, tras mirarlo fijamente.

Alfred le vio fijamente sin objetar al respecto. La sola mirada de su amo le enmarcaba su pregunta.

-"No olvide el queso suizo, señor" - le respondió.

-"Hace mucho que no preparabas este bocadillo, Alfred" - le comentó este muy serio - "Debo suponer que se trató de algún motivo en especial"

-"No creo poder responder a eso, señor" - le dijo él, sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

Se volvió a producir un momento de silencio en la guarida del murciélago. Él sabía bien que tales emparedados los preparaba Alfred especialmente para su joven maravilla, pero desde que este se fue no había vuelto a hacer uno solo, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-"¿Está de regreso, verdad?" - preguntó el multimillonario de Gotham, poniéndose más serio.

-"Lo siento señor, pero di mi palabra que no diría nada al respecto" - contestó él, pasivamente - "De seguro comprenderá que la palabra de un hombre inglés es un símbolo inquebrantable de honor"

-"¿Cómo está él?" - volvió a preguntar el multimillonario de Gotham, en un tono de cierta preocupación.

-"Más maduro y ha crecido un poco, pero me temo un poco más acomplejado, señor"

-"¿Te contó el motivo de porqué está aquí?"

-"No creo poder responder a eso, señor" - contestó su mayordomo - "Recuerde que debo suponer que no he dicho nada del tema"

-"¿Por qué haces esto entonces?"

-"Me preocupa que el amo Grayson vea que ha sido sustituido tan rápidamente, amo Wayne" - respondió este más serio y dirigió la mirada a su amo - "¿A usted no?"

Hubo un silencio por parte del multimillonario, antes de que se atreviera a responder.

-"Todos tomamos decisiones, Alfred" - respondió con aspereza - "Él escogió dejar Ciudad Gótica y yo elegí a Jason para ocupar el puesto de Robin"

-"Sin embargo, Robin es un título que pertenece al amo Dick. No olvide que él fue quien dio origen a su identidad"

-"¡Dick se fue y dejó su identidad, es todo lo que hay que decir al respecto!" - respondió el multimillonario de Gotham, molesto - "Y ya no quiero tocar más el tema"

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en el lugar, hasta que una voz irrumpió oportunamente.

-"¿Quién es Dick?" - preguntó la voz de un muchacho.

Bruce y Alfred, voltearon a ver a un muchacho quinceañero de cabello negro, el cual usaba con un flequillo hacia el lado. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color café, pero en su mirada podía verse una expresión un poco más agresiva a lo que aparentaba ser en verdad.

-"Sólo un viejo compañero, Jason" - le respondíó Bruce - "¿No deberías estar repasando tus lecciones?"

-"¿Lecciones?" - comentó el muchacho con un poco de sarcasmo - "Quien necesita lecciones cuando hay que patear traseros allá afuera"

-"Sé que este asunto es delicado, pero aún así no quiero que te involucres mucho. No estoy seguro de los riesgos de esta misión" - le contestó el multimillonario con más seriedad.

-"Oh, vamos. Sabes que necesitarás ayuda" - le contestó este con autosuficiencia - "¿Y quién mejor que yo? Robin, tu compañero, para dar fin a este asunto"

Hubo otra pausa mientras Alfred y Bruce miraban al muchacho.

-"Con su permiso, los dejo solos, señor" - dijo Alfred al momento de retirarse, dejando solos a su amo y al muchacho que se encontraba con él.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a la Biblioteca de Gotham, entré de inmediato para intentar localizar a mi compañera. El lugar no era tan amplio como esperaba, por lo que no demoraría en encontrar a Babs. Recordaba, que en un par de ocasiones había venido ya que a ella le gustaba investigar aquí, por eso no me extrañó cuando dijo que trabajaría en este lugar. De pronto, la vi... sentada en un pequeño escritorio mientras revisaba unos libros. Aquella pelirroja que tenía un moño atado y usaba unas sutiles gafas de lectura, era nada menos que Barbara Gordon, mi vieja compañera quien ahora se encargaba de poner los libros en su lugar. No había cambiado prácticamente en nada, aunque ahora que la veía de cerca, noté que tenía cierto aire más intelectual. Me disponía a acercarme a ella, pero una muchacha se me adelantó. Estaba cerca, por lo que podía escucharlas hablar.

-"Barbara ¿Vendrás entonces a la fiesta de esta noche?" - le preguntó animadamente esta.

-"Ya te lo dije, no creo que pueda" - le contestó Babs, un poco inquieta mientras tomaba unos cuantos libros el estante.

-"Oh vamos, será divertido. Irán muchos chicos" - le dijo, tratando de convencerla.

-"Lo siento, pero mi padre está muy complicado con esto de los atentados" - respondió Babs a medida que colocaba los libros en su estante - "Espera a que me vaya directo a casa una vez que acabe con mi trabajo"

-"Sí… es todo un problema ser la hija del Comisionado" - le dijo su amiga, levantando su ceja con credulidad - "Pero tampoco implica que pases todo el día en el trabajo. Es decir, vive un poco, Babs"

Poco después de que aquella chica se marchara, Babs se volvió pegando un suspiro, sujetando una pila de libros para ponerla sobre el estante. Era gracioso, aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, así que me decidí a hablarle poniéndome detrás de ella.

-"¿Entonces? ¿No hay planes para esta noche?" - pregunté con algo de gracia.

-"No…" - contestó desalentada, por inercia mientras se volvía a mí.

Al voltear, la expresión de su rostro cambió, quedando paralizada apenas logró reconocerme.

-"¡DICK!" - exclamó sorprendida, cayéndosele los libros de las manos.

-"¡Ups, cuidado con eso!" - me apresuré a atrapar los libros junto con ella, que reaccionó a tiempo - "No creo que te convenga tirar los libros" - le dije con un poco de sentido del humor para aliviar su impresión - "¿Cómo has estado, Babs?"

Se produjo un momento de silencio mientras me miraba fijamente, parecía que no digeria el hecho que estaba frente a ella.

-"Dick… ¿Realmente estás aquí?" - preguntó arqueando su ceja, escéptica, sin quitarse la impresión de encima.

-"Eres la segunda en sorprenderse con mi presencia. Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No?"

Al poco rato la mirada de Babs cambió, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo sonreí también. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y era curioso imaginar la situación en que nos encontraramos de nuevo. Pensaba que nuestro encuentro sería más complicado después del modo en que me fui de Ciudad Gótica, pero viéndonos de nuevo todo eso quedaba de lado.

-"Ah… y entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?" - me preguntó, tras reaccionar y guardar el resto de los libros.

Al mencionar eso, recordé el motivo por el cual venía. Me volví serio de nuevo, y la miré fijamente haciendo cambiar su expresión.

-"¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?" - me acerqué a preguntarle en voz baja - "Hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar"

Babs volvió a mirarme fijamente, poniendo una expresión de preocupación a causa de mis palabras. Ahora era cuando las cosas empezarían a tornarse más serias y necesitaba de ella para poder llegar al fondo de esto.

* * *

Mientras que en la base, las cosas no iban muy bien para los titanes. Había un ambiente deprimente y con algo de tensión desde que su líder se había ido. Cyborg permanecía recostado en el sofá, con una expresión de hostigamiento y haciendo ruidos molestos. Raven, quien meditaba en un rincón de la sala, abrió sus ojos al ver el ambiente del lugar. Había silencio, demasiado para el cual ya estaba acostumbrada y eso la molestaba. Observó a su compañera Starfire, quien miraba a través de la ventana de la base, con una expresión de angustia en su mirada.

-"¿Estás bien?" - se acercó a preguntarle.

-"Robin no nos dejaría de ser algo muy importante ¿No es así?" - respondió esta, angustiada, sin voltear a mirar a su compañera.

-"No lo sé, con Robin todo es un misterio" - respondió la oscura titán.

-"¿Podrían olvidarse de ese sujeto? No vale la pena preocuparse por alguien arrogante como él" - interpuso el titán cibernético, molesto.

-"Vaya, miren quien está de mal humor" - se volvió a responderle Raven, con sarcasmo.

-"¡No estaría de mal humor si no hubieras estropeado la televisión!" - le contestó Cyborg, enfadado.

-"¡¡Basta!!" - gritó Starfire, logrando silenciar a sus compañeros -"Por favor... basta" - pidió, angustiada - "No me gusta cuando discutimos así"

Ambos titanes bajaron sus miradas, con algo de arrepentimiento. Ciertamente la situación se había puesto tensa desde la partida de su líder. Así estos permanecieron en silencio para intentar calmarse, hasta que Chico Bestia, llegó a la sala con un televisor antiguo que arrastraba apenas.

-"¡Uf! ¡Sí que pesa!" - comentó dando un suspiro de cansancio, pero luego se volvió entusiasmado hacia los demás - ¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Qué hay?"

Sus compañeros aún permanecían confudidos, con un gesto de rareza en sus rostros al ver al muchacho verde con aquel gigantesco televisor.

-"¿Dónde conseguiste esa cafetera, viejo?" - le preguntó Cyborg, acercándose a mirarlo.

-"Estaba en oferta en una tienda de antigüedades. Es genial ¿No les parece?" - comentó con entusiasmo a los demás titanes.

-"¡¿De qué nos puede servir una televisión antigua?! ¡Ni siquiera enciende!" - alegó molesto luego de que tratara de encendera.

-"Bueno… creí que seria una buena idea, así estaríamos al tanto de las noticias" - les contestó con una expresión inocente - "Ya sabes, para enterarnos más sobre Ciudad Gótica y si tenemos alguna pista de ya sabes quién"

-"Ah, por supuesto" - refunfuñó molesto el titán cibernético, desviando su mirada.

-"Por favor viejo. Sabes que Robin es nuestro amigo, nuestro camarada ¿No te preocupa saber porqué su repentino cambio de humor y haber dejado la base así, de pronto?"

-"¡Debió haberlo pensado cuando decidió abandonarnos" - comentó, haciendo un nuevo desdén de los demás titanes.

-"Pero sé que debe tener sus razones" - se acercó a decir Starfire - "Claro que… no apruebo que se haya ido sin decirnos, pero sé que tiene un buen motivo para actuar así"

-"Vamos Cyborg, confiesa que también estás preocupado" - le dice Chico Bestia agrandando sus ojos, mostrando una expresión de cachorro.

-"¡Deja de mirarme así!" - le dijo inquieto, apartando su mirada de la de él.

Al rato, miró también a sus compañeras que le miraban fijamente, esperando a que se deciera a actuar.

-"¡Oh, está bien!" - dijo molesto el titán, dándose vuelta hacia su compañero - "Registraremos la computadora y veremos qué podemos hacer"

El rostro de la titán alienígena se iluminó al escucharlo, emocionada. Momento después, los titanes acudieron a la sala de comando para investigar. Cyborg se encontraba registrando los datos en la computadora mientras sus compañeros estaban a su lado, observándolo.

-"¡Vamos viejo! ¿No podrías ir más aprisa? ¡Creo que me saldrán raíces si continuo parado aquí!" - se quejó Chico Bestia, cansado.

-"¡Oye, ustedes fueron los que me presionaron, así que dejen de quejarse!" - contestó malhumorado -"Los archivos de Robin están muy bien guardados"

-"Pensé que antes de entrar aquí, habías dicho que no te tomaría mucho tiempo" - le contestó Raven.

-"Pues bien, si crees poder hacerlo entonces hazlo tú. O quizá pòr medio de tu meditación puedas hallar la clave"

-"Por favor, muchachos, no comienzen a discutir de nuevo" - pidió preocupada, Starfire volviendo la mirada al titán cibernético.

-"¡Ya está! ¡Al fin lo conseguí!" - exclamó Cyborg, emocionado.

Los demás se acercaron más a mirar la pantalla, logrando ver los archivos guardados que estaban en la computadora. En estos se mostraba las investigaciones de su líder ayer, acerca de lo ocurrido en Gotham.

-"Esto era lo que estaba investigando Robin" - dijo el titán cibernético a sus compañeros.

-"¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Robin estaba así por lo que pasó en esa ciudad!" - dijo Chico Bestia, entusiasmado.

-"Creo que es bastante obvio después de cómo reaccionó" - le dijo Raven sin inmutar su expresión, haciéndole ver que su deducción era obvia.

-"Pero… ¿Por qué razón Robin nos ocultaría algo así?" - preguntó extrañada Starfire y puso un semblante de tristeza.

-"Quizá porque hay algo que no quiere que sepamos" - le contestó su compañera titán.

-"Pues creo que hay muchas cosas de Robin que no sabemos" - le dijo Cyborg, serio, y al momento presionó una tecla - "Como esto"

Entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a los titanes boquiabiertos. Varias imágenes del Chico Maravilla junto a el Caballero oscuro se abrían una tras otra. Al minuto, el símbolo del murciélago quedó parpadeando en la pantalla, dejando a los titanes más sorprendidos y extrañados.

-"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó asombrado el muchacho verde.

-"Es el símbolo del héroe de Ciudad Gótica" - contestó serio - "Estuve viendo mis archivos y es un súperheroe muy famoso, pero misterioso. Y si más no recuerdo hubo un tiempo en que tuvo a un ayudante"

-"Hablas de Robin ¿Cierto?" - preguntó Raven.

-"¡Guau! ¡Esto es asombroso!" - dijo Chico Bestia, admirado tras ver las fotografías - "Entonces si es así... quiere decir que fue a ayudarlo"

-"Eso explicaría su comportamiento" - agregó la oscura titán.

-"Entonces... eso quiere decir que iremos a ayudarlo también ¿No?" - se dirigió la titán alienígena.

Sus compañeros quedaron en silencio, mientras que ella los miraba inquieta, al no contar con una respuesta.

-"¿Muchachos?"

-"Él fue claro en su nota en que dijo que tenía que resolver sus asuntos pendientes" - le contestó Raven - "Si esto es a nivel personal prefiero no intervenir"

-"¿Pero qué pasa si está en problemas? Como dijeron, la situación en esa ciudad parece ser grave ¿Qué tal si nos necesita?" - insistió esta.

-"Pues según él puede vérselas por sí solo" - contestó Cyborg, aún un poco resentido - "No sería la primera vez que lo hace ¿Cierto?"

La titán alienígena bajó su rostro, abatida, sabiendo que lo que su compañero decía era cierto

-"Bueno... Qué tal si por ahora vemos una película?" - sugirió Chico Bestia, con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando animar la situación.

Pero enseguida, Starfire se retiró volando, angustiada de la sala, mientras sus compañeros quedaron viéndola, preocupados. Cyborg, volteó hacia la pantalla en donde se mostraba la señal del murciélago, preguntándose en ese momento qué demonios estaría haciendo su líder.

* * *

Después de ir a la Biblioteca, Babs y yo nos dirigimos hasta el parque de Gotham para platicar. En el camino le comentaba mi preocupación de lo ocurrido, pero ella me tranqulizó y me dijo que esperara hasta llegar para hablar con más calma. Luego de que nos sentaramos en un banco, se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas. Acepté, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me ponía más tenso. Sólo fue cosa de minutos en que regresara, con dos latas de bebida en sus manos.

-"Ah, gracias…" - le dije mientras recibía una que me había invitado - "No tenías que molestarte"

-"No hay problema, yo invito" - me contestó con una sonrisa amistosa, esperando a que diera un sorbo a mi bebida - "…Será como la última vez"

Aquel comentario me sacó el sorbo que había dado. Recordaba la primera vez que salimos a tomar un refresco, pero no era nada serio; lo que sí, yo la había invitado y esa vez olvidé que había dejado mi billetera en otros pantalones, quedando entonces como un tonto cuando me tocó pagar la cuenta.

-"Tranquilo muchacho. Sólo bromeaba" - me dijo sonriendo.

-"No me pareció gracioso" - respondí en tono molesto mientras pasaba la mano por mi mentón, sacando los restos de bebida.

."Esa vez lo fue, me invitaste a salir ¿Y… qué dijiste cuando tenías que pagar la cuenta?" - contestó con cierto tono de burla, haciendo una pausa mientras miraba al cielo - "Ya me acordé, que habías dejado la billetera en otro pantalón"

-"Era cierto" - le respondí entre dientes y frunciendo mi ceño, ofendido.

-"Sí, por supuesto" - me dijo con una sonrisa incrédula, tras sentarse a mi lado - "Y… ¿Cómo va todo con los titanes?"

-"Pues… bien ¿Qué podría andar mal?" - respondí, luego me sobresalté - "¿Cómo sabes de los titanes?"

-"He leído algunos reportajes en que mencionan sus hazañas" - contestó con una sonrisa amistosa - "Lo último que supe fue que habían hecho un viaje a Tokio ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin saber nada?" - me dijo esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Quedé unos instantes pensativo, mirando hacia el piso. La noche no tardaría en llegar y sentía aquella presión de que podría volver a ocurrir algo grave. Y la verdad, que ponerme hablar de mis compañeros no me hacía sentir mejor, por el contrario, recordando cómo los dejé por venir aquí me dejaba más tenso e irritado aún.

-"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Quiero que me cuentes que sabes de los atentados" - le dije, quizá, con un poco de brusquedad.

-"Tranquilo ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?" - me preguntó, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - "Cuando te pones así pareciera que quisieras imitar a Bruce"

Ante aquel comentario perdí por completo la calma y me volví hacia ella tan molesto que vi cómo la desconcertó.

-"¡¡Esto es serio, Babs!! ¡No vine aquí para recordar viejos tiempos!"

Hubo un largo silencio en que me miraba fijamente, asombrada de mi reacción mientras que yo, aún demoraba en recuperar el control. No era mi intención gritar, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Me urgía conseguir respuestas. En ese momento, el timbre de su celular sonó y ella contestó, poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Sí? Ah… voy en un minuto. Acabo de… terminar un asunto" - contestó, mirándome de reojo - "Estaré ahí enseguida"- finalizó cortando la comunicación - "Tengo que irme" - me dijo, volteando a verme - "Papá regresará a casa en un par de horas antes de volver a su trabajo"

-"El Comisionado..." - le dije poniéndome atento, olvidando lo sucedido de hace poco - "Quizá los últimos archivos en su departamento puedan indicarnos más al respecto"

-"Dick..."

-"Podemos ir a revisar su oficina y revisar los últimos casos y ver quienes estaban involucrados" - seguí diciendo, sin prestar atención a mi compañera.

-"Dick..."

-"Luego podríamos interrogar a los sospechosos y ver si..."

-"¡Dick!"

Callé y quedé viéndola asombrado luego de que ella se volviera con una mirada seria, tomando una postura firme.

-"Mira… no sé lo que te esté pasando y no quiero ser grosera" - me dijo en voz pasiva, mirándome seriamente - "Pero creo que es mejor que dejes de lado esto y vuelvas con los titanes"

-"¿¿Qué?? ¡Babs, la ciudad está en problemas! ¡Esto no es cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes!" - le recriminé, alterado levantando mi voz y poniéndome de pie - "¡Si tienes oportunidad deberías investigar, qué sabe tu padre, qué sabe Bruce, lo que sea podría llevarnos al causante!"

-"¡Basta!" - exclamó, molesta.

Luego de una pausa, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, intentando calmarnos un poco de la situación.

-"¿Qué es lo que tienes? Nunca te había visto así…" - me dijo, poniendo una expresión preocupación.

Se produjo otro silencio. No sabía bien que decir. Quizá estaba exasperándome con todo esto. Pero... ¡Demonios! ¡Hubo ataques que dejaron a cientos de personas muertas! Y el responsable todavía andaba libre, lo que quería decir que podría volver a ocurrir ¿Por qué me miraba como si estuviera desquiciado o algo así? Claramente algo grave estaba ocurriendo y ella se lo estaba tomando con calma. Me irrité y me dispuse a abandonar el parque.

-"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, si no quieres ayudar, bien. Haré esto yo solo"

-"Dick... aguarda. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, debemos ir con calma. Espera a que salga de casa para que podamos..."

-"Olvídalo" - le dije de forma tajante, mientras seguía alejándome del lugar - "Iré por mi cuenta"

* * *

En unas cuantas horas, finalmente oscureció. En el rato que llevaba caminando por la ciudad, recordé que esta tomaba otro aspecto al ponerse la noche. De pronto, una figura simbólica apareció en el cielo. La bati-señal estaba encendida, sabía lo que significaba. Enseguida, me dirigí a una esquina donde me quité mi abrigo, pasando a ser Robin. Al fin podría ponerme a investigar más abiertamente Me desplazé entre lo alto de los edificios para llegar hasta donde el Comisionado. Me detuve en uno de los edificios, viendo fijamente desde donde se proyectaba la señal. Por un momento dudé, ya que lo más seguro era encontrarme con Bruce, pero luego, otra figura llegó a hacerme compañía.

-"La primera noche desde tu regreso ¿No, Chico Maravilla?" - me dijo una voz familiar, con cierto tono de burla.

Quedé unos segundos tieso, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que volteé. Efectivamente, era Batichica quien se encontraba detrás de mí.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunté, con recelo.

-"Lo mismo que tú, Robin. Acudir a la señal que está en el cielo" - me respondió, seria - "¿Creíste que me quedaría atrás?"

-"No necesito que me acompañes" - le repliqué, molesto.

-"¿Quién dijo que sería tu acompañante?" - me relució ella - "Vine aquí por la misma razón que tú. No creas que eres el único a quien le preocupa esta situación"

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento de manera no muy amigable. No tenía tiempo para ponerme a discutir con ella, por lo que me dirigí en dirección al departamento del Comisionado. Batichica me seguía de cerca, no podía reclamarle ya que íbamos hacia la misma dirección. Sin embargo, mientras me elevaba por uno de los edicios, al agachar mi mirada pude vislumbrar algo conocido. Me devolví para estar seguro, ubicándome en lo alto de un edificio que estaba cerca.

-"¿Robin?" - me preguntó extrañada Batichica, acercándose a donde estana mirando.

Ahora lo distinguía bien. Se trataba del conductor que me trajo a Gotham. Recordaba que había dicho que volvería esta noche. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dándome una mala sensación.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?" - me preguntó de nuevo Batichica, extrañada.

-"No, creo que no es nada" - contesté indeciso, volviendo a la posición en que estaba antes.

Al poco rato, el autobús se puso en marcha. Entonces, volteé a ver algo que entonces había pasado por desapercibido. Un delgado cable se encontraba atado a la parte trasera del vehículo. Y al ponerse en marcha, tiró de este que estaba atado a una palanca llena de dinamita que rodeaba un edificio, pronta a explotar.

-"Oh… ¡¡NO!!" - exclamé inquieto, saltando del edificio.

-"¡¡Robin!!" - me gritó Batichica.

Una vez que llegé abajo, el vehículo explotó. Al segundo después, el cable activó la palanca, haciendo explotar el edificio entero. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La segunda explosión me impulsó, arrastrándome a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. El edificio se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos mientras los escombros envueltos en llamas, caían por todas partes. El fuego fue consumiendo el resto.

-"¡¡ROBIN!!" - la escuché gritar de nuevo, intentando acercarse a mí, protegiéndose de los escombros que caían cerca - "¡¿Estás bien?!"

-"Batichica… el autobús…" - balbuceaba aturdido, intentando ponerme de pie. Vi la mirada de mi compañera murciélago que negó con su cabeza.

Llegué tarde... Si hubiera estado más atento habría podido evitarlo. No tuve mucho tiempo para lamentarme, ya que de pronto, alcanzé a notar una figura cerca de un callejón que nos vigilaba a mí y a Batichica.

-"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" - amenazé, apuntando con una de mis armas.

La figura aún permanecía en las sombras. Me estabilizé y me puse en guardia. Sin embargo, quien salió a la luz, resultó ser el personaje que menos esperaba.

* * *

_**Este capítulo se me alargó más de lo que tenía previsto XP Quise poner los distintos escenarios: Titanes, Robin, Batman, Alfred, Jimmy Gordon, Barbara Gordon… y hasta Jason XD Respecto a este último no sé si me habrá quedado un poco Occ. Como no aparece en ninguna serie animada o película me baso en los cómics: El Origen de Jason Todd (Batman 408, 409, 410, 411, 424 y 425) Es una buena historia, pero aunque Jason pueda parecer despreciable (sobretodo en comparación con el Robin original) es un buen personaje, bastante atormentado, de carácter altanero e impetuoso, aunque en ocasiones revele la faceta de un chico triste y solitario que Bruce vio en él. En fin… lo conocerán más adelante, aunque no planeo avocarme del todo a él. En este capítulo, el flash back va por mi cuenta. Si tienen curiosidad más adelante sabrán el motivo que inventé de la separación de Batman y Robin. Ya tenemos a todos los personajes principales de Ciudad Gótica… a excepción de los villanos, jeje.**_

_**Katty: Gracias de nuevo por tu lindo comentario ^ ^ En agradecimiento te tengo un momento especial (más adelante en la historia) que creo que te encantará ;) Sí, yo me raptaría a Alfred y lo pondría de mi mayordomo y consejero personal XD jaja. Pues sí, en la base los titanes están muy desconcertados por la actitud de Robin. Starfire, siempre estará para apoyarlo, Cyborg pues… está preocupado al igual que el resto, sólo que le cabrea el comportamiento que tiene a veces, pero no lo dice de orgulloso que es XD jajaja Sí, Chico Bestia se larga a veces con comentarios que están fuera de lugar, pero no lo considero un personaje tonto XP Sus chistes son con intención de calmar un poco las cosas, aunque nadie le haga mucho caso XD Ah! Respecto a tu comentario de los Rob/Star tenías toda la razón XD me he encontrado por doquier historias Rav/BB y Rav/Rob Pienso que a veces los fans se van por las parejas no-canon (aunque no sé respecto a Rav y BB) Así que tomaré en cuenta tu pedido ^ ^ Por cierto, soy mujer, creo que se me olvidó anotarlo en mi profile XD jeje, nos vemos.**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap. No olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Descubriendo a mi Doble

_**Capítulo Cuatro: Descubriendo a mi Doble**_

Al momento en que empezaba a recobrarme del impacto, noté aquella figura escondida en las sombras. Seguía en guardia sin dejar de apuntarlo con mi arma. Por alguna razón me sentía bastante inquieto, ante la expectativa de descubrir la identidad del individuo.

Después de unos segundos, la figura de aquel personaje fue haciéndose visible. Al verlo, sentí que mi respiración se detuvo dejándome en shock.

-"Robin…" - escuché murmurar preocupada a Batichica.

No movía un músculo, seguía desconcertado y con mi mirada puesta en aquel sujeto sin poder creer lo que veía. Ante mis ojos, se encontraba un chico vestido con mi mismo traje. No entendía qué demonios sucedía, mientras que él por su parte, también me miraba confundido y sorprendido, hasta que de pronto se volvió con una mirada agresiva y amenazadora hacia mí.

-"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!" - se adelantó a gritarme, alterado.

-"¡¡¿QUÉ QUIÉN SOY?!! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ, IMITADOR?!" - le respondí, muy alterado también.

Un silencio invadíó la zona. La luz de las llamas, producida a causa de la explosión, envolvía el ambiente reflejando los rostros de aquel sujeto, el mío y el de Batichica. No sé de dónde habrá salido este impostor, pero no iba a permitir que un aparecido cualquiera fuera a robar mi identidad.

-"¡Yo soy Robin! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" - me volvió a gritar.

-"¡¿Robin?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?!" - le contesté más alterado - "¡Yo soy Robin!"

Batichica por su parte, nos miraba a ambos, preocupada. Me volví a mirarla también pero ella, desvió su rostro del mío como mostrando algo de lástima o culpabilidad. Quedé pasmado ¿Acaso ella sabía esto?! ¡¿Y no mencionó nada al respecto?! No podía creerlo. Jamás imaginé que pudiera ocultarme algo así. Nuevamente me volví hacia aquel sujeto, observándole con más detenimiento, él seguía parado ahí mirándome de forma despectiva, pero luego, pude notar que levantó su rostro en dirección detrás de mí, dejándome en desconcierto.

-"Batman…" - escuché pronunciar en voz baja a mi compañera.

La sola mención de su nombre me dejó paralizado. Entonces volteé... volteé a verlo… Batman. Su mirada se pegó en mí, lo que volvió a dejarme inmóvil. En todo este tiempo él seguía igual, con aquella penetrante mirada, su larga capa y aquella imponente presencia que dejaba sin habla. Por un momento me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor.

* * *

El Caballero oscuro, tras llegar al lugar de lo ocurrido, quedó mirando atentamente a su antiguo protegido quien le miraba atónito. Él también se encontraba bastante desconcertado, contemplándole luego de aquella situación catástrofica.

-"Dick..." - pensó para sí al verle.

Un breve silencio se presentó. Al momento, las sirenas de las patrullas irrumpieron mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la zona atacada.

-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí" - dijo preocupada Batichica - "Dick…" - le llamó volviéndose a su compañero.

Sin embargo, este aún seguía consternado, sin poder reaccionar ya que su mirada seguía inerte en su antiguo mentor.

Momentos después las patrullas rodearon el sector, pero este ya había sido abandonado.

* * *

Luego de recobrar la noción de lo sucedido, Batichica y yo huimos en dirección contraria a la que tomaron Batman y aquel... otro Robin. Después de que este se fuera con él, para mi sorpresa pude entender lo sucedido. Pese a que todavía no podía asimilarlo, seguí corriendo junto a mi compañera sin perder la calma, que hasta entonces empezaba a desaparecer.

Después de alejarnos lo suficiente, nos detuvimos tras una esquina en medio de un callejón, para recobrar el aliento.

-"Aquí estamos a salvo…" - la escuché decir aliviada una vez que nos detuvimos - "¿Dick?" - me preguntó, disponiéndose a tocar mi brazo.

-"¡¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!!" - le contesté furioso, apartando mi brazo y volviéndome agresivo - "¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?!"

Se produjo un silencio mientras ella me miraba, pasmada, pero luego cambió la expresión de su mirada, volviéndose agresiva también.

-"¡¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE TE DIJERA?!" - me respondió enfadada y luego tomó un tono de sarcasmo - "¿Hola, qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, y sabes algo, Batman tiene un nuevo asistente?"

-"¡¡TENÍAS LA OBLIGACIÓN DE DECÍRMELO!! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo dejé a todos en la base para venir hasta aquí?!" - le recriminé, más alterado.

-"¡¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara con tu llegada?!" - volvió a responderme más enfadada - "¡Te apareces en mi trabajo, te comportas extraño y ahora me recriminas por una decisión que tomó Bruce!"

Se produjo un nuevo silencio mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, recobrando un poco el aliento tras gritarnos el uno al otro con furor. No podía parar. Tenía que sacarme toda esa rabia que me estaba invadiendo. Aunque no del todo, logré tranquilizarme, pero no así, librarme de lo molesto y herido que estaba con mi compañera.

-"Pensé que de todos en esta ciudad contigo es con quien más podía contar… pero veo que me equivoqué" - le dije lleno de resentimiento.

-"No pretendas hacerme sentir mal, Dick" - me contestó muy seria - "Los asuntos entre Bruce y tú no me conciernen. Además, te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien optó por irse de la Ciudad sin decirle nada a nadie… ni siquiera a mí"

Mi mirada cambió y la miré, preocupado. Al escucharla mencionar esa última frase, hizo darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba bastante dolida desde mi partida. Ciertamente había perdido el control con lo ocurrido, y no lo percibí hasta que ella me lo hizo ver.

-"No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada" - me volvió a decir. Y al segundo después me dió la espalda y se marchó del lugar.

Esa había sido toda la conversación de esa noche. Toda esta situación empezaba a convertirme en alguien que cada vez parecía menos reconocer. Me volví furioso a patear un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca, desahogando un poco. Como si lo del nuevo asistente no fuera poco, un hombre había muerto por mi descuido. Bajé mi cabeza, mortificado. Lo único que me tranquilizaba es que los titanes no estaban cerca, para verme en este estado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base, Starfire se encontraba en su habitación arreglando su mochila. Desde que supo lo de su líder esa tarde, tenía pensado ir por él, aunque sus compañeros no estuviesen de acuerdo con ello. Luego de empacar unas pocas cosas y ropa, abrió lentamente la puerta, para salir lo más desapercidamente posible. Ya en el pasillo, volvió a cerrar de forma silenciosa, pero en ese momento fue soprendida por dos de sus compañeros que la aguardaban afuera.

-"Piensas irte así como Robin" - dijo la voz de Raven.

La titán aliénigena se estremeció y volteó hacia la hechicera y el titán cibernetico, quienes se encontraban junto a ella.

-"Raven... Cyborg... yo..." - intentó explicar, aún sorprendida e inquieta de la presencia de sus compañeros.

-"Es una locura. Apenas si has salido de Jump City ¿Cómo pretendes llegar a Ciudad Gótica?" - le replicó el titán cibernético.

-"¡Pero es que Robin podría necesitarnos!" - contestó preocupada Starfire - "Ya sé que quizás sea un asunto personal para él, pero recuerden que en varias ocasiones le hemos ayudado, aún cuando decidiera actuar solo"

Los titanes se miraron por un momento entre sí, reconsiderando aquellas palabras de su compañera. Quedaron un instante en silencio hasta que Chico Bestia, írrumpió alteradamente en el lugar, apareciendo al fondo del pasillo.

-"¡¡Muchachos, muchachos!!" - les llamaba alterado, haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeros - "¡Vengan a ver esto!"

De inmediato los titanes se dirigieron a la sala. Ya ahí, se detuvieron a mirar una noticia que se mostraba en el televisor antiguo que había traído Chico Bestia y que los dejó pendientes de esta.

**_Un nuevo atentado da lugar en Ciudad Gótica. Al parecer, esta vez ha tomado una sola víctima y ha destruido por completo uno de los centros más importantes"_**

Aquellas imágenes eran captadas en pantalla, mostrándose la destrucción del lugar lo que dejó preocupados a los jóvenes héroes.

**_"Podemos ver cómo los bomberos terminan de apagar lo que queda. Aún no se confirma quienes son los responsables, algunos testigos dicen haber visto a Batman y al joven conocido como Robin cerca del lugar…"_**

De inmediato, los titanes se sobresaltaron al oírle nombrar, quedando desconcertados y preocupados de lo último.

-"Robin..." - pronunció en voz baja Starfire, llevándose las manos a su pecho.

Hubo un silencio después de aquello. Todos habían quedado realmente atónitos sin saber que decir, hasta que Cyborg tomó la palabra.

-"Alisten lo necesario y preparen sus cosas..." - dijo firmemente y en voz seria - "Nos vamos a Ciudad Gótica"

Sus compañeros, desconcertados, voltearon hacia él, dejándolos sorprendidos con su postura.

-"Cyborg… ¿Hablas en serio?" - preguntó Chico Bestia.

-"Ya hemos visto lo sufiiente, Starfire tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí y ver como esto empeora... llegó la hora de actuar"

El resto de los titanes puso una mirada de desafío, ateniendo aquella orden mientras que Starfire, volvía con preocupación su mirada al televisor.

* * *

Por otra parte, Batman y el joven maravilla volvían a la bat-cueva, luego de escapar del lugar, a bordo del bat-móvil que se desplazaba por las calles a una gran velocidad.

-"Con que ese era el antiguo Robin, eh" - comentó Jason, sentado al lado de este, pensativo - "No se veía la gran cosa ¿Para qué crees que haya venido?"

-"Jason… te di una orden y me desobedeciste adrede" - le respondió el caballero oscuro muy serio, mientras conducía su vehículo.

-"Vamos, tú sabías que debía estar ahí" - contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomando una postura relajada en su asiento - "Sabes que puedo cuidarme yo solo, eso te lo he probado antes ¿O no?"

-"No quieras dar vuelta las cosas, Jason" - volvió a responderle el vigilante de Gótica, mucho más serio - "Si más no te recuerdo hiciste un juramento. No hagas arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé"

-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no pasará de nuevo" - contestó este con fastidio - "¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese aficionado rondando la ciudad?"

-"No es de nuestra incumbencia. Pero si llego a verlo yo me haré cargo, no te involucres con él ¿Bien?" - le recalcó el vigilante de Gótica.

-"Pues no se te olvide decirle que ya tienes a un nuevo ayudante... que por cierto es mejor y está más capacitado" - se burló con una mirada de malicia.

Momentos después, el batmóvil llegó a la guarida, con Alfred esperándolos en esta. Al momento, Batman salió de su vehículo de forma tosca y mal humorada, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la mansión.

-"Amo Wayne, vi las noticias ¿Está todo en…?" - le preguntó el mayordomo a su amo, pero este pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, yendo directamente hacia el interior de la mansión.

Alfred, preocupado, volteó a ver a Jason quien se encogió de hombros, sin comentar al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Comisionado Gordon volvía a casa, yendo directamente a la habitación de su hija, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, con una expresión de angustia dada la discusión que hace poco había sostenido con su compañero.

-"Barbara ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?" - le preguntó este una vez que entró a su habitación.

-"Mira quien lo dice. No me dijiste que llegarías a esta hora papá" - le respondió con cierto reproche.

-"Sí… las cosas se complicaron aún más. Se produjo un nuevo atentado en el centro de la ciudad" - se excusó, sentándose en su cama y bajando su rostro, preocupado.

-"¿Ah sí?" - le preguntó esta, fingiendo incredulidad de su parte.

-"Mañana me espera un largo día, así que no creo volver temprano a casa" - le dijo el Comisionado, fingiendo una sonrisa leve.

-"¡Pero esto no es tu culpa papá! ¡No pudiste prever que algo así pasaría!" - le objetó de nuevo mirándolo preocupada.

-"Lo sé…por eso es que tengo que responder al respecto" - contestó, luego de un silencio -"En fin… ve a dormir. No quiero que te preocupes por esto" - le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad y ternura dándole a su hija un beso antes de retirarse de su habitación.

Momentos después que este se retirara, Barbara Gordon pegó un suspiro y bajó abatida su rostro, sintiéndose preocupada de las reprimendas que podría sufrir su padre luego de los ataques.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras la policía de Ciudad Gótica removía los escombros del sector del último ataque, Barbara Gordon había decidido acudir a investigar cerca de aquella zona para ver si podía descubrir algo que lo identificara con el culpable. A pesar de que sabía que era algo arriesgado, habiendo tanta vigilancia en el lugar, el pensar en ayudar a su padre la hacía ponerse firme, pese a que este se volvería furioso si se enteraba lo que en esos momentos hacía. Entonces, vislumbró a un sujeto tapado con un enorme abrigo y sombrero que lo cubría y que veía a lo lejos el sector. Ella volteó a mirarlo de forma sospechosa y al segundo, este se retiró del lugar dejándola desconcertada. Sin embargo, se decidió a seguirlo, ya que sin duda podría tener algo que ver.

* * *

Entretanto, los titanes, se dirigían camino a Ciudad Gótica tras embarcarse ayer en la noche, a bordo del auto de Cyborg, quien en esos momentos conducía por la carretera.

-"Guau, no puedo creer toda la información de Batman que había en nuestra computadora" - dijo Chico Bestia, sentado en la parte trasera viendo unas fotografías del caballero oscuro - "Ojala tenga tiempo de darme su autógrafo"

-"Calma tus ánimos chico listo. Que no se te olvide a lo que vamos" - le aclaró Raven, sentada junto a él mientras leía un libro.

-"Pero es que en verdad es muy famoso" . volvió a decir el muchacho verde, entusiasmado - "No puedo creer que Robin nos lo haya mantenido en secreto"

-"Pues parece que ese Batman no es alguien que se alegre con la presencia de tipos escandalosos como tú" - le comentó esta.

-"¿Cuanto más falta?" - preguntó desalentada, Starfire, sentada adelante, junto a Cyborg.

-"Ya estamos por llegar, sólo aguarda un poco más" - le respondió este.

El ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio, Raven seguía en la parte trasera leyendo un libro, Chico Bestia mantenía su mirada en unas de las fotos que sacó de la computadora, Cyborg se limitaba sólo a conducir mientras que Starfire, soltaba un suspiro volviéndose a mirar hacia la ventana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba de verdad preocupada. Sólo deseaba poder ver a su líder de nuevo y que este estuviera bien. En ese momento, todos dirigieron su vista al frente, al ver a decenas de policías, que se encontraban custodiando la entrada de la ciudad.

-"Vaya... Cuántos polis hay en la entrada de la ciudad" - observó Chico Bestia, preocupado - "¿Creen que nos dejen pasar?"

-"Tranquilos, de seguro se debe al problema que hay" - dijo Cyborg seriamente - "Déjenmelo a mí"

Al momento, el guardia detuvo el auto y bajó el vidrio para hablar con el encargado de pasar los vehículos.

-"¿Algún problema, oficial?" - se le dirigió Cyborg una vez que bajó el vidrio.

Entonces este se estremeció, pegando un ligero grito al ver la apariencia de Cyborg. El titán cibernético se extrañó, pero no quiso alterarlo por lo que tomó una actitud más relajada y con un poco de humor.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se trata de mi aliento? Creo haberme dado una ducha esta semana" - comentó extrañado, revisándose a sí.

-"¡Hola oficial!" - saludó animado Chico Bestia, apareciendo de repente al lado de Cyborg.

El oficial volvió a pegar otro grito, temeroso, mirando temeroso y sorprendido a ambos titanes.

-"Oh vamos, no se asuste. No llega a ser tan feo cuando se acostumbra" - bromeó el titán cibernético, sin darse cuenta que la situación estaba lejos de ser graciosa.

-"¡Salgan del auto y levanten las manos!" - dijo este inquieto, apartándose del vehículo.

-"¿Eh?"

-"¡¡Que salgan del auto ya!!" - gritó exasperado, sacando su arma y apuntándolos con esta.

-"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No se altere" - le dijo Cyborg conmocionado y un poco asustado, bajando del auto junto con Chico Bestia.

-"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó preocupada Starfire.

-"Creo que es mejor que bajemos del vehículo" - le contestó Raven, dejando de lado su libro.

Una vez que los demás titanes salieron del vehículo, los demás policías quedaron asombrados al ver el aspecto tan extraño de los pasajeros, estos por su parte miraban desconcertados y confundidos a los guardias que murmuraban consternados.

-"Oigan, no teman. Somos chicos buenos ¡Nosotros somos los jóvenes titanes!" - sonrió Chico Bestia con orgullo, cosa que desapareció cuando vio las miradas de temor e incertidumbre de los demás policías - "¿En serio nunca han oído hablar de nosotros?"

-"Llama al Comisionado, dile que tenemos a cuatro sospechosos en las afueras de la ciudad" - le dijo el oficial a uno de los guardias.

-"¿Piensan arrestarnos ? ¡Pero no hemos hecho nada malo!" - alegó molesto el titán cibernético.

-"Son fenómenos de mal aspecto, en esta ciudad sobran sujetos así" - comentó un policía - "De seguro traerán más caos"

-"Se equivoca, vinimos para encontrar a nuestro compañero" - objetó Starfire, preocupada - "Si pudiera decirnos dónde..."

-"Levanten las manos y suban al auto" - dictó el oficial a cargo, acercándose con más hombres armados - "Quedan bajo arresto"

Los titanes quedaron anonadados. Era la primera vez que se les arrestaba sin siquiera haber llegado a la ciudad.

-"Y ahora qué hacemos" - preguntó preocupada Starfire a los demás.

-"Hagan lo que nos dicen, será más fácil entrar a la ciudad" - les dijo en voz baja la oscura titán - "Luego veremos que hacer"

Los titanes, pese a que aún estaban sorprendidos ante la situación, optaron por seguir las indicaciones de su compañera y ponerse a dispocisión de la policía de Gotham.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Comisionado Gordon se encontraba ante una enorme sala, repleta de policías y periodistas, dando una conferencia de prensa, acerca de los ataques de Ciudad Gótica, que tenían tan alterados a todos.

-"El departamento de policía de Ciudad Gótica ha hecho todo lo posible para prevenir estos atentados. Que no les quepa duda que una vez que encontremos al responsable pagará por esto" - introdujo este antes de recibir cualquier ataque.

Pero por cada palabra que este declaraba, era objetado por un centenar de voces que iban en su contra.

-"¿Cómo puede declarar sobre la seguridad de la ciudad cuando ha fallado en dos ocasiones?"

-"…Los fallos no han sido premeditados. Sólo puedo llamar a la ciudadanos de Gotham a mantener la calma y no sucumbir al pánico"

-"¿Qué puede decir respecto a su vigilante? ¿No se hace responsable de lo que sucede?"

-"Batman sólo representa un problema menor. Culparlo de esto no remediará las cosas. No pretendo defenderlo, pero el problema aquí va más allá de…"

Otro barullo dio inicio sin dejarlo terminar la frase. En ese momento, un agente se acercó a darle un mensaje cerca de su oído, que a los pocos minutos lo dejó consternado.

-"Disculpen, tengo un asunto que atender" - se excusó mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando una sala llena de periodistas y policías extrañados, sin que dejaran de comentar al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Barbara, había llegado a una vieja fábrica siguiendo el rastro del sujeto misterioso que la guió hasta allá. Estando al interior, observó a su alredor un poco inquieta, ya que estaba abandonado. Caminó unos metros para ver que podía encontrar. Las vigas estaban casi desprendidas y habían muchos cimientos, posiblemente antes hubiera habido una maquinaria. Momentos después de que revisara el lugar, se agachó al ver un oscuro polvo esparcido en el suelo. Al rozar este con su dedo y observarlo de cerca, se estremeció al darse cuenta de qué era.

-"Esto es… pólvora" - murmuró para sí, inquieta.

-"Muy observadora" - escuchó una voz perturbadora.

De inmediato, volteó hacia una figura amenazadora que salía de la oscuridad yendo hacia ella. Barbara quedó estupefacta ante la imagen de un sujeto enorme, cubierto por una armadura metálica y que llevaba puesta una máscara, en la que sólo podía verse su ojo. Era una pesadilla para los titanes, una pesadilla mejor conocida como Slade. La joven pelirroja quedó inmóvil mientras miraba consternada a aquel sujeto amenazante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los titanes habían sido llevados a la sala de interrogatorios, luego de haber sido trasladados hasta el departamento de policía donde se encontraba el comisionado Gordon. Ahí, permanecían encerrados y sentados en un pequeño banco el uno al lado del otro, esposados, mientras esperaban algo nerviosos la llegada del policía a cargo.

-"No lo entiendo ¿Por qué somos tratados como criminales?" - preguntó el muchacho verde mirando a sus compañeros.

-"Es lo que quisiera saber" - se quejó el titán cibernético, molesto - "Cuando hable con quien está a cargo, me va a oír"

-"Tenemos que conservar la calma. Si hacemos escándalo será más difícil que nos dejen salir" - les dijo Raven.

-"Me pregunto dónde estará Robin ahora" - dijo la titán alienígena, preocupada.

-"¡Oh, por favor Star!" - se quejó nuevamente el titan cibernético - "Donde sea que esté Robin de seguro estará mejor que nosotros. Más le vale que valore lo que estamos haciendo por él"

En ese momento, el Comisionado entró al cuarto donde estaban estos, quedando impresionado al verles. ¿Cuatro chicos adolescentes? ¿Eso era todo? Cuando sus agentes se los describieron creyó encontrar a seres repugnantes, como Dos Caras o el Joker. Ninguno de ellos parecía una amenaza, por el contrario, hasta parecían amigables. Aunque en su experiencia como policía, aprendió a nunca guiarse por la apariencia.

-"¿Ustedes son los que causaron tanto alboroto en las afueras de la Ciudad?" - les preguntó acercándose a estos.

-"¡No hicimos nada malo, señor!" - se adelantó a decirle Chico Bestia - "¡Tiene que creernos! ¡Somos chicos buenos, no merecemos este trato!"

El comisionado aunque a principio le desconcertara la actitud del muchacho verde, volvió a su postura seria y firme, interrogándoles nuevamente.

-"Quiero que me digan quiénes son y qué los trae aquí" - les dijo muy serio.

-"Bueno… somos conocidos como los jóvenes titanes" - empezó Cyborg, llevando una de sus manos esposadas detrás de su nuca - "En esta ciudad parecen no conocernos, pero en Jump somos bastante famosos, ya que somos sus héroes"

-"Sólo vinimos para buscar a nuestro amigo. Le aseguro que no tenemos malas intenciones" - respondió Starfire.

-"Amigo ¿Qué clase de amigo?" - preguntó este, extrañado.

-"Robin. De seguro usted lo conoce" - contestó Raven, fijándole su mirada.

Hubo una pausa por parte del Comisionado, en la que meditó y luego volvió a la conversación, tornándose más serio al respecto.

-"¿Qué relación exactamente tienen con él?" - se volvió a preguntar, intrigado.

-"Pues... es nuestro líder" - respondió Chico Bestia.

-"El Robin que conozco es el encargado de ayudar a Batman" - les dijo muy serio.

-"¡Sí, sí, pero ahora él es nuestro líder!" - respondió de nuevo Chico Bestia con una mirada de entusiasmo - "Nos sorprendimos mucho porque nunca nos lo comentó, hasta que dieron esas noticias de lo que pasaba aquí, luego se fue y como nosotros no estábamos al tanto de porqué, nos pusimos ver su computadora donde encontramos sus archivos y resultó que era de Ciudad Gótica cosa que tampoco nos comentó y…" - decía más rápidamente y de forma confusa, hasta que Raven le frenó.

-"Ignórelo comisionado. Lo relevante aquí es que nuestra única intención es encontrarlo"

-"Miren… seré sincero con ustedes" - dijo el Comisionado seriamente, poniéndose de pie - "Ninguno me parece que sea una amenaza, pero ante todo deben saber que la ciudad no se encuentra en buen momento. Así que si ocasionan algún disturbio, me veré en la obligación de ponerlos bajo arresto"

En ese momento, el timbre de su celular sonó, a lo que tomó este y dio la espalda a los titanes para contestar.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Hola, comisionado…" - respondió una profunda y macabra voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Quién habla?" - preguntó extrañado, ante aquella voz siniestra.

-"No me preocuparía enterarme de quien habla, sino de dónde" - respondió de nuevo la voz, de la misma forma que antes.

La mirada del Comisionado se paralizó, al darse cuenta del número de su llamada que pertenecía a nada menos que a su hija, Barbara.

-"Este es..."

-"Veo que ya lo notó"

Los titanes miraban preocupados la llamada que había atendido el Comisionado, mientras que Starfire quien era que estaba más cerca a él, alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación, quedando de inmediato conmocionada al reconocer aquella voz.

-"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¡¿En dónde está?!"

-"A unos pasos de mí, quizá lo lamente después" - respondió con malicia.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¡Dime en dónde la tienes!!" - exclamó más agresivo.

-"Oh vamos. No hay que desesperarse, comisionado... al menos no todavía" - recalcó este con más malicia en su voz.

-"¡Quien quiera que seas, si llegas a hacerle algo…!"

-"Ahórrese los comentarios, comisionado. No creo que esté en posición de amenazar. Si fuera usted, yo… ¡¡AH, MALDICIÓN!!" - exclamó, cortándose la comunicación.

-"¡Hola! ¡¿Hola?!" - gritó exasperado este al no tomar la señal - "Demonios…"

Enseguida salió del cuarto, dejando a solas a los titanes que en ese momento habían quedado un poco perturbados de la situación.

-"Eso se oyó como algo grave" - le comentó Chico Bestia a su grupo.

Un breve silencio dio instancia en el lugar, pero al instante, notaron que su compañera permanecía paralizada, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-"Qué te sucede, Starfire" - le preguntó extrañado el muchacho verde.

-"Esa voz... era Slade" - contestó conmocionada.

De inmediato las miradas de sus compañeros cambiaron, tornándose atónitos, casi sin poderlo creer.

-"¡¿Slade?! ¡¡Es imposible!!" - exclamó Cyborg, sorprendido.

-"¡Sí! Es decir... Qué haría aquí, además no se supone que estaba muerto" - volvió a preguntar Chico Bestia.

-"Con Slade nunca se sabe" - dijo Raven muy seria, luego de que al momento, se liberase de las esposas, desarmándolas por medio de su aura

Momentos después, también liberó a sus compañeros, que al instante se pusieron de pie.

-"Debemos detenerlo, cualquiera sean sus planes debe estar tramando algo grande" - dijo la oscura titán, muy seria.

-"Por supuesto, no nos quedaremos aquí sabiendo que se encuentra en esta ciudad" - contestó el titán cibernético, preparándose para escapar.

Al momento, este hizo un agujero en la pared por medio de su disparador láser, permitiendo que él y su equipo huyeran del lugar, con el propósito de detener a Slade, mientras que en el recinto, se daba la señal de alarma, indicando que unos detenidos se habían fugado del lugar.

* * *

_**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, jeje, no pensaron en que les dejaría las cosas fáciles a los titanes XD No esperaba incluir a Slade, pero creo que tengo una idea con su participación, ojala dé resultado XP**_

_**Katty: En serio agradezco mucho tu apoyo ^ ^ Pues no te preocupes que no me pienso enrolar mucho con el universo de Batman. Soy simple aficionada nada más, no me considero experta ni nada. Ya tenemos a los titanes, verás cómo se les irán dando las cosas. Así que primer fic de Batman y los jóvenes titanes en español, pues me alegra, intentaré hacer la historia lo más entretenida y dinámica posible. La verdad es que yo también he visto pocos fics de Batman y los Teen Titans XP Parece ser que en el fandom de inglés hay más, pero como no me manejo mucho en el idioma también me es una lata recurrir al traductor XD Hasta pronto y paciencia con tu sorpresa ;)**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_


	5. Capítulo Cinco: El Paciente de Arkham

_**Capítulo Cinco: El Paciente de Arkham**_

Mientras me dirigía camino por la ciudad, pensaba en encontrarme con Babs. Lo sostenido ayer en la noche no me dejaba tranquilo. Sabía que le debía una disculpa y no sólo a ella, sino también a los titanes. Desde que supe lo ocurrido en Ciudad Gótica había perdido el control. Actué terrible con mis compañeros, abandoné la base, preocupé a Starfire y ahora lastimé a Babs. Si hubiera una forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad...

En ese momento, me detuve al ver a un grupo de gente mirar hacia el monitor de la ciudad. Sabía que para que los ciudadanos de Gotica se detuvieran a ver una noticia, es que algo grave debía pasar. A principio no entendía lo que sucedía, veía a unos policías dando persecusión a unos fugados del departamento del Comisionado, pero no sabía a quiénes. Hasta que luego de unos minutos, la cámara pudo captar las imágenes de aquellos fugitivos. Entonces quedé atónito sin poder creer lo que veía... ¡¿Raven?! ¡¿Chico Bestia?! ¡¿Cyborg?! ¡¿Starfire?! ¿Los titanes eran los que escapaban de la policía? Imposible... ¡¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO ELLOS AQUÍ?!!! Claramente eran mis compañeros a los quienes se proyectaba en pantalla. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero no perdí tiempo y enseguida corrí como frenético, eludiendo a la multitud, a la espera de alcanzarlos.

* * *

En otro lugar, también había llegado aquella señal de alarma. Alfred se acercaba a ver a su amo, que se encontraba sentado en la bat-cueva, mirando en la pantalla, las noticias de aquellos misteriosos jóvenes que huían de la policía.

-"¿Malas noticias, amo Bruce?" - se acercó a preguntarle.

-"Más extrañas cada vez, Alfred" - respondió serio, sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

-"No creo haber visto a esos personajes antes, amo Wayne ¿Cree que sean peligrosos?" - preguntó tras observar hacia la pantalla también.

-"Es lo que pienso averiguar" - le contestó poniéndose de pie al momento en que se colocaba su capa - "Si ves a Jason dile que saldré un rato y que debe quedarse aquí ¿Bien?"

-"Amo Bruce… Sabe tan bien como yo que el amo Jason no es un muchacho que quede conforme con esperar mientras usted va en una misión"

-"Él acordó en no volver a desobedecer mis órdenes, Alfred" - se volvió a responderle muy serio.

-"Dígame algo, amo Bruce… ¿El tener recluido al joven Jason no tiene nada que ver con que el joven Dick se encuentre aquí?"

Se produjo un momento de silencio, mientras Alfred miraba atentamente a su amo, esperando por una respuesta.

-"Me tengo que ir, Alfred. Te llamaré si necesito algo" - finalizó este, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Muy bien, señor. Buena suerte"

En lo alto de las escaleras, Jason Todd se encontraba al tanto de la conversación de hace un momento. Permanecía distante y con una expresión sombría en sus ojos, viendo al Caballero de Ciudad Gótica salir de su guarida.

* * *

Entretanto en la fábrica, Slade se encontraba aturdido tras haber sido embestido por unas cuantiosas máquinas que se le fueron encima, en tanto este estaba distraído llamando al Comisionado. En unos instantes, pùdo quitárselos de encima volviéndose con una mirada amenazadora.

-"Maldita mocosa…" - dijo para sí Slade, con resentimiento.

Barbara, había logrado botar aquellas pesadas máquinas, ya que se encontraban amontonadas en una frágil columna cerca de él, y sólo bastó un pequeño empujón para echar estas abajo para así distraerlo y lograr escapar. Pese a ser un período corto de tiempo logró ocultarse tras unos vagones que estaban cerca. Respiraba agitada, mientras que Slade recorría cautelosamente los pasillos para encontrarla. No sabía cuánto más podría seguir escondida.

-"Es mejor que salgas" - le dijo Slade, en un sutil tono de malicia - "Intentar ocultarte no te servirá de nada"

La joven pelirroja se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Pero pese a las amenazas sabía que debía escapar. Era imposible enfrentar a un sujeto como ese si no contaba con su armamento como Batichica. De pronto, sintió un silencio ensordecedor, intrigada, se acercó a mirar tras los vagones. Cuando de pronto, un fuerte golpe botó todos estos, dejándola al descubierto.

La mirada de la muchacha se congeló, al ver la presencia de su atacante. Al instante, se puso de pie y empezó a correr en dirección hacia la salida, pero entonces, Slade luego de darle la suficiente ventaja, dio un salto en el aire para dar una poderosa y destructora patada que lanzó contra el suelo. El impacto produjo que se levantaran unos montículos agrietados que había en este. Aunque la joven logró eludir uno que otro, finalmente uno de estos la botó contra el piso, dejándola inconciente.

-"Buen intento… aunque no lo suficiente" - se acercó a decirle Slade mientras miraba a su víctima en el piso.

* * *

Cercano a aquella fábrica, los titanes habían llegado logrando escabullirse por unos instantes de la policía.

-"¡Uf, ya no puedo más!" - dijo Chico Bestia, deteniéndose a respirar agitado - "Ahora entiendo cómo se sienten los criminales cuando los perseguimos"

-"¿Qué sucede?" - le preguntó Raven, viendo a su compañera que en esos momentos mantenía su mirada inerte hacia la fábrica.

-"Nada, es sólo que... creí haber sentido algo muy potente ahí" - respondió preocupada, volviéndose a mirar a esta.

Todos en ese momento, desviaron su mirada a la fábrica ya que algo en el lugar había llamado su atención. Mientras que dentro, Slade seguía viendo a la joven inconciente en el piso, hasta que de pronto una de las paredes de la fábrica fue derrumbada, perpetrando así los jóvenes titanes al lugar. El villano de armadura metálica volvió su mirada a estos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-"¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Es Slade!!" - gritó impresionado el muchacho verde luego de verle.

-"Titanes... ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"Eso nos corresponde preguntarte a nosotros"- le replicó el titán cibernético, transformando en arma su brazo para apuntarlo -"Pero se acabó. Lo que sea que estés tramando termina aquí"

-"Por el contrario... esto apenas es el comienzo" - respondió este, en voz baja y macabra.

Barbara, que en ese momento empezaba a recobrarse del impacto, levantó su mirada viendo con sorpresa a los titanes.

-"Pues bien, terminemos con esto" - dijo Cyborg cargando su arma, disponiéndose a disparar mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para atacar.

-"¡¡No disparen!! ¡Este lugar se encuentra rodeado de pólvora!" - gritó alterada Barbara.

La advertencia distrajo a los jóvenes héroes, quienes voltearon a verla. Aquello, hizo que Slade rozara su brazo metálico con las vigas desprediendo así un montón de chispas que puso a todos en guardia. Al momento, el lugar entero hizo explosión. Afortunadamente, los titanes lograron salir ilesos gracias a un campo de energía producido por Raven, que los protegió del impacto. Cyborg alcanzó a tomar a la joven en sus brazos para así protegerse con el resto. Luego de que el humo se dispersara por unos segundos, se pusieron de pie y se alejaron unos pocos metros del sector.

-"¿Están todos bien?" - preguntó Cyborg, llevando a la joven en brazos, que se encontraba inconsciente.

-"¡Sí! ¿Cómo está ella?" - preguntó preocupada Starfire, mirando a esta.

Los titanes se acercaron detenidamente a observarla, luego de que Cyborg la recostara en el piso. Todos tenían curiosidad sobre la identidad de la joven y la razón de que estuviera junto al criminal más peligroso que habían enfrentado en Jump City.

-"¿Qué creen que haya estado haciendo con Slade?" - atinó a preguntar el muchacho verde.

-"No lo sé, pero todo esto es muy sospechoso" - contestó Raven, más seria que de costumbre - "No logro entender que hace Slade en esta ciudad, ni qué propósito tiene"

-"Está despertando" - dijo Starfire volviéndose hacia la joven con sus demás compañeros.

Al minuto, la muchacha empezó a abrir sus ojos, vislumbrando los rostros de los titanes frente a ella.

-"¿Quiénes son?" - preguntó desconcertada, tras despertar súbitamente.

-"Tranquila amiga, ya estás bien" - le dijo con dulzura Starfire, agachándose a verla.

-"Ustedes… fueron los que me salvaron" - preguntó nuevamente, mirándolos extrañada.

-"Ha sido un placer rescatar a una joven tan bella como tú" - contestó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa de galán, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

De cerca, Raven, observó un poco molesta la actitud de su compañero.

-"Y dime ¿No te lastimaste?" - continuó Chico Bestia, en actitud de galán.

-"Ah… no" - contestó Barbara, con una sonrisa nerviosa - "Estoy bien gracias a ustedes"

-"Oh, no hay nada que agradecer, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo"

-"Ahórrate el papel de héroe galán, chico listo" - le interrumpió Raven y enseguida se dirigió duramente a la joven - "Dinos qué hacías en esa vieja fábrica abandonada… y con Slade"

-"¿Slade?"

-"Oye, oye ve con calma. Acabamos de salir de una explosión, déjala respirar..." - le dijo con calma Cyborg, a lo que al segundo se volvió alterado hacia esta - "¡Vamos niña, dinos qué diablos es lo que hacías ahí!"

Al instante, el foco de una potente luz apuntó. Al mirar hacia arriba, notaron un helicóptero de la policía. El ruido de la hélice se hacía más fuerte y la ráfaga de aire producido chocaba contra sus cuerpos.

-"¡¡Es la policía!! ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!" - exclamó el muchacho verde, inquieto.

Momentos después, las patrullas rodearon el sector.

-"¡¡Quédense quietos y con las manos en alto!!" - gritó el Comisionado a través de un altavoz.

-"¡Papá, alto!" - gritó la pelirroja, haciéndole señas a este.

-"¿Barbara?"

Los policías seguían rodeando el lugar, mientras que oficiales armados seguían apuntando a los titanes.

-"¡Alto, no disparen!" - ordenó el comisionado. Y al segundo se dirigió hacia ella, aliviado - "Barbara, hija… ¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí… todo gracias a ellos" - respondió, volviéndose con una sonrisa hacia los titanes.

Ellos sonrieron también, excepto Raven que dirigió su mirada a otra parte. Precisamente en un callejón no muy lejano vislimbró que se encontrana el Chico Maravilla quien los observaba de lejos.

-"Muchachos…" - pronunció Raven, llamando la atención de su equipo.

Los titanes, al voltear, también pudieron observar a su líder tras ver hacia la misma dirección que su compañera.

-"¡Robin!" - exclamó sorprendida, Starfire.

Sin más tardar, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde su líder, dejando que la policía les cediera el paso.

-"¡Aguarden!" - gritó Barbara tratando de detenerlos, pero su padre la detuvo a ella.

-"Barbara, déjalos. Debemos volver a casa" - le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Barbara quedó observándolos perderse de vista. Quería averiguar más sobre ellos. Pero si no se equivocaba... esos debían ser los titanes que lideraba su compañero…

* * *

Al minuto, luego de que los demás se percataron de la presencia de su líder, se acercaron a verlo, este permanecía quieto y con su mirada un poco baja, dando quizá una mala señal de su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se alegró de verle y se dispuso a abrazarlo, Starfire también se hubiera puesto feliz de no ser porque alcanzó a notar lo extraño de su expresión, que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

-"¡¡Robin!!" - se lanzó a abrazarlo Chico Bestia, emocionado - "¡Nos da tanto gusto encontrarte! No sabes los problemas que tuvimos para llegar hasta aquí. Si supieras lo que..."

-"¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?!!" - explotó este, iracundo.

Sus compañeros quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos durante unos minutos, sin poder reaccionar ante la actitud tan encolerizada de su líder.

-"Es...tábamos tan preocupados por ti… Vimos las noticias y…" - intervino en voz baja la titán alienígena.

-"¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Se les ocurrió que con eso podían venir?!" - siguió más enfurecido - "¡¡Les dejé en claro que esto sólo me concierne a mí!! ¡¡No quería que vinieran y se involucraran en MIS asuntos!!"

Los titanes guardaron silencio, consternados, sin poder entender la actitud de su líder. Para Chico Bestia y Starfire resultó desconcertante, a diferencia de Raven que no tuvo reacción alguna, mientras que Cyborg empezaba a apretar sus dientes, tratando de controlar su ira.

-"¡Pe…pe... pero no entiendes! ¡Sla…!" - trató nervioso de decir Chico Bestia.

-"¡¡Sólo miren el desorden que han causado en esta ciudad!!" - le interrumpió, aún enfurecido - "¡¡No pudieron quedarse en la base!! ¡¡Tenían que entrometerse en mis cosas como siempre!!"

-"¡¡SUFICIENTE!!" - explotó de repente Cyborg.

Todos en ese momento, quedaron enmudecidos mientras volteaban a ver al titán cibernético lleno de ira. Quedaron por unos instantes sorprendidos, incluso su líder, que calló al escucharlo, miraba a este, sorprendido.

- "¡¡Soportamos tu actitud muchas veces, pero esta vez has cruzado el límite!!" - continuó más encolerizado - "¡¡Ya no te queremos como el líder de los titanes!! ¡Al menos yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptarte! ¡¡Pobre de ti si te atreves a volver a la base!!"

-"Ah… Cyborg…" - le habló en voz baja Chico Bestia tratando de calmarlo, pero no hubo caso, su compañero estaba demasiado fuera de sí.

Luego de que aquellas palabras se detuvieran el ambiente quedó tenso. Momento después, Cyborg se retiró molesto del lugar. Los demás voltearon a verlo. Al minuto, después de alejarse, los demás voltearon a ver a su líder, con cierta recriminación.

-"Sabía que era un error venir" - dijo en voz baja Raven, retirándose también.

Al momento, Chico Bestia también se retiró, dejando solos a su líder y a Starfire. Ella bajó un poco su cabeza, sin quitar esa expresión de angustia en su rostro. Había quedado más desconcertada de la actitud de su líder más que cualquier otro. No era la primera vez que tenía un comportamiento así de iracundo, pero esta vez sentía que era injusto con los demás. Lo que más le dolía era que había sido ella quien más había insiitido en venir pese a la negativa de sus compañeros. El joven maravilla por su parte, había dejado de lado por completo su furia, transformándose ahora en culpa y remordimiento que pasó a ser mayor cuando observó a su compañera.

-"Starfire… yo…" - intentó preocupado explicarse.

-"Los muchachos y yo sólo estábamos preocupados" - se adelantó a decir, sin verlo a los ojos.

Este guardó silencio por unos segundos, observando su rostro que enmarcaba un semblante de tristeza.

-"Robin… Sé que hay cosas que nos has mantenido en secreto" - le dijo afligida - "El haberte ido y el haber actuado como lo hiciste ese día... muestra que aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado no confías en nosotros"

-"Starfire…" - pronunció en voz baja su líder, mirándola más preocupado.

-"Yo… trato de entender y hacerme la idea de que es parte de ti" - continuó diciendo angustiada, mirando hacia el piso - "Y que a lo mejor… sigo esperando que en algún momento accedas a abrirte" - siguió mientras que su voz empezaba a quebrarse y sus ojos a humedecerse - "Pero… aunque me sienta así y trate que los demás lo entiendan… la verdad es que… a medida que intento acercarme a ti, más me alejas…"

Su líder guardó silencio, mirándola preocupado. Nunca la había visto tan afligida y jamás hubiera querido lastimarla. Quería decir algo en ese momento, pero se encontraba tan consternado por sus palabras que no podía definir bien qué.

-"Me apena que no podamos hacer nada para ayudarte" - volvió a decir, mientras que su rostro se empañaba más y más en lágrimas - "Y que te seamos una molestia…"

-"No… ¡No, Starfire! ¡¡Claro que no!!" - se apresuró a contradecir - "¡Ustedes son mis compañeros, mis camaradas...! ¡Jamás he pensado que son una molestia!"

-"¡Entonces trata de entender porqué vinimos hasta aquí!" - le recriminó, levantando un poco más su voz - "Antes quizá te hubiera creído, pero ahora… Ya no sé que pensar… ni siquiera sé quién eres"

-"Starfire, yo…"

-"¡Ya no quiero verte!" - dijo angustiada y al momento se retiró volando del lugar.

-"¡¡Starfire!!" - gritó, intentando que se detuviera. Pero entonces la perdió de vista.

El muchacho quedó a solas en aquel callejón, abatido. Su mirada se había perdido en dirección hacia donde se había ido su compañera titán. No pudo evitar sentirme más remordimiento que en un comienzo... y bajó su rostro al piso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Slade se escabullía del lugar afectado de aquella fábrica. Aún había policías cerca, y aunque eso para él no era ningún problema había salido algo aturdido de la explosión por lo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para luchar. Aún así, si eso le valía librarse de esos titanes entonces no se quejaría. Ya tenía en mente otros planes. De pronto, sintió una presencia que lo vigilaba de cerca, sintiéndose amenazado.

-"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" - exclamó alterado, en pos de amenaza.

Hubo silencio. Algo lo hacía sentirse inquieto. De pronto una sombra imponente cayó desde lo alto junto con propinarle un certero y potente golpe en su máscara, que lo botó contra el piso. Al levantar su mirada, aturdido, pudo observar claramente la figura del caballero oscuro que se encontraba frente a él. Slade lo observó con atención. Y momentos después, fueron rodeados por decenas de patrullas.

* * *

Caminaba a solas por la calle. Había quedado tan afectado por lo sucedido que sentía mi mente había ido a otra dimensión. Puede que fuera la única forma de sentirme un poco más tranquilo. Esta había sido una de las peores cosas que había hecho como líder. No podía quitar de mi mente a Starfire. Cuando la recordaba con ese rostro… Demonios ¿Por qué, por qué perdí el control de esa forma? Mientras me seguía lamentando, llegué a casa de Babs. Necesita ir a algún lugar y era mi única opción. Me paré en la ventana de su cuarto y toqué levemente el vidrio, esperando a que abriera.

-"Robin… ¿Qué haces aquí?" - me preguntó sorprendida, al verme detrás del vidrio.

-"Necesitaba tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden" - respondí cabizbajo.

-"Luces terrible" - me dijo.

-"Lo sé"

No atenía mucho a dar respuestas, estaba tan cansado e impotente que lo único que quería era llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar. Más que nada, hubiera querido regresar a la base y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero dado como traté a mi equipo, si algún día me dirigían la palabra. No podía culparlos. Vi que Barbara, me seguía viendo preocupada por mi estado de ánimo.

-"Pero no te quedes ahí, entra" - me invitó, abriéndome paso - "Puedes quedarte… si quieres"

-"Gracias Babs" - le contesté afligido, entrando a su cuarto.

Al segundo, me senté en su cama y bajé de nuevo mi rostro al piso. No tenía fuerzas para comentar, ni hablar de nada al respecto.

-"No te preocupes por mi padre. Con todo lo que ocurrió hoy se quedará hasta muy tarde en la oficina, quizás hasta se quede a pasar la noche" - me dijo, volviéndose a mirarme.

No me inmuté, seguía mirando el piso mientras ella aún me observaba, preocupada. Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Teníamos mucho qué decir luego de volver a vernos, pero con la actitud que llegué aquí sólo ocasioné conflictos, como a Babs, ahora podía ver lo errado que estaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo, me adelanté a ser el primero en hacerlo.

-"Babs… ¿Crees que he cambiado desdé que abandoné Ciudad Gótica?"

La pregunta desconcertó a mi compañera, que no supo qué decir.

-"Ah… pues, cambiar a mi parecer… creo que podría emplear otro significado…"

-"Puedes ser sincera" - le pedí - "Hoy me hicieron ver lo estúpido que he sido"

Babs puso una expresión compasiva, sentándose a mi lado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que me animara.

-"Mira… sé que las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste de Ciudad Gótica. Creo que ninguno de los dos ya es el mismo, pero está bien, así tiene que ser" - me dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa comprensiva - "Hemos optado caminos distintos y tenía que pasar algún día... Pero eso no cambia lo que sentimos… Yo soy tu amiga y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo"

Me volví de inmediato a mirarla. ¡Cuánta falta me hacía escuchar eso! Sobretodo ahora,

-"Gracias, Babs... " - le respondí. Al minuto, recordé lo que había hecho la otra noche y decidí enmendar las cosas - "Lo que te dije anoche, yo..."

-"Está bien… no tiene importancia" - me respondió con una sonrisa

-"No, claro que la tiene" - la contradije, más serio - "Tenías razón, los asuntos entre Bruce y yo no tienen porqué afectarte. Tú siempre fuiste una buena amiga… y compañera"

-"Bien, gracias... tú también" - me dijo, con una sonrisa algo inquieta. Al segundo se puso de pie - "Tengo algo para ti"

La miré extrañado, intrigado de lo que acaba de decir mientras se dirigía a su cómoda, volviendo con dos transmisores que pude reconocer.

-"Esto es..."

-"Los transmisores con los que nos contactábamos recuerdas" - me dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa - "Alfred me dijo que cuando te fuiste dejaste todas tus cosas, pero yo guardé otro transmisor en caso que lo necesitara. Y creo que ahora lo necesitas"

La miré de nuevo, conmovido. Ya había sido un gran apoyo tenerla en estos momentos y ahora portándose así después de cómo la traté.

-"Babs, no sé cómo agradecerte... gracias" - le dije de forma sincera.

Babs me sonrió con ternura. Me sentí tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado. La quedé mirando atentamente mientras seguía sonriendo. Por alguna razón no podía despegar mi mirada de ella. En un momento dado, noté que nuestros rostros estaban más cerca de lo habitual, pudiendo apreciar cuan profundos eran sus ojos, provocándome una sensación de vulnerabilidad. No sabía cómo, fui dejándome llevar por esa fuerza magnética que iba acercándose a sus labios… Hasta que un fuerte y agudo timbre me hizo reaccionar.

-"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!" - me dijo, apartándose inquieta.

-"¡No! ¡Yo lo siento!" - le dije, apartándome inquieto también.

Enseguida, se puso de pie para contestar el teléfono. Mientras ella atendía la llamada me quedé pensando. No me explicaba que había pasado. Había sido un momento tan extraño, que ahora no puedo evitar sentirme algo incómodo. Después de que terminara de hablar, colgó y se me dirigió con una mirada distinta, que me dejó extrañado y me hizo olvidar lo ocurrido.

-"Papá se quedará hasta mañana a ver un asunto" - me dijo muy seria.

-"¿Pasó algo?" - le pregunté, preocupado.

-"No me lo dijo, pero parece que es grave. Conozco su voz cuando algo no anda bien"

-"¿Crees que es necesario que vayamos a investigar?" - le dije poniéndome en estado de alerta.

-"Puede ser, veamos" - dijo seria, tomando el control de la televisión y al rato encendió esta.

Una vez que prendió la televisión, lo primero que logramos ver fue el noticiario de Gotham, en que

**"…_La policía cree arrestar al causante de los atentados de Ciudad Gótica, tras ser hallado cerca de la última explosión producida en una vieja fábrica…"_**

En las imágenes, se mostraba aquel sector destruido y a algunos oficiales armados, moverse con material blindado para despejar la zona.

**-_"…Aún se desconoce su identidad, al parecer es un nuevo villano que ha llegado a la ciudad. No se sabe con certeza qué tipo de habilidades tiene o qué tan peligroso…"_**

Entonces, logré reconocer a la figura que se mostraba en una de las imágenes. Era llevado por docenas de oficiales armados al mando, esposado con unas gruesas tablas de metal, y con su pecho cubierto en cadenas. Sentí que mi respiración se detuvo y mi sangre se heló al verlo. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte… incluso en el infierno. Slade… ¡¡¿QUÉ HACE ÉL EN GOTHAM?!!

-"Dick" - me pareció escuchar la voz de Babs.

No… no… esto no puede estar pasando ¡¿Cómo es que Slade logró llegar hasta aquí?!

-"¡Dick! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" - me preguntó Babs, preocupada.

Apenas si lograba pronunciar palabra alguna. Todo esto parecía una pesadilla. Sin más tardar, abandoné rápidamente la habitación de Babs.

-"¡Dick, aguarda!" - la escuché gritar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, salí por la ventana con mi birdaraang, que me ayudó a desplazarme por los edificios de Gotham.

* * *

En tanto, en un lugar macabro y espeluznante que residía en las afueras de Gótica, se encontraba un edificio conocido como Asilo de Arkham. Una prisión que mantenía a dementes y asesinos en cautiverio. Al interior, Batman y el comisionado se encontraban fuera de la sala de interrogatorios que abarcaba máxima seguridad, custodiado por policías armados del más elevado rango. Slade, se encontraba detenido al interior de esta, mientras ambos, le veían a través de una muralla de vidrio.

-"¿Nada aún?" - le preguntó este.

-"No…" - respondió sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo - "Nunca había visto a un sujeto como él, pero creo que es mejor tenerlo aquí que en la jefatura. No se sabe lo que es capaz de hacer"

* * *

Por mientras, llegaba a aquel lugar aterrador. Presentía que Slade debió de ser llevado aquí... y no me equivocaba. Ya hace mucho que no pisaba el terreno de Arkham, en parte lo agradezco. No es nada acogedor un lugar asi.

-"¡¿Dónde está?!" - entré de inmediato a preguntar, sin importarme quien estuviera.

Batman y el comisionado voltearon a verme, sorprendidos.

-"Muchacho…" - musitó el comisionado, viéndome sorprendido.

Me detuve a mirar a Bruce. Ya no podía evadirlo, pero no podía dejar que me afectara. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto, así que decidí ignorarlo y centrarme en la captura de Slade.

-"¡¿Cómo lo atraparon?!" - volví a preguntar.

-"Estaba cerca cuando le vi huir de aquella fábrica" - me respondió él - "Se encontraba aturdido, así que no fue problema derribarlo"

Se volvió con una mirada más penetrante hacia mí. Sabe que sabía algo que él no, así que no tardó en hacerme preguntas.

-"¿Lo conoces?"

-"Es un villano que ha atacado Jump City en varias ocasiones" - le contesté de forma neutra, así como él - "Los titanes y yo nos hacemos cargo"

Noté que me miraba, fijándome esa mirada sospechosa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, así que me volví a encararlo.

-"¡Yo no lo traje aquí si es lo que intentas decir!" - le respondí, molesto.

Pude observar que el comisionado nos observaba algo inquieto. Parecía estar fuera de lugar en esa discusión, así que decidió intervenir, centrándonos en el asunto.

-"Miren, esta situación es muy delicada" - nos dijo seriamente - "Si él está implicado en los atentados que ha sufrido Ciudad Gótica, debemos hacerlo confesar"

Hubo un silencio mientras Batman me volvió su mirada y yo quedé viéndole incisivo. Al minuto, ambos entramos a la sala de interrogatorios, en donde se encontraba esposado Slade. Al verme, me fijó esa mirada, mientras me veía caminar por la sala. Hacía lo posible por no perder la calma.

-"Vaya… así que estabas aquí… Robin" - me dijo con malicia.

-"Dinos quién eres y qué haces aquí" - se adelantó a preguntar mi tutor.

-"¿No te lo dijo tu compañero?" - le respondió - "Él me conoce bien" - volvió a decir, fijándome su mirada.

Al escucharle decir eso no pude soportarlo más. Y di un fuerte golpe en la mesa, perdiendo de nuevo el control.

-"¡¡DIME QUÉ HACES AQUÍ Y LO QUE TRAMAS!!!" - grité exasperado.

-"Sigues siendo tan impulsivo" - me constestó con malicia - "…¿Ahora entiendes porqué nos parecemos tanto?"

-"¡¡¿ERES TÚ EL CAUSANTE DE ESTO?!! ¡¡CONTESTA!!" - le grité con más furia.

-"¡Robin! ¡Ya basta!" - me gritó Batman, desconcertado al ver mi reacción.

No hice caso y empecé a presionar el cuello de Slade. Entonces, sentí la mano de Batman tomar mi muñeca, apartándome de él. Yo me resistí e intenté zafarme, pero era inútil. Por un minuto, olvidé que él seguía siendo más fuerte.

-"No sé lo que sucede contigo, pero contrólate" - me recriminó, mirándome fijamente.

Respiraba agitado mientras le miraba atentamente. Logré tranquilizarme, hasta que escuché las carcajadas de Slade, lo que volvió a sacarme de quicio.

- "¿Entonces… él era tu padre de quien me hablabas?" - se burlaba, sin parar de reír.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dejara de reír. Le miré con odio. Al minuto, el Comisionado entró a la sala de interrogatorios, para poner fin a aquella situación distorsionada.

-"¡Ya fue suficiente!" - nos dijo - "Se quedará aquí hasta que podamos hacerlo hablar. Tenemos mucho que investigar, así que ahora yo me haré cargo"

No me moví y seguí mirando a Slade, que seguía fijándome esa mirada de malicia. Tenía ganas de abalanzarme contra él y romperle la cara, pero aún así no creía poder sacarle nada.

-"Muchacho… ¿Me escuchas?" - me replicó el comisionado.

Volví a ver a Batman que me frunció su mirada. No creía poder estar listo para enfrentarme a él después de todo lo que había pasado. Por ahora no era capaz de llevar a cabo la situación, así que me retiré. Quería alejarme cuanto antes. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, me puse a pensar en todos los hechos recientes. Al salir, me paré y volví mi mirada al Asilo de Arkham, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por una oscura neblina, dejándome una sensación de pesar y perturbación. Algo verdaderamente terrible estaba por suceder y sentía que no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

* * *

_**Lamento la demora, problemas técnicos XD Sé que pensarán que Robin ha actuado bastante apático, pero entiendan; el sueño que tuvo, los atentados de Gotham y ver a un sustituto... Además, ya saben lo obsesionado y compulsivo que se pone en sus misiones. Pero le va a pesar… **_

_**Al fin, pude ver el capítulo 13 de la primera temporada, en que Slade, luego de decirle a Robin que le podría ser una figura paterna, él le responde que ya tenía un padre y aparecían unos murciélagos, dando una clara referencia que se trataba de Batman.**_

_**Una cosa, si notaron pienso incluir un poco de Rav/BB XP No sé mucho de esta pareja, así que agradecería cualquier sugerencia para ver si marcha bien o no. No crean que esto es todo para los titanes, verán cómo se ponen las cosas y como avanza el triángulo amoroso de las pelirrojas XD**_

_**Quiero agradecer a los reviews:**_

_**Haro kzoids: Yo también amo la relación de padre-hijo que existe entre Dick y Bruno ^ ^ Lamentablemente tendrán que resolver muchas asperezas antes de que todo se arregle. Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este cap.**_

_**Katty; Agradezco mucho tu apoyo, sí, jeje Qué bueno que te gusten los momentos de los titanes. Respecto a tu sorpresa, estoy trabajando en ella ;) **_

_**Agradezco también a Valdemar por indicarme los errores de capítulos anteriores. Bueno, los dejo que se me están alargando mucho las notas de autor XD**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews**_


	6. Capítulo Seis: Promesas

_**Capítulo Seis: Promesas**_

Desde que me enteré que Slade andaba en Ciudad Gótica, no había podido estar tranquilo. No podía explicármelo ¿Acaso se enteró que estaba aquí? ¿Qué es lo que planeaba? Una parte de mí lamentaba no haberle podido sacar nada cuando tuve la oportunidad. Al menos, estaría bajo vigilancia en Arkham hasta que pudieran hacerlo hablar. Aunque eso no me reconfortaba del todo, ya que Slade no era un villano al que intimidaran con facilidad.

Por ahora, me deslizaba por los edificios de la ciudad, esperando llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Trataba de sacar de mi cabeza todas mis preocupaciones. Estaba abrumado de tantos problemas, que ya no concebía que estuviera pasando de verdad. Pero lo estaba, así como mi riña con los titanes. Al momento, me detuve en la azotea de un edificio para pensar. No podía quitar de mi mente la discusión de esta tarde. Reconocía que me había sobrepasado al gritarles así, pero también ellos debieron de hacer caso y quedarse en Jump City.

-"¡Robin!" - me llamó una voz familiar.

-"¿Batichica?" - pregunté sorprendido, al verla aterrizar en la azotea del edificio - "¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Tú qué crees? Saliste como loco sin decirme a dónde ibas" - me contestó con cierto tono de reproche - "Suerte que te conozco y pude encontrarte ¿Puedo saber en qué estabas…?"

Guardó silencio al ver que no prestaba atención a lo que me decía. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el día; que ya no quería tener más discusiones. Babs lo pudo notar por lo que mantuvo silencio, hasta que luego de unos segundos finalmente rompió.

-"¿Y?" - me preguntó con voz más pasiva - "¿Averiguaste qué fue lo que pasó?"

-"Bruce detuvo a Slade y ahora lo tienen vigilado en Arkham" - contesté - "Tu padre insistió en dejarlo bajo su supervisión hasta que pudieran averiguar más sobre él"

-"Ya veo…"

Los dos volvimos a quedar en silencio, sin embargo, Babs no tardó en volver a romper el hielo.

-"Dick… hay algo que tengo que decirte" - me dijo preocupada, volviéndose con más seriedad - "Es sobre ese tal Slade"

Volví mi mirada hacia ella, extrañado. Al minuto después, nos encontrábamos sentados en la azotea del edificio mientras terminaba de escuchar todo lo sucedido en el día. Apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Me contó todo, lo de la fábrica, Slade, los titanes, la explosión… A medida que me contaba quedaba más desconcertado.

-"¿Dices que te atacó luego de llamar a tu padre para amenazarlo?" - le pregunté, conmocionado.

-"Sí, pero gracias a tus compañeros pude escapar a salvo" - me respondió - "Fue una suerte que estuvieran ahí o quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado"

Quedé paralizado y entonces volví a recordar mi discusión con mis compañeros esa tarde ¡Eso era lo que Chico Bestia y los demás trataban de decirme!... ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente?! Estaba tan ofuscado por ver a mis compañeros aquí que no los dejé hablar. Volteé mi cabeza y volví a bajar mi rostro, abochornado, hasta que al momento, un pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza, que me dejó más preocupado aún.

-"Slade…" - pronuncié, consternado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Cómo supo que eras hija del Comisionado? Debió de tener a algún contacto en esta ciudad que lo informara ¡Debe de estar trabajando con alguien!" -

-"O… quizá lo investigó" - me respondió, bajando mi hombro - "No es complicado averiguarlo cuando tus datos están en Internet."

Volví a quedar en silencio, pensando en lo sucedido. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por averiguar, pero estaba tan cansado que por el momento dejaría mis preocupaciones de lado.

-"Oye, sé que has estado con los nervios descontrolados desde que supiste lo de Ciudad Gótica…" - me dijo persuasiva, intentando animarme - "…Pero necesitas tranquilizarte para actuar con más cautela"

Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Había metido bastante la pata con mis compañeros cuando ellos sólo estaban preocupados por mí. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en lo terrible que debieron sentirse, sobretodo Starfire. Tendría que arreglar esto de algún modo, aunque todavía no sabía cómo.

Al minuto, Batichica se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada comprensiva

-"Vamos a casa" - me dijo persuasiva - "Necesitas descansar"

Sin objetar nada, me puse de pie y la seguí. Gran parte de mí se sentía aliviado de escuchar eso, pero no dejaba de pensar en Starfire. Algo tenía que hacer para volver a recobrar su confianza y la de los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del departamento de jefatura del Comisionado Gordon, se llevaba a cabo la habitual reunión de este y el murciélago, al tener encendida la bati señal que hacía acudir al vigilante de la ciudad.

-" ¿Y bien?" - preguntó el caballero nocturno, parado en la baranda de la azotea.

-"Nada" - respondió el comisionado volviendo su mirada a él, después de apagar un cigarrillo - "No sé cuan seguro sea que esté ahí encerrado, pero es mejor hasta que sepamos de lo que es capaz"

El caballero oscuro giró la mirada hacia su amigo, que luego de apagar su cigarrillo se metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se dirigió a él con más seriedad.

-"Por cierto… hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de tu compañero" - le comentó Gordon - "Me sorprendió verlo de nuevo ¿Acaso tienen pensado volver a trabajar juntos?"

-"No hay nada que decir respecto entre él y yo" - respondió serio.

-"No lo discuto ya que tienes a un nuevo asistente" - le contestó - "Pero tras lo ocurrido hoy me veo en la obligación de hacerlo. No sé qué tipo de problemas haya entre ustedes, pero si él sabe algo que nosotros no será mejor que lo incluyamos en el caso"

El silencio de ambos se hizo notar en el lugar. El comisionado sabía de hace tiempo que el vigilante de Gótica había dejado de lado al Chico Maravilla en sus misiones, lo que siempre se preguntó era porqué lo había hecho, pero este era tan reservado que nunca le preguntó las razones de su separación. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que se las hubiera dicho, por lo que nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

-"Hoy llegaron unos jóvenes muy extraños preguntando por él" - volvió a decir, haciendo voltear la mirada del caballero de la noche - "A principio no sabía que pensar, pero salvaron la vida de mi hija de ese maniático, así que estoy en deuda con ellos"

-"Gordon, estaré al tanto de la situación, tú por mientras mantén vigilado a ese sujeto" - le pidió el caballero de Gótica - "Me enteraré de todo lo relevante que él sepa para poner fin a todo este caos"

Enseguida, la sombra del caballero oscuro desapareció de la vista de Gordon, perdiéndose entremedio de las sombras que lo ayudaban a desenvolverse en la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la bat-cueva, como era de costumbre, Alfred, estaba allí, para esperar a su amo en aquellas largas noches de desvelo en que salía a combatir el crimen. Aunque ya era un hábito de muchos años para él, no terminaba de preocuparse por su seguridad. Y en ocasiones, sólo deseaba que regresara pronto para quitarse sus temores de encima. Para su fortuna, al momento la compuerta de la bat-cueva se abrió, entrando el batmóvil a esta. Una vez que se estacionó se acercó a él, esperando a que el multimillonario saliera del vehículo.

-"Amo Bruce ¿Todo está bien?" - le preguntó, como de costumbre.

-"No del todo, Alfred" - le respondió el caballero de Gótica mientras se quitaba su capucha - "Hay mucho que investigar ¿Cómo está todo aquí?"

Alfred guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada al piso, denotando una grave preocupación en su rostro que Bruce enseguida notó.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó este, preocupado - "¿Dónde está Jason? ¿Pasa algo con él?"

-"Se… comporta muy extraño, señor" - le respondió, con inquietud en su voz.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó el multimillonario de Gotham, mucho más preocupado.

-"Le llevé su merienda a su alcoba pero no la aceptó. Intenté dialogar con él pero no hubo caso" - le respondió preocupado - "No sabría decir que anda mal con el joven Jason, amo Wayne, pero ha actuado así desde que usted se fue"

Bruce meditó por unos segundos. Seguramente estaba molesto por haberlo dejado en la mansión mientras que él había ido a investigar por su cuenta. No podía culparlo, incluso Dick se hubiera molestado. A menudo tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse a comparar a sus dos asistentes. Lo que menos quería era que Jason entrara a pensar que Dick era una amenaza. De ser así, sabía que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que pasara.

-"Iré a hablar con él" - sentenció. Y enseguida se dirigió rumbo a su alcoba.

Alfred contempló a su amo perderse de vista, al adentrarse a la mansión. Jason Todd era un muchacho complicado. No era la primera vez que presentaba ese tipo de comportamiento y en ocasiones como esa, eran cuando el joven hacía una tontería que lo metía en problemas a él o a su amo. Así como lo sucedido con Felipe Garzonas.

No podía olvidar lo sucedido con aquel narcotraficante. Aunque Bruce, trataba de aminorar lo sucedido, sabía de un principio que algo no andaba bien con ese muchacho. No sabía si le preocupaba más el comportamiento del joven Todd o la actitud que su amo tomaba con él. Lo que fuera, esperaba que algún día, eso no se convirtiera en tragedia.

Mientras que dentro de la mansión, Bruce abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su asistente para hablar con él. La habitación permanecía a oscuras, pero al abrir la puerta entró un poco de luz, dando a ver al muchacho acurrucado en su cama y con las sábanas tapadas hasta su cara.

-"¿Jason?" - preguntó Bruce, para cerciorarse que el muchacho no estuviera dormido.

No recibió respuesta de este, pero el empresario de las industrias Wayne sabía que debía de estar despierto, por lo que insistió en hablar con él.

-"Sé que estás despierto, quiero hablar contigo si no te importa" - le dijo serio, desde la puerta - "Imagino que estás molesto por quedarte en la mansión, pero antes debía de ver unos asuntos por mi cuenta. No quiero que pienses que te estoy dejando de lado"

Jason siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo apretó las sábanas que tenía encima para tapar su rostro, el cual mostraba resentimiento. A quién engañaba, sabía que lo había dejado en la mansión por ese tal Dick, lo escuchó antes de que se fuera.

-"Mañana continuará la investigación. Te pondré al tanto de todo lo pasó, pero tienes que prometer que harás lo que te diga ¿Bien?"

-"Como sea" - respondió este refunfuñando, dejando al multimillonario preocupado.

* * *

Luego de varios días nublados, había amanecido una clara mañana en la ciudad de Gotham. Para sus ciudadanos era un agrado ver un día así, pese a que eso, no quitaba los problemas que acechaban a la ciudad entonces.

En casa del Comisionado, Barbara Gordon acudía a su alcoba luego de bajar a preparar el desayuno, el cual llevaba en una bandeja para ella y su amigo inquilino. Se detuvo a mirar a su compañero Dick, quien dormía de manera profunda en un rincón de su cuarto. Luego de lo sucedido anoche, apenas llegó se desplomó y soltó a dormir sin esperar siquiera a cambiarse. Hubiera querido ponerlo más cómodo, pero debía estar atenta a que en cualquier momento llegara su padre y si sabía que tenía a un chico durmiendo en su cuarto, a este de seguro no le agradaría la idea.

Momentos después, se acercó a poner la bandejilla sobre su escritorio y volteó a mirar al joven petirrojo, quien seguía durmiendo. Quizá debía dejarlo dormir un poco más, pero su padre no tardaría en regresar, por lo que se decidió a despertarlo sin ser muy abrupta.

-"Dick… Dick… despierta" - le susurró en voz baja. remeciendo suavemente su hombro.

El muchacho poco a poco empezó a moverse, estando aún dormido. Barbara no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía volver a ser aquel chico que conoció hace años. En otro tiempo le habría hecho alguna travesura, de esas a las que estaban acostumbrados cuando eran niños. Pero claro, ahora a él no le habría gustado. Los dos habían madurado tanto física como emocionalmente. Pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Antes se quejaba de que su compañero era demasiado inmaduro y ahora lo veía así, tan acomplejado y lleno de preocupaciones. Como fuera, era su amigo y estaría ahí siempre que la necesitara. Por ahora se concentró sólo en despertarlo, no quería ser muy ruda, así que intentó hacerlo con humor.

-"Vamos, dormilón ¿O es que piensas seguir hasta la primavera?"

-"Star… Starfire" - pronunció dormido.

Barbara no sabía si había escuchado bien. Quedó unos instantes enmudecida, mirando a su compañero. ¿Starfire? Aquel nombre no le sonaba familiar. No sabía bien porqué, pero algo en ese entonces la preocupó. En ese instante, se estremeció al sentir la puerta de su casa abrirse, ya que su padre había llegado y su compañero aún seguía dormido.

-"¡Oh no, es papá!" - exclamó asustada - "¡Dick, Dick! ¡Despierta!"

Los ojos del Chico Maravilla se abrieron paulatinamente y contemplaron la imagen de su compañera.

-"¿Babs?"

-"¡Rápido, escóndete!" - le gritó - "¡Mi padre ya está aquí!"

* * *

En el pasillo, el comisionado tras entrar a su casa, se quitó su abrigo y lo puso en el perchero. Al minuto se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró a su hija.

-"¿Bárbara?"

-"Papá… ¡Hola!" - saludó algo inquieta - "Llegas temprano ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?"

-"Barbara, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche" - le dijo este, muy serio.

La joven se estremeció, aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a inventarle excusas a su padre ahora estaba desprevenida y no había pensado su coartada con anterioridad.

-"Ah… ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no me es muy cómodo hablar de eso" - se excusó, volviendo a sonreír inquieta - "Lo importante es que estoy bien ¿No?"

-"Esto va más allá de eso. Hasta ahora eres la única ciudadana de Gótica que puede declarar en su contra. Lo que sea que hayas visto o escuchado puede ser de ayuda para investigar más de este villano y si es que tuvo involucrado con los atentados"

La joven bibliotecaria miró directamente los ojos de su padre. Sabía que era inútil tratar de inventar una excusa.

-"Sé que te molestarás si te lo cuento" - contestó rendida, pegando un suspiro.

-"Barbara…Dime que no estuviste indagando donde no debías" - pronunció su padre, tratando de no perder la calma.

-"¡Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho! ¡Pero estoy preocupada por lo que sucede en la ciudad, al igual que tú!"

-"Sabes lo peligroso que es cuando se juega al detective" - le regañó este, volviendo a tomar un tono de reproche - "¡Pudo haberte pasado algo de verdad grave! ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te involucres en estos asuntos!"

-"Lo sé, pero…"

-"¡Prométeme que no volverás a poner tu vida en riesgo! ¡Prométemelo!" - exclamó su padre preocupado, tomando con un poco de brusquedad sus hombros.

Barbara miró asombrada el rostro de su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado y que mostrara tanta desesperación. Un cierto sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Nunca pensó que prometer algo que sabía que no cumpliría podría hacerle sentir tan mal.

-"Está bien…" - dijo en voz baja y con su rostro abatido - "Lo prometo"

* * *

Por otra parte, Raven y Chico Bestia caminaban por las calles de Gótica. Desde que se habían separado de Robin y el resto del equipo, la oscura titán había optado por investigar por su cuenta. El chico verde la siguió, ya que no quería quedarse solo. Por extraño que pareciera, con Raven se sentía más seguro que con cualquiera del equipo, además que esta no le puso objeciones en que la acompañara, siempre y cuando no le diera problemas.

-"Raven ¿Podrías ir no tan aprisa?" - le pidió el muchacho verde, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella - "Ya casi no puedo sostenerme"

."Si vas a seguir conmigo deberás apurar el paso" - le respondió tajantemente esta, sin detenerse.

-"¡Pero hemos caminado todo el día!" - se quejó, cansado aún - "¡Ni siquiera hemos podido dormir bien! Pensé que nos iríamos a Jump City, como Cyborg"

-"Si Slade está aquí, lo quiera Robin o no tomaremos este asunto en nuestras manos"

-"Pero Slade fue arrestado, por Batman" - respondió su compañero.

-"Lo sé" - respondió la hechicera - "Pero hay mucho que explicar, creo que muchas de las cosas que pasan con Robin están sujetas aquí"

Al minuto, ambos titanes se detuvieron frente a la biblioteca.

* * *

Mientras que Barbara Gordon, se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentada en su puesto como de costumbre. Luego de que regresara a su alcoba, su compañero Dick ya se había ido. No había le dicho dónde, pero al menos tenían los comunicadores en caso de que tuvieran que contactarse. Por ahora permanecía preocupada, sin poder dejar de pensar en la promesa que había hecho esta mañana. Hasta que de pronto, dos seres se detuvieron frente a ella, quedando casi tan atónita como ellos al verse de nuevo.

-"¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡La chica de la fábrica!!" - exclamó Chico Bestia, desconcertado.

-"Ustedes… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" - preguntó la pelirroja, inquieta.

-"Qué coincidencia encontrarte, justo cuando necesitamos respuestas" - le dijo Raven, fijándole su mirada.

La pelirroja observó a las personas que en ese momento voltearon a mirarla a ella y a los titanes, ya que la llegada de ambos personajes había llamado mucho la atención.

-"¿No quieren conversar en un lugar más privado? Llaman mucho la atención aquí" - les pidió, levantándose de su silla, inquieta.

Al momento, guió a ambos titanes hacia una pequeña sala ubicada al fondo de las estanterías. Una vez que entraron, cerró la puerta con cuidado para dirigirse a estos.

-"Bien… no sé de que quieren hablar, pero por si no lo han notado trabajo aquí y no estoy en mi hora de almuerzo"

-"Ni pienses que vas a evadirte, ya que estás aquí quisiera que me mostraras toda la información acerca de Robin que tienen archivada" - se volvió a decirle Raven.

-"¿De Robin?" - preguntó esta, extrañada.

-"¿Hay algún problema con eso?" - le preguntó la titán, fijándole su mirada.

-"Ah… no… Te la traeré ahora mismo" - respondió la pelirroja nerviosa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"Qué sorpresa, no sabía que trabajaba aquí" - comentó este una vez que esta salió - "Además de ser linda parece que también es muy lista"

-"No te entusiasmes mucho, galán" - le dijo su compañera - "Esa chica es sospechosa"

-"Oh, vamos parece ser agradable" - le comentó Chico Bestia, sonriendo - "Creo que iré a conocerla un poco para despejar dudas"

Raven frunció un poco molesta su mirada al momento que su compañero abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Ya fuera del cuarto, Chico Bestia miró hacia los lados viendo hacia dónde se había dirigido la muchacha. Al minuto, escuchó su voz desde el fondo de las estanterías y entonces, se dirigió allá.

-"Vamos, vamos, contesta" - decía la muchacha inquieta, por medio de un comunicador.

Chico Bestia, al asomarse observó que trataba de comunicarse con alguien. A lo mejor Raven tenía razón y esa chica ocultaba algo. Por lo que decidió tomar forma de una pequeña rata para acercarse entre medio de los libros y escuchar con más claridad.

-"¿Dick?" - preguntó esta una vez que estableció comunicación.

-"Babs ¿Qué ocurre?" - le preguntó su compañero desde la otra línea.

-"Están aquí… dos de tus compañeros titanes"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde?"

-"¡Aquí, en la biblioteca!" - contestó inquieta - "Una chica de morado y un muchacho verde llegaron hace poco"

-"¡Son Raven y Chico Bestia! ¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí?"

-"Parece que vinieron a investigar acerca de ti, chico maravilla" - le respondió con un poco de ironía - "Esa chica, Raven me está mirando de forma muy sospechosa… Deberías venir y hablar con ellos"

Hubo un silencio en la línea por unos momentos, que inquietó un poco a la pelirroja.

-"¿Dick?"

-"Lo siento Babs. Tengo un asunto importante que atender"

-"¿Y qué se supone que haga con ellos?"

-"No lo sé, distráelos. Y evita que Raven te haga muchas preguntas"

-"¡No bromees! ¡No estoy de humor para esto ahora!" - le recriminó esta, molesta.

-"Tengo que colgar… lo siento Babs"

-"¡Dick!"

La comunicación se cortó y la pelirroja rezongó molesta, mirando su comunicador. Mientras que Chico Bestia, apenas volvió a su forma original, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto donde se encontraba Raven, para ponerla al tanto de lo que había escuchado.

-"¡Raven, Raven!" - dijo este alterado una vez que entró al cuarto.

-"¿Que sucede? Me sorprende que hayas desistido tan rápido de tu conquista" - se volvió a decirle, apartando su vista de los reportajes por un momento.

-"¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Estaba hablando con alguien de nosotros!"

-" ¿De qué hablas?" - le preguntó la titán, levantando su mirada, extrañada.

-"Ella hablaba… no estoy seguro de con quién, pero le dijo que éramos sus compañeros y se refería a él con el nombre de Dick!" - explicó el muchacho verde, aún alterado.

-"Así que Dick, eh" - preguntó esta frunciendo su mirada.

Al momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando la pelirroja que traía un montón de fichas y periódicos en sus manos.

-"Aquí tienes las noticias más relevantes de él" - dijo esta poniendo los archivos sobre la mesa - "Si quieres más información sería mejor que vieras en la computadora"

Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras la titán la miraba fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

-"¿Todo bien?" - preguntó la pelirroja, inquieta.

-"No sé, dímelo tú" - le contestó esta, clavándole más su mirada.

-"Bueno… si ya no tienen consultas es mejor que regrese a mi puesto" - le dijo, disponiéndose a retirarse.

Pero en ese momento, el aura oscura de Raven se adelantó a envolver la manilla de la puerta con lo cual cerró de golpe esta, a lo que Barbara volteó inquieta a mirar a la titán.

-"En realidad, hay unas cuantas cosas más que quisiera aclarar contigo" - le dijo, acechadora - "Empieza por explicar qué hacías en esa fábrica abandonada con Slade"

-"¿De qué hablas? Fui víctima de su ataque"

-"Eso no explica por qué estabas ahí" - le objetó seria la titán.

-"Miren… apenas conozco a ese tal Slade de quien dicen" - explicó la muchacha, inquieta - "Entré a ese lugar porque vi algo extraño y…"

-"Te encontraste con Slade" - completó la oración la hechicera.

-"Sí… lamento si les causé problemas, ya me regañaron bastante en casa" - se excusó - "Les agradezco haberme salvado, pero ahora en verdad, tengo que regresar a trabajar"

-"Una cosa más…" - volvió a decirle Raven, en la misma actitud acechadora - "Explícanos quién es ese tal Dick con el que hablabas"

La muchacha se congeló y entonces Chico Bestia se encogió, preocupado.

-"Ah… bueno, él…" - explicó nerviosamente, pero al minuto se paralizó - "Cómo saben con quien…? ¡Estuvieron espiándome!" - preguntó molesta.

-"Limítate a contestar sólo lo que te pregunto" - le objetó la titán - "¿Quién es Dick?"

-"Es sólo un amigo con quien hablaba de lo que pasó ayer" - contestó molesta - "Y si me disculpan, no quiero seguir con esto, ya que tengo que volver a trabajar"

Raven quedó mirándola por un buen rato, fijándole esa mirada sospechosa.

-"Estaré vigilándote" - le advirtió antes de que saliera.

-"Eso fue perturbador" - comentó el muchacho verde, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

Me sentía mal al haber dejado a Babs así, pero ahora me preocupaba más Star. Desde ayer que no dejaba de pensar en ella y temía que anduviera por esta ciudad, sola. Intenté contactarla varias veces a través de mi comunicador, pero no recibí respuesta Debía de encontrarla e intentar arreglar las cosas, lo que menos quisiera es que le pasara algo por culpa mía. Intenté contactarla otra vez, pero tampoco tuve suerte.

-"Vamos, Star…" - dije para mí algo exasperado, esperando a que contestara.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Y si… ¿Le pasó algo? La sola idea de me volvía loco ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! Tenía que encontrar a Star ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, pero no me detendría hasta verla sana y salva.

* * *

La noche llegaba y Barbara Gordon todavía se encontraba en la biblioteca. Se habría ido hace horas de no ser porque los dos titanes aún seguían metidos ahí dentro. Estaba preocupada ya que dentro de poco vendrían a cerrar.

Dentro del cuarto, Raven continuaba leyendo los archivos de su compañero mientras que su acompañante, se había quedado dormido, roncando. La hechicera, molesta, subió su mirada a verle y con uso de su aura oscura movió su silla, botándolo al suelo.

-"¡¡Ah!! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya es hora del desayuno?" - reaccionó alterado, levantándose del suelo.

-"Si vas a dormir, hazme el favor de no roncar como si estuvieras transformado en hipopótamo"

-"Qué genio" - le comentó este con cierto tono de burla - "Y… ¿Qué has descubierto?"

-"Una noticia muy perturbadora" - le contestó seria, con su mirada hacia un periódico.

Chico Bestia, se acercó a mirar el periódico que su compañera tenía en las manos y entonces, apreció la imagen, en que se mostraba a un inconciente Robin en los brazos del murciélago y cuyo titular en grande indicaba: **"¿Robin, muerto?"**

-"¡¡¡¿¿¿ROBIN ESTÁ MUERTO???!!!" - exclamó el muchacho verde, alterado - "¡¡¡Imposible!!! ¡¿¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido??!"

-"No hagas escándalo" - le contestó Raven, tratando de armarse de paciencia - "Este periódico es de hace casi dos años atrás, antes de que lo conociéramos"

-"Ah… ¿Pero entonces por qué dijeron que estaba muerto?" - preguntó este, extrañado.

-"Supongo que sólo fue una suposición de los medios" - explicó la titán volviendo su mirada al periódico - "Aquí dice que cayó de una altura de casi cinco pisos luego de que el Joker le disparara"

-"¡El Joker! ¿No es ese sujeto que se mencionaba en las noticias?" - preguntó el muchacho verde, sorprendido.

-"Sí… creo que esto podría explicar mucho de lo que está pasando" - dijo Raven, oscureciendo más su mirada, dando la impresión que algo estaba por suceder.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la bat-cueva, el caballero de Gótica se preparaba para partir rumbo a las calles de Gotham junto a Robin, quien se encontraba apoyado en el bat-móvil, esperándolo de brazos cruzados y con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-"¿Ya se van señor?" - preguntó Alfred, acercándose a su amo.

-"Así es, Alfred" - le respondió él - "Volveremos temprano, así que no te preocupes"

-"Supongo que ya habló con el amo Jason" - le dijo, luego de observar la actitud de este.

-"No lo entiendo, Alfred" - le contestó preocupado, tras mirarlo - "Le dije que investigaríamos el caso, pero sigue con el mismo humor que ayer"

-"Amo Wayne, sé que quizás me vaya a refutar lo que le voy a decir" - dijo este - "Pero debió de primero hablar con el amo Dick y el joven Jason de su decisión"

-"Puede que tengas razón" - le contestó su amo - "Pero las cosas ya están hechas. Por ahora debo velar por el bienestar de Gótica, ya habrá tiempo para discutir ese asunto"

* * *

Ya era de noche y aún no encontraba a Starfire ¡Rayos! No imaginaba donde podía estar, pero no podía darme por vencido. Las calles estaban vacías y oscuras y eso me preocupaba. Hasta que de lejos, vi una sombra moverse entre los edificios.

-"¿Star?" - pronuncié con cautela, asegurándome que se trataba de ella.

Aquella sombra quedó quieta al escuchar mi voz, pero enseguida salió volando fugazmente sin darme tiempo a que la alcanzara. Sin duda era Starfire.

-"¡Star! ¡Escúchame por favor!" - grité para que se detuviera.

Corrí tras ella, hasta que me encontré en medio de una calle desolada, rodeado de edificios. Starfire tenía que estar oculta en uno de ellos, pero como sé que se escabulliría si me trataba de acercar de nuevo intenté hablar primero.

-"¡Star…! Sé que me comporté terrible con ustedes, en especial contigo" - me expliqué de donde estaba parado, angustiado.

* * *

Desde una de las azoteas, la titán alienígena se encontraba oculta detrás de una pared, mientras escuchaba a su líder disculparse, sin embargo no saldría de ahí tan fácilmente.

- "Desde que dejé por primera vez esta ciudad mi vida ha sido una turba de confusiones. Sé que no es excusa, pero te pido que me des otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas"

-"¡¡No!! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!" - respondió con pesar - "¡Te vas y nos apartas sin importarte lo que sintamos! Digas lo que digas siempre reaccionas igual"

* * *

Guardé silencio y me sentí avergonzado, ya que gran parte de lo que decía era verdad.

-"Lo sé… pero no es porque mi intención sea lastimarlos, tú más que nadie sabe eso" - me excusé, preocupado - "Quisiera haberles explicado todo. No es que no confiara en ustedes, sino que quería empezar una vida distinta. Pensé que con los titanes me alejaría de todos aquellos recuerdos de mi pasado, pero veo que fue un error. Debí decírselos cuando tuve la oportunidad"

* * *

Por otro lado, la tamariana volteó a mirarlo desde donde permanecía oculta, luego de secarse sus lágrimas. Aunque todavía no tenía intenciones de salir de su escondite. Necesitaba escuchar con claridad, que su líder fuera sincero.

-"Eres alguien muy importante para mí, Starfire" - escuchó su voz - "Cuando abandoné esta ciudad, estaba perdido y pensé que nunca encontraría algo que llenara ese vacío. Pero cuando llegaste a este planeta… y nos conocimos, todo eso cambió"

La titán pegó un sobresalto llevándose la mano a su pecho. Robin rara vez era tan abierto para expresar sus emociones, todo lo que le decía parecía venir con honestidad.

* * *

Dejé que pasaran unos minutos, pero Starfire aún no contestaba. Así que se me ocurrió lo único que podía hacer para que accediera a perdonarme.

-"Si me das otra oportunidad…" - dije preocupado - "Prometo que no habrá más secretos… Seré completamente honesto contigo, de verdad"

Pasaron varios minutos y no hubo respuesta. Fui un tonto ¿Cómo pude pensar que me perdonaría después de lo que había hecho? No podía culparla después de cómo la había tratado. Me disponía a retirarme, pero entonces la escuché.

-"¿Robin?" - escuché su voz de cerca.

-"¡Star…!" - pronuncié sobresaltado, volviéndome hacia ella.

-"¿Lo que dices es cierto?" - me preguntó acercándoseme cautelosa.

-"Sí… claro que es cierto" - afirmé mientras me le acercaba - "No quiero volverte a lastimar, ni a ti, ni a los demás. Y si quieres que no haya más secretos... no los habrá más, Star"

-"¡Oh, Robin!" - exclamó llena de alegría, lanzándose a abrazarme.

Sentí la calidez de sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo y fue como si todos mis problemas se desvanecieran. Era tan reconfortante tenerla a mi lado otra vez. No sentí cuánta falta me hacía hasta este momento.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso" - me volvió a decir, mirándome conmovida - "¿Entonces…? ¿No más secretos?"

-"No más secretos, Star." - dije sonriendo con honestidad - "Lo prometo"

* * *

**_Lo prometido es deuda XD Lamento mucho, pero mucho la espera, así que ahora vuelvo a las andadas XD Bueno, el primer anuncio es que edité los capis anteriores ^ ^ no hay muchos cambios, pero creo que ahora están mejor redactados. Lo segundo, es que puede que haya una sorpresa especial para el próximo capítulo ;) sólo tengo que arreglar unos detalles._**

**_Algunas notas del cap, el Felipe Garzonas que mencionaba Alfred era un sujeto que abusaba de mujeres y que murió al caer del balcón al llegar Jason. Nunca se supo si fue él quien lo empujó o si se asustó y cayó. Esta es una de las razones de porqué es tan controversial._**

**_La noticia que leyó Raven está basada en el hecho Batman 408 en que efectivamente el Joker disparó contra Dick y Batman le pide retirarse de sus actividades como héroe_**_._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_**Katty. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y por señalarme los errores del capi pasado Espero que este te haya gustado. No te preocupes por Robin que como ves ha comenzado a enmendarse. Y después de mucho contratiempo podrás ver mucho de Robin y Staerfire. De Raven y Chico Bestia avanzarán lentito pero seguro, te agradezco mucho el dato, si me pierdo un poquito iré a molestar a AngelRed para que me eche una mano XD Espero te guste este cap y pueda mostrarte la sorpresa que tengo preparada.**_

_**Haro Kzoids; De nuevo gracias por tu comentario. En serio aprecio mucho tu opinión y que consideres que mi historia sea buena T _ T jeje, sabes me pasa algo similar, aunque me gusta muchísimo la pareja de Babs y Dick también siento simpatía por la pareja de Rob y Star. Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que esperes a ver cómo se desarrolla este triángulo XP y quizá luego tomes partido por una de las chicas XD Sobre Jason hay mucho qué decir, pero no quiero mencionar nada para que veas como marchan las cosas. Sólo puedo decir, atente a muchas sorpresas XD**_

_**Valdemar; Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste este cap ;)**_

**_Hasta el sgte. capítulo. no olviden dejar sus reviews._**


	7. Capítulo Siete: Robin Rebelde

**Capítulo Siete: Robin Rebelde**

Ahora que me encontraba con Star, todo parecía estar más tranquilo. Nos habíamos reconciliado hace sólo unos minutos y ya me sentía más aliviado. Mientras caminábamos, ella flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, moviéndose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Verla sonreír me hacía sentir mejor, aunque claro, eso no quitaba de mi mente todas mis preocupaciones.

-"Si que estás contenta" - le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla.

-"Por supuesto, cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz" - me respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - "Espera a que los demás sepan que estaremos juntos de nuevo. Se pondrán muy contentos"

Mi rostro cambió y me detuve, desviando mi mirada hacia el piso, haciendo que mi compañera se detuviera también, volviéndose extrañada a verme.

-"Star… yo… no creo que los muchachos quieran verme por ahora" - le dije afligido.

-"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" - se volvió preocupada - "Claro que quieren verte, son nuestros amigos"

-"Pero los traté muy mal. Y no los culpo, creo que en verdad me excedí esta vez" - contesté, bajando mi rostro.

-"No te preocupes, ellos sabrán entenderte, como yo a ti" - me dijo con ternura.

-"Contigo es diferente, Starfire, siempre lo ha sido, pero con los demás…ya viste a Cyborg" - le dije algo desanimado al recordar mi pleito con él.

-"Oh, dale a Cyborg algo de tiempo, ya se le pasará" - me contestó despreocupada, volviendo a sonreír.

La miré por unos instantes y asentí para no perder el ánimo de mi compañera. Sin embargo aún tenía muchas cosas por resolver.

-"Robin…" - me dijo de pronto con un tono de angustia - "¿Estás así por Slade, no es verdad?" - me preguntó.

Levanté mi rostro y me quedé viéndola, sorprendido. Hacía mucho que no tocábamos aquel tema. Desde la pelea con Trigon no habíamos vuelto a tener noticias de él, hasta que apareció aquí, en Gotham. No sabía decir si era la mayor de mis preocupaciones, pero sin duda era una de las cosas que más me tenía desconcertado.

-"Sí…" - respondí en voz baja, bajando un poco mi rostro.

Vi cómo la expresión de su rostro cambió, poniéndose preocupado y afligido. Sabía que esto la había afectado. En varias ocasiones fue testigo de cómo perdí el control al enfrentarme a él y a obsesionarme con todo lo que lo relacionara. No podía decir que estaba orgulloso de mi actitud, sobretodo cuando había lastimado a quien más me importaba.

No pude contenerme al verla afligida de nuevo, así que tomé su mano haciendo que levantara sorprendida su rostro hacia mí. Ya era tiempo de revelarle todo.

-"Ven conmigo, Starfire" - le dije sonriendo con naturalidad - "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

."Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?" - me preguntó extrañada.

-"Ya lo verás" - le contesté con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

Por mientras, en la biblioteca, Barbara seguía sentada en su escritorio, aguardando a que su compañero se decidiera a dar alguna señal. Ya era demasiado, tener que aguantar acusaciones de parte de extraños y tener que quedarse hasta tarde esperando a que salieran. En ese momento su comunicador sonó, atendiendo de inmediato este.

-"¡Ya era hora de que llamaras! ¡Mira, ya tuve suficiente, sino vienes juro que…!"

-"Barbara" - dijo una voz ronca que ella conocía bien.

-"Ah… Bruce…" - pronunció inquieta, sonriendo nerviosa - "Disculpa, creí que eras…"

-"Imagino que Dick ya puso contacto contigo, ¿no?"

El silencio respondió a ello.

-"Ah… la verdad…" - respondió tratando de figurar una excusa. Sabía que era inútil mentir a quien no podía engañar - "…Sí, ya nos pusimos en contacto" - contestó rendida - "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?"

-"Ven a la azotea de industrias Wayne, y te informaré al respecto" - respondió él.

La pelirroja quedó unos instantes pensativa, y volteó a mirar hacia el cuarto en donde aún permanecían el muchacho verde y la hechicera. Tendría que dejar la biblioteca, aún cuando podría tomarle consecuencias más tarde, pero no se atrevía a entrar y a enfrentar a la titán luego de lo sucedido en la tarde.

-"Está bien… voy enseguida" - contestó y procedió a apagar su comunicador.

Mientras que en ese momento, los dos titanes salían del cuarto para encontrarse con la joven a cargo, sólo que esta ya no se encontraba presente.

-"¿Y… a dónde se fue la chica?" - preguntó el muchacho verde, extrañado, tras ver el lugar vacío.

* * *

Luego de que Starfire y yo habíamos llegado a la punta del edificio más alto de la ciudad, mi compañera quedó extasiada al ver la vista del lugar. Las luces de Gotham resaltaban en todo el sector, dando un panorama de admirar.

-"¡La vista de la ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí!" - comentó alegre.

-"Este es uno de los lugares más altos que hay" - le contesté, sonriendo también - "Si no se hubiera nublado habría una mejor vista"

-"No importa, me alegra que quisieras mostrármela" - me respondió sin dejar de mirar.

-"La verdad, no te traje aquí por eso" - le contesté más serio.

Al segundo, mi compañera volteó a verme y su expresión cambió al ver que dirigía mi mano a mi mascarilla.

-"Robin…" - pronunció en un susurro, con su rostro desconcertado, mientras disponía a quitarme la máscara.

-"Esperé mucho tiempo para revelarte mi identidad, Starfire" - le dije volviéndome serio - "Pero te hice una promesa y para cumplir eso antes debo revelarte mi mayor secreto"

Al segundo me quité totalmente mi máscara. Starfire lucía conmocionada, mirándome como si fuera otra persona, aun cuando trataba de hacerse la idea de que era yo.

-"Robin…" - volvió a murmurar sorprendida.

-"Llámame Dick, Dick Grayson" - le respondí mirándola fijo - "Esa es mi verdadera identidad"

Pasaron unos minutos y mi compañera seguía viéndome consternada. Siempre me pregunté qué reacción tendría cuando decidiera mostrarle mi rostro. Todos en la base siempre habíamos interactuado por medio de nuestras identidades, así que este era un momento de cuidado.

A los breves segundos, Star se me fue acercando lentamente, dando un paso a la vez sin que dejara de mirarme. Cuando ya me tuvo en frente, dirigió su mano hacia mi rostro, posándola suavemente sobre mi mejilla y viéndome directamente a los ojos. La contemplé también, poder verla sin mi máscara me daba una nueva sensación, como si nos viéramos por primera vez.

En ese momento nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse y nuestros ojos a cerrarse, llevándonos por aquella fuerza que nos impulsaba cuando nos teníamos frente a frente. Pero entonces, una gota de agua cayó en mi frente. Me volví a mirar al cielo y poco a poco empezaron a caer más gotas, dentro de poco se largaría a llover, por lo que me separé del cuerpo de mi compañera.

-"Es mejor que busquemos refugio" - le dije volviéndome a colocar mi mascarilla. Al segundo después nos retiramos del edificio.

* * *

En industrias Wayne, la audaz chica murciélago descendía sobre la azotea de esta. Ahí, se encontraba esperándola el vigilante de Gotham quien permanecía con su postura seria e imponente de siempre.

-"Bruce, sé breve y explícame lo que está pasando. Debo regresar pronto a la biblioteca" - le dijo esta cuando llegó a su lado.

-"Pensé que tal vez Dick te había comentado algo" - le contestó el caballero de la noche con su seriedad habitual.

Batichica bajó pesimista su cabeza, con algo de angustia al escuchar mencionarlo.

-"Pues… desde que llegó ha estado muy extraño. Podría decir que ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi" - explicó sin dirigir su mirarada al caballero oscuro.

-"Estoy investigando acerca de ese villano, Slade ¿Dick te ha comentado algo sobre él?"

-"Ah… no mucho" - respondió inquieta.

-"De seguro sabes que podría estar envuelto en los atentados que ha sufrido Ciudad Gótica"

-"Por supuesto, vi las noticias, además mi padre debió haberte dicho que me atacó hace poco" - respondió algo ofendida.

-"Pero no hay pruebas concretas que lo vinculen" - explicó el vigilante de Gótica más serio - "Es por eso que necesito hablar con Dick ¿Me ayudarás a contactarlo?"

Batichica, después de permanecer en silencio un momento, asintió. Entonces el caballero oscuro caminó hacia el borde del edificio, preparándose para saltar.

-"Ah… por cierto…" - le dijo la chica murciélago antes de que se dispusiera a saltar - "Debo advertirte que no ha estado muy de buenas desde que… ya sabes, se encontró con tu nuevo asistente"

Permaneció inmóvil en la punta del edificio, pensativo, pero luego de unos segundos volteó para dirigirse s Batichica.

-"Me encargaré de ver eso después. Por ahora debemos priorizar el bienestar de Gotham" - le contestó muy serio - "Pronto se largará a llover, así que es mejor que te des prisa en volver"

Dicho eso saltó del edificio Luego de que Batichica se retirara, el caballero oscuro descendió, amortiguando la caída al expandir su capa la cual usaba como planeador. Al llegar al piso, se dirigió a su vehículo en donde se encontraba esperándolo el joven conocido como Robin dentro de este. Pero al abrir la puerta, notó que no se hallaba ahí. Sabía que no podía dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, confiaba en que lo esperaría, aunque en el fondo era obvio que conociendo el carácter e impaciencia de Jason, este tomaría su propio modo de llevar las cosas…

¿A dónde habría ido?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Raven y Chico Bestia caminaban por las calles conversando desde que habían salido de la biblioteca.

-"Te digo que no debiste asustarla de esa forma ¡Quizá qué imagen se llevó de nosotros ahora!" - le replicaba el muchacho verde y luego soltó un suspiro - "Vaya reputación que nos estamos haciendo aquí… Después de lo de la jefatura habíamos quedado bien con salvar a la hija del comisionado"

-"Ya deja de hacerte el inocente ¿Crees que no sé que sólo te importa impresionar a cuanta chica se te ponga en frente?" - le restregó la hechicera.

-"¡Auch! Oye ¿En serio eso piensas de mí?" - le preguntó este, avergonzado.

-"¿Acaso me equivoco?" - se volvió a decirle.

-"Pues…" - se dispuso a contestar el titán bestia, cuando en eso se detuvo a mirar el cielo - "Al parecer va a llover. Genial… sólo eso nos faltaba" - se quejó.

-"Debí imaginar que no pasarías mucho sin quejarte" - le respondió su compañera.

-"Pues tú pareces sentirte muy a gusto… ya me lo esperaba" - comentó Chico Bestia en voz baja.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" - le preguntó esta, frunciendo su ceño.

-"Bueno, ya sabes… este es tu tipo de ambiente, oscuro, misterioso, tétrico… así como tú" - le explicó.

La hechicera miró detenidamente a su compañero después de oír su comentario.

-"¡Ah, no digo que seas tétrica…!" - se explicó el muchacho verde, inquieto - "Bueno, un poco quizás, pero…"

-"No digas más, sé cómo soy" - le contestó fríamente, y luego desvió un poco su mirada - "Es por eso que no entiendo porqué estamos juntos si somos tan diferentes"

-"Bueno… aún así somos buenos amigos" - contestó este, sonriendo a su compañera.

Raven, se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y giró a mirar a su compañero. El muchacho verde la observaba con una sonrisa mientras que el rostro de la titán cambió, apaciguándolo un poco. Al cabo de un minuto, el rostro de Chico Bestia se volvió con sorpresa, mirando hacia detrás de su compañera.

-"¡Raven, mira!" - exclamó el titán bestia, señalando en dirección a lo que había visto.

Enseguida, su compañera volteó, vislumbrando un muchacho de antifaz y capa que se alejaba del lugar de donde estaban, desplazándose entremedio de los edificios.

-"¡Es Robin!" - volvió a exclamar el muchacho verde, asombrado y al minuto corrió tras él.

Sin embargo, Raven percibió algo extraño y se quedó observando de manera sospechosa a aquel individuo, antes de seguirlo.

En tanto, el chico maravilla se desplazaba por los edificios con una de sus bird-cuerdas. Cuando de pronto, se detuvo al escuchar una extraña voz que lo llamaba.

-"¡Robin!"

Al descender y voltear, contempló a un extraño ser de color verde y rasgos de animal que se le acercaba rápidamente.

-"¡Qué bueno encontrarte!" - exclamó agitado una vez que se detuvo frente a él - "Hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos todo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte"

El muchacho por su parte arqueó su ceja, extrañado, sin cambiar la expresión de desconfianza y desafío que sostenía en su mirada.

-"A principio estaba muy enfadado por la forma en cómo nos trataste, pero después de saber lo que ese sujeto te había hecho comprendí porqué te molestaste" - siguió diciendo el muchacho verde, sin notar la actitud de su compañero.

Hubo un silencio en que el muchacho seguía mirándolo desconfiado y en que finalmente, Chico Bestia notó algo inusual que hizo mirarlo de forma más sospechosa.

-"Oye, estás un poco extraño…¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?" - le preguntó, extrañado, disponiéndose a tocar su hombro.

-"¡No me toques, fenómeno!" - se apartó este, furibundo.

-"Oye ¿Aún estás molesto? Ya sé que no querías que viniéramos, pero…"

-"Chico Bestia…" - le llamó la voz de su compañera, a lo que este volteó a verla - "Ése no es Robin"

-"¿Qué?" - se volvió sorprendido y extrañado el titán bestia - "¡¿Cómo que no es Robin?"

-"Técnicamente no es el Robin que conocemos" - le explicó su compañera

-"Entonces… ¿Se trata de un hermano gemelo o algo así?" - preguntó confundido.

-"¿De qué demonios están hablando?" - se volvió el muchacho más agresivo - "¡Ya déjense de tonterías y explíquense quienes son, par de fenómenos!"

-"Muy bien… definitivamente no es nuestro Robin" - dijo el muchacho verde.

-"Ten cuidado, no percibo buenas intenciones" - le habló en voz baja la titán.

-"Ya veo…" - dijo el muchacho con más calma - "Deben ser amigos de aquel sujeto que se atrevió a volver. Pues déjenme decirles algo, aquí ya no se le necesita. Esta es mi ciudad ahora" - se volvió con una mirada de malicia.

-"Raven, este sujeto no me está gustando nada" - comentó Chico Bestia a su compañera.

-"Si es así entonces me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas" - le dijo esta más seria.

-"No tengo porqué explicarles nada a un par de sujetos como ustedes" - contestó tajante, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Entonces tendré que insistir" - le detuvo Raven, cortando su camino por medio de su aura - "No estamos en los mejores términos como para andar pidiendo las cosas de buena manera"

-"¿Creen que pueden conmigo?" - se burló este, disponiéndose a atacar - "¿Con quién creen acaso que están tratando?"

Entonces, el joven maravilla lanzó un birdaraang hacia la hechicera, esta con uso de su aura lo bloqueó. Enseguida el petirrojo volvió a atacarla, pegando un salto en el aire y lanzando una patada contra ella, pero esta volvió a cubrirse con un campo de aura más grande. En un segundo, su atacante dio una media vuelta en el aire, cayendo detrás de la titán, tomándola por sorpresa, a lo que una patada en su cuerpo que la botó al suelo.

-"¡Raven!" - gritó el titán bestia, volteando preocupado hacia su compañera - "¡¿Cómo te atreves?" - se volvió enfadado tomando forma de una serpiente.

Al segundo se enrolló alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho, aprisionándolo. Este por su parte, intentó zafarse, pero no tuvo éxito hasta que sacó entre su ropa un filoso birdaraang, logrando hacerle un corte a Chico Bestia transformado. Enseguida, el titán dio un quejido y volvió a su forma original, cayendo al suelo con una rasgadura en su hombro derecho.

-"¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!" - se quejó el muchacho verde, con su mano puesta en esta.

-"Te lo mereces ¡ ¿Qué demonios…?" - se inquietó, volteando hacia la titán que lo mantenía atado con su aura - "¡Maldita bruja! ¡Déjame ir!"

-"Te soltaré cuando averigue quién eres" - le dijo la hechicera.

Raven quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, atravesando aquel antifaz mientras se adentraba a su mente. En los pensamientos de este, vislumbró una serie de imágenes de un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos cafés, en las que destacaba al hombre murciélago, y unos en que golpeaba ferozmente a unos maleantes, además de ver a un sujeto que caía de un balcón, estando el petirrojo en lo alto, con una mirada sospechosa.

Entonces surgió una leve colisión de sus poderes, en que la titán se apartó inquieta, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-"¡¿Raven qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó su compañero, sorprendido.

Enseguida, el joven aprovechó de liberarse y sacó una pequeña bola que lanzó contra el piso, lo que produjo una enorme cortina de humo que lo cubrió de la vista de los titanes.

-"¡¿Qué es esto?" - exclamó el muchacho verde, tosiendo y tratando de abrir sus ojos.

Al instante el humo empezó a dispersarse y al momento en que ambos titanes abrieron sus ojos, el muchacho se había esfumado del lugar. Enseguida, comenzó a llover.

-"¿Pero quién era ese sujeto?"

La mirada de la oscura titán quedó puesta mientras el petirrojo irse. Sin duda, aquellas imágenes la habían desconcertado, pero más que eso, lo que en verdad la inquietó fue la energía violenta que emanaba el muchacho.

-"Tal parece que Slade no es lo único por lo que debemos preocuparnos" - comentó para sí, dejando a su compañero extrañado.

* * *

La lluvia seguía y Starfire y yo corríamos por la calle, buscando refugio. Mientras corríamos, la cubría con mi capa, resguardándola así del agua. Al segundo, vi una vieja casona derrumbada que estaba cerca y que podría servirnos.

-"¡Starfire, aquí!" - le dije, guiándola hasta allá.

Una vez que nos adentramos, nos ubicamos al fondo de esta entremedio de unos escombros. El lugar era bastante oscuro, pero nos ubicamos en un sector donde caía más luz.

-"Tendremos que pasar aquí la noche" - le dije mientras estrujaba mi capa.

-"Robin…" - me dijo en voz baja mi compañera, sentada a un rincón.

-"¿Sí, Starfire?" - me volví a preguntarle.

-"Bueno, yo… quería decirte que me hace muy feliz que decidieras mostrarme tu cara"

-"Oh, bueno…" - le dije, un poco avergonzado - "Fue un alivio finalmente hacerlo"

Pasaron unos instantes y me preparaba para tender mi capa, cuando vi que mi compañera me seguía observando.

-"¿Qué pasa?" - le pregunté, un poco inquieto volviéndome a mirarla.

-"Nada, es sólo que… se me hizo extraño verte así. Fue como si hubiera sido la primera en que nos vimos"

-"Oh, bueno… si te molestó… no tengo necesidad de quitarme la máscara… sólo no quería mantener esto en secreto" - le dije algo apenado.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡No! Robin, no pienses que me molestó, al contrario" - se apresuró en decirme - "Sólo debo acostumbrarme, después de todo llevamos mucho tiempo con nuestras identidades ¿No?"

Después de un momento me senté a su lado, bajando mi mirada al piso, preocupado.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo que te molestó?" - me preguntó preocupada.

-"¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, no! - le contesté, reaccionando ante su pregunta - "Es sólo que tengo que ponerme a pensar en muchas cosas ahora"

-"Robin, no olvides que no estás solo" - se volvió con una sonrisa comprensiva - "Puedes contarme y yo haré lo que sea con tal de ayudarte"

-"Star…" - la miré conmovido.

Al segundo, nuestros rostros volvían a acercarse, intentando de juntar nuestros labios, cuando ya me encontraba a unos centímetros de su boca, sentí que nos estaban observando. Entonces rápidamente me aparté y saqué uno de mis birdaraangs, lanzándolo contra una esquina donde percibí que se encontraba quien nos espiaba.

-"¡Robin!" - exclamó inquieta mi compañera.

-"¡¿Quién está ahí?" - grité alterado. Y al instante corrí hacia fuera del lugar mientras Starfire iluminaba el lugar, formando una bola de energía entre su mano.

Ya afuera, miré hacia los lados tratando de ubicar a algún sospechoso, pero sólo llovía

-"Robin…"

-"¡Alguien nos espiaba! ¡Debe de estar cerca!" - contesté más alterado, preparándome para ir tras él.

-"Tranquilo… si regresa lo detendremos, pero regresemos adentro ¿Sí?" - me calmó mi compañera.

Tomó unos cuantos minutos volver a tranquilizarme, hasta que finalmente accedí a volver adentro con ella.

* * *

Llegando a un viejo edificio, el ente que había penetrado el lugar donde se resguardaban el muchacho maravilla y la titán alienígena, ingresaba ahora a un cuarto, en el que en un rincón que se mantenía a oscuras, se encontraba un hombre de traje, quien lo esperaba sentado en una silla.

-"Buenas noticias, señor. El pájaro ya se encuentra en la ciudad" - le dijo este.

-"Bien. Ahora sólo hay que pasar el mensaje" - dijo aquel personaje mientras jugaba entre sus dedos con una brillante moneda plateada, y que al momento tiró a lo alto para dejarla caer sobre su otra mano.

-"Ah… señor… ¿Qué es lo que hace?" - preguntó, balbuceando

-"Tranquilo, como te tardaste quise matar el tiempo haciendo un juego al azar" - respondió malicioso - "Entonces… ¿Quieres saber cual fue tu suerte?"

El rostro del matón palideció, empezando a transpirar y a temblar sin quitar la vista de la moneda que su jefe tapaba. Prediciendo lo que se venía contra él, se paralizó de horror y casi por instinto intentó huir, buscando vagamente la manilla que se encontraba atrás suyo. Pero entonces su jefe se puso de pie y disparó contra él, muriendo en el acto.

* * *

En la bat-cueva el caballero de Gotham ya se encontraba presente en esta, luego de salier de su vehículo se ubicó frente a su computadora y se sentó serio, frente a esta.

-"Regresó mucho antes de lo que esperaba, amo Wayne" - se acercó a decirle Alfred mientras bajaba las escaleras - "En esta ciudad debería de llover más seguido"

Sin embargo, su amo permaneció en silencio, con su mirada fija a un punto ciego. No comprendía su actitud, hasta que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero.

-"¿En dónde está el amo Jason?"

-"Es lo que quisiera saber" - respondió.

Al minuto, la compuerta de la cueva se abrió, entrando el joven maravilla ante la vista del mayordomo inglés y de su mentor que voltearon hacia él. El chico por su parte se dio cuenta de las miradas de ambos, aunque trató de no darle importancia.

-"Señor…" - trató de romper el silencio el mayordomo.

-"Déjanos a solas, Alfred" - le interrumpió su amo sin quitar la vista de su discípulo.

El mayordomo echó una breve mirada al aprendiz de su amo antes de retirarse del lugar.

-"Ah, yo…" - empezó el muchacho, un poco inquieto.

-"Explícame dónde estabas" - se adelantó el multimillonario de Gotham, con algo de severidad en su voz.

-"Estaba patrullando" - le contestó el joven, intentando de no darle importancia - "Por los alrededores… mientras tú hacías lo tuyo"

-"Te dije que permanecieras en el auto" - le recriminó este, poniéndose de pie - "¿Por qué me desobedeciste de nuevo, Jason?"

El joven guardó silencio, intentando desviar su mirada ante la pregunta de su tutor.

-"¡Jason!" - le llamó la atención Bruce.

-"¡Me has estado marginando!" - explotó el muchacho, volviéndose agresivo - "¡¿Por qué no admites que me has estado dejando de lado desde que ese otro sujeto apareció?"

Bruce se quedó mirando sorprendido al joven. Nunca esperó que este se sintiera tan desplazado, ahora entendía un poco su rebeldía de hace unos días.

-"Jason…" - le dijo en voz baja, tratando de apaciguarlo.

-"Oye Bruce Dime una cosa" - se volvió a decirle este - "¿Qué pasaría si él quisiera volver a estar bajo tu mando?"

El multimillonario volvió a mirar fijamente a Jason. Ahora estaba preocupado, obviamente este se sentía más amenazado de lo que pensó.

-"Eso no pasará, Jason" - le contestó finalmente - "Él ya tiene a su propio equipo"

-"¿Y si pasara qué harías, eh?"

Bruce volvió a guardar silencio. No sabía muy bien qué decir, su discípulo parecía estar tan empeñado en ver a Dick como una amenaza que no era capaz de escuchar alguna otra razón.

-"¡Basta, Jason, has estado evadiendo el tema!" - le contestó en un tono más severo - "Te dije que si no cuestionabas mis órdenes ambos trabajaríamos sin problemas, pero al parecer es imposible confiar en ti"

-"Entonces es mi culpa. ¿Te importa al menos saber qué sucedió cuando venía camino para acá?" - se volvió a responderle enfurecido.

Su mentor quedó viéndolo fijamente, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

-"Dos de sus amigos me atacaron sin razón" - explicó molesto - "A mi parecer, él los envió para perjudicarme, por suerte pude escapar…"

-"Basta… escucha…" - empezó a decirle el multimillonario, en un tono más calmado - "Como sea has desobedecido, así que estarás suspendido de tus labores por unos días"

-"No hablas en serio" - objetó este en voz baja, con un leve resentimiento.

Entonces, se quitó su capa y la dejó de lado en una esquina antes de salir corriendo de la guarida, dirigiéndose al interior de la mansión, mientras el empresario de industrias Wayne pegaba un suspiro, rendido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había dejado de llover, y Star y yo íbamos por la calle vestidos como civiles. Como sería un problema caminar con ella con su vestimenta habitual, le pasé mi chaqueta, que la cubría entera. Sólo que a esta hora del día hacía mucho calor, por lo que mi compañera empezó a sentirse incómoda.

-"Robin, tengo mucha calor" - me dijo mi compañera, tocándose la chaqueta.

."¡Schhht! Starfire, te dije que sin mi traje tienes que llamarme Dick" - le repliqué inquieto.

-"Lo siento, es que no puedo acostumbrarme" - se excusó, preocupada - "No entiendo… porqué debemos ocultarnos así"

-"Este lugar es muy diferente a Jump City, aquí sería un gran problema andar con nuestras identidades, es por eso que no quería que vinieran" - le contesté muy serio.

Al rato, Starfire se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa, en la cual se quedó viendo una de las vitrinas principales con intriga y admirada ante la ropa que se exhibía.

-"Oye ¿Qué te parece si entramos a comprar?" - se volteó a preguntarme, entusiasmada.

-"¿Ahora? No lo sé Star…"

-"Por favor, no me gusta el modo en que la gente me está viendo. Si lo que les preocupa es la forma en que me veo, deja cambiarme para parecer alguien más normal" - me pidió, afligida.

Reflexioné y ciertamente era lo más razonable. Así no tendría problemas en salir con ella, ya era muy extraño que con este calor estuviera tan cubierta.

-"De acuerdo… entremos a ver" - contesté, esbozándole una sonrisa.

El rostro de mi compañera se iluminó sonrió con ganas. Una vez adentro, Star quedó maravillada con la cantidad de ropa a nuestro alrededor.

-"Hola ¿Puedo ayudarlos?" - se acercó a preguntarnos una vendedora.

-"Dígame… ¿Qué tipo de ropa usan comúnmente las chicas terrícolas?" - le preguntó Star.

-"¿Cómo dice?"

-"¡Ah…! ¡No se preocupe, estamos bien por nuestra cuenta!" - intervine inquieto y tomé el brazo de mi compañera llevándola al fondo de la tienda.

Una vez que nos alejamos de la vendedora, nos ubicamos detrás de una línea de ropa que nos cubría de la demás gente que se encontraba al interior del lugar.

-"Star… tienes que comportarte como si fueras una habitante de la tierra. Si se enteran de que eres de otro planeta tendremos serios problemas"

-"Lo siento, es que aquí hay mucha variedad y se me hace difícil escoger algún atuendo" - me contestó sonriendo apenada.

-"Sólo escoge algo que te sea cómodo, lo demás no importa"

-"Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ideas para mi nuevo atuendo" - dijo con ánimo mientras salía enérgica tomando un montón de prendas de los pasillos y dirigiéndose a los camerinos.

Ahora debía comunicarme con Alfie, de seguro no tendría problema en aceptar el recargo a su cuenta. Siempre me dijo que si alguna vez tenía problemas de dinero no dudara en pedírselo. Cuando me disponía a marcar, mi compañera ya salía del vestidor.

-"Robin ¿Qué tal me veo?"

Me mantuve en silencio, con mi mirada atónita al ver a mi compañera vestida con varias prendas que no concordaban entre sí. Tenía puesto unos pantalones de enagua con la parte de abajo de un bikini, además de llevar puesto un cinturón. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con un brasier encima, sin mencionar unas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta su rodilla… De seguro habrá querido copiar alguna moda de su planeta, porque no le veía otra explicación.

-"¿Robin?"

-"Discúlpame un momento" - le contesté y me dirigí hacia otro lado de la tienda.

Una vez que me ubiqué, saqué mi comunicador para contactar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Tenía pensado de un principio cargar el costo a la cuenta de Alfred, pero no contaba con que tendría este problema. No podía pedirle ayuda a Alfie en esto, sólo se me ocurría a…

Oh no… ¡Babs! Quedé petrificado al ponerme a recordar ahora a mi compañera. Anoche olvidé por completo en comunicarme con ella, No supe cómo le había ido con Raven y Chico Bestia ¡Rayos! De seguro debía de estar molestísima.

En fin…ya no podía estarme lamentando. Ahora tenía un problema mayor, de seguro comprendería, así que me armé de valor y me puse contacto con ella.

* * *

En la biblioteca, la joven a cargo se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con una expresión algo afligida en su rostro mientras hojeaba un libro. En ese momento su comunicador sonó y contestó este sin inmutarse.

-"Sí"

-"Ah… Babs?"

Se produjo un largo silencio entre ambos, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pensar en qué decir al escuchar a su compañero.

."Dick…" - pronunció esta, sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo estás?" - preguntó este en voz baja, preocupado - "Ah… oye… sobre lo de anoche, yo… Siento no haberte ayudado, tuve que ocuparme de unas cosas antes…."

-"…Está bien, no hay problema" - contestó la pelirroja, luego de permanecer un momento en silencio.

-"¿Seguro? No era mi intención. Anoche pasaron tantas cosas…"

-"Está bien. Anoche me pasaron muchas cosas también" - le interrumpió - "Pero de seguro eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?" - le recalcó lo último con cierto reproche.

-"Babs… lo lamento" - le dijo su compañero, mortificado - "Sabes que lo que menos quiero hacer es causarte problemas"

-"Ya te dije que está bien" - le respondió, pasiva.

." ¿Segura?"

-"Sí"

La mirada de la pelirroja seguía intacta mientras el silencio se prolongó.

-"Babs, necesito pedirte un favor" - empezó su compañero con un tono más serio - "Escucha, estoy en la tienda de ropa _Feminist_ de la calle principal de Ciudad Gótica, tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda con urgencia"

-"Pasa algo malo?" - preguntó la bibliotecaria cambiando su expresión.

-"Bueno, no es nada serio, pero me vendría bien tu ayuda" - le contestó - "Te lo explicaré aquí, pero necesito que te des prisa ¿Sí?"

Un breve silencio volvió a pronunciarse.

-"Bien…" - contestó finalmente, pegando un suspiro - "Estaré allí en unos minutos"

-"Gracias Babs" - dijo el joven maravilla, soltando un sutil tono de alivio.

Al minuto ambos cortaron la comunicación, mientras la pelirroja había quedado pensativa en su puesto por unos segundos. De algún modo pudo contenerse después de todo lo sucedido ayer, ahora le intrigaba la clase de lío que tuviera su compañero.

-"Más te vale que esto sea de importancia, chico maravilla, porque sino serás tú quien tenga problemas" - dijo un poco molesta para sí. Y luego de un minuto abandonó el lugar llevándose su bolso.

* * *

**Y… ¡Al fin! XD jeje Disculpen la enorme tardanza por este cap, surgieron muchas cosas, además que se me hizo largísimo y lo tuve que partir en dos XP así que espero subir pronto el siguiente. Antes agradecer a todos los que me leen y dejan sus comentarios, en serio es un enorme placer.**

**mmm… de seguro quieren saber de qué trata la sorpresa No XD jeje, Pues bien, no se encuentra aquí si no en mi profile ;) ahí hallarán el link que los llevará hasta ella. Espero les guste, no es muy grandiosa pero demoré en hacerla (otra de las razones de porqué tardé en subir este cap) XP**

**jaja, no sé si habrán adivinado al misterioso villano de este capítulo XD Les daré una pista, hizo aparición en la última peli de Batman, aunque aquí este está retratado a partir de los cómics ;9**

**Por supuesto a responder sus reviews;**

**Haoyohasakura. Pues nada ¡Un enorme placer que te haya gustado mi historia! ;) Me alegro que te gustara el manejo de los personajes, ya que a la hora de hacer un fic es de lo que más me preocupo ;9 Sobre tus dudas… bien, jeje, como había visto pocos capis de los titanes no imaginaba que estos conociera a Batman, como nunca le habían nombrado saqué mis propias conclusiones XP El capi que mencionas recuerdo haberlo visto hace mucho, mucho tieeeempo y sólo llegué a la parte en que Star termina besando a Robin XP Luego de ver que los titanes (al menos Cy, Rav y BB) sabían de la existencia de Gotham XD reescribí un poco el tercer capítulo, pero tuve que dejar un poco de dudas sobre el pasado de Robin como compañero de Batman XD**

**Sobre lo que mencionas, del comportamiento de los titanes… pues, la verdad, pienso que sería normal que se molestasen, si un amigo empezara a comportarse extraño y veo que está teniendo problemas, y fuera con disposición de ayudarle y este me tratara así, pienso que quedaría resentida con él. Bueno, es una opinión ;) Acerca de Batman, yo no creo que se sintiera mal, él siempre ha sabido que Robin lo ve como un padre, además, es una gran cosa que después de que se separan en no muy buenos términos, aún así le haya dicho a su peor enemigo que cuenta con un padre y no piensa reemplazarlo ;) Sí… qué mal que no se hablen todavía, pero supongo que debido a que tienen pleitos sin resolver. En fin, muchas gracias tu comentario y espero te siga gustando el desarrollo de esta. Nos vemos en un próximo cap ;)**

**Nina500, Wow! Gracias, qué feliz me hace que hayas leído mi fic. Espero que te siga gustando y sobre Robin me temo que seguirá teniendo problemas. Gracias por tu comentario, también quiero ver pronto tu actualización.**

**Loba; Muchas gracias. ;9 qué alegría que te gusten mis historias y voy a seguir hasta que termine este fic ;) De nuevo gracias por tu comentario.**

**Y por supuesto, agradecimientos también a mi amiga Valdemar. Ojala les guste la sorpresa.**

¿**Reviews**?** ;3**


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Quiebre de Paz

**Capítulo Ocho: Quiebre de Paz**

Luego de apagar mi comunicador, volví con mi compañera a los vestidores. Cuando me acerqué, quedé paralizado al ver que se encontraba flotando a unos metros del suelo mientras tomaba un vestido, que se encontraba en lo alto de una repisa.

."¡Star, no!" - le grité, tomando su brazo para bajarla al piso - "¡No puedes volar aquí!"

-"Oh, discúlpame" - me dijo preocupada, descendiendo suavemente - "Es la costumbre"

-"Está bien, no importa" - suspiré, tratando de calmarme - "Sólo procura que no te vean"

-"Por cierto, Robin ¿Qué te pareció mi atuendo?" - se volvió a decirme, sonriendo.

-"Otra cosa, tienes que dejar de llamarme Robin" - le dije más serio.

-"Lo siento" - me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, apenada.

Pasaron varios minutos en que trataba de que Star no llamara la atención. En ese momento, escuché que alguien entraba a la tienda. Rogaba que fuera Babs para que me sacara pronto de este apuro.

-"Star, espérame aquí ¿Sí?" - le dije mientras me dirigía al mostrador.

Ya ahí, pude observar que Babs había llegado. Antes de que una de las vendedoras se acercara a hablarle, me apresuré a hacerle una señal para llamar su atención. Ella me captó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia mí, yendo a los vestidores.

-"Qué bueno que llegaste, empezaba a preocuparme"

-"Y bien ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" - me contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Acompáñame" - le dije, volviéndome al vestidor junto con ella.

-"Dick, no sé lo que pasa, pero lo que sea tendré que ser breve, tengo mucho trabajo y…" - me explicó, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por Star.

-"¿Qué tal este atuendo?" - dijo ella de pronto, abriendo la cortina del vestidor, mostrándose nuevamente con una extraña mezcla de prendas.

En ese momento, percaté que el rostro de Babs había quedado completamente tieso al ver a mi compañera, quien luego de un momento se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se produjo un silencio que me pareció eterno, lo que empezó a ponerme tenso.

-"Ah… Star, ella es Barbara. Babs, ella es…Starfire" - las presenté un poco inquieto.

-"¿…Starfire?" - preguntó mi antigua camarada conmocionada, con un hilo de voz.

-"¡Imposible! ¡¿En serio eres tú?" - exclamó mi compañera titán, sorprendida.

-"¿Ustedes ya se conocían?" - les pregunté sorprendido.

-"Ah… sí ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Slade?" - se me dirigió Babs, saliendo de su estado de perturbación.

Reflexioné un instante y quedé abstraído mirando a ambas. No esperé que llegaran a conocerse sin que intercediera. Por alguna razón eso me preocupaba un poco.

-"¡Es increíble! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas Batichica de quien tanto hablaba Robin!" - volvió a exclamar Starfire, mirándola entusiasmada.

-"Star…" - le llamé la atención para que bajara la voz.

-"Lo siento, se me olvida que aquí ustedes ya tienen sus propias identidades" - contestó, sonriendo un poco apenada.

-"Discúlpala, estamos acostumbrados a tratarnos con nuestras identidades en Jump City" - le expliqué, tratando de simular una sonrisa.

-"Dick… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" - me dijo de pronto Babs, volviéndoseme muy seria.

-"Ah… seguro" - le contesté extrañado, levantando mi ceja mientras iba hacia ella.

Al instante, nos apartamos de mi compañera y nos ubicamos tras una línea de ropa colgada. Podía ver por su mirada, que no estaba muy contenta.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¡Le revelaste mi identidad!" - me recriminó entre dientes, tratando de no alzar la voz.

-"Ah… sí" - le respondí un poco confundido - "Le conté algo de ti anoche ¿Qué problema hay?"

-"¡¿Qué problema hay?" - me recalcó molesta - "¡Esto es increíble, de haber sabido...! Acordamos que nuestras identidades no serían reveladas sin nuestro consentimiento"

-"¡Está bien, lo siento!" - le dije un poco irritado por la forma en que lo estaba tomando - "Sólo se lo conté a ella, necesitaba algo con que recobrar su confianza"

-"No me digas ¿Y para eso tenías que contarle mi identidad?"

Hubo un silencio en que nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Me sorprendió que se lo estuviera tomando tan mal. Sabía que quizá no le gustaría, pero confiaba en que entendería la situación. Quería rebatirle, pero justo en ese momento mi compañera titán se adelantó.

-"Oigan ¿Todo está bien?" - se acercó a preguntar Starfire en voz baja.

-"Ah… sí" - volteé a contestarle - "Enseguida estamos contigo"

Starfire quedó observándonos pensativa por un instante, pero luego volvió a los vestidores a seguir probándose ropa. Yo en cambio, seguía tratando de convencer a mi compañera.

-"Babs, por favor" - me volví a mirarla, preocupado - "Tengo muchas preocupaciones y necesito solucionar esto"

-"Está bien… dime en qué necesitas ayuda" - respondió, pegando un suspiro.

Al momento, volteé a mirar a mi compañera titán, que seguía probándose prenda por prenda mientras se miraba en el espejo. Luego me volví a mirar a Barbara, que tras un minuto se dio cuenta del problema.

-"¿Es una broma?" - me preguntó, alzando su ceja.

-"¡Sabes que no puedo salir con ella vestida así!"

-"¿Y para eso necesitabas mi ayuda? Pudiste haberlo hecho tú solo ¿no crees?" - me recriminó, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-"¡Soy un chico, no puedo decirle cómo vestirse!" - le espeté ofendido.

-"¿En serio? ¡Vaya, en eso si que no has cambiado!" - me respondió con sarcasmo.

-"¡Bien! ¿Me ayudarás o no?" - le dije molesto.

-"De acuerdo… veré que puedo hacer" - respondió dirigiéndose hacia donde Starfire.

Me quedé observándola por unos instantes mientras iba con mi compañera. No sabía que clase de problemas tendría con todo esto, pero no me quedaba de otra más que confiar y dejarlo en manos de Babs.

* * *

Barbara Gordon, observaba con intriga a la joven que se probaba un vestido mientras se miraba al espejo. Desde que escuchó por primera vez mencionar su nombre en boca de su compañero, sabía que algo no andaba bien. La titán se le hacía una chica poco común, intuía que no era terrestre, aunque poseía un encanto natural que la hacía sentirse cómoda. Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes antes de hablar.

-"Ah… ¿Starfire?"

-"¿Hum? ¡Ah, Batichica!" - se volvió alegre la joven titán - "Robin y tú ya terminaron de hablar?"

-"Sí, oye, te agradecería que no me dijeras Batichica" - le dijo algo inquieta - "¿Necesitas ayuda?" - le preguntó, viendo lo que vestía.

-"Bueno… quería escoger algo típico que usaran las chicas terrestres… pero Robin ha estado muy inquieto y no me ha dado ninguna opinión" - contestó la titán, bajando un poco afligida su cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, la mayoría de los chicos no sabe qué hacer cuando están de compras" - le sonrió la pelirroja - "Son unos inútiles, por eso es mejor ir acompañada de chicas. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a escoger"

-"¿En serio? ¡Gracias!" - exclamó la titán volviéndose a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-"Bueno, espérame aquí, voy por unas prendas" - dijo esta, retirándose del vestidor.

La titán alienígena asintió con ganas y al rato, esta ya estaba de vuelta en los vestidores. Tras la cortina, Barbara se encontraba junto a Starfire para ayudarla a cambiarse.

-"Creo que esto te quedará perfecto" - dijo con un par de prendas en sus manos.

-"Bati… digo Barbara ¿Crees que a Robin le gustará?" - le preguntó esta, tímidamente.

-"Ah… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" - le preguntó extrañada.

-"Ah, por nada. Es sólo que…"

-"Babs, Starfire ¿Ya terminaron?" - interrumpió la voz de su compañero desde afuera.

-"En un momento" - le contestó la pelirroja y al momento se volvió a Starfire - "Bueno… comencemos"

* * *

Fuera de los vestidores, caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto ¿Qué demonios hacían que demoraban tanto? Empezaba a impacientarme y a arrepentirme de haber venido, hasta que luego de unos minutos, Babs salió a encontrarse conmigo.

-"¿Y bien?" - le pregunté algo ansioso.

"Velo por ti mismo" - me contestó corriendo la cortina del vestidor.

Al minuto, mi compañera titán salió vestida con una blusa fucsia sin mangas y con una minifalda blanca, junto a unas botas del mismo color. También tenía puesto un cintillo blanco que adornaba su cabello, usaba una chasquilla que cubría las marcas en su frente ¿En serio era Starfire? ¡Guau! No había quedado tan sorprendido y cautivado desde que apareció en la graduación de la malcriada de Kitten.

-"¡Guau…! Star, te ves…" - pronuncié atónito sin poder dejarla de mirar.

-"Todo fue gracias a Babs" - me dijo sonriendo, mientras daba vuelta para lucir su ropa.

-"Bien, creo que es todo" - dijo mi compañera, con su rostro algo afligido tras mirarme un momento.

-"Ah, Babs… gracias, te debo una" - le dije, volviéndome a ella para animarla.

-"Descuida, voy a la caja, tengo tarjeta de descuento en esta tienda"

-"¡No tienes que hacerlo, ya te debo mucho dinero, le pediré a Alfred!" - le respondí, preocupado.

-"Olvida eso y ni se te ocurra llamar a Alfred, ya tiene muchos problemas en casa"

-"¿Problemas?" - le pregunté fijándole mi mirada, a lo que ella desvió la suya, preocupada - "¿Qué clase de problemas?"

Babs no me respondió y volvió su mirada a la caja para terminar de pagar.

-"Como te dije, tengo mucho qué hacer" - me respondió esquiva, apresurándose a guardar sus cosas - "No te preocupes en pagarme, bien"

En ese momento, tan pronto terminó de guardar su billetera salió de la tienda, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera dejándome con tal duda, así que la detuve afuera.

-"¡Espera un momento!" - exclamé, sujetando su brazo.

-"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!"

-"No dejaré que vayas a ningún lado hasta que me respondas todo lo que necesito saber" - le contesté, más serio - "¡Sabes lo alterado que me encuentro con esto! ¡Alguien más anda con mi identidad y no sé quién, desde cuándo y porqué lo hace!"

Me quedé observándola fijamente al igual que ella, pero no conté con una respuesta. Su rostro seguía tratando de evadirse al mío. Por más que intentaba que hablara se resistía a decirme y eso me dejaba más preocupado.

-"¡Babs! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo!"

-"¡No, Dick! ¡Las cosas han cambiado! ¡No puedes llegar aquí e imponerte después de abandonar Ciudad Gótica y venir a alterar la vida de las personas!" - se volvió a responderme, alterada.

Al minuto, Starfire llegó con nosotros, deteniéndose a mirarnos, preocupada.

-"Bien, si es así cómo quieres que estén las cosas, así será" - le respondí mirándola fijamente - "Vámonos Star, te presentaré a alguien en quien confiar" - dije tomando su mano para retirarnos.

-"Pero… ¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó extrañada mientras la llevaba de la mano.

No contesté, fuimos alejándonos del lugar, sin darle importancia a la mirada de tristeza con que Babs bajaba su rostro.

* * *

Por otro lado, la titán hechicera y el muchacho bestia se encontraban caminando por las calles a vista de las personas, quienes los observaban algo inquietos al verles pasar. En tanto, Chico Bestia quien tenía una venda atada alrededor de su brazo, se quejaba en el trayecto haciendo exagerados gestos de dolor.

-"¿Dejaras de quejarte?" - le preguntó algo ofuscada la titán.

-"Es que me duele" - contestó este mirándola con lágrimas.

Al momento, la oscura titán agarró el brazo de su compañero y se lo llevó a un callejón luego de ver a la gente que los observaba.

-"Déjame ver" - le dijo mientras sacaba la venda de su brazo y la observaba con cuidado.

Mientras la titán se encargaba de ver la herida de su compañero, este quedó observando atentamente su rostro. Ahora que veía a Raven en esa situación, se sintió algo extraño y no sabía bien porqué. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

-"Raven..." - le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarla.

-"¿Qué?" - preguntó esta sin inmutarse.

-"Ah... yo..." - intentó decir algo nervioso - "Es sólo que..." - pronunció, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada ensimismada de su compañera.

-"Ese sujeto..." - pronunció preocupada recordando una de las imágenes que vio en su mente.

-"¿Te refieres al impostor? ¡Ya verá la próxima vez que nos encontremos, le daré una lección!" - dijo el muchacho verde, molesto.

-"Demasiado hábil para un simple impostor" - contestó con más seriedad la titán - "En todo caso sepa Robin o no de él, habrá que tener cuidado"

Chico Bestia quedó mirando unos instantes preocupado a su compañera, y al momento asintió.

* * *

Ya lejos, me detuve con mi compañera, quien no paraba de preguntarme sobre lo ocurrido.

-"Robin ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué dejamos a Babs sola? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¡Robin!"

-"¡Ahora no Star!" - me volví a contestarle, molesto petrificando la mirada de mi compañera.

-"Lo… lo siento" - respondió balbuceando - "Es que… no entiendo que ocurrió"

Quedé observándola por unos instantes. Cada vez que veía ese rostro me llenaba de culpa, haciéndome recordar todo lo que había hecho.

-"Star… lo lamento" - le dije ya más calmado - "Aún no puedo lidiar con todo lo que está ocurriendo

Era tan reconfortante tener a alguien como Star a mi lado, pero... ¿Qué estaba sucediéndome? Por más que intentaba calmarme, no podía lograrlo. Sólo había alguien a quien podía recurrir así.

-"Star... mira, tengo que hacer una llamada. Una vez que termine, llamaremos a los muchachos para reunirnos y aclararles esto"

* * *

En la mansión más lujosa de Ciudad Gótica, específicamente bajo esta, en la guarida de su vigilante, un viejo mayordomo se encargaba de limpiar sus alrededores.

Cerca de él, un joven quinceañero, se encontraba sentado cerca del panel de control, con una mirada resentida hacia un punto ciego. El mayordomo volteó a verlo por un momento. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado luego de los últimos acontecimientos. El muchacho Todd, se encontraba más serio y problemático que nunca antes, lo que era motivo de grandes preocupaciones.

En ese momento, el sonido de su teléfono le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos, a lo que se dirigió a este para contestar.

-"¿Mansión Wayne?" - contestó este.

-"¿Alfred, soy yo" - dijo la voz del joven Grayson.

Hubo un silencio por parte del hombre en que se inquietó y volteó a mirar de reojo a su otro amo, que había volteado a observarle.

-"¿Alfred?"

-"Sí, le escucho… Necesita algo en que ayudarle"

-"Ah… ¿todo está bien? Te noto algo inquieto" - preguntó este, algo preocupado.

-"No se preocupe, aquí todo está bien" - le contestó tratando de parecer más sereno.

-"Bueno, llamaba para ver si todo andaba bien y… necesito pedirte un favor"

Jason seguía observándole, sentado desde la silla, intrigado y con cierta sospecha.

-"¿Quién era?" - le interrogó este una vez que terminó de hablar, clavándole la mirada.

Alfred observó atentamente al joven antes de contestar. Esa mirada que el joven amo le dirigía, le hacía sentir esa inseguridad en que temía por su bienestar. Él no era de los que mentía a no ser algo crucial, pero consideró que esta era una situación delicada, que en caso de decir la verdad alguien podría salir lastimado.

-"El amo Bruce" - mintió - "Quería saber que todo estuviera bien aquí"

-"¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo?" - comentó fastidiado y más resentido - "Fue a mi a quien atacaron, debería hacer algo con esos sujetos"

-"Amo Jason le sugiero tranquilizarse. No querrá tener más problemas con el amo Bruce, ¿verdad?" - le contestó Alfred, pegándole su mirada con pasividad.

Se produjo un silencio mientras Jason se volvía a mirar a otra parte, molesto.

-"Vamos, amo Todd, Iré a hacer unas compras para la cena" - le dijo, tratando de animarlo - "Prepararé su platillo preferido, no tardaré ¿Bien?"

El muchacho no cambió su expresión. A los breves minutos, el mayordomo de la mansión salió de la guarida de su amo, dejándolo a solas. En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar, ante la ausencia de Alfred, Jason optó por ponerse de pie y contestar.

-"¿Sí?"

-"¿Jason? ¿Todo bien en casa?" - preguntó la voz de su mentor desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Qué no acabas de…?" - preguntó este confuso, y quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta del engaño.

-"¿Dónde está Alfred? ¿Estás bien?"

-"…Alfred fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena, dijo que vuelve enseguida"

-"Bien… pasaré a casa más tarde, estate tranquilo ¿Sí?"

-"Sí…" - contestó el joven levemente antes de colgar.

Al minuto, tiró con furia el auricular al suelo, rabioso. Odiaba que lo engañaran de esa forma, pero no iba a quedarse así, ahora mismo iría a ajustar cuentas.

* * *

Al minuto, vi aproximarse la limosina que conducía Alfred... ¡Cuanta nostalgia! A mi lado, pude ver que Star se inquietó un poco al ver a Alfred aproximarse a nosotros.

-"Tranquila, Star, es un viejo amigo" - contesté esbozando una sonrisa.

-"Amo Richard, me lo supuse" - dijo él una vez que estuvo frente a nosotros, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa.

-"Me alegra verte otra vez, luego de tantos problemas es un alivio ver una cara amiga" - le dije sonriendo también.

Al momento, la mirada de Alfred se posó en mi compañera titán, que a la vez ella también le observaba con curiosidad.

-"Ah, Alfred ella es Starfire, Star, él es Alfred" - les presenté.

-"Es un gusto, señor" - sonrió tímidamente mi compañera, estrechando su mano.

-"El gusto es mío, señorita" - le contestó con cordialidad.

-"Y bien… ¿Tuviste problemas en la mansión?"

-"Así que… ya sabe lo de el nuevo compañero del amo" - me dijo Alfred.

-"Por eso actuaste así cuando fui a visitarte" - le dije serio.

-"Supuse que no se lo tomaría a bien, amo Richard" - contestó preocupado - "Y por lo que me han contado veo que fue así"

-"Sí, no fue una sorpresa muy agradable, sobretodo en este momento"

-"Si le reconforta saber no fue el único que se tomó a bien esto"

-"No sé cómo no esperé que pudiera hacerme algo así" - comenté un poco resentido.

-"No diga eso, amo Dick, el amo Wayne tuvo sus razones para lo que hizo"

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en que bajé mi mirada, mortificado. Pero luego, Al volvió a hablarme.

-"Mire, lamento si soy un poco inoportuno, pero no puedo dejar abandonada por mucho tiempo la mansión"

-"Lo entiendo" - le dije bajando mi cabeza, algo defraudado.

-"Supuse que necesitaría dinero, también le traje alimentos y ropa limpia" - me dijo luego de un silencio, pasándome una cesta - "Lástima que no me dijo que estaba acompañado, hubiera podido traerle algo a la señorita también"

-"Oh, no se preocupe, yo estoy bien" - le respondió mi compañera, sonriendo.

-"Bueno… si necesita algo más sólo tiene que llamarme"

-"Gracias Al, eres el mejor" - le respondí, levantando mi rostro esbozando una sonrisa.

-"Bueno… me retiro, ha sido un placer amo Dick… señorita" - nos dijo haciendo un gesto cordial para retirarse y luego dirigirse a la limosina.

Al minuto, la limosina se retiró del lugar dejándonos solos a Starfire y a mí.

-"¿Por qué ese señor te llamó amo?" - me preguntó Star extrañada y con algo de gracia

-"Es una larga historia, Star" - le dije un poco avergonzado - "Te la contaré cuando nos reunamos con Raven y Chico Bestia… ¿Podrías comunicarte con ellos?"

-"Por supuesto" - contestó entusiasta, volviendo a sonreír mientras sacaba su comunicado - "Se pondrán muy contentos de vernos otra vez"

-"¡Espera! No les digas que estoy contigo, aún no sé si estén dispuestos a disculparme por lo que pasó"

-"Robin, deja de preocuparte, te aseguro que ya debe habérseles olvidado" - me alentó con una sonrisa.

-"Aún así prefiero decírselos personalmente. Tengo que explicarles muchas cosas"

-"Está bien…" - me respondió, extrañada.

* * *

A la vuelta, el viejo mayordomo de la mansión Wayne regresó a esta, yendo con los víveres hacia la baticueva, en donde creía estar esperándolo el discípulo de su amo.

-"Amo Jason. Le traigo las cosas para la cena" - le llamó, pero no obtuvo la menor respuesta - " ¿Amo Jason?" - preguntó preocupado.

Al minuto, al dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban guardados los trajes de su amo Bruce y el de su alumno, se quedó pasmado, dejando caer la bolsas con los víveres al notar que el traje del petirrojo no se encontraba en su sitio.

* * *

Cuando la noche llegó, el caballero de Gótica se dirigía nuevamente por los pasillos de Arkham para interrogar al villano que había llegado a la ciudad. A los pocos minutos, el caballero de la noche y el encargado de la policía se encontraban frente a la sala de interrogatorios, donde permanecía confinado Slade.

Dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, el caballero oscuro observó con detenimiento a Slade, quien levantó su mirada a verlo, con malicia.

-"Vaya, tengo la visita del superhéroe más famoso de la ciudad, me siento honrado"

-"Puede que lamentes esto luego"

-"¡Ja, ja! ¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, murciélago?" - dijo este con malicia, recalcando su voz en la última palabra.

-"¿Tienes algún interés especial en esta ciudad que te hizo venir aquí?" - preguntó seriamente el murciélago, caminando cerca de él.

-"Depende de a lo qué te refieras" - le contestó con malicia.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas?"

-"¡No me hagas reír! Por qué clase de villano me tomas? Tengo expectativas más altas que todo eso"

-"¿Lo que sería…?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? Se ve que en eso eres algo más flexible que tu pupilo"

-"Quizá me estás subestimando" - le dijo agarrando del cuello, casi levantándolo del asiento - "Se han perdido muchas vidas en esto, y si estás implicado y no confiesas, lo lamentarás"

-"Vaya, ahora si noto el parecido" - pronunció el villano luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, formulando nuevamente una expresión maquiavélica - "Pero yo guardaría mis energías para lo que pueda suceder más adelante"

-"¿Qué intentas decir?" - preguntó el hombre murciélago, esta vez preocupado.

-"Que no creas que todo está seguro sólo porque me tienen apresado aquí, quizás te esperen más sorpresas" - volvió a decir con malicia.

-"Entonces si estás implicado con alguien" - le dijo clavándole su mirada.

-"Como dices soy un desconocido en esta ciudad ¿Con quién podría contar?"

El vigilante de Gótica, luego de mirarlo atentamente decidió abandonar la sala, pero cuando se dispuso a cruzar la puerta, Slade volvió a hablar.

-"Pero yo que tú vigilaría a tu alumno de cerca" - le dijo con más malicia haciéndolo detenerse - "Ya que no podría garantizar su seguridad afuera"

-"Yo que tú no amenazaría a Robin en mi presencia" - se volvió a decirle el caballero oscuro, fijándole con desafío su mirada.

-"Parece que toqué un punto sensible" - se burló Slade - "No te alteres antes de tiempo, murciélago. Si tanto te preocupa no perdería mi tiempo aquí e iría a vigilar las calles"

Al minuto, el hombre murciélago quedó mirándole atentamente. Sus palabras lo habían hecho alarmarse, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir por su discípulo y aclarar las cosas. Al minuto, se retiró de la sala y se dirigió hacia Gordon.

-"Vigila bien a ese sujeto" - le dijo este antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y Starfire y yo, luego de cambiarnos a nuestro traje habitual, esperábamos la llegada de nuestros compañeros en la casona abandonada, en que nos habíamos quedado la noche anterior.

-"¿Por qué demoran tanto? Ya deberían estar aquí" - dije mientras me paseaba, inquieto.

-"No te preocupes, ya llegarán" - me tranquilizó mi compañera, con una sonrisa. Y al minuto ambos aparecieron en el lugar.

-"¡Star! ¡Qué bueno verte, nos tenías preocupados…!" - dijo Chico Bestia mirando a Star, luego de percatarse de mi presencia, se detuvo sorprendido, observándome con Raven.

-"Raven… Chico Bestia…" - pronuncié en voz baja, atento a su reacción.

-"Muchachos... Robin quiere disculparse con ustedes y explicar qué fue lo que pasó" - se adelantó a decir Starfire.

-"¡No tan rápido! ¿Cómo sabemos que eres el verdadero Robin?" - preguntó Chico Bestia, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-"¿Qué?" - pregunté extrañado.

-"Chico Bestia ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" - le preguntó confundida Star.

-"¡Podría ser una trampa, Star! ¡Ese muchacho con el que estás podría no ser Robin!" - contestó más alterado.

-"¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?" - le pregunté un poco exasperado.

-"¡Si en verdad eres Robin, dime cual es mi puntaje en el samurai ninja VII!"

-"Raven... ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le sucede?" - me dirigí a ella, confundido, esperando a que pudiera sacarme de dudas.

-"Ignóralo, ha estado paranoico desde que nos encontramos a tu doble" - me respondió.

-"¿Mi doble? ¿Pero de qué están…?"

Entonces, comprendí a quién se referían y quedé helado al enterarme, sin prestar atención a lo demás.

-"¿Robin qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¡Robin!" - me llamaba Starfire, preocupada.

-"¡Ah… sí, estoy bien!" - le contesté por instinto, pero estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

-"Vaya ¿en serio eres Robin? ¡Qué alivio!" - suspiró Chico Bestia aliviado - "Oye, ¿podrías explicarnos qué está pasando? ¡Ese sujeto igual a ti está loco!"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" - me volví a preguntarle, inquieto.

-"¿Ves esto?" - me dijo Chico Bestia, mostrándome un pañuelo atado en su brazo - "Es lo que me hizo ese lunático luego de atacarnos a Raven y a mí"

-"¿Los atacó?" - pregunté impactado.

-"Básicamente se alteró cuando lo abordamos y se lanzó a atacarnos como fiera" - contestó mi compañera titán.

No podía creerlo En serio ese sujeto había atacado a mis compañeros? ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡No iba tolerarlo! En ese momento, mi furia fue interrumpida por una misteriosa figura que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-"¡Titanes!" - dije alarmado, sacando una de mis armas.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque, preparándonos ante la llegada del extraño.

-"Oigan, tranquilos… Están muy alterados hoy" - dijo una voz muy familiar saliendo a la luz.

-"¡Cyborg!" - exclamó mi compañero bestia, al verlo acercarse hacia nosotros, vestido con una chaqueta - "¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensamos que te habías ido de la ciudad"

-"Oh, muchachos, ustedes son mis compañeros, jamás los abandonaría…" - respondió sonriendo, pero luego de mirarme se volvió con un desdén - "…a diferencia de otros"

-"Cyborg… no sé cómo disculparme" - le dije bajando mi rostro apenado.

-"Creo que eso no será suficiente" - me contestó sin molestarse en verme.

-"Vamos, Cyborg. Robin está arrepentido de la forma en cómo se comportó y quiere enmendarlo" - intercedió Starfire, preocupada.

Me quedé mirando atentamente a mi compañero cibernético, no podía hacer otra cosa sino esperar a que decidiera a darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

-"Bien… supongo que deberíamos intentar arreglar las cosas" - contestó, luego de ver hacia otra parte y voltearse a mirarme con una leve sonrisa.

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí con alivio. Ya era quitarme un gran peso de encima el volver a estar reconciliado con mis compañeros titanes.

-"¡Oh, qué momento más conmovedor, volvemos a ser amigos!" - dijo alegre mi compañero bestia, rodeando nuestros cuellos - "Por cierto viejo... ¿Qué haces vestido así?"

-"Ah, cuando nos separamos unos tipos se me acercaron para robarme, así que se la quité a uno de ellos" - le contestó - "Tuve que usar su chaqueta para pasar más inadvertido, la gente de esta ciudad no hacía más que alarmarse con mi presencia"

-"Te entiendo viejo, a Raven y a mí nos pasó igual" - asintió mi compañero algo ofendido - "La gente de esta ciudad parece ser muy sensible"

-"Debí advertírselos, las cosas aquí no funcionan igual que en Jump City, en especial ahora" - les dije más serio.

-"Bien, creo que ya es hora de que expliques lo que pasa" - me dijo Raven muy seria.

-"Todo esto es tan complicado que no sé por donde empezar" - dije sentándome cerca de unos escombros mientras mi mirada permanecía en el suelo.

-"Bueno... Podrías empezar hablándonos de Batman" - me sugirió Chico Bestia.

Miré fijamente a mi compañero, que se puso nervioso al mirarme, pero al momento, Cyborg intercedió para responder.

-"Ah… vimos en la computadora que tenías algunos archivos guardados de él"

-"¡¿Estuvieron registrando mi computadora?" - me puse de pie, alterado.

Mis compañeros guardaron silencio, observándome un poco inquietos de mi reacción.

-"En fin, supongo que eso no importa ahora" - suspiré, más calmado, volviéndome a sentar - "Como sabrán, esta es mi antigua ciudad, en donde operaba antes de convertirme en titán" - les expliqué - "Cuando me enteré de los atentados quise venir de inmediato para averiguar que había sucedido"

-"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, viejo? Habríamos comprendido en lugar de hacer tanto escándalo" - me dijo Cyborg, extrañado.

-"Porque sentí que sólo era mi responsabilidad y no quería que se involucraran en los asuntos de mi pasado" - le respondí más serio.

-"Es cierto viejo. Además, luego de enterarnos lo que te había hecho el Joker, fue razonable que te molestaras así" - agregó de pronto Chico Bestia.

-"¿...Qué?" - me volví a mirarlo, consternado.

-"Ya sabes, lo del disparo y tu presunta muerte" - respondió extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Disparo?" - preguntó sorprendido Cyborg.

-"¿Muerte?" - preguntó sorprendida Starfire.

-"Ah… eso… ¿Cómo lo supieron?" - pregunté conmocionado.

-"Fuimos hasta la biblioteca y vimos uno de tus últimos registros en esta ciudad" - me contestó Raven.

Quedé unos instantes petrificado mientras que mis compañeros no me quitaban sus miradas de encima. Aquella vez… odiaba recordar ese momento. A causa de eso fue que empezaron todos mis problemas.

-"Viejo... ¿En serio ese sujeto te disparó?" - preguntó mi compañero cibernético, impactado.

-"Sí… pero no fue nada grave. La bala no atravesó huesos ni arterias, sólo fue el impacto de la caída" - contesté tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-"Oh, Robin…" - se volvió a mirarme Star, preocupada.

-"Tranquila Star, ya estoy bien" - le dije sonriendo sereno para no preocuparla.

-"Y a que no saben con quien nos topamos cuando llegamos ahí" - dijo Chico Bestia - "¿Recuerdan a esa pelirroja que salvamos de Slade?"

-"¿Te refieres a la chica de la fábrica?" - preguntó Cyborg extrañado.

-"Sí, ella es quien atendió. Se veía muy bien de bibliotecaria" - comentó Chico Bestia con picardía.

-"Ahórrate tu opinión, chico galán. Aún tengo mis sospechas sobre lo de esa chica" - comentó mi otra compañera, que se veía algo molesta.

-"¿Se refieren a Babs?" - pregunté inquieto.

-"¿Acaso la conoces?"- se volvió a preguntarme Raven

-"Ah, bueno… yo…"

-"Claro que la conoce, ella es Batichica" - se adelantó a contestar Starfire.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Batichica, la antigua compañera de Robin, con quien patrullaba antes esta ciudad" - contestó Star y al momento volteó a verme con una sonrisa - "¿No es cierto?"

-"Ah…Sí, así es" - contesté algo indeciso -"¿Me disculpan un momento? Tengo que ir a hablar con ella"

-"Te acompaño" - me dijo Starfire, yendo hacia mí.

-"No Star, esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Quédense y esperen a que regrese, no tardaré ¿bien?"

-"…Bien" - me dijo ella con una sonrisa y al momento volteé para retirarme -"Robin…"

-"¿Sí?" - volteé a verla.

En ese instante, las manos de mi compañera se posaron en mis nejillas y giró mi rostro, dándome un inesperado y profundo beso.

-"Suerte" - me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, una vez que terminó.

En ese momento quedé en blanco, hasta que luego pude salir de mi estado de sorpresa y prepararme a dirigirme a donde tenía planeado.

-"¡Oye, dile que Chico Bestia le manda saludos!" - me gritó él mientras me alejaba. Creo haber escuchado un golpe por parte de Raven luego de eso.

* * *

Barbara Gordon, continuaba con su jornada en la biblioteca, hasta que luego de unos minutos, recibió una llamada que la hizo salir a encontrarse con quien la había contactado.

Ya afuera, en un solitario callejón trató de ubicar a su compañero, que a los pocos minutos se hizo presente al salir a la luz.

-"Babs…" - pronunció él mirándola fijamente.

-"Dick…" - pronunció ella también, en voz baja.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en ambos, sin saber que decir, sólo permanecieron mirándose, con algo de inquietud.

-"Mira, yo… venía a pedirte perdón" - le dijo su compañero, avergonzado - "No tengo excusa de cómo me comporté hoy"

-"Dick… yo…" - intentó decir.

-"Está bien si no puedes contarme, sé que quizá Bruce te pidió que no dijeras nada al respecto" - le dijo con honestidad - "Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y que estaré para lo que necesites"

La pelirroja por su parte, permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-"Está bien Dick, no tienes de qué preocuparte" - le contestó con pasividad.

-"¿Segura? Oye… me encuentro con mis compañeros en una casona abandonada de la avenida quince, por si quieres venir más tarde. A los muchachos le gustaría conocerte" - le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Bien… los veré más tarde" - le dijo, pasiva.

-"Ah, bien…" - le respondió su compañero más extrañado, disponiéndose a retirarse - "Nos vemos más tarde"

Al minuto se retiró, dejando a la pelirroja sola en el callejón. Enseguida, esta sacó su comunicador, poniéndose en contacto con alguien.

-"¿Bruce? Se dirige a una casona de la avenida quince" - dijo y al minuto colgó, quedando con su mirada puesta hacia donde se había ido su compañero.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Babs, me dirigí camino a donde se encontraba mis compañeros. En el trayecto, me quedé pensando en el comportamiento de Babs. Pero En ese momento, un objeto filoso y puntiagudo pasó rozando cerca de mí, a lo que me detuve inquieto y bajé de mi birdcuerda, a encarar al autor del ataque.

-"¡Quien quiera que seas sal y da la cara!" - advertí, cayendo en posición de ataque y mirando a mi alrededor.

-"¡Grayson!" - exclamó la voz de aquel sujeto saliendo a la luz, dejándome atónito - "Es momento de que tú y yo arreglemos esto" - me desafió, dejándome más sorprendido.

* * *

En Arkham, una figura misteriosa se acercaba a este. Luego de ingresar al recinto, se dirigió hacia el cuarto, donde se encontraba apresado Slade, pero antes de llegar ahí fue detenido por decenas de guardias armados, que le cerraron el paso.

-"¡Oye tú, no puedes pasar sin autorización!" - le desafió el agente, pero de inmediato fue repelido por un chorro de aceite tóxico que fue lanzado hacia su rostro, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

A los segundos, los demás agentes se volvieron contra el personaje, preparándose para disparar, pero entonces, unas bombas de humo se activaron, provocando que los agentes empezaran a ahogarse y luego a reír desquiciadamente hasta morir.

-"Para mí es un placer verlos de nuevo, muchachos" - se burló este y al momento abrió la compuerta de seguridad, donde se encontraba apresado Slade.

Al entrar, este volteó con malicia a verle mientras se despojaba de su disfraz, dando a ver su rostro blanco y sonrisa enmarcada que figuraba en todo su rostro.

-"Escuché el rumor de que el pajarito había llegado al nido" - dijo con malicia.

-"Te llega tarde la noticia, payaso, ya vino a hacerme una visita"

-"Nunca es tarde para unirse a la fiesta, hojalata" - le contestó sonriendo más anchamente, mostrando una expresión más malévola y escalofriante - "Mejor nos vamos ya antes de que el doble cara se quede con toda la diversión"

* * *

**Hola! No pude evitar que este cap se me alargara más de lo normal XP Por supuesto que no podía dejar de lado a mi villano favorito XD Quiero agradecer los comentarios de **Haoyoh Asakura**; **Haro kzoids **y **Karin 45 **por su apoyo a la historia. Pronto tendremos más acción junta a nuevas sorpresas ;)**

**También agradecer a los comentarios de Loba y muka ;)**

Loba**; Me siento muy feliz de tener tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Y espera a tener más noticias de Jason XD tan malo no es, lo verás más adelante. Ah, y gracias por tu comentario a mi vid XD preparo uno nuevo para el próximo cap ;9**

muka**; Gracias! Tal vez siga con esto de los vids XD también me declaro fan del murciélago y de los dos Robins, Jason y Dick XD sí, es un poco extraño, pero en la serie Dick sigue como Robin XP creo que para hacerlo más juvenil. Jeje. Nos vemos**.


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Aves Enemigas

**Capítulo Nueve; Aves Enemigas**

Barbara Gordon, la actual encargada de la biblioteca, se encontraba sentada, en la más profunda reflexión sobre lo sucedido hasta hace poco. Y es que aunque sabía bien que su antiguo camarada le había confiado su dirección, sabía que había hecho bien el habérselo comunicado a Bruce. Después de todo, lo admitiera el chico maravilla o no, NECESITABA volver a ponerse en contacto con él para llegar a un acuerdo y averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que en la actual situación, ir por su cuenta era peligroso si aún no se estaba seguro de que los ataques habían cesado o no.

Ahora, no dejaba de mirar el reloj y preguntarse que estaría pasando. De seguro, una vez que terminaran de "hablar" su compañero Dick Grayson iría a reprocharle y sacarle en cara el porqué de su acción y sin duda volverían a discutir, porque eso era lo que habían hecho desde que este llegó; discutir. El ánimo de su antiguo camarada, estaba de verdad funesto como para entrar en razón. Nunca esperó que la actitud de este cambiara tan drásticamente desde que le conoció. Aunque quizá, lo veía venir, en el último tiempo se veía muy molesto con cualquier orden que recibía de parte de su mentor.

También, había un asunto que no dejaba de revolotear en su mente… y era la compañera de Dick, Starfire. No era que la chica le cayera mal, después de todo casi no la conocía y sin contar el hecho que hasta hace poco, ella y sus compañeros le salvaron la vida. Lo que si, le preocupaba la relación que sostenía con su compañera. Pero por qué. Ella y Dick no tenían nada comprometedor como para afligirse por ese tipo de cosas verdad Así que no había motivo para ponerse a pensar en eso. En algo su compañero tenía razón, y es que ahora, habían asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Tras meditarlo un buen rato, se puso de pie y se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar en donde se hallaban el chico maravilla y su tutor, tenía que salir de dudas y asegurarse que todo saliera bien, dentro de lo que podía esperar. Algo en su inconsciente le decía que, esta noche sería más agitada que el resto y sin duda más peligrosa.

* * *

En tanto, el resto de los titanes permanecían fuera de la casona abandonada en donde lo había dejado su líder, esperando el regreso de este. Había pasado un buen rato desde que fue a encontrarse con su compañera, por lo que Starfire empezó a preocuparse, a la vez que un inquietante presentimiento en ese entonces la invadía. Mientras que sus demás compañeros se encontraban pasando el tiempo a su manera. Cyborg y Chico Bestia conversaban y se hacían bromas respecto al traje que llevaba el titán cibernético, y Raven, permanecía en un rincón, sentada de piernas cruzadas, llevando a cabo su meditación.

-"Vaya, esta chaqueta pareciera que hubiera sido sacada de esas películas antiguas" - comentó el titán bestia, llevando puesta la chaqueta la cual le quedaba enorme - "Parezco uno de esos detectives famosos ¿No? - agregó con un gesto de héroe de película.

-"Robin se está tardando ¿No creen?" - preguntó de pronto la titán alienígena, llevándose las manos a su pecho, preocupada.

Ambos titanes masculinos del grupo, dirigieron la mirada a su compañera, ya que hasta ese momento ninguno le había dado mucha importancia al retraso de su líder.

-"Ah… no lo había notado" - respondió el titán cibernético, con indecisión en su voz, pero al momento se volvió con un tono más optimista para no preocupar a la tamariana - "Pero no creo que haya que preocuparse, ya debe estar por llegar"

-"Eso espero" - contestó esta, bajando un poco la expresión de angustia en su mirada - "Es sólo que… tengo un mal presentimiento" - agregó más angustiada.

-"Oh, no te preocupes, Star" - dijo el muchacho verde, sonriéndole a su compañera - "Si pasara algo malo, él se comunicaría con nosotros de inmediato… ¿Cierto?" - expresó con su rostro lleno de duda en lo que decía, mirando a sus compañeros de la misma forma, ya que en su líder eso no era de extrañar.

Los tres titanes permanecieron en silencio, mirándose preocupados entre sí, sin saber qué decir, hasta que la miembro restante del equipo, se puso de pie, dejando de lado su meditación.

-"Algo está pasando" - dijo seriamente la hechicera, volviéndose hacia los demás.

-"¿Qué, Raven?" - preguntó la titán alienígena, llena de preocupación.

En ese momento, una figura descendió de entre las sombras, cayendo cerca de donde se encontraban los jóvenes héroes de Jump City, sobresaltándolos con su presencia.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" - preguntó Cyborg, alterado, apuntando al desconocido con su brazo.

-"¿Titanes?" - preguntó una voz femenina que dejó a todos

Al minuto, la figura de una muchacha de su edad, vestida con un traje púrpura y una capa, llevando puesta una máscara en la mitad de su rostro, salió a la luz

-"¡Batichica!" - exclamó Starfire, sorprendida, yendo hacia ella.

-"Starfire…" - pronunció esta sorprendida - "¿Y Robin?"

-"¿Qué? Creí que estaría contigo" - respondió la tamariana, confundida

-"Hace más de una hora que me dejó para reunirse con ustedes" - le contestó muy preocupada también.

-"Muy bien… ¿Alguien puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando?" - intervino el muchacho verde

-"Star… ¿Tú conoces a esta chica?" - le preguntó el titán cibernético, extrañado.

-"Ella es Batichica de quien les hablé. Ba…"

-"Está bien, Starfire" - la interrumpió esta, pegando un suspiro - "Yo se los explicaré" - dijo disponiéndose a quitarse la máscara. Una vez concretado esto, todos se quedaron observándola asombrados.

-"¡La chica de la fábrica!" - exclamó sorprendido.

-"¡Y de la biblioteca!" - agregó Chico Bestia

-"Mi nombre real es Barbara Gordon, hija del comisionado de la ciudad"

Se produjo un momento de duda en los presentes, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación luego de aquella revelación, hasta que Chico Bestia rompió el silencio, sonriendo con alivio.

-"Vaya… eso explica muchas cosas"

-"Eso quiere decir que estabas en la fábrica con Slade, porque…" - se dispuso a mencionar Cyborg, pero la muchacha se adelantó.

-"Sí, investigaba los atentados, vi a un sospechoso y lo seguí hasta llegar ahí… ya conocen el resto"

-"¿Lo ves, Raven? Te dije que una chica tan linda no podía ser sospechosa" - expresó con cierta picardía hacia la joven.

-"Entonces explícanos algo" - se acercó a preguntarle la hechicera, muy seria - "El tal Dick con el que hablabas el otro día y Robin… ¿No son sino la misma persona?"

-"¿No se los ha dicho?" - preguntó la chica murciélago, extraña

El silencio de su interlocutora dio la respuesta, cambiando su expresión y la de sus compañeros, excepto Starfire quien ya conocía dicha ide. Batichica quedó pensativa, mirando al resto de los titanes. Sin duda algo andaba muy mal, no había rastro alguno de Dick y Bruce no había hecho aparición.

En ese instante, el lugar se vio irrumpido por una decena de patrullas que sobresaltó a los titanes y a Batichica, las cuales pasaban velozmente por la calle a su lado. Enseguida se sumaron ambulan y carros bomba seguir la dirección de las patrullas.

-"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?" - preguntó alterado Chico Bestia, viendo pasar los vehículos.

-"¡Problemas!" - exclamó Batichica, preocupada, y de inmediato corrió en dirección a las patrullas, siendo seguida por los titanes.

* * *

Seguía con mi mirada hacia aquel individuo que se hacía llamar Robin. Aquel tipo que usaba mi identidad. ¿Cómo se atrevió a atacarme de esa manera? Ahora que lo tenía en frente, podría descubrir de una vez por todas quien era, pero tras decir mi nombre me tomó por sorpresa, dejándome algo aturdido.

-"Tú…" - pronuncié desafiante y mirándolo fijo - "¿Cómo sabes quién soy?"

-"¿Te crees tan misterioso?" - me respondió, despectivo - "Sé todo sobre ti, niño de circo. No olvides con quien estás tratando ahora"

¿Estaba fanfarroneando conmigo? Comenzaba a hervirme la sangre escucharlo hablar con tanta arrogancia. Quizá debía demostrarle… pero no me rebajaría a su nivel.

-"Eres muy imprudente para sólo ser un novato" - le dije pasivo, tratando de conservar la calma - "Bruce tiene toda la información de mí en la computadora, si no te habló de mí debiste haber visto los archivos"

Se produjo un largo silencio y la expresión en su rostro cambió, volviéndose molesto.

-"¿Crees que sabes mucho de mí, sabelotodo? Conozco bien a habladores como tú que sólo quieren pasarse de listos"

-"¡Escucha, aquí nadie te necesita, así que lárgate de una vez!"

-"¿Qué dices?" - le pregunté más molesto, frunciendo mi ceño.

-"Quizá volviste para recuperar tu antiguo puesto, pero no tiene caso que intentes competir conmigo" - continuó diciendo con arrogancia - "Soy un mucho mejor Robin de lo que tú soñaste ser algún día"

Apreté mis dientes y puños. Definitivamente empezaba a sacarme de quicio. Pero dejarme llevar sería caer en su juego, y desde que llegué a esta ciudad ya había salido lo suficiente de mis estribos.

-"No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo" - le contesté, molesto.

-"Entonces demuéstralo" - me desafió de forma pretenciosa luego de sacar un birdaraang, que se preparaba para lanzar.

Me volví más molesto y saqué uno también, apuntándolo con este. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo en su lugar, sobretodo después de lo que le hizo a Raven y Chico Bestia… Entonces, recordé que seguían esperándome donde los había dejado. Les dije que regresaría pronto, y a estas alturas ya debían de estar preocupados. Así que bajé mi brazo y guardé mi birdaraang, preparando para retirarme.

-"¿Hum?" - se extrañó al ver que salía de mi guardia.

-"¿Sabes? Cuando te vi la primera vez, pensé que quizás no eras tan idiota…" - le dije mirándolo fijo - "…pero veo que me equivoqué, eres peor de lo que imaginé"

-"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡Ven y pelea conmigo si te atreves!" - me gritó enfurecido.

.-"Di lo que quieras, pero ni creas que voy a caer con tus estúpidas provocaciones" - le contesté, siguiendo mi camino.

-"¡No me des la espalda!" - me exigió mucho más alterado, pero no hice caso y seguí caminando sin prestarle atención - "¡Ya sé que tienes! ¡Tienes pavor de descubrir que soy más y más útil para defender a Ciudad Gótica que tú!"

En ese momento, detuve mi marcha y me quedé quieto por unos segundos antes de voltear a responderle. Era tentador ir y cerrarle esa boca llena de fanfarronadas y arrogancia, pero iba a darle con algo que lo dejaría callado.

-"¿Pavor? ¿Pavor de no estar a la altura de un mediocre como tú? ¿De alguien a quien tomaron como mi reemplazo y que se siente amenazado de que yo esté aquí?" - le restregué, dejándolo enmudecido - "Me das lástima"

Al instante, este se me lanzó por detrás, embistiéndome junto con él hacia el suelo. Trataba de quitármelo de encima mientras rodaba consigo, uno con el otro.

-"¡ATRÉVETE A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO!" - me gritaba iracundo, presionando sus puños contra mí, tratando de que no me diera.

-"¡¿CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO? ¡AHORA VERÁS!" - le grité, perdiendo totalmente el control, y enseguida me di vuelta poniéndolo contra el piso y sujetaba su brazo por detrás de su espalda para que no se soltara -"¡Ahora escucha!" - lo amenacé acercando mi rostro al de él - "Si vuelves a atacarme o te atreves a acercarte a mis compañeros de nuevo, te daré una golpiza tan grande en que desearás no haberme conocido"

Él volvió a mirarme, enfurecido. Tras sólo verlo un momento, pude notar que no era alguien a quien intimidaran fácilmente. Me pregunto de dónde saldrá toda esa rabia y porqué Bruce habrá tomado a alguien así en mi lugar.

En ese momento, una feroz explosión se produjo cerca de donde estábamos, haciendo volar un edificio y afectando al que estaba a su lado, envolviéndolo en llamas. Quedé tan sorprendido que me puse de pie y me quedé observando unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que la voz del idiota a mi lado me sacó de mi trance.

-"¡¿Qué demonios pasó?"

Al instante, oí gritos que provenían del edificio en llamas. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia este para ayudar.

-"¡Oye, espera!" - escuché gritar al imitador, pero seguí sin prestarle mayor atención. Tenía que sacar a la gente de ahí cuanto antes.

Ya cerca, ingresé a este en medio de un infierno de fuego que se desprendía al interior. Al segundo, vi un grupo de personas que se hallaba atrapada en un rincón a causa de dos vigas que bloqueaban el paso.

-"¡Quédense tranquilos, los sacaré un momento!" - les dije tratando de mantener la calma, esperando tranquilizar al resto, pero estaba seguro que podían notar lo urgido que me encontraba.

La viga era demasiado pesada para moverla yo solo. La gente comenzaba a desesperarse al ver mi intento en vano. Ahora me vendría bien algo de ayuda, pero al parecer sólo contaba conmigo y nadie más.

Sólo me quedaba hacer una abertura a un costado con uno de mis mini explosivos para crear una salida con la que la gente pudiera escapar.

-"Pongan atención, cuando les de la orden deben escapar lo más rápido que puedan"

En un segundo, puse el mini explosivo a un costado de la viga, y me aparté unos metros. Tras el estallido, se desprendió una gran cantidad de humo, pero había creado una salida

-"¡Ahora, salgan todos!" - grité.

La gente corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta salir del edificio. Yo subí los demás pisos, asegurándome que nadie más estuviera atrapado. Por suerte el edificio no era muy alto en comparación a otros que había aquí en Ciudad Gótica. Ya más arriba, recorrí todo el lugar y al parecer no quedaba nadie más. El resto de personas ya haba salido.

Al salir, vi que una mujer gritaba desesperada queriendo entrar al edificio, siendo frena por dos hombres que la sujetaban para impedirle el paso.

-"¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo está allá adentro!"

Lo que nunca faltaba… un atrapado a último momento.

-"Tranquilícese, iré a buscarlo" - le dije antes de volver a entrar.

Adentro, me encontré con el idiota de mi doble, apareciendo cuando ya casi todos estaban fuera.

-"¡No te metas! ¡Este es mi trabajo!" - me recriminó.

-"¡No es momento para eso!" - le espeté - "Hay que encontrar y sacar al niño cuanto antes"

-"Sé lo que hay que hacer" - me contestó - "Y me haré cargo"

-"Eres un idiota" - le dije preparándome para subir.

Con uso de mi birdcuerda subí otro piso. Ya arriba, miraba a todas partes, atento a escuchar algún ruido o ver alguna señal del infate.

-"Hay alguien aquí? ¡Hola!" - llamaba esperando respuesta, pero un sonido que venía dentro de un armario me hizo girar y ver que un niño de unos cinco años se encontraba acurrucado y gemía asustado dentro - "Tranquilo, no te asustes" - le dije tratando de sonreír para calmarlo - "Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Bien?"

Enseguida lo tomé en mis brazos, preparándome para huir. Cuando me dispuse a voltear, me encuentro nada menos que con el idiota imitador, viéndome represivo.

-"Dame a ese niño ¡Yo lo sacaré de aquí!" - me contestó tratando de impedirme el paso.

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?" - le grité, apartándolo de él - "¡Hay que salir de aquí ya! ¡El edificio se vendrá abajo en cualquier minuto!"

-"Esta ya no es tu ciudad ¡Así que entrégamelo!" - me exigió él, tratando de arrancarlo de mis brazos, provocando el llanto del infante.

-"¡Lo estás asustando, idiota!" - le grité más alterado

Al momento se apartó y me vio con más desafío en su expresión.

-"¿Quieres arreglar esto de otra manera, Grayson" - me desafió, poniéndose en guardia.

No lo seguí escuchando y corrí hacia la ventana con el niño en mis brazos. Al segundo saqué mi birdcuerda y me deslicé, con el infante en mi otro brazo.

* * *

Mientras que Jason, que se había quedado al interior del recinto, se preparaba para escapar, siguiendo la misma dirección que su predecesor. Sólo que al pisar, abrió una extensa grieta en la cual quedó atrapado, y al intentar zafarse, abrió un hueco en el suelo en que se fue abajo, quedando atrapado con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera.

* * *

Cuando finalmente escapé, descendí del edificio junto al niño.

-"¡Mi hijo!" - exclamó la madre, azorada, lanzándose a sujetarlo en sus brazos.

-"Ya está bien" - le dije, sonriendo más aliviado - "No hay de qué preocuparse"

-"Muchas gracias, Robin" - me agradeció entre sollozos, subiendo su mirada a verme, conmovida.

Entonces, miré al resto de la gente del edificio, que me veía llena de agradecimiento en sus rostros, algo que extrañamente me hizo sentir lleno de dicha. Hace mucho que no hacía una hazaña como esta yo solo. Desde que me uní a los titanes casi todo el trabajo era en equipo, por lo que los agradecimientos no pasaban de ser; "Gracias, titanes" o "Buen trabajo, muchachos" Así que volver a recibir un gesto de agradecimiento unitario era algo especial, sobretodo viniendo de esta ciudad, que es en donde comencé.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, ya no era el chico maravilla, por lo menos no de esta ciudad. Ahora ese idiota… el idiota… Volteé a verlo para cerciorarme que había salido, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No! ¿Se habría quedado atrapado en el edificio? ¡Rayos! ¡Sólo eso me faltaba, ahora tendría que regresar por él!

-"¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!" - les grité, mientras me preparaba para volver al edificio.

Enseguida saqué mi birdcuerda y me adentré por una de las ventanas del ed. Ya adentro, miraba a los lados mientras caminaba con cuidado para encontrarlo.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde!" - llamaba

Antes de que pudiera responderme, pude verlo atrapado, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el piso, sin oportunidad de salir por sí mismo.

-"¡Quítate, no necesito tu ayuda!" - me replicó al ver que trataba de acercarme.

-"¡No digas tonterías!"´- le recriminé, más alterado - "¡El edificio colapsará en cualquier minuto!"

Pese a la negativa y resistencia que opuso de su parte, lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé para sacarlo. Fue complicado, pero finalmente lo logré. Una vez que el cretino se puso de pie, se me volvió furioso y me dio un empujón que me botó al suelo.

-"¡Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda!" - me objetó. Y al segundo se dirigió hacia la ventana para salir.

¿En qué habrá estado Bruce al reemplazarme por este idiota…

No tenía tiempo suficiente para enfurecerme y darle lo que se merecía. Tenía que salir de ahí ya. Tras volver a ponerme de pie, me arrojé por la ventana con el soporte de mi birdcuerda, justo en el momento en que el piso de arriba se vino abajo. Fuera del edificio me solté de esta, cayendo a pocos metros del suelo. Poco después, el recinto se vino abajo, el idiota y yo nos lanzamos al piso para cubrirnos de los escombros que caían cerca. Cuando el peligro pasó, volteamos a ver este en llamas, aún desde el piso.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" - comentó despreocupado.

Cuando me levanté, fui directamente donde él, lo tomé por el cuello y le propiné un golpe tal, que lo llegué a arrastrar unos cuantos metros del piso.

-"¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!" - le grité lleno de cólera, que casi no podía controlarla - "¡Tu estupidez y arrogancia otro poco y nos cuestan la vida!"

Creí que me reclamaría, que me devolvería el golpe o por último que escondería su rostro con vergüenza después de lo sucedido. Pero sólo se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa satisfactoria y maliciosa que me sacó aún más de quicio.

-"Así que tienes agallas después de todo, Grayson" - me dijo con la misma expresión

No lo soporté más y enseguida le propiné otro golpe directo a su cara, en que le saqué un hilillo de sangre en su boca.

-"¡No eres más que un idiota pretencioso! ¡No mereces llevar ese emblema en tu pecho!" - le recriminé aún más furioso - "¡Sólo buscas provocar con tus fanfarronadas, no eres sino un fraude!"

Acto seguido le propiné otro golpe, pero esta vez me lo devolvió, dándome una patada en el estómago que me dejó sin aire por unos segundos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para derribarme y antes de que pudiera darme otro gol, me recobré y le lancé otro puño. Así fuimos dándonos uno tras otro hasta librar toda una contienda.

* * *

En ese momento, los titanes y la chica murciélago llegaron al lugar del siniestro, deteniéndose desconcertados a mirar a ambos.

-"¡Robin!" - exclamó la titán alienígena, exaltada

-"¡Robin!" - exclamó sobresaltada también Batichica, viendo a ambos chicos maravilla.

-"¡Ah! ¡El impostor!" - exclamó sorprendido el titán bestia.

* * *

Al escuchar las voces de Star y Batichica, volteé a ver que estaban a unos metros de nosotros, observándonos asombradas junto a mis demás compañeros.

-"Titanes… Batichica…" - pronuncié atónito. No esperaba verlos aquí, menos en esta situación que no sabía cómo explicar.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?" - se acercó a preguntar Batichica, poniéndose en medio de los dos - "¿Qué demonios hacen?"

-"¡Impostor, ni creas que puedes engañarnos!" - me apuntó Chico Bestia, desafiante.

-"Chico Bestia… soy yo" - le dije ignorando su falta de juicio.

-"…Ah, sí… ya lo sabía" - me contestó, sonriendo inquieto - "Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba"

-"¡Aquí el único impostor eres tú!" - se volvió el idiota a decirme - "¡Tú que dejaste de ser el Robin de Ciudad Gótica y viniste queriendo arrebatar mi lugar!"

-"Escucha idiota, si sigues diciendo eso lo único que voy a arrebatar va a ser tu cara y ponerla en tu…"

-"Ya cálmense sí" - intervino Batichica de nuevo. Y al segundo se dirigió seriamente a este - "¿En donde esta Batman?"

El idiota quedó en silencio. Esa era una buena pregunta. Desde que llevaron a Slade a Arkham no lo había vuelto a ver. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo y si sabría lo estúpdo que era su nuevo asistente.

Al minuto, decenas de patrullas pasaron velozmente a nuestro lado, emitiendo el fuerte sonido de las sirenas que indicaba que algo muy grave acababa de suceder.

-"Esas patrullas se dirigen a…" - pronunció desconcertada Batichica

-"¡…Arkham!" - completé y sin importarme nada más, corrí en dirección a este.

* * *

Al instante, Batichica y los titanes siguieron tras su compañero, preocupados. Mientras que en una esquina oscura, una figura malévola los veía alejarse. Se trataba de Dos Caras, que al segundo después salió a la luz, viendo con malicia a ambos chicos maravilla abandonar el lugar.

-"Esto va a ser divertido" - dijo maquiavélico para sí.

* * *

En tanto, los titanes, Batichica y ambos chicos maravilla corrían hacia Arkham, con estos dos últimos adelante del grupo, pero muy entre sí como queriendo llegar primero.

Starfire, quien volaba junto a sus compañeros, miraba a su líder por detrás. Con una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro. Desde que su había llegado a esta ciudad, volvía a mostrarse hostil y acomplejado, lo que claro la angustiaba, no sólo porque todavía no conocía del todo la relación de su compañero con esta ciudad, si no porque pasaba algo peligroso y no sabía cómo ayudarle. Lo que sí había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba junto a él, era a tener paciencia y a estar dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

Batichica en cambio, quien corría cerca de ella, había volteado a mirarla, notando la expresión de angustia en su rostro. Sin duda el chico maravilla era muy importante para ella, lo había notado desde que fue a la tienda. Por mucho que quisiera aclarar las cosas con él, no era el momento adecuado, además con qué derecho podría atreverse a preguntarle algo tan personal. No era de su incumbencia… ¿Verdad? Al poco rayo, agitó su cabeza y siguió firme con el resto el grupo.

* * *

Una vez llegado a Arkham, quedé conmocionado al ver a docenas de guardias que se movilizaban cerca y una parte del muro de este había sido derribado.

-"¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?" - exclamé sobresaltado, esperando que alguien pudiera darme una respuesta.

Los guardias y oficiales quedaron observándonos extrañados, sin responder, hasta que el comisionado Gordon se acercó a vernos, inquieto.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

-"Comisionado ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" - le preguntó Batichica, preocupada.

El Comisionado hizo una pausa antes de responder, aumentando más la tensión.

-"Un infiltrado se metió y liberó a uno de los prisioneros" - contestó, cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

Todos quedamos enmudecidos ante la noticia, y yo temí lo peor.

-"¡Slade! ¡¿En dónde está Slade?" - me apresuré a preguntar, más alterado.

-"Escapó… junto con el Joker"

Sentí un escalofrío tal en mi columna que casi no pude respirar. En verdad esto estaba ocurriendo… El Joker y Slade… ni en mis peores pesadillas imaginé que algo así podría suceder. Pero por qué Por qué Slade se uniría a ese psicópata

-"Escuchen, lo mejor será que se mantengan lo más alejados de esto" - nos dijo seriamente mientras se preparaba para ir a otro sector - "Las cosas se pondrán verdaderamente peligrosas a partir de ahora, y no quisiera que jóvenes como ustedes expusieran su vida"

Dicho esto se retiró a reunirse con otros oficiales. Quedé tan conmocionado que ya no podía canalizar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

-"Viejo… ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan?" - le preguntó el titán cibernético, con cautela esperando que su líder volteara y diera una respuesta.

Pero este no reaccionó, preocupando así más a sus compañeros.

-"Robin" - se acercó a decir la titán aliénigena, preocupada.

-"¡ENCUENTRÉNLO!" - gritó este exasperado, volteando con estrépito a mirar a sus compañeros - "¡RECORRAN LA CIUDAD, NO PAREN HASTA ENCONTRARLO!"

-"Ah… viejo… ¿No sería mejor sentarnos y discutir esto?" - sugirió el titán bestia, inquieto.

-"¡SLADE ANDA SUELTO EN GOTHAM EN COMPAÑÍA DEL JOKER! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR NADA!"

-"Oye… Ninguno de nosotros conoce bien la ciudad, si nos separamos podrían estar tendiendo una trampa. Pienso que es mejor idear un plan" - acotó el titán cibernético.

-"¡¿Y DEJAR QUE VUELVA A HABER OTRA EXPLOSIÓN COMO HACE POCO?" - se giró a preguntar, más alterado - "Olvídenlo, haré esto yo solo" - sentenció, preparándose para partir del lugar.

-"Esa es una verdadera imprudencia. Ir tú solo a encontrarte con nuestro peor enemigo y el psicópata de la ciudad" - le reprochó la oscura titán, pero este no le hizo el menor caso.

-"Robin, aguarda" - intentó detenerlo su compañera alienígena.

El chico maravilla se volvió con un violento movimiento de su brazo, que hizo a la titán retroceder, asustada. Al momento después, otra mano agarró con fuerza la del petirrojo, obligándolo a voltearse y acto seguido, una sonora bofetada volteó la mirada del líder titán. El resto del equipo quedó tan sorprendido, mirando a la antigua compañera del chico maravilla dar aquel golpe, que permanecieron varios minutos antes de hablar.

-"Ya basta, sí" - dijo esta con seriedad - "¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Quieres poner en riesgo tu seguridad y la de tus compañeros por actuar impulsivamente?"

Su compañero quedó en silencio durante un buen tiempo, cambiando poco a poco su expresión, hasta que bajó su mirada con culpa.

-"Esta situación se ha vuelto algo que ni tú ni yo podemos manejar solos" - volvió a decir más pasiva, pero sin quitarle importancia al asunto - "Necesitamos un plan… y hablar con Bruce"

Este siguió mirando fijamente a su compañera, sin atreverse a responder al respecto. Al instante, el titán bestia se volteó, dando por enterado la ausencia de alguien.

-"Oigan… ¿Y el impostor?"

Los demás se volvieron a mirarle, sin saber de su paradero.

* * *

Luego de reaccionar con el golpe de Batichica, me volteé inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Chico Bestia, preguntar por el idiota. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento había desaparecido. La conmoción sufrida por la fuga de Slade me hizo desentenderme totalmente del resto. Me preguntaba si habría ido a buscarlos él mismo, sería capaz, Después de lo del incendio no me sorprendería.

Al recordar el acontecimiento, apreté mis puños con furia sin poder evitar descontrolarme un poco. Casi nos mata y ahora vuelve a casa como si nada. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Sentí ganas de ir a la mansión y enfrentarlo nuevamente… ¡Lo iba a hacer! Hablaría de una vez por todas con Bruce y le aclararía cuan idiota, era su nuevo Robin que casi nos mató a mí y a él, por querer pasarse de listo.

-"Robin ¿A dónde vas?" - me preguntó Batichica, antes de que pudiera ir más lejos.

-"A aclarar esto de una vez por todas" - le respondí sin voltear y dirigiéndome serio a mis compañeros - "Espérenme en la casona, volveré luego"

-"Robin…" - trató de seguirlo su compañera alienígena.

-"Déjalo" - le contestó Batichica, anteponiendo su brazo - "Tiene que hacer esto"

-"¿Hacer qué?" - preguntó extrañado el titán cibernético.

-"Hablar con su mentor" - respondió - "No se preocupen, estará bien. Vayamos a donde dijo y esperemos a que vuelva más tranquilo"

* * *

En la batcueva, un acomplejado caballero oscuro se encontraba en compañía de su mayordomo, esperando preocupado el regreso del muchacho a su cargo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, este se hizo presente en la batcueva, encontrándose con su tutor y su mayordomo.

-"Jason…"

-"Hubo una emergencia" - le respondió, antes de que le regañara por haber salido.

-"Sé que hubo una emergencia…" - le contestó su mentor, frunciendo su ceño - "Pero te ausentaste antes de eso ¿No es así?"

-"Ah… " - expresó dubitativo mientras dirigía su mirada a Alfred

-"Cuánto más piensas desobedecerme" - le reprochó, molesto - "Ya es la tercera vez esta semana. Con lo peligrosas que están las cosas deberías hacerme caso"

-"¡Por eso mismo debería ayudarte, pero sólo me alejas!" - se atrevió a contestarle él, subiendo su mirada y su tono de voz con furia.

El multimillonario y su mayordomo quedaron sorprendidos mirando al muchacho. Se produjo una larga pausa, en que luego este bajó arrepentido su mirada.

-"Lo… lo siento" - se disculpó y luego se desvió su mirada a otra parte.

Su mentor quedó observándole fijamente, al ver bien su traje notó que este presentaba rasgos de quemadura y polvo y que su rostro tenía algunas marcas, signos de una pelea.

-"Ve a la cama, mañana temprano hablaremos de esto" - le indicó con más pasividad, ya que notaba el cansancio del muchacho y no quería abrumarlo más.

Jason, sin objetar nada, se quitó su capa, mascarilla y guantes y se dirigió a la mansión, son su mirada baja.

-"Estoy muy preocupado por el joven Jason, amo Bruce" - expresó el mayordomo.

-"Lo sé, Alfred, yo también" - le contestó él - "Se ha complicado desde que Dick está aquí"

En ese momento, su amo y este dieron por percibido una señal en los monitores de la bat-cueva, a causa de que alguien se encontraba presente en esta. Al instante, la compuerta de la bat-cueva se abrió, mostrando al joven petirrojo del otro lado, mirando seriamente a su mentor.

-"Tenemos que hablar" - dijo este en tono profundo, sin dejar de mirar a su mentor.

* * *

Cuando me presenté en la bat-cueva, no imaginé que sería un golpe emocional tan grande volver a estar aquí de nuevo, y ver a Bruce y a Alfred… pero me mantuve firme y seguí viendo fijamente los ojos de mi mentor, que se clavaron en mí de inmediato, apenas me vio cruzar la compuerta.

El silencio se tornó eterno, pero sostuve mi postura sin dejar que me intimidara, aunque quizá me haya precipitado, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía que empezar a decir.

-"Amo Richard…" - pronunció Alfie, quebrando el hielo y mirándome preocupado.

-"Déjanos a solas, Al" - le ordenó Bruce.

Al momento, Alfred se me acercó y posó su mano en mi hombro, mostrándome una expresión de aliento antes de seguir su camino a la mansión. Conocía bien cada gesto de su parte, y éste me decía que actuara con calma. Él sabía cuan serias podían ponerse las cosas si no estaba para intervenir.

Cuando finalmente nos quedamos a solas, volvió a producirse otro prolongado silencio, y yo aún no sabía que empezar a decir

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" - finalmente me preguntó, con suma seriedad.

-"Ah… yo…" - balbuceé un poco aturdido, pero luego logré concentrarme y responder con más claridad - "Quiero una explicación"

Él entrecerró su ceja, viéndome más seriamente. Otra pausa de nuevo. Esto era lo que me volvía loco; su silencio. Y sólo me dirigía esa mirada penetrante que me hacía sentir amedrentado, como que cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, él lo aplastaría con sólo una palabra.

-"Ese chico… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hace él con…?" - volví a balbucear como tonto

-"Su nombre es Jason Todd y es mi nuevo asistente" - me respondió claramente.

Vaya… qué facilidad para decirme las cosas. De seguro no imaginaba lo desconcertante que fue para mí regresar y encontrarme con un sujeto que usaba mi misma identidad… Pero claro, como si fuera a importarle. Sólo provocó que me enfureciera y sacara un poco de esa ira que tenía contenida.

-"Jason Todd, eh" - dije con algo de sarcasmo, desviando mi mirada a otro lado - "Ya era hora de saber su nombre… ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es"

-"Hablas según tus propios prejuicios" - me contestó él, más serio aún - "Podría decir lo mismo de tus compañeros titanes"

¿Comparaba a mis compañeros con ese imbécil? Eso era inaceptable

-"Mis compañeros no atacan por la espalda, ni andan provocando a los demás" - le contesté ofendido - "El idiota de tu asistente no hace otra cosa que reclamarme porque estoy aquí y casi nos mata al quedar atrapado en un incendio"

-"¿Por qué estás aquí Dick? Tú dejaste Ciudad Gótica sin decirme nada y renunciaste a tu lugar"

-"¡PERO NO RENUNCIÉ A MI IDENTIDAD!" - le espeté más molesto. Sabía que debía controlarme o no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz - "¿Cómo pudiste… ¿Cómo pudiste tomar a alguien en mi lugar sin decirme"

Volvió a producirse otro silencio, mirándonos fijamente.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión, Jason Todd se encontraba sentado en su cama, a oscuras en su cuarto. Al instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando Alfred a esta.

-"Amo Jason ¿Necesita algo?" - le preguntó el fiel mayordomo, pero este no contestó ni volteó a mirarle - "Si necesita algo, sólo llámeme" - le dijo, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Sé que me mentiste hoy" - le dijo el muchacho, sin levantar su mirada y haciendo al mayordomo detenerse.

El hombre inglés se mantuvo, viéndolo más y más preocupado del estado del joven. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.

-"Amo Jason…" - intentó decir.

-"¿Por qué me sorprende? Estás de su lado, como todos en esta ciudad" - dijo afligido.

-"Creo que… es mejor discutir esto mañana, cuando esté más descansado" - finalizó preocupado. Y al segundo después, se retiró de la habitación mirando muy angustiado al muchacho.

* * *

Cada vez era más complicado aguantar lo tenso que se estaba poniendo la conversación. La mirada de Bruce se mantenía intacta mientras que yo hacía lo posible para conservar la postura.

-"¡Quiero que me respondas por qué! Fue para desquitarte por haber abandonado la mansión?" - seguí insistiendo, más y más alterado.

-"No digas tonterías. Jason se ganó su lugar así como tú para ser Robin"

-"¡YO SIGO SIENDO ROBIN!" - le reclamé más iracundo - "¡Pero a ti no pareció importarte en absoluto!"

-"Bien… ya que estás en esa posición… explícame por qué robaste el dispositivo atómico de Industrias Wayne que tenía reservado en Jump City"

Aquella declaración me dejó en completo, conmoción. ¿Acaso él sabía que yo…? ¿Cómo supo que…?

-"Te seguí la pista cuando dejaste Ciudad Gótica y me enteré que estabas operando en Jump City junto a un grupo de héroes llamados los jóvenes titanes" - me explicó seriamente - "Fui avisado cuando el dispositivo fue robado, pero fue devuelto al día siguiente. Sólo tú podrías haber penetrado la seguridad del recinto en dos ocasiones"

Me quedé sin habla. No me esperaba que sacara esto. Cuando Slade me dijo que entrara a la empresa que tenía en Jump City quise negarme, pero como la seguridad de mis compañeros estaba en juego no me quedó otra opción, aunque sabía que eso podía costarme más adelante. Afortunadamente cuando me libré del control de Slade, volví a la noche siguiente y devolví el dispositivo exactamente dónde lo había tomado. Pensé que el asunto no tendría mayor importancia y que nunca sabrían quien fue el responsable. Pero qué ingenuo… olvidaba con quien estaba tratando.

-"Slade… él me obligó a hacerlo" - le respondí, inquieto - "¡Ingresó unos agentes explosivos a la sangre de mis compañeros, si no hacía lo que me pedía…!"

En ese momento me detuve. ¡¿Por que me ponía a explicar todo esto? Me estaba desviando totalmente de del idiota de mi reemplazo

-"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes bajo tu mando?" - insistí con más furor.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí, Dick?" - volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta.

-"¡No desvíes el tema! ¡Tengo derecho a saber!" - exigí exasperado.

-"¿Qué haces de vuelta aquí… en Ciudad Gótica?" - me preguntó seriamente.

Su mirada volvió a clavarse en mí y no supe que decir. Esa era una habilidad nata de mi tutor

-"No estabas al tanto de tu reemplazo hasta que llegaste, tampoco sabías que ese tal Slade estaba involucrado en todo esto… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

-"Eso…" pronuncié dubitativo e inquieto, mientras pasaba por mi mente, fugaz aquella pesadilla que casi fue como una premonición de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que más me preocupaba era haber visto al Joker en ella y lo que hacía con mi antiguo tutor Sabía que no tenía sentido explicar tal cosa, así que desvié mi mirada antes de responder - "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" - le dije finalmente, desviando mi mirada.

-"Los asuntos aquí ya no te conciernen" - me replicó él, frunciendo su ceño - "Abandonaste tu lugar y te fuiste a otra ciudad. Y vuelves queriendo explicaciones y trayendo a tus compañeros, ocasionando más problemas" - me sacó en cara.

Era la segunda vez que sentí que quería atizarle a mi propio tutor. Me sentía impotente. No podía seguir ahí o perdería totalmente el control, así que apreté mis puños y di media vuelta para retirarme del lugar.

-"Dick… mantente al margen de todo esto" me dijo antes de salir

-"Ya no estoy a tus órdenes Bruce"

Acto seguido salí de la bat-cueva y me alejé de esta. Salí igual de furioso de cuando entré, pero al menos había dejado claro ciertos puntos sobre mi desaprobación de ese… idiota. Jason Todd… ¡Vaya nombre! de sólo escucharlo tenía una mala sensación. Como fuera tendría que tener cuidado con él, odiaba admitirlo pero Bruce lo había entrenado bien… y con esa actitud no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz.

* * *

En la mansión, Jason observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto a su predecesor alejarse. Sabía bien que no podía estar tranquilo teniéndolo cerca. Por más que odiara admitirlo, este tenía más experiencia, y de haber un Robin tendría que ser él. Pero no iba a permitirlo, haría lo que fuera por conservar su posición y en cuanto a él, lo tendría en la mira… como su enemigo.

* * *

_**Quiero disculparme por el retraso de este cap y por los errores del anterior, escribí cosas que no debí, pero ya corregí y por tanto espero que hayan disfrutado este cap **_^^

_**Estuve bajo mucha presión estos últimos meses, tuve un desorden con mis apuntes y tanto qué hacer que pedí licencia XP jeje, al menos completé el cap. **_^^

_**El capítulo tiene referencias del episodio de El Aprendiz, que como saben Robin se vio obligado a robar para Slade para proteger a sus amigos.**_

_**Agradezco los comentarios de **__karin__**45 y **__Valdemar__**.**_

_Loba__**; gracias por tus gentiles comentarios. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, jeje XD ya sé que Jason no se ha ganado el puesto al personaje más simpático del fic, pero es parte de su carácter. Más adelante verás que no es tan malo, jeje me di cuenta que eres más fan del Rob/Star XD me gysta la pareja, aunque no tanto como Dick/Bab aún así eres de las pocas fans que dice no odiar a batichica XD Espero te gusten los sgtes, capítulos, gracias por leer.**_

_Rouga18__**; Gracias por tu comentario, no esperaba tardar tanto con la actualización, pero sucumbí a la presión XP Espero te guste este episodio **_^^

_**Gracias a todos ;) Hasta el próximo cap.**_


	10. Capítulo Diez: Noche de Recuerdos

**Capítulo Diez; Noche de Recuerdos**

Batichica y los titanes, se encontraban al interior de la casona abandonada donde los había citado su líder. Mientras esperaban su regreso, se habían puesto a tender las mantas que hace poco Batichica, había traído de su casa para que los titanes pudieran acostarse en el piso. También, había traído unas cuantas velas que colocó en diversos puntos para alumbrar más el lugar, dando así un ambiente más reconfortante para pasar la noche.

-"Bien, creo que al fin podremos pasar una noche como se debe" - dijo el titán cibernético, formulando una sonrisa ligera.

-"¿Seguro estarán bien?" - preguntó Batichica, volviéndose a mirar al grupo

-"¡Claro!" - afirmó el muchacho verde con una gran sonrisa - "Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad hemos tenido que dormir a la intemperie, comer apenas. Y tú llegas como un ángel del cielo a ayudarnos" - completó la última frase mirando con ojos grandes y tiernos a la joven.

La chica murciélago sonrió algo divertida por la expresión del joven titán, mientras que la hechicera se había vuelto a mirar algo molesta a su compañero bestia.

-"Supongo que hay que agradecértelo" - dijo la oscura titán, intentando desviar su mirada de la joven encapuchada.

-"No tienen qué" - respondió esta sin darle importancia - "Ustedes harían lo mismo"

-"No estés tan segura, Raven jamás ha sido bondadosa con los extraños" - contestó el titán cibernético bromeando a medias.

-"Vamos viejo, no digas eso" - intervino el muchacho verde - "Sabes que en el fondo Raven es una buena chica ¿No?" - sonrió con ternura, mirando a esta.

-"No tienes que responder por mí" - contestó tajantemente la hechicera, desviando su mirada algo avergonzada del titán. Al minuto, se volvió a mirar más seria a la encapuchada - "Como sea, creo que debo pedirte disculpas de cómo me comporté"

-"Descuida, cualquiera en tu lugar habría entrado a sospechar con mi comportamiento" - le contestó esbozando una sonrisa más pasiva - "Quizá debí haberles dicho de un principio quién era, pero no podía hacerlo si Robin no lo hacía primero"

-"Pues Robin aún no nos ha dicho nada" - contestó el titán cibernético, tratando de ponerse más serio - "Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca le dimos demasiada importancia, todo lo que nos preocupaba era mantener a la ciudad segura, así que nunca quisimos indagar en el pasado el uno del otro"

-"Sí, además tomamos como costumbre el tratarnos con nuestras identidades" - acotó el titán bestia - "Y ese Robin si que sabe cómo mantener las cosas en secreto ¿No es así Star?" - volteó a preguntarle su compañero, pero esta permanecía en silencio y sin responder - "¿Star?"

Todos voltearon a mirar a la titán alienígena, que en esos momentos se encontraba dándoles la espalda, mientras miraba hacia el piso con una expresión de angustia.

-"Yo ya lo sabía… lo de la identidad de Robin" - pronunció finalmente esta, sin voltear hacia los demás - "Me lo dijo hace unos días cuando se disculpó"

Se produjo un largo silencio en que los demás permanecieron quietos, mirando a su compañera con sorpresa, en especial la chica ajena al grupo, que había quedado pensativa con su declaración.

-"¿Y por qué tanto secreto? No que a estas alturas deberíamos saber algo también" - agregó el muchacho verde, algo ofuscado.

-"¿Puedo preguntarles qué es exactamente lo que saben del pasado de Robin?" - se volvió a preguntarles Batichica, extrañada.

-"Bueno, todo lo que sabemos de él se remonta a un circo" - respondió el titán cibernético, pasándose su mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-"¿Y?"

-"Y..." - repitió el titán cibernético, sin saber cómo continuar - "Supongo que después lo dejó para dedicarse a combatir el crimen"

-"¿Eso es todo?" - preguntó la chica murciélago,

-"Bueno…Quizá no lo conocemos del todo" - dijo el titán cibernético, pegando un suspiro de decepción.

-"Sí, pero fue gracias a su entrenamiento como malabarista lo que lo ayudó a formarse como superhéroe" - añadió el titán bestia.

-"¿Malabarista? Creí que había sido domador de fieras" - dijo confundido su compañero.

-"Oh no, Robin jamás haría algo como eso. Él sabe cómo tratan a las pobres criaturas. Estoy seguro de que fue malabarista" - dijo el muchacho verde, convencido.

-"¿Qué hay de gran cosa en ser malabarista? Tuvo que ser domador" - le objetó su compañero nuevamente.

-"¡Malabarista!"

-"¡Domador!"

-"Ambos están en un error" - contestó la oscura titán del equipo - "Él y su familia actuaban juntos en el trapecio" - declaró con su habitual tono de sobriedad - "Lo sé porque la vez que tuvo esas alucinaciones, vi en su memoria la imagen de una pareja caer en pleno acto"

Los presentes quedaron asombrados con aquellas palabras de su compañera. Se produjo un extenso silencio en que nadie supo qué decir, hasta que el muchacho verde del grupo tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose con cuidado.

-"Entonces… ¿Sus padres murieron en un accidente?" - preguntó con un leve balbuceo.

-"No fue un accidente, fueron asesinados" - se escuchó la voz del petirrojo, volteando de inmediato las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

Los titanes quedaron viéndole cautelosamente, ya que este permanecía serio y callado, en especial Starfire y Batichica, que lo miraban con preocupación, esperando su reacción. Pero tras un largo silencio, el muchacho maravilla se dirigió hacia un rincón para sentarse a solas, sin decir una palabra más al respecto. El resto del grupo quedó viéndole fijo durante un buen lapso de tiempo, sin saber qué hacer.

Después de un minuto, la chica murciélago concluyó que era mejor retirarse, ya que sin lugar a dudas su antiguo camarada tendría muchos cabos que atar con su equipo.

-"Será mejor que me vaya" - anunció de pronto, disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Espera ¿No quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?" - le ofreció el titán bestia volteando hacia ella, tras reaccionar al escucharla.

-"Ah, no, gracias… quizá en otra ocasión" - respondió con una semi sonrisa mientras se alejaba - "Si necesitan algo, sólo avísenme ¿Sí?"

-"Ah… Batichica…." - se acercó el titán cibernético antes de que esta se alejara más.

-"¿Sí? ¿Cyborg, verdad?" - se volvió a mirarlo, extrañada.

-"Si, oye antes que se me olvide, quería pedirte un favor" - dijo con una sonrisa un poco inquieta - "Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad y nos llevaron a la comisaría, la policía confiscó nuestro auto. Ya que eres la hija del comisionado... ¿No podrías hablar con él para que me devuelvan a mi bebé?"

-"…No creo que eso sea posible, verás… mi padre no sabe que yo… hago esto, de mi identidad secreta" - contestó bajando su rostro, algo abatido.

-"Oh… eso es un problema" - dijo este con desaliento.

-"Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré que tu auto esté bien" - le dijo con un tono más optimista - "Bueno, ya tengo que irme, que pasen buenas noches"

-"Te lo encargo mucho por favor, ve que lo traten con delicadeza ¡Es un tesoro sobre ruedas!" - exclamó este a medida que la joven se perdía de vista.

-"Es increíble, con todo lo que está pasando en la ciudad y tú sólo te preocupas de tu vehículo" - se acercó a decirle Raven, con cierto reproche.

-"Es cierto, no es momento para pensar en esas trivialidades, ahora hay muchas cosas que planear" - acotó el muchacho verde con tono serio y de brazos cruzados.

La oscura titán y el cibernético quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar a este expresarse en una postura tan seria.

-"Así que… empecemos por comer esta deliciosa comida aquí guardada" - dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa, tomando la cesta de comida que había sido entregada a su líder.

Ambos titanes pegaron un suspiro de desilusión mientras Chico Bestia ponía un mantel sobre la mesa, preparando todo para sentarse con sus compañeros a comer. Apartados de ellos, Starfire veía muy preocupada a su líder, sentado en un rincón oscuro mirando hacia el piso.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión Wayne, Alfred el mayordomo de esta bajaba a la batcueva a encontrarse con su amo, que en esos momentos no despegaba su vista de la computadora, viendo imágenes de Arkham destruido.

-"El amo Jason ya se encuentra en cama, pero dudo que esté dormido" - expresó el mayordomo, dejando una bandeja con un café y un emparedado en este.

-"Ha sido una noche larga para todos" - contestó pasivo.

-"Usted también debería ir a la cama, ya va casi una semana y usted ha dormido con suerte un poco más de una hora" - le dijo el hombre inglés, más serio y preocupado.

-"…No lograría dormir aunque quisiera" - respondió con cierto desgano - "He tenido una extraña pesadilla últimamente"

El caballero oscuro se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, atrayendo así, más la atención de su viejo mayordomo. Luego de unos minutos, tomó un leve suspiro mientras iba a su mente el recuerdo de la pesadilla que lo agobiaba.

_Todas las noches veo a Ciudad Gótica arder en llamas, la gente correr y los villanos tomar las calles. Mientras que yo, me encuentro corriendo por un callejón que parece no tener fin. Pero, una vez que me detengo, escucho la risa de ese payaso maniático retumbar en mis oídos. No logro verlo, sólo lo escucho. En un instante, el lugar entero parece desaparecer. Y cuando dirijo mi mirada al piso… encuentro la capa de Robin rasgada y manchada en sangre, luego… sólo vuelvo a escuchar la risa desquiciada de ese asesino._

El hombre inglés mantuvo su mirada, fija en su amo, luego de que este terminara de contarle el motivo de su preocupación.

-"Sé que quizá no sea nada, pero es por esa razón que he mantenido a Jason al margen este último tiempo" - explicó con su mirada más compungida - "Pero ahora aparece Dick con sus compañeros y las cosas parecen complicarse más"

-"¿Y qué piensa hacer?" - preguntó el hombre con cierta preocupación

-"Lograr que él y sus compañeros dejen la ciudad" - respondió seriamente - "Esto es muy peligroso para ellos"

-"¿Y no piensa que es mejor primero aclarar los malentendidos?" - se acercó a decirle.

El multimillonario permaneció en silencio, frunciendo un poco su ceño mientras volvía su computadora.

-"Veo que el tiempo no le ha hecho borrar viejos resentimientos" - suspiró el hombre inglés, mirándolo con aflicción

-"Él desobedeció mis órdenes, Al, y sabía las consecuencias" - respondió este, tornando una expresión más molesta.

-"Pero el muchacho sólo estaba preocupado por usted, como me temo que también lo está ahora" - le expresó su viejo mayordomo - "¿No cree que por esa razón ha vuelto a Ciudad Gótica? Quizá sufre la misma angustia que usted"

-"No puedo permitir que las cosas se compliquen, ya tengo suficiente con los atentados que ha sufrido Gotham" - contestó seriamente luego de ponerse de pie - "Por ahora tengo que prepararme, ya que dentro de poco en este lugar se desatará el infierno"

El hombre inglés no dijo una sola palabra más al respecto y quedó mirando con preocupación, la imagen de su amo, volver a dirigirse a la computadora para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

En tanto, Robin y los titanes permanecían en la casona, sentados en un círculo que rodeaba un mantel con alimentos. Todos le miraban de reojo y con cierta cautela, ya que este seguía introvertido desde que su antigua compañera había abandonado el lugar. Finalmente, el titán bestia inhaló profundamente antes de dirigirse a su líder titán.

-"Viejo, sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato… ¡Auch!" - se quejó este por un golpe en su brazo, por parte de la hechicera

-"Está bien, Raven" - dijo el petirrojo con su rostro pasivo, que en esos momentos dirigía hacia el piso, y que al segundo levantó para ver directamente a sus compañeros - "Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad"

El joven grupo de héroes dirigió fijamente la mirada hacia su compañero, en especial la titán alienígena, que le miraba preocupada, aguardando con intriga el gran secreto que tenía este que contar.

-"Hace siete años aproximadamente, mis padres y yo formábamos un número de alto riesgo en el trapecio, conocido como Los Grayson Voladores. La noche que llegamos a Ciudad, fuimos amenazados por unos criminales, liderados por un antiguo mafioso de nombre Zucco, que nos dijo que nos ofrecía protección a cambio que le ofreciéramos nuestros servicios. Mi padre se negó a hacer tratos con él, pero al negarse, lo hizo enfurecer, por lo que decidió…" - se detuvo haciendo una pausa con un leve balbuceo mientras apretaba su puño - "…decidió tomar venganza la noche de nuestra presentación, entonces… saboteó el soporte del trapecio en el momento en que mis padres…"

La expresión del muchacho maravilla se fue agravando, mostrando una gran angustia e impotencia al contar aquel trágico relato, pero entonces la mano de su compañera se posó sobre la suya para tranquilizarlo. El petirrojo volteó a mirarla con su rostro pasivo, que calmó un poco su angustia.

-"Viejo… eso es terrible" - comentó el titán cibernético mostrando una expresión afligida con los demás - "Siento mucho lo que pasó"

-"Sí, es decir… nunca imaginamos que algo tan trágico te había sucedido…. ¡Oh, viejo, lo siento mucho!" - expresó el titán bestia, haciendo un gesto exagerado de llanto que acabó cuando recibió otro golpe de su compañera.

-"Pero no termina ahí ¿No es así?" - le preguntó la hechicera, más seria.

-"…Luego de la muerte de mis padres, fui adoptado de inmediato por alguien con quien tenía un pasado similar… gracias a él me convertí en lo que soy ahora"

-"¡Oh, Batman, Batman! ¿No es cierto?" - preguntó el muchacho verde, volviéndose entusiasmado. Pero entonces se quejó por otro golpe de su compañera - "¡Auch! Sólo quería saber"

-"Sí… pero entonces no lo sabía, lo supe al poco tiempo de vivir con él" - contestó el muchacho con cierta nostalgia - "Entonces tomé la identidad de Robin para ayudarle"

-"Vaya… es un alivio finalmente saber lo que pasó" - dijo el titán cibernético luego de un silencio - "Sabes, cuando escuchaba hablar del asistente de Batman, pensé que era tu padre o algo parecido"

-"En cierta forma lo es" - contestó con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia, que al volver a mirar a sus compañeros todos le veían sorprendidos - "...Pero eso fue hace tiempo" - retomó con una actitud seria - "Las cosas son muy distintas ahora"

-"¡Es por ese sucio impostor! ¿No es cierto?" - expresó el muchacho verde con molestia - "La próxima ve que lo veas le darás una lección. No puedes permitir que ande por ahí regodeándose con lo que es tuyo"

Se produjo un breve silencio entre los demás miembros, que miraban con cautela la expresión inerte de su líder, que había reaccionado con las palabras de su compañero.

-"Estoy cansado, mañana temprano planearemos una estrategia para detener a Slade y al Joker, así que es mejor que se alisten para dormir" - dijo secamente mientras se ponía de pie, y al momento se dirigió a un lugar apartado para descansar.

-"¡Auch! Está bien, no diré nada" - se quejó nuevamente al recibir otro golpe de parte de la hechicera.

En unos segundos todos contemplaron al joven maravilla retirarse, mientras Star volvía a formar una expresión de angustia, la cual bajó al piso.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y todos nos habíamos ido a dormir. Como el lugar era amplio, nos quedamos en una zona despejada, además con lo peligrosa que estaba la situación, lo mejor era que permaneciéramos juntos en caso que volviera a presentarse una emergencia. Sólo que yo aún no podía dormir. No podía quitar de mi mente la confrontación que tuve con Bruce hace poco. No podía dejar de pensar en el tal Todd, que ahora, lleva puesto mi traje, lo que más me preocupaba era que aún no tenía idea de dónde había salido. Lo primero que haría mañana, luego de pensar en un plan para encontrar a Slade y al Joker, sería ponerme a investigar de él.

Luego de un largo rato pensando, pude conciliar el sueño y cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Sentía la adrenalina en mi pecho, la sentía cada vez que me disponía a atrapar a algún villano, y esta vez no era la excepción. Por enésima vez el Joker había robado algo y nos encontrábamos en la azotea de un edificio para disponer a capturarlo. Se preparaba para una huída en helicóptero, pero por suerte con Batman, habíamos llegado a tiempo antes de que escapara. Como de costumbre, el plan consistía en que Bruce lo distraería mientras yo lo tomaba por la retaguardia. Así fue que aparecí por sorpresa al borde del edificio sujetando una cuerda, pero el lunático me tenía preparada una sorpresa._

_En el momento en que me disponía a atraparlo, se volteó apuntándome con una pistola con la que me disparó dos veces. La primera fue un tiro perdido, pero la segunda me rozó el hombro haciéndome perder el equilibrio, lo que provocó que cayera del edificio._

_-"¡Robin!" - escuché gritar desesperado, por fortuna la cuerda se había enredado en mi pie, por lo que en ese momento colgaba, semi aturdido. Pero no me había dado directamente, así que volví a sujetarme de la cuerda con mis manos para intentar subir._

_-"¡Estoy bien! ¡Atrápalo!" - le grité mientras intentaba llegar arriba, pero era inútil, me dolía demasiado el brazo como para intentar subir._

_Al momento, escuché los golpes y disparos en la azotea, mientras yo luchaba por no soltar la cuerda. Mis manos cedían cada vez más y yo no podía hacer nada._

_-"¡Allá voy, resiste!" - me gritó._

_Pero en ese momento, no pude seguir resistiendo y finalmente mis manos cedieron haciéndome caer unos pisos abajo. El impacto es todo lo que recordaba antes que todo se ennegreciera a mi alrededor._

* * *

Desperté respirando agitado. Sólo fue un mal recuerdo, así que tomé aire para tranquilizarme.

-"¿Robin…?" - escuché la suave voz de Starfire, que se encontraba durmiendo cerca de mí.

-"Starfire" - pronuncié en voz baja, dirigiendo mi mirada a ella.

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" - me preguntó con su expresión preocupada.

-"Ah… sí" - respondí algo inquieto - "Siento haberte despertado"

-"No te preocupes, tampoco podía dormir, sólo te observaba para saber si estabas bien" - me respondió en voz suave y con una expresión de ternura que hizo conmoverme.

-"Star…" - le dije antes que volviera a arroparse - "Gracias… has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de cómo me he comportado estos días"

-"No hay problema, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites" - me respondió volviendo a formar esa sonrisa encantadora que hizo que mi pulso acelerara.

Luego de contemplarnos fijamente, por unos momentos me sentí más tranquilo. Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, al hacerlo le sonreí con ternura. Una parte de mí deseaba volver a la base y olvidar todo este asunto. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podría marcharme de aquí con Slade y el Joker haciendo estragos.

Pero ya no quería seguir preocupando a mis compañeros, en especial a Starfire, por lo que volví a cerrar mis ojos para conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

* * *

En la batcueva, el vigilante de Gótica seguía con su trabajo en su sala de operaciones. Muchas veces había estado bajo presión, pero no tanto como ahora. No le importaba que lo culparan de la actual situación, ni que cuestionaran su labor. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que el caos empezara a tomar la ciudad y si seguía, temía que hasta él no podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

Además... un enemigo de su discípulo había llegado a unirse con el peor criminal que conocía, y quien sabía con que intenciones. Por lo que fuera, peligraban vidas inocentes y ese era su mayor temor.

Luego de tomar un breve receso, volvió su mirada al traje de Robin guardado en una cápsula de su guarida. Tenía que preocuparse, pensó en el momento que le dijo que no volvería a presentarse como el muchacho maravilla ni que le ayudaría más en su labor. Podía que se hubiera precipitado al decírselo tan pronto, pero todo lo que preocupaba en ese momento, era mantener el bienestar de su pupilo.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Tras llevarlo a la mansión para que se recuperara, su protegido no recuperó la conciencia sino hasta el día siguiente. Así que no perdió postunidad para decirle que los medios lo consideraban muerto y que debía de quedar aí. Una vez que Alfred terminó de vendarle su brazo lastimado, conversó él para informarle de su decisión, y como era de esperar no lo tomó muy bien._

_-"¿Quieres que deje de ser Robin?" - preguntó angustiado, sin atreverse a verle a los ojos._

_-"Estuviste a punto de morir, Dick, necesito que entiendas eso" - le respondió -"Y sería mi culpa, no la del Joker"_

_-"Es por lo que pasó ¿Cierto?" - se volvió mortificado - "Como no preví que eso pasara ya no me consideras capaz de ayudarte"_

_-"Es más complicado que eso" - respondió, intentando permanecer serio - "Por ahora dejemos la cosa_s_ como están"_

_Al poco rato, se retiró de la habitación de su pupilo, dejando una mirada depresiva en este._

_-"Permítame un minuto, amo Dick" - dijo el mayordomo poniéndose de pie - "Amo Wayne, sabe que comúnmente intento disuadir cualquier decisión que precipite en tomar, así que debo preguntar ¿Está usted seguro de esto?"_

_-"Tú no estuviste ahí, Al" - respondió, tornando una mira afligido - "Debiste ver cuando el Joker volteó y disparó contra Dick"_

_El mayordomo le vio con compasión. Sabía que desde la vez que el joven Grayson había sido atrapado por Dos Caras, le angustiaba profundamente el bienestar de discípulo, por lo que a la hora de confiarle misiones era en extremo cuidadoso._

_-"Mi decisión es final" - dictaminó volviéndose serio mientras se alejaba por el pasillo._

* * *

Barbara Gordon se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación luego de regresar de donde los titanes. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, además su padre no había vuelto, así que sin duda no tendrías noticias de él hasta mañana. Por ahora, miraba su traje de Batichica que se encontraba doblado sobre su cama.

Luego de unos momentos, se puso de pie para dirigirse a su closet, el cual abrió para encontrar una caja con una serie de fotos guardadas en esta. Tomó una en especial y la observó con detenimiento, formando una expresión de cierta nostalgia en su rostro. La foto rebelaba una imagen suya con su compañero, en la cual ambos se encontraban abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara. Todo era muy distinto en aquel tiempo, los dos disfrutaban salir a combatir y encerrar a los malos, pero ahora esa situación había cambiado tanto para él como para ella. Desde que el petirrojo había sufrido ese accidente, empezó a cuestionarse si seguir con su identidad. Se había asustado por él, sí, pero por un momento se preguntó que habría pasado de haber sido ella. Al momento, le vino el recuerdo de cuando fue a visitarle.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_La muchacha tomó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba descansando su compañero._

_-"Buenos días, chico maravilla" - le saludó del mejor ánimo que pudo cuando atravesó la puerta - "Vine apenas pude a ver como estabas, y ahora que te veo tienes mejor aspecto de lo que creí"_

_El joven no hizo el menor gesto para dirigirse a su compañera y siguió con su mirada perdida hacia el piso._

_-"Te traje unas galletas, no son como la que prepara Alfie, pero tampoco están tan mal"_

_El muchacho seguía sin decir nada, luego de un minuto la joven se sentó a los pies de la cama, dirigiéndose más pasiva para hablar con él._

_-"Oye, no tienes que mortificarte" - le dijo para tratar de animarlo - "Hasta los más expertos hacen alguna mala maniobra"_

_-"No fue una mala maniobra, el Joker sabía lo que iba a hacer" - respondió con su mirada al piso - "Y yo no estuve preparado para enfrentarlo"_

_-"Bruce sólo estaba asustado, dale un poco de tiempo y verás cómo todo volverá a la normalidad" - le dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

La joven seguía contemplando la imagen de la fotografía que tenía en su mano, con nostalgia. Al minuto guardó esta y volvió a u cama para intentar dormir.

* * *

En la mansión, Alfred, preparaba un aperitivo para la extenuante labor de su amo que llevaba a cabo en la profundo de su guarida.

En todos sus años de leal servicio, fue testigo de acontecimientos asombrosos desde la llegada del joven Grayson. Por eso cuando su amo tomó la decisión de apartarlo de su lado, le afligió tanto, en especial porque todo empezó con una buena intención.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_El día empezó con la alarmante noticia de que Bane, había sido afectado por una nueva droga del Espantapájaros, lo cual le provocó una reacción de locura, empezando a causar una gran conmoción en el centro de la ciudad. La noticia llegó de inmediato donde su amo, por lo que se preparó para salir de inmediato, por desgracia, la noticia también había llegado a oídos de su discípulo._

_-"¿Algún problema?" - preguntó preocupado el hombre inglés._

_-"Bane se volvió loco a plena luz del día" - contentó preparándose para ir a la batcueva - "Prepara el batmóvil, saldré de inmediato"_

_-"Bruce…" - pronunció el joven, que en parado en medio de la escalera, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro._

_-"¿Qué hace fuera de la cama? Ve a tu habitación" - le bramó, molesto._

_-"Escuché lo que está pasando" - contestó preocupado._

_-"Eso ya no te incumbe, no tienes que meterte en esto" - le respondió duramente._

_-"¡Pero Bane, está fuera de control!" - replicó inquieto - "¡Necesitarás ayuda para detenerlo!"_

_-"¡Ya no necesito tu ayuda! ¿No te ha quedado claro?" - sentenció alzando la voz._

_El comentario de su mentor, le dejó paralizado, con su mirada baja mientras se retiraba de la mansión. El viejo mayordomo, al ver la mirada de aflicción en el joven, se acercó con ternura a consolarle._

_-"Amo Grayson, si me permite decir creo que debería volver y descansar" - le dijo poniendo mano en hombro - "Ha pasado una semana desde su accidente, dese tiempo para sanar y verá que el amo Bruce recapacitará sobre esta situación"_

_El muchacho se giró con una mirada mortificada y al momento volvió corriendo a su habitación, dejando preocupado al hombre inglés._

* * *

Una vez terminado su recuerdo, se dirigió a la guarida, para servirle un aperitivo al multimillonario.

-"¿Ha descubierto algo, amo Wayne?" - le preguntó viendo que este seguía con su mirada en la pantalla.

-"Peor, creo que hay un tercer implicado" - respondió serio - "Pero aún no sé de quien trate"

-"Bueno, no preguntaré más y lo dejaré trabajar" - dijo dejando la bandeja de lado, mientras disponía a retirarse. Antes, volvió a echar una mirada a su amo, deprimiéndole ver trabajar tan solitario, hasta que luego de un momento abandonó la guarida.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_En el centro de la ciudad, el caballero de Gótica combatía con desesperación a aquel colosal monstruo de nombre Bane. Sin lugar a dudas, la droga del Espantapájaros, había incrementado de forma descomunal su fuerza, por lo que no tardó en salir disparado contra una pared. La gigantesca bestia lanzaba y destruía lo que tuviera enfrente, tal como patrullas, autos blindados, que uno casi impactó contra el hombre murciélago._

_Había una opción, neutralizarlo con un dispositivo de alta descarga, incluso una bestia como él podría quedar bloqueada ante un voltaje como ése. Sólo había un problema, tenía que acercarse a él y colocarle el dispositivo, pero ante la ferocidad del monstruo parecía imposible. No tenía alcance de dónde estaba y éste se movía tanto que intentar lanzarlo era una locura. Lo único que necesitaba era una distracción._

_Poco después, la bestia siguió atacando, cada vez más agresiva. En un intento por acercarse el vigilante volvió a salir disparado, esta vez recibiendo un poco de la descarga de su dispositivo lo cual le dejó paralizado en el piso, sin poderse mover. Bane se preparaba para darle el golpe final, cuando un pequeño objeto metálico fue lanzado contra él, lo cual no le afectó, pero sirvió para que volteara hacia su autor._

_A uno metros, sobre un cúmulo de autos arrasados, se encontraba el muchacho maravilla, quien había arrojado uno de sus birdaraangs para distraer a la bestia._

_-"Ro… Robin" - pronunció conmocionado recuperándose paulatinamente _

_-"¡Oye, por aquí, bestia hiperdesarrollada!" - le gritó a éste, provocándole para que le siguiera._

_Bane, enfurecido, le siguió derrumbando el cúmulo de autos que estaban en su camino, y de pronto, unas pequeñas explosiones impactaron en Bane. Aprovechando la conmoción del monstruo, el petirrojo aprovechó de amarrar cada brazo de este y atarlo contra una viga de acero que estaban cerca._

_-"Bien, ya no podrás moverte" - le dijo de forma confiada al ver que permanecía inmovilizado._

_Para sorpresa del petirrojo, el colosal monstruo, en su furia hizo añicos las vigas y se disponía a lanzarse contra el joven._

_-"¡ROBIN!" - gritó con desesperación el hombre murciélago poniéndose de pie y corriendo en dirección a éste._

_En un segundo, aprovechó de colocar el dispositivo en la espalda de Bane y apartar a su pupilo. Al instante, el dispositivo desprendió una elevada descarga que le desplomó._

_El caballero de Gótica, se levantó lanzando una mirada tan penetrante y severa a discípulo que le dejó congelado al ver la mirada fría de éste. Y a los pocos minutos, el lugar quedó vacío al retirarse ambos de la escena._

* * *

El multimillonario abrió sus ojos tras recordar aquel acontecimiento. Por un momento había quedado dormido. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y se encontraba exhausto. Pero sabía que lo problemas no terminarían hasta hallar a los responsables, así que volvió a mirar el traje de su pupilo antes de volver a continuar con sus obligaciones.

* * *

Me encontraba despierto, cada vez me despertaba más seguido. Era difícil tratar de conciliar el sueño en una situación así. En un par de horas amanecería y debía de pensar en cómo detener a Slade. Ponerme a pensar en eso, me alteraba más y más. Sin querer, volví a pensar y recordar mi último momento en la ciudad. Nunca podría quitar de mi mente, aquella discusión que me hizo dejar atrás la mansión.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Luego de regresar de la ciudad, y tras que lo policía se llevara a Bane, Bruce y yo fuimos a la batcueva para "hablar" respecto a mi "inoportuna" intervención en los hechos, lo que no tenía muy contento a mi compañero._

_El lugar esa vez, se me hizo más sombrío que de costumbre, Bruce permanecía dándome la espalda y su silencio no hacía más que ponerme más tenso. Quería decir algo, pero ante una situación así, lo natural era que él hablara, me reprendiera o lo que fuera y yo como siempre tenía que asentir._

_Y cometí tres graves errores;_

_Uno, me adelanté a hablar_

_-"Bruce, me necesitabas ahí ¡Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarte!"_

_-"¡Te dije que ya no volvieras a intervenir en mis asuntos!" - bramó más molesto._

_Dos, Alfred no estaba ahí para mediar la conversación_

_-"¡No me dejaste otra opción, tú quisiste que dejara de ser Robin!" - levanté más alto mi voz._

_-"¡Y lo echaste a perder!" - se volvió furioso - "¡Lo habría reconsiderado me hubiera hecho caso!"_

_Y tres, el peor de todos, me atreví a recriminarle u acción._

_-"¡Pero me necesitabas! ¡No habrías podido tú solo!" - repliqué más enardecido._

_Ese fue el fin._

_Batman volvió a darme la espalda, produciendo otro fatal silencio, que al minuto terminó con cuatro mortales palabras._

_-"Sal de aquí ya" - pronunció tajantemente sin decir más._

¿_Cómo se atrevía a recriminarme_?_ Le salvé la vida, de nuevo. Ya no era un niño, tenía casi dieciséis años, ya era lo suficientemente responsable para valerme por mí mimo, Por supuesto, eso a él nunca le había quedado claro, pese a todo lo que había demostrado ser merecedor de su confianza. Apreté mi puño con tanta furia e impotencia que por un minuto quise probarle cuan autosuficiente era, pero en cambio, salí corriendo del lugar, dejando solo a mi mentor. Ya había tomado una decisión de dirigir mi propio camino._

* * *

-"¡Robin! ¡Robin!"

Los gritos de Chico Bestia me sacaron de mi sueño, entonces al abrir mis ojos, pude observar que ya era de día y que mi compañero se encontraba muy inquieto frente a mí.

-"¿Qué ocurre Chico Bestia? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" - le pregunté algo molesto.

-"¡Ven a ver lo que sucede afuera!" - me respondió alborotado.

Extrañado, me puse de pie. No veía a nadie más cerca, así que al poco rato me dirigí con él al exterior del lugar para ver que ocurría. Fuera de la casona, pude ver que mis demás compañeros veían preocupados la situación que ocurría afuera.

-"De acuerdo, díganme qué es lo que está…"

Una vez que levanté mi mirada, pude ver bien lo que sucedía. Afuera, por toda la ciudad, se movilizaban docenas de vehículos armados, pertenecientes a las Fuerzas Armadas. Quedé atónito contemplando el panorama. Que la Fuerza Armada estuviera aquí sólo podía significar una cosa, y sin duda, nos veríamos afectados con ellos en medio.

* * *

**Taaarde… u u lo sé, he demorado montones. Tuve algún problema para acabar este cap, pese a la demora espero que les haya gustado n n Como ven las cosas se complicarán para todos.**

**Este cap, tiene referencia de Batman 408 en donde ya había mencionado que el Joker disparó contra Dick, todo lo demás va por cuenta del respetable autor XD**

**Como siempre debo agradecer lo comentario de Valdemar, Karin45 y Haoyoh Asakura por darle una oportunidad a mi fic n n También agradecer lo comentario de;**

**Rouga18; Siento haber tardado T T hice lo imposible por tratar de actualizar antes, pero no lo logré hasta hoy XD Gracias por tu comentario, me pongo así cuando lo leo n n, trataré que el siguiente no venga con tanto retraso. Gracias por comentar.**

**Loba; Sí, gracias, bueno… como ves en este cap no salió Jason u u pero no pierdo la esperanza que puedas empatizar un poquito con él XD n n Como ve he puesto muchísimo de rob/star XP y no termina ahí jeje, así que prepárate para más ;) espero verte de nuevo por aquí ;)**

**Hasta el próximo cap ;)**


	11. Capítulo Once: Cacería

**Capítulo Once: Cacería**

Ya habían pasado cinco días, sólo cinco días desde que llegué a la ciudad, y tenía más problemas que todos los que tuve en mi vida como titán. Para colmo la ciudad parece estar invadida por el ejército. El ruido de los helicópteros y vehículos blindados se escuchaba por todos lados, mientras que mis compañeros observaban con intriga aquel espectáculo.

-"Esto está mal, muy mal" - dije en voz baja, tratando de mantener la calma.

-"Robin ¿Qué ocurre?" - me preguntó Starfire, volteando a verme confundida

-"No sé… pero lo averiguaré" - respondí firmemente mientras fruncía mi ceño. Y al rato, volví dentro de la casona, para tomar mi comunicador y ponerme al tanto con Babs.

* * *

En la habitación de Barbara Gordon, el timbre de su comunicador se escuchó en toda su alcoba. La joven, que en ese momento vestía un pijama celeste y llevaba su cabello suelto, se dirigió a tomarlo, encontrándose este encima de su escritorio.

-"¿Dick?" - contestó, dubitativa.

-"Babs… ¿Lo estás viendo?" - preguntó la voz de su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

-"Claro que lo estoy viendo, llevo casi toda la noche despierta por eso" - respondió acercándose a su ventana y correr la cortina de esta.

-"¿No has recibido noticias de tu padre? Quizás él tenga alguna información"

-"No, aún no llega a casa. Lo he estado llamando, pero su línea parece estar ocupada" - respondió afligida - "¿Y tú y los titanes… se encuentran bien?"

-"Seguimos en el mismo lugar, pero siento que no es seguro que permanezcamos aquí más tiempo" - respondió preocupado - "Teníamos pensado salir a investigar, pero ahora la fuerza armada está por todas partes"

-"Lo mejor es que sigan donde están" - le aconsejó su compañera - "Como están las cosas no es favorable que tomen algún riesgo"

-"Lo sé, pero con el Slade y el Joker fuera no me siento tranquilo" - respondió algo más mortificado.

-"Te entiendo, yo me siento igual. Pero no podemos hacer nada si no tenemos alguna otra pista" - respondió desanimada, pero tras una pausa se dirigió con un tono un poco más optimista - "En fin… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

-"De hecho, ahora que preguntas, me sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras traerme algunos planos de la ciudad"

-"¿Planos de la ciudad? ¿Para qué los quieres?" - preguntó esta, extrañada.

-"¿Cómo que para qué?" - le contestó este en un sutil tono de reproche - "Si vamos a estar aquí al menos deberíamos aprovechar de ver si hay alguna pista en los lugares atacados, podríamos descubrir algo más al respecto"

La joven de pelo tomó un minuto de aire para serenarse. La voz de su compañero, exigiéndole, la ponía paulatinamente tensa. No obstante, trataba de razonar ante su actitud, dado los acontecimientos y sorpresas que se había llevado este el último tiempo.

-"¿Babs?"

-"De acuerdo… espérame ahí, iré enseguida" - respondió finalmente, luego de permanecer en silencio.

-"Bien, no tardes" - concluyó cortando la llamada.

Barbara Gordon pegó un suspiro nuevamente para armarse de paciencia. El comportamiento de su compañero empezaba a irritarla cada vez más, sumado a que tenía otras preocupaciones en que pensar. Pero por ahora, debía de concentrarse y llevar los planos, para idear una estrategia que los llevara a mejorar las cosas.

* * *

En tanto, en la oficina del comisionado, este se levantó con estrépito de su asiento ante la presencia de un hombre uniformado, que se encontraba parado frente a su escritorio.

-"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacen las fuerzas armadas aquí, oficial?" - exclamó alterado mientras daba un fuerte golpe con las palmas de su mano sobre su pupitre al momento de ponerse de pie.

-"Desde ahora el ejército se hará cargo de este asunto" - contestó este pasivamente mientras sacaba un documento y lo ponía frente a él - "Aquí tiene la orden que nos autoriza a usar pleno derecho de la fuerza según estimemos conveniente.

-"No… Nadie me informó de esto" - reprochó molesto - "Debe haber un error, comuníqueme con su superior, Iré a hablar con quien esté a cargo"

-"Eso no será necesario, comisionado" - interrumpió una voz firme que en ese momento hizo ingreso un fornido hombre de mediana edad y vestido con un traje uniformado y numerosas insignias en su pecho y brazo - "General Lee Jhonson y estoy a cargo. He venido personalmente a ponerlo al tanto de la situación" - añadió volviéndose a mirar más fijamente a este.

El comisionado quedó con su mirada clavada en aquel hombre de mirada reacia, pero a la vez diplomática con que se dirigía y mostraba en presencia.

-"Teniente Rivers, déjenos a solas" - ordenó con una voz firme.

-"Ah… Sí, mi general"

Al minuto, luego de retirarse, el imponente gen volvió su mirada al jefe de policía que permanecía inquieto y muy serio observándole.

-"Entonces… creo que es momento de empezar a hablar de esto" - le volvió su mirada, más penetrante.

* * *

En la casona abandonada, donde se encontraban los titanes, estos y su líder permanecían dentro, sacudiendo y doblando las mantas que habían ocupado, ordenando así un poco el interior del lugar.

-"Oye viejo. Dinos porqué debemos permanecer aquí. Creí que querías salir a investigar" - le dijo el titán bestia, terminando de doblar una manta.

-"Porque las fuerzas armadas está por toda la ciudad" - respondió tajante y un poco ofuscado - "Y no es seguro que salgamos hasta que sepamos cuáles son sus objetivos"

-"Bueno y entonces ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" - preguntó el titán cibernético, confuso.

-"Por ahora esperar" - contestó volviéndose más pasivo a su equipo - "Babs vendrá con unos planos de la ciudad para ver si podemos averiguar algo"

-"¿Babs? ¿Batichica va a venir?" - reaccionó exaltado el muchacho verde, inquieto - "¿Cuándo?"

-"En unos minutos, debe estar por llegar" - le respondió su líder, tratando de serenarlo, extrañado de su comportamiento.

-"¿Y me lo dices ahora? Mira cómo estoy!" - recriminó inquieto luego de tratar de arreglar su cabello - "No estoy listo para presentarme No he tomado una ducha, ni cepillado mis dientes…!" - siguió más inquieto mientras se movía alborotado por el lugar - "Raven ¿Cómo está mi aliento?" - se acercó a preguntarle a su compañera, abriendo su boca lo cual molestó a esta y propinó un golpe que lo botó lejos.

-"¿Qué rayos te sucede?" - le preguntó el petirrojo, más extrañado.

-"¿Hola?" - se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja, que en ese momento se asomaba al lugar - "¿Puedo pasar?"

-"Ah… claro" - respondió el joven maravilla, un poco dubitativo al ver a su compañero bestia tirado en el piso.

Al momento, la joven se encontró con el equipo de jóvenes héroes que voltearon a mirarla que traía un bolso y una canasta en sus manos. El muchacho verde, al recuperarse del golpe y ver a esta, pegó un grito asustado y tomó forma de armadillo antes de que lo viera.

-"Bienvenida, Babara!" - se acercó a saludarla con alegría la titán alienígena, volando hasta ella con una sonrisa en su rostro - "Qué gusto es verte de nuevo"

-"Ah… sí" - contestó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, mientras miraba al resto - "Les traje algo de comer por si les hacía falta"

-"¿Comida?" - preguntó el muchacho verde volviendo a su apariencia habitual - "Muero de hambre!"

-"Oh, ahí estás Chico Bestia" - dijo la joven sonriendo al verlo.

-"Eres muy gentil, gracias" - se acercó alegre a decir el titán cibernético junto a la hechicera, rodeando a la joven.

-"Sí, es un alivio contar con comida estando en un lugar abandonado, sin luz y con lunáticos explotando edificios allá afuera" - comentó esta con un poco de sarcasmo, pero a la vez con una expresión más serena.

-"Prepararé las cosas, esta vez quédate a comer con nosotros" - le dijo la titán alienígena, mostrando una sonrisa de entusiasmo a la joven.

Mientras los titanes seguían charlando entusiasmados con la pelirroja, su líder los miraba algo ofuscado al ver que ponían más atención en los alimentos traídos por su compañera. Al segundo, tosió levemente para llamarles la atención, pero como nadie le escuchó, levantó el tono, molesto, haciendo virar las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

-"¿Trajiste los planos?" - le preguntó este en tono más seco, quebrando el ambiente amistoso.

-"…Por supuesto, para eso fue que vine ¿No?" - le respondió a la defensiva con su actitud.

Los dos quedaron mirándose por un momento, mientras los demás les observaban con algo de confusión y perturbación en sus rostros.

-"Bien… pongámonos a trabajar" - contestó finalmente con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del comisionado seguía llevándose a cabo la reunión entre el comisionado de y el general de las fuerzas armadas.

-"Quiero establecer ciertos puntos que se llevarán a cabo. Primero, no quiero a nadie de su gente involucrada en esto, si llegan a hacerlo me veré en la obligación de reportarlo y solicitar la destitución por interferir en el caso" - dictaminó este mientras caminaba a paso firme por el despacho - "Segundo, en los próximos días mis hombres harán una inspección exhaustiva de la zona, dividido en diversos sectores que serán asignados por un grupo especial…"

-"Espere un minuto! No puede dejar a mis hombres fuera de esto" - replicó el comisionado - "Han velado por esta ciudad y su gente desde hace tiempo y tienen derecho a proteger y participar en la captura de los responsables"

-"Por favor… ¿Cree que no sé que mucha de su gente están al servicio de ese payaso mal maquillado?" - le espetó el militante con sarcasmo - "Mucho de los problemas que aquí suceden se deben a sus agentes"

-"¿Cómo se atreve a acusar a mis hombres de corrupción?" - se dirigió el comisionado, molesto - "Sé que estamos en una situación difícil, pero no puede juzgar a todo mi equipo de ello"

-"Creo que eso lo decidiré yo, ahora si no me interrumpe, proseguiré" - se dirigió con ironía, tras volver a su marcha alrededor de la oficina - "Tercero, no quiero a ningún civil en las calles cuando esto ocurra. Habrá un toque de queda al ponerse el sol. Todo ciudadano deberá permanecer en sus casas hasta que amanezca, los indigentes deberán ser llevados a los refugios para que toda la ciudad quede despejada"

-"Son medidas algo extremas ¿No le parece?"

-"Mi deber es terminar con esto sin importar el medio, y por cierto…" - respondió al detenerse frente a un mural, en que la foto de un periódico se encontraba pegada, señalando al vigilante de la Ciudad y que al momento arrancó de este, arrugándola en su mano - "No quiero ver a su amiguito nocturno rondando por ahí, así que si lo ve infórmele de esto" - dijo tras terminar de arrugar la foto - "Si lo veo interviniendo lo mandaré a apresar, si se resiste ordenaré a mis hombres que abran fuego ¿Ha quedado claro?" - volvió a mirar de forma más penetrante al jefe de policía, que lo miraba molesto y en silencio - "Bien… y eso va para cualquier lunático que ande por ahí proclamándose héroe, este es un asunto serio que me encargaré de resolver con mis hombres. Ahora, seguiré con lo último…" - dijo haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar -"Nada ni nadie podrá salir de la ciudad sin ser supervisado, hemos creado un perímetro alrededor custodiado hasta que esto termine. Y otra cosa…" - dijo volviendo a mirar al comisionado de forma más firme y recia - "Yo dicto lo que se hace aquí, cómo se hará y porqué"

Se produjo un minuto de silencio en la oficina, mientras ambos hombres se miraban creando cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-"No me malentienda, no estoy buscando su opinión ni su aprobación, sólo que siento el deber de informarle como encargado de la seguridad en Gotham" - dijo con una sutil ironía - "Si ya ha quedado todo claro no tengo más que decir, sólo que en unos minutos se dará el comunicado a la prensa para informar a la población" - agregó con el mismo tono, pero luego se volvió con una actitud más irónica - "Y comisionado… debería agradecerme. Ha tenido mucho trabajo en vano este tiempo y le estoy dando la oportunidad de regresar a casa con su familia"

Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar, dejando a un preocupado jefe de policía a solas y mortificado ante la situación. Sin duda, aquellas palabras del general iban en serio, y él no podría hacer nada para impedir las acciones que vendrían a cabo.

* * *

Los titanes mientras tanto, seguían dentro de la casona, observando a su líder y a su compañera sentados frente a frente mientras miraban un plano con detenimiento.

-"Estos son los puntos, que han sido atacados" - dijo la joven mientras que con un compás marcaba las zonas afectadas - "La noche que comenzó todo partió con cinco explosiones que fueron aquí, aquí…. Aquí, aquí… y aquí" - siguió señalando cada punto que mantenía atentas las miradas de los titanes - "Los lugares afectados fueron un hotel, un banco, un casino, un condominio y una fábrica"

-"No parece haber relación en ninguno de esos lugares" - comentó serio el petirrojo mirando con atención el mapa.

-"No, sin embargo el último lugar atacado se encontraba cerca de Arkham" - señaló la pelirroja aquel último punto.

-"¿Arkham? ¿Es el lugar donde se encontraba detenido Slade?" - preguntó sorprendido el muchacho verde.

-"Sí, pero entonces el Joker permanecía encerrado ahí" - contestó la joven, más seria - "Mi padre dijo que cuando ocurrió la explosión se liberaron tantos gases tóxicos que el personal tuvo que evacuar a todos los prisioneros. Cuando se disponían a trasladar, este aprovechó y mató a los guardias para poderse fugar"

-"Pareciera que sabía que iba a escapar" - comentó el titán cibernético, muy serio.

-"Sí, luego de eso la policía no dio alcance ni pudo encontrar alguna pista o conexión del caso" - contestó la pelirroja más hondeada - "Dos días después, estalló un centro junto a un autobús que fue usado como detonador, tú y yo estuvimos ahí ¿Recuerdas?" - le preguntó esta a su compañero.

-"Oh, sí… lo recuerdo" - contestó el muchacho bajando su mirada con culpa, ya que no podía olvidar que fue cuando no pudo evitar aquel desastre.

-"Lo que dos días después, tenemos estos últimos atentados, la explosión ocurrida en se edificio y la perpetración de Arkham que acabó con la fuga de ese Slade"

-"Ese miserable de Slade, no le basta con complicarnos las cosas en Jump City, ahora viene a causarnos problemas a esta ciudad también" - comentó molesto el titán bestia.

-"Pero… ¿Estamos seguros que el causante fue Slade?" - preguntó la titán alienígena, confundida - "¿Qué hay del último ataque donde se encontraba Robin? En ese momento él permanecía lejos y confinado en aquel lugar"

-"Es cierto, ambos lugares se encontraban bastante apartados entre sí ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo" - preguntó el titán cibernético, extrañado.

-"Porque de seguro ese ataque no fue producido por él, sino por el Joker" - contestó el líder titán, muy serio - "Debió de activar algún dispositivo para distraernos mientras iba por Slade"

-"De hecho, pienso que no fue él" - contestó su compañera, también muy seria, sorprendiendo con su declaración.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que fue él!" - espetó inquieto el petirrojo - "Los atentados fueron casi al mismo tiempo y el Joker tuvo la ocasión perfecta para distraernos"

-"Dick, recuerda que Arkham tiene sensores de todo tipo, eso incluye dispositivos explosivos. Si el hubiese activado algún dispositivo explosivo el sistema se habría dado cuenta y según tengo entendido pudo ingresar sin problema"

-"Lo que significa que podría haber un tercer implicado ¿No es así" - declaró la hechicera.

El silencio siguió con más tensión. Nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra al respecto.

-"No… eso no es posible" - pronunció el petirrojo tratando de salir de su estado de conmoción

-"Debemos considerar todas las posibilidades, Dick" - le refutó su compañera - "Y hay una gran probabilidad que esto sea así"

-"No… sólo es una teoría sin sentido No hay ninguna prueba que eso sea verdad" - contradijo este con más agresividad - "No compliques las cosas sin estar segura, Babs!"

Un silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, inquietando a todos los miembros de los titanes ante la posición agresiva con que se volvía su líder. En ese momento, un timbre irrumpió en la escena, proveniente del celular de la joven pelirroja. Al minuto, esta sacó de su bolsillo y se volteó para contestar la llamada.

-"¿Sí?" - contestó dando una breve pausa -"Ah… bien, volveré a cas enseguida" - respondió cortando la llamada y volviendo su mirada al grupo titán - "Tengo que irme, mi padre me espera en casa"

-"Ah, claro… gracias una vez más" - atinó a decir el titán cibernético, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

La pelirroja volvió la mirada al petirrojo, que seguía observándola atentamente, hasta que luego de un minuto de mirarlo también, emprendió la retirada, alejándose del lugar.

-"Barbara…" - quiso llamarla la titán alienígena, pero esta ya se había perdido de vista.

Los titanes volvieron las miradas a su líder, que siguió con una expresión introvertida y que al minuto, bajó hacia el piso.

* * *

En la guarida del hombre murciélago, este en compañía de su mayordomo, se encontraban viendo las noticias, que en ese momento se transmitían en la pantalla de su computadora.

-"**Hasta hace poco se ha notificado la llegada de las fuerzas armadas a Ciudad Gótica, con objetivo de terminar con el caos provocado estos días. En unos minutos, el general a cargo de la operación se dirigirá con un anuncio especial, por mientras haremos un recuento de lo sucedido…"**

-"Una acción que ya venía venir de lejos, amo Wayne" - comentó el hombre inglés a su amo.

-"No sé si esto sea lo más conveniente, Alfred" - le contestó este con escepticismo.

"Quizá podría funcionar, en mi tiempo de servicio, fui testigo de la captura de muchos criminales con funciones del ejército" - le dijo su mayordomo - "Creo que hasta un villano como el Joker podría sentirse presionado"

-"De eso no estoy seguro" - volvió a responder más serio, y al segundo presionó un botón de su computadora para cambiar la imagen en pantalla.

El multimillonario, centró su atención en los archivos de su carpeta, que se concentraban en los atentados.

-"¿Ya descubrió quien más podría estar implicado, amo Wayne?" - le preguntó su mayordomo.

-"Sólo tengo que reducir las opciones, Al" - contestó, tecleando su computadora mientras sacaba archivos de su carpeta, mostrándose las imágenes de varios de sus villanos - "Estos son los criminales que hasta ahora permanecen fuera de Arkham, si el Joker hizo una alianza, debe ser con alguien que opere de forma similar y que le conozca bien sus artimañas"

En ese momento, la foto de Harvey Dent apareció en pantalla, concentrando la mirada del multimillonario por un buen rato.

-"¿Dent, mi señor?" - preguntó asombrado el hombre inglés al ver la foto de este.

-"Aún no estoy seguro, pero no he sabido de él hace tiempo, y es de los que cuando se ausentan es porque están tramando algo grande" - contestó más serio.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio mientras el mayordomo, observaba a su amo, pero al momento dirigió su mirada en lo alto de la batcueva al percatarse de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. El multimillonario, al voltear, contempló la imagen de su discípulo en lo alto de las escaleras, mirándolo atentamente. Luego de un rato, el joven se retiró, para entrar a la mansión, dejando a solas a su mentor y mayordomo.

-"El amo Jason se estado encerrado en su alcoba toda la mañana" - dijo el hombre inglés, con preocupación.

-"Sé que está molesto por su suspensión, pero no me dejó otra alternativa" - respondió más serio, luego de volver la mirada a su leal mayordomo.

-"Amo Wayne ¿Me permite un consejo?" - le sugirió su mayordomo - "Sé que está preocupado por el amo, pero creo sus preocupaciones no desaparecerán teniéndolo aquí, restringido"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" - le preguntó, extrañado.

-"Que sus discípulos están más seguros ejerciendo con usted, que privados aquí dentro" - le respondió - "Sé que quizá suene disparatado, pero recuerde su experiencia con el amo Dick cuando le dijo que no volvería a ser Robin, le tiró el mundo abajo a ese muchacho. Para ellos su identidad vale su vida, es como cortar las alas de un ave ¿Me entiende usted la idea"

Tras un minuto de silencio, su amo volvió a mirar en dirección a las escaleras por donde se había retirado su joven discípulo.

* * *

En el cuarto del muchacho, este permanecía sentado sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas mientras su expresión se mostraba decaída. A los pocos minutos, el multimillonario tocó la puerta de su habitación y se asomó a verle.

-"Jason…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Sigo castigado?" - preguntó volviéndose molesto, sin mirar a su tutor.

-"Quiero que conversemos y resolvamos de una vez esto" - le contestó su mentor, sentándose a los pies de su cama para dirigirse al joven - "No me gusta cómo están yendo las cosas, así que necesito que me digas cómo te sientes"

-"¿Qué debería decir? ¿Que no me molesta que me dejes de lado? ¿Qué no me importa que tu antiguo asistente ande por ahí usando la misma identidad que yo?"

-"Nada dice que no tengas que molestarte por ello, pero, ahora tú eres Robin" - le dijo el multimillonario con una voz más pasiva - "Tú te ganaste tu lugar como así como Dick también lo hizo en su tiempo"

-"Pero eso no le impide entrometerse en mi trabajo" - volvió a responder con la misma actitud - "Y mientras sigo aquí, él se vanagloria con sus días de combatir el crimen"

-"Escucha… no quiero apartarte, pero necesito confiar en ti" - se le dirigió más atento - "Esta noche saldré a ver un asunto y tú vendrás conmigo"

El muchacho se volvió sorprendido a mirar a su tutor, que lo miraba atentamente y con serenidad, dando una larga pausa.

-"¿En serio?" - preguntó tornando una expresión pasiva.

-"Sí, pero quiero que me demuestres que te comportarás" - "Si es así no habrá ningún problema en que trabajemos juntos como antes"

Jason miró con detenimiento y aún con sorpresa a su mentor, expresando un expresión esperanzadora en lo que decía, que hizo relajar su mirada. Mientras el afamado hombre de Ciudad Gótica, posó su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho en señal de confianza, que enterneció el rostro de este.

Al minuto, el hombre inglés hizo ingreso al cuarto, con un gesto de preocupación en su mirada.

-"Amo Wayne, venga a ver esto" - le dijo.

El multimillonario y su protegido le observaron extrañados, hasta que luego de unos minutos bajaron a la batcueva, para ver la noticia en la computadora, que tenía preocupado a este.

"**Ahora con ustedes, el general de las Fuerzas Armadas dará un anuncio a la población"**

Al segundo, la pantalla mostró la imagen del General en pantalla, que llamó la atención del vigilante.

**-"Les saludo, soy el General Lee Jhonson de la Fuerza Armada y estoy a cargo de esta operación. Es un alivio decir que ya no tienen de qué preocuparse, mi equipo y yo nos haremos cargo de terminar con esto. Pero antes debo informar que a partir de hoy se tomarán algunas medidas de seguridad. Y quiero dejar bien en claro algo… sólo mis hombres operarán en la ciudad"** - dijo volviéndose a mirar con una expresión más seria y desafiante en la pantalla - **"Estoy al tanto de ese vigilante que ronda este lugar, por eso quiero que donde sea que esté me escuche bien"** - dijo fijando su mirada con más desafío - **"No quiero su participación en esto… y hablo muy en serio cuando digo que si lo veo interfiriendo mis hombres se encargarán de él, espero que haya quedado claro"**

El multimillonario quedó mirando con detenimiento la mirada que el general mostraba en pantalla. Sin duda, aquel mensaje había sido lo suficientemente claro como para retarlo, pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera.

-"¿Se acabó el patrullaje de esta noche, verdad?" - preguntó el muchacho, desanimado

* * *

En casa del Comisionado, este y su hija, se encontraban juntos, preparándose para comer, luego de que esta última regresara de su encuentro con los titanes.

-"Te noto algo decaída, hija" - le dijo el comisionado, sentado en la mesa, algo extrañado - "Parece que no has dormido bien"

-"Bueno… es normal con todo lo que está ocurriendo ¿No" - contestó la joven, tratando de parecer más animada mientras se movía en la cocina, para llevar los platos a la mesa.

-"Te he dicho que no te involucrarte, una muchacha como tú debería de pensar en… cosas que piensa una chica normal de tu edad" - le dijo con pasividad.

-"Sí, bueno… el próximo semestre empezaré la universidad y tendré mucho tiempo para ponerme al día" - le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa. Una vez acabado, se sentó en la mesa para dirigirse a este - "Y… ¿Cómo va el caso"

-"La verdad no quisiera hablar de eso" - contestó, con un rostro más serio - "Al parecer he quedado de lado de la operación por órdenes de mi superior"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" - preguntó sorprendió la joven - "No pueden excluirte, le has puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en este caso"

-"Lo sé, pero ahora con la llegada de las Fuerzas Armadas ya no tengo autoridad suficiente" - dijo desanimado - "Ahora tengo que esperar a que pase ese toque de queda"

-"¿Toque de queda?" - preguntó la joven, desconcertada.

-"Esperaba que ya estuvieras enterada" - le dijo este, mirándola serio - "El estado autorizó a las tropas para ejercer en la ciudad en la captura de los responsables" - explicó y tras un minuto volvió a mirar a la joven, algo más mortificada - "Para empeorar ni siquiera puedo contar con la ayuda de mi vigilante"

-"¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?" - preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada.

-"Al parecer el General no es un gran admirador de nuestro justiciero encapuchado" - contestó tornándose un poco molesto - "Y de ninguno en particular, por eso ordenó la aprensión inmediata de cualquier individuo que ande por ahí disfrazado y saltando los tejados"

-"Oh no…" - pronunció la joven en voz baja y con su rostro palidecido.

-"Barbara ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro desconcertado de su con la noticia.

-"Ah… sí!" - reaccionó la pelirroja, inquieta - "Recordé que tengo algo qué hacer, vuelvo enseguida!" - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para retirarse.

Al minuto, esta salió corriendo en dirección a su alcoba, dejando muy confundido al comisionado de la ciudad.

* * *

Luego de que Babs abandonara, mis compañeros no paraban de reprocharme por mi comportamiento.

-"Tienes que disculparte con ella viejo!" - me recriminó Chico Bestia, molesto.

-"Sí, no queremos que se marche molesta" - le apoyó Cyborg - "Necesitamos que alguien siga trayéndonos comida para mantenernos"

-"Ustedes no saben como es esto!" - me defendí -"Necesitamos solucionar esto, no agravarlo!"

-"Oye, tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter!" - me reprochó Cyborg, más serio - "Tu amiga sólo expuso su punto de vista y conoce más tanto de este asunto que todos nosotros. Lo quiera o no necesitamos de su ayuda"

-"Usualmente no coincido con ellos, pero tienen razón" - intervino Raven - "Hasta ahora ha sido la única que nos ha ayudado. Con tantos enemigos alrededor necesitamos de un aliado y lo sabes"

Hubo un silencio mientras dirigí mi mirada a Raven. No quería admitir mi equivocación, debía mostrar convicción si quería seguir adelante con esto.

-"Robin… Barbara sólo quiso ayudarte, así como nosotros tratamos de ayudar ahora" - me persuadió Star, con las manos en su pecho, afligida.

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio y volví la mirada hacia mis compañeros. Me sentí abochornado y molesto conmigo mismo, pero no quería aparentarlo. Después de todo el daño estaba hecho y por ahora necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

-"Necesito estar a solas un minuto" - dije, volviéndome a retirar a un lugar a solas del sitio en donde nos encontrábamos.

Pasado un rato, seguí meditando en aquel rincón solitario sobre lo sucedido. Me había portado como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Babs no tenía la culpa, pero me sentía tan impotente de sequir aquí, sin hacer nada, volviéndome loco con el siguiente desastre que esos dos podrían causar.

-"Robin…" - escuché la voz de Star, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Star!" - reaccioné inquieto, volviéndome a verla.

-"Venía a ver si ya te sentías mejor" - me dijo, con ternura.

-"Ah… sí" - atiné a decir escondiendo mi mirada, pero tras un segundo reflexioné y volví a mirar con aflicción a Starfire- "La verdad… no. Desde que llegué no he podido solucionar nada, sólo he discutido con todos, causando preocupación. No sé porqué… pero pierdo el control ante situaciones que no puedo con"

-"Un problema es una situación o proceso que un individuo enfrenta ante una causa que no puede controlar" - me respondió pasiva y con una sonrisa - "He aprendido mucho desde que estoy en la Tierra gracias a ustedes, en especial a ti. En mi planeta, también tenemos situaciones como esa. Hay cosas en el universo que no pueden controlarse ni evitarse, pero podemos apoyarnos en quienes confiamos para sobrellevarlo"

-"Starfire…"

Al momento, Starfire posó sus manos en mis mejillas sosteniendo mi rostro. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mío, dejándome llevar por esa mirada enternecedora que mostraba cuando me alteraba. Cuando nuestros labios ya estaban cerca, el sonido de mi comunicador nos interrumpió, por lo que reaccioné y me aparté de Starfire para contestar.

-"¿Babs?"

-"¿Dick?"

Fue un alivio escuchar de nuevo a mi compañera, pero no esperaba que se comunicara conmigo tan pronto luego de la discusión de hace unas horas.

-"Qué bueno que llamas, quería d…" - traté de decir pero ella enseguida me interrumpió, con un tono de inquietud en su voz.

-"¿Siguen en e mismo lugar? ¿No se han movido de dónde están?" - preguntó alterada

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - pregunté consternado.

-"Dick, escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no deben salir de ahí. No importa que pase o escuchen afuera, deben quedarse donde están"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" - pregunté más alterado ante su respuesta

-"Al ponerse el sol habrá un toque de queda y las tropas de la Armada se desplegarán por toda la ciudad, registrando cada sector que encuentre" - explicó más seria - "Además, el General a cargo ordenó la aprensión de los vigilantes si los ve fuera, tiene permiso incluso de ocupar la fuerza"

Quedé enmudecido, con mi mirada inerte al escuchar aquello que mi compañera decía. No supe cómo reaccionar o qué decir ante aquel nuevo problema.

-"¿Dick?" - escuché a Babs preguntar ante mi silencio.

-"Robin ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor responde!" - me decía preocupada Starfire.

-"…Tengo que cortar, mi padre me está llamando. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame, estaré pendiente" - me dijo apresurada al escuchar la voz del comisionado llamándola, al segundo cortó la comunicación.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Babs, bajé tiesamente mi brazo en que sostenía mi comunicador, con mientras mis demás compañeros se acercaban intrigados a ver qué sucedía.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?" - preguntó Chico Bestia, extrañado.

Volví mi mirada preocupado hacia ellos, haciendo un silencio para recuperar el habla mientras intentaba asimilar lo que escuché hace unos segundos.

* * *

Afuera, al ponerse el sol, las Fuerzas Armadas ya se encontraban listas para comenzar su expedición, mientras la gente terminaba de cerrar puertas y asegurar las ventanas, antes de que diera inicio el toque de queda. Mientras el General, que se encontraba delante de su tropa, miraba fijamente el sol ponerse.

-"Señor, las tropas ya están listas para iniciar cuando de la orden" - se acercó a anunciar el teniente de su tropa.

-"Bien… daremos fin a esto" - comentó este con una sonrisa maliciosa luego de terminar de ver aquella puesta - "Que comience la caza"

En un minuto, los tanques y autos blindados dieron marcha junto a decenas de soldados que avanzaban junto a estos y que poco a poco, fueron desplegándose por la ciudad.

* * *

-"¿ATRAPADOS? ¿TOQUE DE QUEDA? ¿Armada?" - exclamó Chico Bestia, alterado.

-"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" - pregunto Cyborg, extrañado y sorprendido.

-"Creo que quieren capturar al Joker y Slade con cualquier medio" - respondí serio.

-"¿Crees que puedan hacerlo?" - me preguntó seriamente Raven.

-"Estamos hablando de Slade y el Joker. Sé que no conocen a este último, pero no es de extrañar que él burle a la guardia nacional y aún no sabemos que planean esos dos" - volví a responder más serio.

-"¿No hay una forma de salir para observar un poco más de cerca la situación?" - preguntó Starfire, preocupada.

-"Chico Bestia… ¿Crees que podrías salir y ver cómo están las cosas afuera?" - me volví a preguntarle, tras un minuto de pensar al respecto.

-"Ah… claro" - respondió algo indeciso.

-"Sólo da una vuelta y vuelves de inmediato ¿Bien?" - le dije muy serio.

-"Sí, haré lo que pueda" - respondió no muy animado.

Al minuto, mi compañero tomó forma de ave y salió volando del lugar.

-"¿Crees que está bien? Puede parecer un poco extraño ver un ave verde" - me comentó Raven, escéptica.

-"Estará bien, andan en busca de dos criminales, nadie le pondrá atención" - respondí convencido.

* * *

En la batcueva, el vigilante de la ciudad y su asistente se preparaban para salir a bordo del batmóvil.

-"Amo Wayne ¿Está seguro de esto? Considere su seguridad y la del joven Jason con toda esas tropas afuera" - se acercó a decirle el hombre inglés, angustiado.

-"Estaremos bien Al" - le respondió este - "Sólo aclara un asunto y volveremos antes"

Su mayordomo le quedó viendo preocupado, mientras su amo y su discípulo subían al batmóvil.

-"Adiós, Al" - se despidió el joven sonriendo y entró al vehículo.

* * *

Mientras que afuera, el titán bestia convertido en ave, volaba por sobre la ciudad viendo a todas las tropas. Al minuto, volvió donde sus compañeros, volviendo a su forma original apenas se encontró con sus compañeros dentro.

-"Es espantoso! Hay docenas, no, cientos de autos, tanques y hombres armados por todas partes!" - dijo alterado.

-"Parece que se lo están tomando muy en serio" - comentó la hechicera.

-"Silencio, alguien viene!" - exclamó inquieto el petirrojo

El resto se sobresaltó y enseguida su líder hizo una señal con su mano para que se ocultaran. Tras permanecer oculto entre los escombros caídos, observaron atención aparecer en medio de la oscuridad dos hombres milicos observar el lugar. Inquietos, se mantuvieron en silencio, tratando de permanecer quietos hasta que se fueran.

-"No hay nada aquí" - comentó uno.

-"Te digo que vi algo meterse" - le respondió el otro - "Debe estar cerca"

-"Quizá fue un pájaro o algún otro bicho" - le dijo su compañero - "No tenemos tiempo para eso"

Los titanes seguían inmóviles, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero entonces, accidentalmente el titán bestia hizo un movimiento que provocó que unos trozos agrietados

-"¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? Responda!" - gritó uno de los hombres, volviéndose a apuntar en dirección a los escombros.

Nadie hizo ruido hasta que ambos hombres empezaron a acercarse a los escombros. El equipo de héroes se mantenía inquieto, pero entonces el muchacho verde se decidió a tomar forma de ratón y salir a su encuentro.

-"Es sólo una rata apestosa" - dijo uno de los uniformados, pegando un suspiro, fastidiado - "Me desaceré de ella" - dijo malicioso apuntándola con su arma.

El titán bestia, se paralizó conmocionado, sudando en su forma de rata mientras miraba con ojos asustados al hombre que le apuntaba. Sus compañeros, inquietos, se preparaban para salir a ayudarlo, pero entonces un ruido de afuera, llamó la atención de los hombres que voltearon a mirar.

-"¿Oíste eso?" - preguntó uno, inquieto.

-"Vino de afuera, vamos a ver" - le dijo el otro, disponiéndose a salir.

Al minuto ambos hombres desaparecieron del lugar luego. Los jóvenes héroes, tras ver que el peligro había pasado, se acercaron a su compañero bestia, que al volver a su forma original, cayó al suelo inmóvil con el corazón paralizado.

-"¿Chico Bestia estás bien?" - le preguntó su compañera alienígena. Pero el muchacho no respondió, puesto que aún permanecía en shock tras lo sucedido.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" - dijo la hechicera mirando a su líder - "Habrá que ser más cuidadosos si queremos salir"

El petirrojo por su parte, quedó observando inmóvil hacia afuera del lugar, muy serio y pensativo, provocando la intriga de los demás.

-"Viejo ¿Qué ocurre?" - le preguntó Cyborg, extrañado.

En ese momento, su líder salió corriendo hacia afuera, provocando el sobresalto de sus compañeros, que le siguieron, inquietos.

-"Robin! Aguarda, es peligroso que salgas!" - le llamó la titán alienígena, siguiéndole preocupada.

Una vez afuera, el petirrojo observó a todos lados para ver si había alguien, pero no se vio a nadie.

-"Oye ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" - le preguntó el titán cibernético, extrañado.

-"Viejo, siento decírtelo pero esta ciudad apesta!" - se quejó Chico Bestia luego de recuperarse de la conmoción - "Hemos tenido que huir, correr, esconder y aún no hemos visto a Ba...!" - quedó pegado al mirar hacia un punto del lugar - "Ba..."

El petirrojo luego de un segundo, volteó a mirar sobre unas murallas caídas fuera de la casona, en que al minuto, apareció el caballero oscuro parado sobre estas. Los rostros de todos los titanes eran de total conmoción, viendo con asombro y admiración a aquel imponente vigilante. El muchacho verde, tras quedarse sin habla, perdió el conocimiento, desplomándose en el piso. El muchacho maravilla por su parte, fijó su mirada en este al igual que él, tensionando más el ambiente.

* * *

En la alcoba de Barbara Gordon mientras tanto, esta se encontraba sobre su cama, preocupada, mientras miraba el comunicador que sostenía en su mano.

-"Dick…" - pronunció para sí, preocupada.

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro, las figuras de tres villanos miraban con malicias, en un monitor diversos lugares de Gotham.

-"Finalmente las tropas han llegado" - dijo el villano de dos caras, maquiavélico.

-"El primer paso está listo ¿Crees que el murciélago se presentará?" - preguntó la voz del villano de Jump City, dirigiéndose a la última figura.

-"Descuida hojalata, esto nunca ha detenido a Batsy, sólo espera y verás" - respondió la voz del Joker con malicia - "Ahora es cuando empieza lo divertido"

* * *

**Bien, aquí el capítulo XD adelantado, espero les haya gustado ;D Me ha animado mucho sus comentarios. Ahora las cosas se tornarán muy tensas, como dicen por ahí Será el principio del fin ;p jejej**

**Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios de karin45, Haro kzoids y Haoyoh Asakura por su apoyo n n Espero no defraudarlas y que sigan gustando del fic.**

**Loba; No sé que decir, salvo que no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo ;D jeje, pues aquí tienes un nuevo momento robstar que espero haya sido de tu agrado. Espero tener más noticias tuyas en el transcurso de la historia, Gracias una vez más ;D**

**rouga18; Yeiii XD jeje, esta vez tardé mucho menos y es que espero que responder a tus comentarios como ahora n n Como ves, la Fuerza Armada será una preocupación más para nuestros héroes XP pero que cumple una finalidad. De nuevo agradezco tu comentario, espero nos leamos otra vez.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Capítulo Doce: Tomando Identidad

**Capítulo Doce: Tomando Identidad**

Durante varios segundos, seguí observando a mi mentor, con la expresión inerte, dada su repentina aparición en el lugar. Las miradas de mis demás compañeros seguían llenas de desconcierto, a excepción de Chico Bestia que seguía desmayado en el piso.

-"… ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunté sorprendido, tras reaccionar de mi asombro.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, la figura de mi reemplazo apareció, acercándose hacia mi antiguo tutor.

-"Ya los alejé lo suficiente, no creo que vuelvan a…." - respondió él, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de mi presencia junto a la de mis compañeros.

Entonces volvió a producirse otro incómodo y largo silencio. El idiota volvió a mirarme con mala cara sin ocultar su desagrado, mientras que yo, le fijé mi mirada también demostrándole que tampoco me alegraba volver a verlo.

Luego de un minuto, mi antiguo mentor volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí y al resto de mi equipo.

-"Vine a hablar con ustedes" - contestó sin inmutar su rostro.

-"¿Ah… sí?" - reaccionó Cyborg, titubeando conmocionado.

-"Están al tanto de que no se encuentran a salvo en Gotham, así que he venido para ayudarlos a salir de aquí" - dijo sin inmutar su expresión

Volví a quedar desconcertado, mirándolo más fijamente aún.

-"¿Cómo dices…? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" - grité enfurecido, dando unos pasos en dirección a él.

-"Robin…" - murmuró preocupada Star, poniéndose frente a mí para tratar de que no perdiera el control.

-"Saben bien que no podrán solucionar nada si continúan escondidos" - siguió, seriamente - "En estos momentos las cosas empeorarán con las Fuerzas Armadas, y no creo que puedan eludirlos más tiempo. Además, no creo que sean capaces de manejar la situación"

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia…" - le repliqué a regañadientes - "¡Es asunto nuestro!"

-¡¿Qué no lo escuchaste idiota? ¡Te dice que no te quiere aquí!" - agregó el idiota de mi sustituto queriendo avanzar hacia mí, pero el brazo de Bruce se lo impidió.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, tensión acompañado de miradas fruncidas. Todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa ¿En serio esperaba que me largara así de Gotham sin más? No había hecho este viaje y pasado por tantos problemas para volver y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-"Piénsenlo. Vendré mañana en la noche para su respuesta" - dijo finalmente y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Segundos después, de que el idiota de mi reemplazo volviera a dirigirme mala cara, se retiró también siguiendo a Batman.

En unos instantes el lugar quedó en silencio, quedando a solas con mi grupo que me veían preocupados, mientras yo dirigía mi mirada al piso.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad mientras tanto, el General de las Fuerzas Armadas vigilaba sus tropas que seguían movilizándose en las calles. Al momento, el teniente a cargo, se acercaba a su superior para informar sobre la situación.

-"¿Hay alguna novedad, teniente?" - le preguntó el General, con sus manos detrás.

-"Aún nada señor, no hay señal que nos indique donde se encuentran los sospechosos"

-"No importa, tarde o temprano saldrán de su escondite" - dijo este con una mirada recia - "Y cuando eso pase los recibiremos como esperan" - añadió volviendo su mirada a sus tropas y voltear hacia estas - "Sigan con la búsqueda, aún quedan unas cuantas horas a que amanezca"

Los tanques y hombres armados siguieron desplazándose por toda la ciudad, en búsqueda de los criminales que aterrorizaban Gotham.

* * *

De vuelta en la casona, el líder titán y su equipo se encontraban nuevamente dentro de esta, tras la visita del vigilante de Gotham. El joven maravilla permanecía en un rincón, dándole la espalda al resto, mientras que estos le miraban todavía preocupados, ya que la disputa con su antiguo mentor lo había afectado bastante. Por experiencia, prefirieron mantenerse en silencio, sin molestarle, ya que sus reacciones pasadas los tenían a la expectativa. Mientras que el muchacho verde, que había sido llevado al interior del refugio aún inconsciente por sus compañeros, empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Batman?"

-"Descuida, le causaste una muy buena impresión al antiguo maestro de Robin" - le contestó la hechicera con un ligero sarcasmo, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-"¿En serio? ¿Dijo algo de mí?" - preguntó el titán bestia, emocionado. Pero al notar el silencio y rostros de sus demás compañeros su entusiasmo se esfumó, volviéndose confundido - ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?"

-"Viejo, tenemos que hablar" - dijo finalmente el titán cibernético, poniéndose de pie en dirección a su líder. Este, sin variar su rostro volvió a verle sin mucha atención - "Escucha… ah… sobre lo que tu tutor mencionó… quizá deberíamos… pensar al respecto ¿No te parece?"

-"¿Qué?" - reaccionó el joven maravilla con molestia.

-"Lo que dijo… de ayudarnos a salir de la ciudad…" - continuó, tratando de no alterar mucho el estado de ánimo de su compañero - "Puede que debamos considerarlo"

-"¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?" - exclamó este, parándose inquieto - "¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡No estoy dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes y que vuelva a tratarme como un niño de nuevo!"

-"¡Oye, no digo que tengas que obedecerlo, sólo es sentido común!" - replicó molesto también - "¡Hasta ahora no hemos podido avanzar nada! ¡Sólo estar aquí, sin acceso a información, ocultándonos de todos!¡ No podemos salir en el día y ahora tampoco de noche!" - explicó más serio - "¡Admítelo, no hemos hecho nada, como lo veo somos más útiles fuera que dentro de la ciudad!"

Se produjo un silencio en el lugar mientras los demás miembros fijaban las miradas en su líder.

-"Lo que piense me tiene sin cuidado. Mi única prioridad es restaurar la paz en la ciudad…. Lo demás no tiene importancia" - dictaminó de forma firme.

-"¿En serio? ¿No te importa nuestra seguridad y opinión? Que casi le hayan disparado a Chico Bestia, te tiene sin cuidado?" - objetó molesto el titán cibernético.

-"¡YO NO LES PEDÍ QUE VINIERAN EN PRIMER LUGAR!" - gritó el joven maravilla, enfurecido, dejando a todos pasmados - "¡Si no se sienten capaces de seguir, pueden volver si quieren!"

-"¡Bien, si eso quieres, entonces…!"

-"¡Basta!" - exclamó la titán alienígena, en medio de los dos, calmando la discusión - "No arreglaremos nada con pelear entre nosotros" - dijo preocupada y volvió a mirar angustiada a su líder.

Al momento, este bajó su mirada y volteó, retirándose mortificado del lugar. Su compañera alienígena le siguió preocupada por detrás, hacia donde se dirigía.

Tras alejarse, los demás quedaron observándolos, atentos, y sin mencionar nada al respecto.

-"¿Alguien puede explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió?" - preguntó el muchacho verde, aún confundido de la situación.

En tanto, y la titán alienígena fueron a un lugar más apartado. La titán alienígena quedó mirándole cautelosa antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-"Robin…"

-"Déjame solo, Star… no puedo… no puedo pensar bien en esta situación" - dijo afligido con la mirada en el piso - "Lo mejor será que tú y los demás regresen a la base"

-"¡No… no me iré! ¡No me iré sin ti, Robin!" - insistió tomando su brazo, angustiada, provocando que su líder se estremeciera y asombrara su actitud - "No voy a dejarte… porque tú… tú eres…"

Acto seguido, la titán se lanzó a abrazar con fervor a su líder, éste fue rodeándola lentamente con sus brazos, conmovido de las palabras de su compañera. Unas suaves lágrimas rozaron por sus mejillas sin despegar su cuerpo de esta, volvió a mirarla con ternura y la estrechó más intensamente quedando ambos muy unidos entre sí.

Mientras los demás, se encontraban en su lugar, debatiendo sobre la encrucijada que hace poco se les había presentado.

-"No lo sé, si Batman lo dijo quizá debamos hacerle caso" - dijo el titán cibernético.

-"Si Slade no hubiese estado aquí posiblemente diría que es mejor irnos, ya que con la Fuerza armada dando caza sería arriesgado, pero no estaría tranquila dejándolo suelto en esta ciudad sin saber sus planes - contestó la hechicera, seriamente.

-"Es muy peligroso ¿Qué vamos a hacer si llegan a atraparnos?" - inquirió el titán de tez morena, dubitativo.

-"Pero no podemos dejar a Robin aquí ¿o sí?" - dijo inocentemente el joven bestia, mirando a sus compañeros - "Digo, somos sus amigos y debemos estar con él ¿No?"

Luego de un minuto, el trío de titanes se mantuvo en reflexión sobre el caso y en segundos tomó una decisión al respecto.

-"Pues ya está decidido" - dijo finalmente el titán cibernético con firmeza. Al volver la mirada a la hechicera y al muchacho verde que asintieron con una sonrisa, dando señal de que estaban de acuerdo con su decisión.

* * *

En la batcueva mientras tanto, el vigilante de Gotham había llegado con su discípulo a esta. Y al minuto, salieron del batimóvil para ir al encuentro del hombre inglés quien esperaba su regreso.

-"¿Cómo les fue, señor?"- preguntó el mayordomo, acercándose a este.

-"Eso depende de cómo vayan las cosas" - contestó, quitándose su capucha para dársela a este.

-"Tomó un gran riesgo al salir, quizá subestimé el poder de la Armada" - comentó el mayordomo un poco más aliviado mientras recibía las vestimentas de su amo.

-"Sí, pero aún así habrá que tener cuidado" - dijo seriamente y volteó a mirar en dirección a su pupilo - "Jason no quiere que te confíes sólo porque pudimos eludirlos esta noche. Puede que mañana las cosas se compliquen más"

-"Descuida, somos unos expertos en el arte del camuflaje y escapismo" - respondió el joven con una sonrisa saltando del vehículo.

Al momento Jason fue hacia mansión, perdiéndose de vista del hombre inglés y de su amo, que quedaron intrigados con su comportamiento.

-"¿Fue impresión mía o el muchacho regresó de buen humor, amo Bruce" - inquirió el mayordomo un poco atónito, viendo por donde se había dirigido este.

En tanto, Jason volvió airoso a su habitación. Haber visto la cara de su predecesor lo llenó de placer, se alegró de que finalmente su tutor le había dejado en claro que tenía que abandonar la ciudad. Ya era claro que él era el joven maravilla. Aunque aún no podía dar por completa la victoria, dado que este seguía en la ciudad, y según cómo había reaccionado, no estaba seguro que cediera a la petición del vigilante oscuro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el toque de queda había terminado, mientras la fuerza armada remudaba sus tropas y los ciudadanos de Gótica volvían a salir a sus calles, se avecinaba un nuevo y agitado día para un equipo de jóvenes héroes que se encontraban dentro de una casona abandonada. En esta, la oscura titán del grupo, el muchacho verde y el titán cibernético habían llegado ya a un acuerdo, y luego de despertarse se disponían a ir donde su líder para informarle.

-"Supongo que estará bien" - terminaba de comentar el titán cibernético mientras iba con los demás hacia donde su líder.

-"Es cierto, además me niego a irme de la ciudad sin haber conseguido un autógrafo de Batman!" - agregó el muchacho verde entusiasmado.

-"Te aconsejo que si no quieres tener problemas con Robin dejes de lado esos disparates" - le dijo la hechicera, con sobriedad.

-"Pero no podemos dejarlo con ese impostor"

-"¿Quieres dejar de decirle impostor y de restregárselo a cada momento? Sólo avivas el fuego y lo pones más tenso" - volvió a recriminarle la hechicera, hostigada

En ese momento se detuvieron al ver que su líder y su compañera alienígena se dirigían en dirección a ellos. Tras sentarse le informaron sobre su decisión.

-"Muchachos…" - pronunció el líder, asombrado y conmovido, tras un minuto volvió su mirada a la hechicera y al muchacho verde - "¿Están seguros de esto?"

-"Claro, ya sabes lo que dicen. Todos para uno y uno para el resto" - respondió este último con gran entusiasmo - "Además aún tenemos que darle una lección a ese impo…"

-"Estamos contigo chico maravilla" - asintió la hechicera tapando la boca de su compañero.

En ese momento, el sonido del comunicador del líder titán irrumpió la escena, llamando de inmediato la atención de este, que enseguida sacó para contestar.

-"¿Babs?"

-"¿Dick? Qué bueno que contestas, me tenías preocupada ¿Están todos bien?" - preguntó la pelirroja sentada en la cama de su alcoba, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"Sí… estamos bien" – respondí aliviado de escuchar su voz. Al momento miré a mi equipo y decidí llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente –"Babs, necesito que me hagas un favor"

* * *

En el cuartel de las fuerzas armadas, hallado en la jefatura de policía, el General junto a un grupo de soldados, miraban sobre una mesa, un plano desplegado de la ciudad, en el cual se mostraban los puntos atacados y las zonas recorridas.

-"Hemos recorrido la mayor parte de la zona y aún no hemos encontrado algún rastro" - dijo uno de estos inquieto.

-"Deben de tener algún lugar secreto, posiblemente bajo tierra" - acotó el teniente Rivers.

-"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aumentamos el número de soldados?" - acotó uno, dirigiéndose a su General.

-"No… Aún hay sectores con punto ciego. Quiero que remuevan cada escombro y lugar en ruinas que hallen" - dictó con más firmeza - "En algún punto esos miserables se hallan ocultos. Para encontrarlos, todo a nuestro alrededor debe de estar a nuestra vista"

* * *

Los titanes quedaron unos segundos dubitativos mirándose entre sí, no muy convencidos. La idea de su líder no se les hacía mala, pero tras todo el tiempo en que se conocían, jamás se habían dichos sus nombres de pila. En parte, porque cada uno de ellos quería dejar atrás recuerdos de su pasado. Cuando empezaron como equipo optaron por permanecer con sus nombres de héroes durante todo el tiempo.

-"Ah… ¿Estás seguro de eso? Es decir… llevamos mucho tiempo cubriéndonos con nuestras identidades. Sería un poco extraño comenzar así de pronto" - dijo el cibernético, indeciso.

-"Por ahora no tenemos opción" - dijo este seriamente - "Si queremos avanzar en algo, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Por ahora Starfire ha sido la única que ha salido sin levantar sospecha"

-"¡Oh sí! ¡Fue un conjunto de ropa que me regaló Barbara!" - exclamó la alienígena entusiasta.

-"Pues… no está mal, creo que nos vendrá bien usar otro tipo de ropa" - comentó la titán oscura del equipo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Esto no es un juego, así que no usen nada que llame mucho la atención" - les reprendió.

-"Bien, no me quejaré si con eso podemos salir de aquí" - comentó la hechicera, cerrando sus ojos con indiferencia.

Rato después de ponerse de acuerdo, la pelirroja se asomó al lugar donde se encontraban.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¡Ah, Babs!" – respondió el líder vestido con ropa de civil en compañía de su compañera, volteando hacia ella.

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó confundida. Y se sobresaltó al ver a cibernético sin la parte robótica de su cuerpo – ¿Cyborg?"

-"Llámame Victor Stone" – le dijo sonriendo –"Ya que sabemos tu identidad se nos hace justo que conozcas la nuestra" - explicó

-"Ah… bien" – sonrió la joven – "Entonces optarán por sus identidades secretas"

-"Garfield Logan para servirte" - dijo en tono seductor el titán bestia, tomando su mano.

-"ja,ja, ja… ¡Garfield!" - exclamó de pronto Cyborg, riéndose de él.

-"ja, ja, ja… ¡Victor!" - contestó Chico Bestia mofándose de él.

Tras un minuto, ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente de cerca, con desafío.

-"¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?" - le espetó molesto.

-"Dímelo tú… V I C T O R" - le recalcó él, molesto.

-"¡Déjense de juegos, esto no es ninguna broma, escucharon!" - les reprendió el líder más severamente, a lo que esta vez quedaron en silencio.

-"Lo que tú digas…" - pronunció en voz baja Chico Bestia - "¡… DICK!" – dijo mofándose el muchacho verde, volviendo a estallar de risa en compañía del cibernético.

El petirrojo dirigió una mirada penetrante a los dos y enseguida estos guardaron silencio.

-"Mi nombre en tamariano es Koriand's" – respondió alegre la alienígena - "Pero me haré llamar Kory"

-"Rachel Roth, no vayas a divulgarlo" – le dijo la oscura titán con una mirada fría.

-"Ah bien, agradezco su confianza" - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo un poco inquieta. Enseguida mostró un par de bolsas que entregaba a los demás –"Traje lo que me pediste. No sabía qué tipo de ropa traer, pero espero que les sirva"

-"Oh, gracias" - exclamó el titán con entusiasmo tomando unas gafas oscuras -"Ahora seré el chico genial de la ciudad"

-"Ya les dije que esto no es un juego" - le reprendió su líder.

-"Relájate, déjalos acostumbrarse" - le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a distintos lugares para cambiarse, estos quedaron a solas, mirándose de reojo un momento. El muchacho maravilla, luego de cómo se había comportado sabía que le debía una disculpa, otra más. Después todas las molestias que se había tomado se sentía aún más avergonzado, y no sabía cómo empezar.

-"Dick…"

-"Babs, yo…" – dijo este pero se detuvo al ver que los dos habían empezado al mismo tiempo - "Ah… no importa"

-"¿Qué? Dime" - insistió ella.

-"Es sólo que… cómo me comporté ayer…" - le dijo observándola más atentamente a la vez que sus ojos le parecían más cercanos - "… Te debo una disculpa"

-"…Está bien, supongo que ha sido por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente" - le dijo desviando un poco su rostro, con tristeza - "Pero debes tratar de mantener la calma"

Se quedó mirando fijamente de nuevo y cuando se dispuso a decir algo alguien interrumpió.

-"¡Ajam!" – se escuchó la voz de la hechicera que los interrumpía.

-"Ah ¿Qué pasa, Raven?" - volteó a preguntarle.

-"Tu ropa… no me sienta bien" - contestó secamente y con algo de indiferencia.

-"¿Cómo que no te sienta bien?" - le preguntó confundido - "Sólo tienes que usarlo para…"

-"Dick, está bien" - le dijo su compañera, pasiva, tomando su brazo -"Podríamos salir a comprar algo que te guste"

-"…Está bien… Babs y yo saldremos a conseguir algo. Ustedes quédense aquí hasta que regresemos" - les dijo luego de suspirar, dirigiéndose serio.

-"¡Oh, yo voy con ustedes!" - dijo de pronto la alienígena, ya vestida con su atuendo, yendo hacia ellos.

-"…Está bien, pero regresaremos enseguida" - respondió este luego de una pausa.

Barbara observó a ambos un minuto. Aún cuando se le hacía obvia la cercanía entre los dos, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Trató de pasar inadvertida por lo que ocultó su mirada.

Luego de un segundo, salieron de la casona los tres.

* * *

En la calle, caminaba en compañía de Babs y Starfire, Era un poco extraño ir con ambas a mis dos lados.

En el trayecto vi que varios soldados se encontraban parados en las esquinas de cada calle, vigilando su alrededor. Tanta vigilancia me parecía absurda, pero era de suponer que se lo tomarían en serio. Pasando cerca de uno de estos, se nos quedó mirando con mala cara pero seguimos nuestro camino sin problema. Star, se pegó a mi lado y presionó mi brazo contra su pecho, algo intimidada de que nos fueran a descubrir.

-"Está bien, tranquila" - le susurré, dirigiéndole una mirada pasiva.

Enseguida, Babs se detuvo mirando hacia el piso, con una expresión extraña que me dejó intrigado.

-"¿Babs?" - me detuve también a verla.

-"Deberíamos separarnos aquí" - me dijo con la misma expresión - "Tú y Star pueden ir por el atuendo de Raven, yo iré por lo de Cyborg y Chico Bestia"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Para ganar tiempo, digo… demoraremos menos si nos separamos"

-"En ese caso, tú y Star vayan por lo de Rachel yo iré por lo de Cyborg y Chico Bestia" - expuse.

-"¡Oh, buena idea!" apoyó Star, entusiasmada-"Será una estupenda oportunidad para conocernos mejor" - asintió, tomando del brazo a Babs.

-"Bien, las veré de vuelta en donde estamos. Traten de no tardarse" - les recordé ya que tratándose de mujeres en una tienda podría tomar un buen tiempo.

* * *

Dentro de una tienda, la pelirroja terrícola y la titán se encontraban escogiendo unas prendas para la hechicera.

La pelirroja volteó a ver a la joven titán y esbozó una sonrisa pasiva. Minutos más tarde, ambas se dirigían hacia la casona en donde estaban los demás. En el trayecto, las dos jóvenes permanecían en silencio. La titán miraba a la muchacha que miraba hacia el piso, afligida, extrañando y preocupándola de su actitud.

-"Barbara" - preguntó de pronto la titán, indecisa.

-"¿Sí?" - se dirigió la joven reaccionando y volteando a mirar esta.

-"Sólo quería decirte que agradezco mucho cuanto nos has ayudado" - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa optimista.

-"Ah… no es nada" - respondió sonriendo también, y al rato se volvió a mirar al piso con la misma expresión de antes.

-"Robin admite que ha estado actuando de la mejor forma, pero en verdad se preocupa por sus amigos"

-"Ah… claro"

-"Barbara.. ¿Cómo era Robin cuando lo conociste? Tengo la impresión que hubo un momento en que quiso tomar toda la responsabilidad por sí mismo"

-"Bueno…"

-"¿Cómo era la relación con su mentor? ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos dos? ¿Pelearon? ¿Si fue así crees que puedan reconciliarse?" - preguntaba la titán con más ahínco hacia esta.

-"¡Star!" - exclamó la joven, inquieta, deteniéndose un poco agobiada por las preguntas de la titán - "…Mira… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?"

-"…Es que…" - dijo la alienígena, deteniéndose también y bajando su rostro afligida - "Eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar al respecto" - continuó - "Y… me gustaría saber más sobre él, conocer los vínculos de su pasado"

Se produjo un momento de silencio entre ambas muchachas. La joven pelirroja miraba de forma muy atenta, hasta que luego de un momento, esbozó una sonrisa pasiva, dirigiéndose a la titán.

-"Star… disculpa. Pero creo que Robin es el más indicado para hablarte sobre su mentor… pero si tienes alguna otra duda con gusto te responderé"

-"Gracias Barbara" - volvió a sonreír la titán con una sonrisa radiante. Al poco rato, ambas volvieron a emprender su marcha a donde estaban los demás - "Oh, y sabes. Tiene que venir a visitarnos a la base un día, te prepararé un sabroso guiso Grustrack…" - le decía mientras caminaba junto a ella.

* * *

Más tarde, me dirigí con Babs y mi equipo a la biblioteca para investigar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Me sentía algo presionado por la constante vigía de los soldados que nos veían con desconfianza, pero hasta el momento parecíamos sólo un grupo de jóvenes que paseaban por la ciudad. Aún con la ocupación de la Armada, la gente podía salir a la calles y hacer su rutina habitual. No hubiese querido pero tenía que probar si nuestros atuendos eran efectivos.

-"Luces muy bien, Raven" - le dijo Star a esta, que se encontraba vestida con una falda negra y corta, usando un abrigo azul que le llegaba a sus rodillas y una boina negra que tapaba la marca en su frente.

-"Ya te dijimos que mientras este así tienes que llamarme Rachel"

-"Sí, aunque debo admitir que no variaste mucho de tu traje anterior" - le dijo Chico Bestia, vestido con una playera de mangas largas usando un jockey y unas gafas oscuras.

-"Oye viejo ¿Y hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" - preguntó Cyborg, que vestía un atuendo deportivo y usaba una gorra.

-"Ya les dije, necesito recolectar unos datos en la computadora, y si no nos damos prisa quedaremos fuera" - contesté serio, sin apartar mi mirada del camino.

-"Relájate, la biblioteca no cierra sino hasta una hora, además para eso cuentas con la ayuda de la encargada" - me recordó ella.

-"Lo sé, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo" - dije mortificado, mirando al piso.

-"Oh sí, recuerda que también nos prometiste ir a comer pizza" - me dijo Chico Bestia.

-"Está bien, pero no hagan más escándalo" - les repliqué. Dicho esto el camino se hizo más silencioso.

* * *

Ya en la biblioteca, me instalé en un pequeño puesto donde se encontraba una computadora mientras los demás se encontraban viendo los libros en la sala principal. Me encontraba distanciado y absorto en mi investigación. Hasta que Babs se me acercó.

-"En la red no hallarás nada más allá de lo que sabemos de los atentados. Deberías de…" - se detuvo al ver que el nombre de se encontraba en mi registro de búsqueda - "Dick…" - se volvió a mirarme con cierto agobio.

-"Tengo que saber quién es ese sujeto, Babs, pero no hay ninguna información de él en la red" - contesté serio - "Veré su registro de nacimiento y la información que esté bloqueada la hackearé para saber que esconde"

Al momento, tomó mi brazo y me detuve a mirarla fijamente, extrañado, mientras me clavaba más su mirada.

"Te diré todo lo que sé sobre él, pero quiero que me prometas que conservarás la calma"- me dijo fijándome una mirada muy seria.

Por mientras, en la sala principal de libros, los titanes seguían mirando unos cuantos de estos. El muchacho verde se encontraba en la sección de historietas, riéndose sin parar ante la historia que tenía en sus manos.

-"¡Oh viejo, esto está genial! Hace mucho que no leía tiras cómicas"

Por otro lado, las titanes femeninas del grupo les veían de lejos, mientras veían otra parte de la sección. Raven suspiró con fastidio al verlos armar escándalo.

-"Esos dos no cambiarán" - murmuró la hechicera, hostigada.

-"Parece que se están divirtiendo" - sonrió la titán alienígena con encanto - "Hace mucho que no teníamos oportunidad de venir todos a ver algún libro"

La hechicera miró con pasividad a su compañera titán, viendo cuanto le importaba su líder. De pronto, volvió a mirar con desconfianza al pasillo donde se encontraba el petirrojo y su antigua compañera.

* * *

-"¿Le robó las llantas al batmóvil?" - pregunté, desconcertado - "¿…Era un ladrón?"

-"No es como parece. Él tuvo que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir, sabes lo peligroso que es El Callejón del Crimen"

-"No puedo creerlo…" - pronuncié impactado, sin terminar de entender - "¿Cómo es que Bruce pudo… tomar a ese sujeto?"

-"Vio potencial en él, además quiso salvarlo de su vida, si se quedaba ahí lo más seguro era que terminara muerto o siendo un criminal"

Ladrón de autos, ya decía que ese tipo ocultaba algo sucio. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

-"Dick, trata de entender un poco su situación. Su madre murió de una sobredosis, su padre fue asesinado por Dos Caras, él…"

-"¿Por Dos Caras?" - repetí conmocionado - "Y Bruce sabe esto?"

-"¿De quién crees que estamos hablando? Claro que lo sabe, fue lo primero que investigó cuando lo conoció" - me dijo seria - "Claro que después tuvo problemas por eso" - murmuró en voz baja, mirando a otra parte, preocupada.

-"…No… ¡No acepto esto! ¡De ningún modo puedo aceptar a ese sujeto como mi reemplazo!" - exclamé enfadado

-"Recuerda que prometiste que mantendrías la calma" - me replicó, tomándome del brazo.

-"¿Y esperas que me quede tranquilo sabiendo esto? ¡Ese sujeto es una amenaza, Babs!"

-"¿No cambiarás tu parecer, verdad?" - me dijo decepcionada - "Pensé que habías madurado"

-"Pero qué estás diciendo ¿Crees que…?" - le espeté más enfado, pero entonces vi una mirada de amargura que me desconcertó - "¿Babs?"

Al momento, una lágrima aguó su ojo, pero ella la secó antes de que cayera por su mejilla.

-"No puedo seguir con esto Dick" - pronunció con amargura - "Ya no puedo…"

-"¿De qué hablas, Babs?" - le pregunté más preocupado.

-"Te sonará absurdo, pero… desde que sufriste aquel incidente yo… no dejé de pensar en qué habría ocurrido de ser yo" - respondió con más tristeza - "Antes no me preocupaba el riesgo, para mí era un reto, me gustaba sentir la emoción de combatir y perseguir a los criminales, pero ahora… no dejo de pensar en mi padre"

La quedé mirando fijo por unos minutos. En verdad Babs estaba mal. Y yo, me porté como un idiota con ella todo este tiempo. Intuía que algo le pasaba desde que llegué a la ciudad, pero lo ignoré y me avoqué a la situación de Gótica sin importar nada más.

-"Babs… yo… lo siento" - le dije apenado mirándola fijamente - "No imaginé que te sentías así, yo… no sé qué hacer para disculparme" - dije bajando mi mirada, mortificado.

De pronto, levanté mi mirada y vi que Babs me observaba fijamente también, con comprensión. Al segundo puso su mano sobre mi brazo, que aún mantenía sobre su hombro. Sin saber cuanto ni cómo nuestras miradas estaban más cerca.

-"¿Los interrumpo?" - dijo la voz de Raven.

En ese momento ambos nos sobresaltamos y volteamos a verla, que permanecía parada observándonos a un metro detrás de nosotros.

-"Raven ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - le pregunté algo inquieto y recriminándole por haber aparecido así de pronto.

-"Sólo venía a decirles si ya están listos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia no hacen más que reírse de historietas tontas… y yo no los puedo callar" - contestó con sarcasmo.

-"Ah, bien… ya terminamos aquí" - respondí, poniéndome de pie junto con Babs.

Al instante, Babs pasó por el lado de Raven saliendo del lugar. Cuando me dispuse a salir también, mi compañera titán me dirigió la palabra.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que haces chico maravilla" - me dijo seriamente.

-"¿Qué dices?" - le pregunté, extrañado.

-"En lo personal no me importan estos asuntos, pero si me tiene al cuidado a quien puedas lastimar" - me dijo, fijamente.

-"No sé de qué hablas" - le dije, más molesto.

-"Sabes que puedo darme cuenta de cosas y tú no eres muy sutil que digamos, así que ve con cuidado" - me terminó de decir.

Le miré ofendido, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con ella ahora, así que fui a la sala principal con los demás.

* * *

Una vez que Barbara Gordon fue a la sala principal, el titán bestia se le aproximó estrepitosamente.

-"Barbara, qué bueno que llegas" - le dijo el muchacho verde, entusiasmado mostrándole un par de historietas - "Oye, puedo llevarme estas para leer después?"

-"Ah… seguro" - respondió la joven, desanimada.

-"Ah, yo también quiero llevarme estas" - le dijo el titán cibernético, entusiasmado sosteniendo unas cuantas historietas también.

-"Sí… está bien" - respondió con el mismo ánimo, yendo de largo, que extrañó al cibernético y al muchacho verde.

Al poco rato, la oscura titán y el petirrojo fueron al encuentro de los demás.

-"¿Qué hay? Ya terminaste de ver lo que querías?" - le preguntó el cibernético al petirrojo.

-"Ah… sí, ya podemos irnos" - contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-"¡Genial! ¡Es hora de ir por unas pizzas, nene!" - exclamó el chico verde, entusiasmado.

* * *

Tras ir a la pizzería, nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la casona antes de que anocheciera.

-"Esto si que está delicioso, tuvimos suerte antes de que cerraran" - comentó Chico Bestia.

-"Sí, además ahora tenemos unas cuantas historietas por leer" - agregó Cyborg, portando estas.

-"Sólo hay un problema, no podrán leerlas si no tenemos luz" - dijo Raven, sobriamente.

-"Oh es cierto… pero creo que tengo guardada una linterna" - añadió Cyborg, luego de revisar su bolsillo.

-"Ah, muchachos, disculpen… pero ya tengo que irme a casa" - dijo de pronto Babs, deteniéndose -"Me deben estar esperando y ya falta poco para que anochezca

-"Oh bueno… si necesitas algo, sabes que…" - me aproximé a decirle, pero en ese preciso momento Chico Bestia me interrumpió.

-"¡Mu…Muchachos… vean eso!" - balbuceó inquieto mirando al frente.

Los demás nos volteamos a observar y nuestra sorpresa fue grande cuando vimos un equipo de construcción que terminaba de remover los últimos restos de la casona.

-"¡Nuestro refugio lo están…!" - dijo Cyborg sin terminar de completar la frase, sobresaltado por lo que estaba viendo.

Me quedé mirando atentamente también… No podía pasar esto ¡No ahora!

* * *

**Bieennn… ya terminé este cap XD Me vi en la obligación de acortarlo porque era demasiado largo para la parte en que quería terminar XP Espero lo hayan disfrutado, quise avocarme más en las relaciones en este cap, espero les guste. Bueno, ya tenemos un poco de historia de Jason para que se pueda entender un poco mejor.**

**Como siempre doy las gracias a quienes leen y quienes comentan este fic. Karin45 y Haro kzoids, gracias en verdad por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Loba; Gracias también, sí, bueno, el general tiene que ser rudo, pero no te preocupes que no causará muchos problemas. A petición, tienes un momento robstar **

**; Oo Wow! No esperaba un comentario tuyo en verdad. No sabes cuanto me alegra que no sólo te hayas tomado la molestia de leer sino también de comentar TT Ya sabes que admiro mucho tu trabajo. jeje gracias por los detalles, he tratado de corregir pero sé que aún hay falencias por ahí XD Espero seguir viéndote.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Capítulo Trece: Descanso en la batcueva

**Capítulo Trece Descanso en la batcueva**

Quedé estupefacto al ver cómo aquellas pesadas maquinarias removían los restos de nuestro refugio. Ahora no teníamos dónde pasar la noche… Genial. Para colmo el resto de nuestras cosas habían sido pasadas a llevar entre los escombros. Por fortuna, instruí a los titanes de siempre llevar consigo el equipo pertinente en caso de presentarse alguna emergencia.

Mi preocupación recaía ahora en que en un par de horas caería la noche y no podíamos andar fuera con las Fuerzas Armadas patrullando.

-"Oh viejo ¿Y ahora qué haremos?" - preguntó Chico Bestia, ante lo inquieto del panorama.

-"Tranquilos, ya pensaremos en algo" - nos tranquilizó Babs, tratando de apaciguar la tensión.

-"Pero si nos quedamos afuera la Fuerza Armada nos aprensarán" - dijo preocupada Star.

-"Es cierto y acaban de llevarse los restos de nuestro refugio" - añadió preocupado también Cyborg.

-"¿Qué haremos?" - volvió a repetir inquieto Chico Bestia.

-"Ya cálmense todos" - les exigí con seriedad - "No sacaremos nada con exasperarnos, debemos pensar en cómo resolver esto"

-"Es que ya tienes algún plan" - me preguntó Raven, levantando su ceja, incrédula con su tono sobrio.

Al notar mi silencio di a conocer mi respuesta.

-"Ah ¿Qué haremos? Estamos en serios problemas" - exclamó Chico Bestia exagerando el tono.

-"Oigan… ¿Y si se quedan esta noche en mi casa?" - se acercó a decirnos Babs en tono pasivo.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Podemos?" - preguntó Star con un rostro ilusionado.

-"Gracias Babs, pero sabes que tu padre sospecharía" - me acerqué a decir, serio, descartando así la idea. -"Vuelve a casa, estaremos bien"

-"¿Seguro?" - me preguntó aún con su rostro preocupado.

-"Sí…" - le respondí mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro - "Además no quiero causarte más problemas"

* * *

Los titanes se sorprendieron ante el repentino cambio de actitud en su líder. Era como si hubieran quedado fuera de las miradas de ambos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Starfire, que hasta ese momento no había notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de ambos, se sintió repentinamente inquieta ante la proximidad y gestos que habían tomado. La hechicera por su parte, miró a ambos en señal de desaprobación que no tardó en hacer presente.

* * *

-"¡Ejem!" - escuché de pronto toser a Raven, haciéndome voltear hacia ella - "¿Y bien?"

-"Ah sí… dejen todo en mis manos" - respondí, sin saber porqué, inquieto.

-"Bueno… creo que es mejor que me vaya" - dijo seguido Babs, notándole inquieta también - "Si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes cómo contactarme" - añadió disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Ah sí, no te preocupes" - le contesté de nuevo volviéndome hacia ella - "Y Babs… gracias" - le dije de corazón, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-"No hay de qué" - me contestó casi con igual mirada - "Bien… nos vemos y por favor tengan cuidado" - dijo mientras se alejaba.

No pude evitar quedarme viéndola hasta que se perdió de vista. Sentí algo extraño al verla partir. Como si quisiera que se quedara con nosotros… conmig. Babs siempre ha sido un apoyo para mí, pero no podía seguir abusando de su tiempo cuando ella también se encontraba bastante agobiada con sus propios problemas. Cuando esto terminara lo primero que haría sería ayudarla, por ahora debía enfocarme en la misión.

Al voltear hacia mi equipo pude observar que todos me veían un poco extrañados, en especial Raven, pudiendo notar cierta mirada de reproche que clavó en mis ojos. Recordé lo pasado en la biblioteca, tenía la idea de que podía lastimar a alguien… qué absurdo. Aunque lo sucedido hace poco… Ya era suficiente, no podía perder más tiempo. Ahora teníamos asuntos más urgentes que atender.

-"Bien presten atención" - me dirigí con firmeza -"Sé de un lugar dónde resguardarnos"

* * *

En pocos minutos se avecinó la noche, a medida que las Fuerzas Armadas salían a las calles el sol se ponía en el horizonte. El General a cargo, vigilaba de frente a sus tropas mientras el Teniente se dirigía a él.

-"General, estamos listos para partir. Hemos terminado de despejar todas las zonas afectadas como pidió"

-"Bien… que comience la expedición" - dijo mientras se movilizaba a otro sitio.

-"Disculpe la interrupción, general, sé que busca presionar a los sospechosos con esto, pero… ¿No ha considerado la posibilidad de que se encuentren fuera de la ciudad" - preguntó cuidadosamente el Teniente a este último, quien se volvió a mirarle fijamente.

-"¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, teniente?" - preguntó, fijándole su mirada.

-"Bueno… sólo que… ya hemos investigado a todas las redes criminales de la ciudad y ninguna de ellas parece conocer el paradero del Joker, y por lo que sabemos ninguno pretende aliarse después de lo sucedido" - contestó dubitativo.

-"¿Cuestiona mi labor, teniente?" - se le dirigió más desafiante - "Escuche bien sé que ese par se esconde en algún lugar de esta ciudad, y los encontraremos así tengamos que mover cada piedra de aquí ¿Entendió?" - finalizó con una mirada penetrante hacia este.

-"Sí General" - dijo en voz baja el teniente, en tono de frustración.

-"Entonces prosiga" - le ordenó, dándole la espalda y volviéndose hacia las tropas.

El teniente tomó posición y se dirigió hacia las tropas, dando una señal a sus hombres que les indicaba partir.

* * *

En tanto, en la guarida del vigilante de Gótica, este se encontraba de pie viendo la pantalla de su computadora, que mostraba a las Fuerza Armada partir con su patrullaje habitual por su ciudad. En su mirada podía notarse cierta inquietud, que ocultaba tras su máscara y enfocaba en la imagen en pantalla.

-"Las fuerzas armadas han removido todas las zonas que se encontraban entre escombros, amo Wayne" interrumpió su mayordomo, dejando una bandeja con café y bocados sobre la mesa - "Lo que significa que el amo Richard y sus amigos están en problemas" - se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.

El caballero oscuro, que había girado su mirada por un momento a verle, se volvió hacia la computadora, centrando su atención en el General. En tanto, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, el joven protegido de la mansión, se había asomado en lo alto de las escaleras a verle, intrigado por ver qué acción tomaría.

-"Espero que el amo Grayson y sus compañeros estén bien" - comentó el hombre inglés con un suspiro.

El murciélago quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos, hasta que apretó su puño y se dirigió hacia su batmóvil.

-"¿Amo Wayne?"- preguntó el mayordomo ante la reacción de este.

-"Saldré por un minuto, no tardaré"– respondió abordando su vehículo y dejando atrás su guarida.

La mirada de su protegido quedó perdida en este, con un reflejo de angustia en sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Barbara regresaba a su casa con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro. Su mente se encontraba puesta en su antiguo compañero y su equipo. La situación no se veía en absoluto favorable para ellos, además, no podía dejar de pensar en ese último momento con el petirrojo. Se sentía extraña desde la tarde, sin embargo no quería interiorizarse mucho en eso, dado que habían otros problemas, sin contar que este parecía estar íntimamente cercano a su compañera titán.

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta para entrar a su hogar, alguien se adelantó a abrir esta desde adentro. Sorprendida, la muchacha se echó un poco para atrás, y al terminar de abrirse pudo apreciar la imagen de un agente de ojos claros y cabello rubio, un poco mayor que ella y de expresión amistosa que la recibió con sorpresa.

-"¡Señorita Gordon, qué bueno que llega!" - le dijo este, con cierto alivio - "Estaba preocupado por usted, no sabía dónde buscarla"

-"¡…Oficial Bards!" - exclamó la joven atónita luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio - "¿Qué hace aquí?"

-"Bueno… su padre me permitió venir a visitarla y ver si se encontraba bien" - dijo un poco avergonzado - "Tuvo que encargarse de unos asuntos en la jefatura y dijo que estaba bien si venía a verla"

-"¿Mi padre te envió a vigilarme?" - preguntó esta, un poco sorprendida.

-"Ah, en realidad… lo convencí de venir a resguardarla" - contestó con un balbuceo nervioso - "Sólo quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien"

La joven tras mirarlo un momento, apaciguó su mirada pero no así su sorpresa. Pronto, el oficial se dirigió con un poco más de firmeza.

-"Es mejor que entre" - le dijo haciéndose a un lado para abrirle paso - "No se preocupe, sólo será esta noche, prometo no incomodarla. Me quedaré abajo hasta que termine el toque de queda"

Pero la muchacha no contestó, entró a su casa con inquietud ya que aún no quitaba sus preocupaciones que tenía con su compañero, además que la llegada del oficial la había tomado por sorpresa. El oficial por su parte la quedó viendo con una expresión ensoñadora, entonces cerró la puerta.

* * *

El patrullaje de la Fuerza Armada ya había dado inicio. Por suerte, luego de volver a nuestras identidades, me dirigí con mi equipo al parque central de Gotham donde se encontraba una cueva escondida, entremedio de unos arbustos. El lugar era pequeño, pero al final pudimos acomodarnos y permanecer ocultos, pese a las condiciones del sitio.

-"¿Este era tu gran escondite?" - me preguntó con sarcasmo Raven, ya que como de costumbre estaba en desacuerdo con mis decisiones.

-"Hubiera sido mejor quedarnos con Barbara" - suspiró desalentado Chico Bestia.

-"Sí, en este lugar no podemos estirarnos, tendremos que permanecer sentados hasta el amanecer" - añadió hostigado Cyborg, apoyando a los demás.

-"¿Podrían dejar de quejarse? No podemos estar dependiendo de Babs para todo, tenemos que solucionar nuestros propios problemas" - dije ya fastidiado, criticándoles por su comportamiento - "Además todo está bajo control, estaremos aquí esta noche y mañana veremos qué hacer"

* * *

Los titanes quedaron contemplándole incrédulos, en especial la titán alienígena, que desde su despedida con su antigua compañera permanecía inquieta. Algunas preguntas venían a su mente y por momentos algunos pensamientos traicioneros la tenían abrumada, ante esto hacía lo posible evitar sacar conclusiones precipitada y no del todo claras… Después de todo, su líder y la heroína de Gótica sólo eran amigos, por lo menos eso era lo dicho y la impresión que le había causado.

De cualquier manera tenía que librarse de dudas.

-"Robin…" - pronunció esta cautelosa, acercándose a su líder - "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

-"¡Schttt, Star!" - le silenció este, inquieto y echándola levemente con su brazo para atrás - "Los soldados están cerca, debemos guardar silencio"

El resto del equipo permaneció inmóvil, tratando de acomodarse en la cueva y no dejarse ver ante los uniformados que se movilizaban cerca.

Tras una pausa de tensión, los hombres fueron pasando lentamente cerca de donde se encontraban los titanes, hasta que tras no notar nada extraño fueron alejándose. El titán bestia soltó un suspiro de alivio que de inmediato hizo girar a uno de los uniformados. El líder de los titanes, al ver que uno de los soldados retrocedía, corrió más adentro a su equipo para que no les viera. El uniformado miró a los lados y no notó nada, ya que Robin se encontraba oculto, envuelto en su capa negra que lo camuflaba en la oscuridad del paisaje. El hombre armado, permaneció un momento viendo a su alrededor hasta que finalmente volvió con los de su tropa.

-"Yai se ha ido" - les anunció el chico maravilla al resto, bajando la capa de su cara que lo cubría.

En ese instante, otro uniformado que se encontraba cerca y no había sido notado por el equipo titán, divisó al chico maravilla, llamando de inmediato su atención.

-"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces ahí?" - preguntó desafiante y apuntándole con su arma.

El petirrojo volteó estremecido, pero tras reaccionar, dio un salto hacia el uniformado neutralizándole antes que disparara.

-"¡Robin! ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó la titán alienígena preocupada, asomándose con los demás a verle al sentir el ruido.

-"¡Aquí hay más!" - exclamó otro, alertando de inmediato a sus compañeros.

Los titanes se sobresaltaron y enseguida se vieron rodeados por hombres uniformados. El petirrojo apretó sus dientes al ver que no sería fácil salir de aquella situación crucial.

* * *

Por otro lado, el General y el teniente supervisaban el otro lado de la ciudad a sus hombres.

-"Mis hombres se han manejado muy bien en el terreno" - comentó altaneramente el general - "Ya verá teniente, esas sabandijas saldrán de su escondite tarde o temprano"

Sin embargo, el teniente no respondió, su mirada se encontraba puesta en otra parte, la cual luego dirigió al piso con una expresión misteriosa en su rostro. En ese momento, el comunicador de su General sonó repetidamente, interrumpiendo las expresiones de ambos a unas más serias.

-"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó en voz firme.

-"¡Mi General, alerta en la zona 2-4B! Cinco individuos misteriosos se han dado a la fuga" - dijo la voz de un soldado, inquieta por medio de interferencia del comunicador.

-"¿Qué? ¿Dónde están ahora?" - preguntó tajante el General al soldado.

-"Hemos tratado de detenerlos, general, pero son muy hábiles" - respondió nerviosamente - "Uno de ellos noqueó a uno de los nuestros y escapó seguido por dos chicas que volaban y por un hombre cibernético y un muchacho verde"

-"¿Un muchacho de antifaz y capa?" - preguntó el General, haciendo memoria y luego su mirada se agravó - "Son esos lunáticos que rondan la ciudad constantemente, sabía que aparecerían"

-"¿Cuál es la orden, señor?" - le preguntó el soldado, indeciso.

-"¿Qué pregunta es esa? Ya sabe cuáles son sus órdenes" - respondió duramente - "No deje que escapen"

Al segundo cortó la llamada, mientras el Teniente se a cercaba a él, inquieto.

-"Señor ¿Está seguro? Son sólo adolescentes" - le dijo, inquieto.

-"Di declaraciones muy precisas, teniente" - le respondió poniendo sus manos tras sus espalda - "Todo aquel individuo que interrumpa la operación de la armada enfrentará las consecuencias" - reafirmó firmemente y se dirigió a las tropas - "Todos deben dirigirse al sector2-4B y crear un perímetro con tal de que los fugitivos no puedan escapar. Si quieren jugar al corre que te alcanzo se les acabará la diversión" - sentenció con malicia.

* * *

Por otro lado, el petirrojo y su equipo escapaban frenéticamente de las tropas que les seguían a través de las calles.

-"¡¿Y ahora qué, viejo?" - exclamó el titán bestia, alterado, sin dejar de correr - "¡¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Lo mejor será separarnos para distraerlos" - acotó el cibernético mientras corría junto a su líder y el muchacho verde.

-"¡No!" - negó tajantemente el líder titán - "¡Eso es lo que ellos quieren! ¡Si nos separamos caeremos en su trampa!"

-"En ese caso creo que se nos acabaron las opciones" - dijo la hechicera levitando y con su vista al frente, viendo veintenas de hombres armados que les esperaban.

El equipo de jóvenes héroes quedó paralizado ante la gravedad del panorama y se detuvieron, inquietos, observando a los soldados que les apuntaban con sus armas. Enseguida, más hombres armados llegaron dejándolos completamente arrinconados.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos, chico maravilla?" - preguntó la hechicera, sin demostrar mayor preocupación ante el asunto.

El petirrojo en cambio mostró una gran inquietud. Había querido en lo posible evitar un enfrentamiento con la Fuerza Armada, pero ahora, al parecer, se había quedado sin opciones. Mientras se preparaba para sacar uno de sus birdaraangs, dijo en voz baja;

-"Prepárense para atacar"

Los titanes, aunque perplejos, se preparaban para llevar a cabo las órdenes de su líder.

En ese momento una potente máquina que saltó y cayó en medio de ambos bandos, evitó el ataque. Los hombres armados y los titanes quedaron estupefactos al ver frente suyo un gran y armado vehículo negro que había llegado. El líder titán no tardó en reconocer a este y a quien pertenecía, que en ese momento bajó un poco el vidrio para dirigirse al grupo de héroes.

-"¡Suban, rápido!" - ordenó el enmascarado a sorpresa de los muchachos.

-"¡No se muevan o abriremos fuego!" - exclamó uno de los soldados que los apuntaba junto al resto.

-"¡No tenemos tiempo, debemos subir, viejo!" - acotó el cibernético, en tono alterado.

El chico maravilla reaccionó de súbito y giró a sus compañeros, inquieto.

-"¡Adentro todos!"- exclamó y enseguida subió a este.

El titán bestia, que aún permanecía inerte mirando al caballero oscuro, fue agarrado de su ropa por la hechicera, que lo arrojó hacia el interior del vehículo.

-"¡Abran fuego!" - gritó uno de los soldados, llevándose a cabo de inmediato la acción.

Por fortuna el vehículo era a prueba de balas, por lo que estas no hicieron el menor daño. El cibernético que fue el último en abordar fue rozado por los disparos. Una vez adentro la compuerta se cerró y de inmediato se puso en marcha a toda velocidad.

Adentro, el petirrojo de un salto se puso en el asiento del co-piloto, mientras sus compañeros permanecían en la parte trasera. El muchacho maravilla observó por un breve momento a su mentor, que se encontraba serio y puso al vehículo en marcha. Tan pronto le echó a andar, los uniformados siguieron disparando contra este.

A medida que el batmóvil se alejaba del lugar, el soldado con el comunicador, inquieto, contactó a su superior.

-"¡Mi General un gran vehículo ha aparecido en el lugar y se ha llevado a los fugitivos!" - comunicó alterado.

-"Bien, no importa, porque le bloquearemos el paso en la calle siguiente" - contestó este con una mirada enigmática, quien procedía a cortar la comunicación - "Así que el murciélago está metido en esto después de todo" - se dijo molesto -"Teniente, prepare todo para el bloqueo, el lunático y sus amigos se llevarán una sorpresa"

El teniente hizo un gesto de duda, pero finalmente dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a sus hombres.

-"Preparen todo para la intercepción"

En la siguiente calle, ambo lados de la cuadra estaban repletos de hombres armados, esperando por la llegada del vehículo. Mientras tanto, en el bat-móvil, los titanes se encontraban apretados en la parte de atrás al no haber mucho espacio.

-"Con cuidado Cyborg, aprietas mi _grisnark_" - se quejó la alienígena apartándose de su compañero.

-"Estoy en el mismo vehículo que Batman" - pronunció el titán bestia, anonadado y segundos después se desmayó, cayendo con su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera.

Luego de un minuto, todos guardaron silencio al ver el ambiente de adelante entre su líder y su maestro, dejándoles pensativos al ver que ambos rehuían sus miradas.

iEn ese momento, todos dirigieron su mirada al frente, viendo con atención a veintenas de hombres armados en ambos lados de la calle que los esperaban para cerrarles el paso.

-"¡Es una emboscada! ¡Nos estaban esperando!" - exclamó el petirrojo, alterado.

El caballero oscuro frunció su mirada y apretó a fondo el acelerador.

-"¡Sujétense!" - exclamó con firmeza, luego de presionar unos cuantos interruptores en su manubrio.

Los titanes se mostraron algo inquietos pero acataron la orden, mientras que afuera las veintenas de soldados disparaban contra el vehículo. A un costado de las calles, dos tanques se disponían a disparar también contra el objetivo. Pero en ese momento, una gigantesca explosión dio lugar en toda la calle, haciendo estallar los edificios y envolviendo todo a su alrededor en fuego.

-"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?" - gritó alterado el muchacho maravilla al ver todo el frente rodeado de fuego y sentir el estremezón de la explosión.

El vigilante de Gotham arrugó su mirada y presionó unos cuantos interruptores en su volante, lo que puso una cubierta blindada a su vehículo además de sacar unas filosas estacas en la delantera de este, con lo que destruía todos los escombros que se ponían en el camino. En ese instante un edificio en llamas, cayó bloqueando la calle, pero el batmóvil a toda velocidad pudo cruzar sin problemas. Los titanes gritaban un poco asustados, pero pasado el peligro mantuvieron la calma.

Poco después el batmóvil se alejó a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando atrás aquella siniestra escena. Mientras, uno de los soldados sobrevivientes, veía el lugar en shock.

-"¡Soldado, responda! ¿Qué fue esa explosión?" - exclamaba furioso la voz del General desde el comunicador de este.

-"General… no va a creerlo, pero… toda la zona de intercepción ha hecho explosión" - contestó atónito.

-"¿QUÉ?"

-"Todo el lugar ha hecho explosión repentinamente… y nuestros hombres… temo que han perecido"

-"¿Y los fugitivos? ¿Qué pasó con los fugitivos?" - replicó furioso.

-"Escaparon, mi general" - contestó indeciso.

-"¿Cómo que escaparon? ¿Qué clase de incompetentes son?" - bramó y al momento cortó la comunicación.

-"General Lee, creo que por ahora deberíamos preocuparnos por nuestras bajas antes de ver a los fugitivos" - se acercó a decirle seriamente el Teniente.

-"¡Eso ya lo sé!" - contestó molesto y se retiró a otro sector - "Quien haya sido el causante de esto pagará las consecuencias" - dijo mientras el Teniente lo veía alejarse.

* * *

El camino a la batcueva fue rápido y conciso. En menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos dentro, mientras que en un momento, Batman, se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo. Yo seguía desconcertado. Jamás esperé que se presentara tan súbitamente y nos sacara de ahí.

De pronto la voz de Starfire me sacó de mi trance.

-"Robin ¿Estás bien?" - me preguntó con preocupación desde atrás.

-"Ah… sí" - respondí pasivo mientras desabroché mi cinturón y me dispuse a bajar con mis compañeros.

-"Mmm… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?" - preguntó Chico Bestia despertando recién de su desmayo. Al poco rato reaccionó sobresaltado al ver dónde nos encontrábamos - "¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

-"Mantente sereno chico listo, no querrás abochornarnos cómo hiciste la última vez" - le dijo Raven, sombría, pasando por su lado con Cyborg y Starfire.

-"Vaya, qué lugar tan excepcional es este" - comentó Cyborg, mirando asombrado su alrededor.

En ese momento, todos viramos nuestra mirada a quien nos había traído. Batman se había acercado a las computadoras de la batcueva a teclear unos datos sin prestarnos mayor atención. Tras un minuto me ofusqué, más aún cuando nos trajera aquí sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-"No tenías que hacer esto" - me acerqué a replicarle, molesto - "Tenía todo bajo control"

-"Eso se nota" - me rebatió sin moverse de su asiento y molestarse en verme.

Cuando me dispuse a contestarle, furioso, la voz de Alfred intervino a tiempo.

-"¿Amo Wayne?" - se acercó con cautela mientras mis compañeros y yo volteábamos hacia él - "¿Tenemos invitados?"

Pude ver que los rostros de todos se volvieron más calmados al verle. Conociéndole, interrumpió a tiempo antes de que la discusión entre Bruce y yo subiera de tono.

-"Se quedarán aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen" - nos dijo fijándonos la mirada con firmeza.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al igual que mis compañeros ante sus palabras.

-"¿Que nos quedaremos en la batcuev… con Batman?" - preguntó Chico Bestia abriendo más sus ojos.

-"¡Eso no!" - objeté tajante, acercándome hacia él - "¡No necesitamos de tu ayuda!"

-"Afuera sólo ocasionarán problemas" - me dijo seriamente - "Tu seguridad y la de tu equipo corren riesgo"

-"¡Aún así es nuestro problema!" - le espeté más molesto haciendo un ademán con mi brazo.

Se produjo un extenso silencio. Seguía adverso a la idea de continuar aquí. Ya no necesitaba de su ayuda. Desde aquella noche que dejé atrás la mansión, me prometí a mi mismo no depender de nadie. Lo que tuviera que resolver lo haría por mí mismo.

-"No quisiera molestar pero… ¿No deberíamos ver qué pasó con lo que sucedió hace poco?" - interrumpió Cyborg, un poco indeciso.

-"Por ahora no podrá hacerse nada hasta que la Armada despeje la zona" - contestó volviéndose a Cyborg más pasivo - "Procuren descansar y mediten sus planes. Alfred los acomodará y proveerá de lo que necesiten"

Dicho esto volvió a mirarme fijamente y se retiró hacia la mansión sin decir más. Me quedé viéndolo atento hasta que se perdió de vista. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Hace unos momentos me encontraba con mis compañeros afuera huyendo, y en un segundo Batman había aparecido para sacarnos mientras ocurría un nuevo atentado. Mi cabeza estaba tan centrada en que me encontraba aquí, que la explosión fue lo último que se me vino a la mente.

-"Dejé unos bocadillos sobre la mesa por si gustan servirse" - dijo de pronto Al, dirigiéndose a mi equipo.

-"¿Bocadillos?" - reaccionaron al unísono Cyborg y Chico Bestia, y de inmediato se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba algo retirada de donde nos encontrábamos.

Rav pegó un suspiro y se dirigió hasta allá. Pero Star volteó a verme, angustiada. Sabía que se encontraba preocupada por mí y no iría con los demás sino iba yo también.

-"Está bien Starfire, los alcanzaré luego"- le dije pasivo, esperando a que fuera con el resto.

Ella me quedó viendo un poco dubitativa, pero finalmente se dirigió con nuestros compañeros. Después de todo respetaba mi privacidad, esa era una de las cosas que tanto me gustaban de ella. Una vez que se alejó, Al puso sumano en mi hombro y volteé a verle.

-"Amo Richard, por favor… considere la ayuda del amo Bruce" - me dijo contemplativo - "No deje que sus problemas los afecten. Haga conciencia de lo que es mejor para usted y el resto ahora "

Volví la mirada a mi equipo que comía con gusto los bocadillos que había preparado Al. Como de costumbre tenía razón en todo. Lo más seguro era permanecer aquí hasta que se calmase un poco la situación de afuera, después… ya veríamos. Aunque no me agradara del todo la idea, debía de velar por el bienestar de mis compañeros. Ya les había preocupado demasiado y causado muchos problemas, así como a Babs…

Al pensar en ella me estremecí. Esperaba que hubiese vuelto con bien a casa. Sentí la necesidad de llamarla, pero ya era muy tarde. Además no quería levantar sospechas al Comisionado, esperaría hasta mañana para plantearme bien las cosas. Por ahora tomaría un breve descanso con mis compañeros.

De vuelta en la batcueva. Casi no podía creerlo y con los titanes. No sabía que acontecería después de esto, pero lo que fuera por lo menos ahora nos encontrábamos a salvo.

* * *

En lo alto de la guarida, sobre una plataforma, un par de ojos castaños veían sigilosamente a los titanes, en especial al líder de estos, que se acercaba a comer con ellos. Las manos del individuo se apretaron con fuerza entremedio de unas rejillas. El joven sabía que la estadía de aquel intruso representaba una amenaza para él. Pero no se dejaría vencer y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, por cualquier medio demostraría quien era el indicado para llevar el manto del chico mara. No había lugar para ambos en el mismo sitio.

* * *

**Yyyy… ya está. Imagino que ya varios se deben haber cansado y habrán desechado la historia.** **No tengo excusa u.u pero pasé por una saga épica para poder completar este capítulo XD no es chiste. Por eso la demora. De todos modos, por si quieren saber, no falta mucho para el final del fic. En todo caso, casi puedo asegurarles que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas a partir de ahora y no pienso tardar tanto como esta vez. Antes de agradecer los reviews, quisiera decir que hice unas correcciones y ligeras modificaciones al capítulo anterior. Así que no se angustien si se lo perdieron XD**

**Una cosa, el oficial Bards no es un OC, sino un personaje de los comics. Su participación en el fic será mínima.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de Karin45 y Drake999 que fueron de gran motivación para terminar este cap.**

**Hikari Gracias, eres es uno de los reviews más gentil que he recibido. También quisiera ver alguna peli o serie de Batman y los titanes. Esperemos que alguien se anime con el proyecto. Qué gusto saber que más gente sepa de este controversial personaje que es. Puedo decirte que a él y a los titanes les aguardan algunas sorpresas y espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Loba No sabes cómo te agradezco tu paciencia y seguimiento Siento que en este cap no hubiera mucho robstar, de hecho hubo más dicbab (ya sabes que esto es un triángulo) Aún así espero hayas disfrutado el cap y no te preocupes por los titane que ya tienen techo ¡y hasta mayordomo!**

**Gracias por leer y hasta un nuevo cap.**


End file.
